Heart of Sol
by F13D
Summary: When mankind landed on the moon little did they know that the hopes of trillions of lives would rest on their shoulder's. A/U NOTE: Spirit of Luna, sequel to Heart of Sol is now up.
1. Chapter 1 - timeline

Disclaimer: I do not own bioware and/or any work published by them

A/N: this is A/U and will differences compared to the game some big, some small

* * *

Official Alliance Timeline.

* * *

1967: U.S launches the first man to the moon and discovers ancient alien ruins maintain by a program called a "VI" with a warning to not rely on technology run by a fuel source called element zero. The ruins also contain blueprints to technology independent of element zero such as thorium based reactors and rail guns.

1968: The news of the discovery is released to the press, however the warning embedded inside is only released to top priority governments and kept as a closely guarded secret. Mankind was astonished and were deeply afraid. With the paranoia of the cold war and the social psyche of extra-terrestrial attack, many called for a massive military buildup, however over time this feeling became less and less extreme. The attitude of Earth was 'its us vs. them.'

1969: After 2 years of development the first-world countries of Earth celebrate the end on the reliance of fossil fuels and thorium is the new fuel source.

1975: The terraforming pod is created by a joint British/American/Japanese effort after extensive research. The project is totaled to cost 3.2 trillion dollars.

1978: Soviet Union creates the first space ship measuring at 112 meters, using information gathered from the data archives. It is plan to land the first settlers on the moon.

1979: NATO creates their own version of a ship measuring at 65 meters, but it contains a VI program to help maintain and run the ship.

1981: A new cold war begins with the majority of the world falling into 1 of 2 camps America's lead NATO or the Soviet Union dominated Warsaw Pact.

1984: British, American, and French scientist create the world's first ever successful worm hole teleportation of an object, in laboratory settings. In theory it should be able to speed up space travel. Already rovers are transported to planets like Mars, which merely take days.

1985: Mining Asteroids, by using rovers, has become the most environmental friendly and most profitable method for nations to keep the arm race going. One Asteroid contains more gold and platinum than Earth.

1987: The U.S creates a ship-mountable rail gun cannon delivering a force of 55 kilotons of fire power. Few months later the Soviet Union unveils it's particle accelerator cannon with a force of 10 kilotons, however it is smaller, requires less power, and gives off less heat

1990: The world's first AI is created by General Atomics. The initial reaction of humanity was fear and protest due to a phobia of a robotic rebellion. However, these feelings were quelled once General Atomics stated and provided information that explained the many safety features in an AI to avoid such a scenario.

1991: The, Soviet Union collapses. All the former Union states become independent, however they maintain close relations with Russia. Their economies are still twined together strongly.

1992: All superpowers of Earth and their colonies on Luna, Venus, Mars, and Europa unite under the Systems Alliance banner and pool all of their military might into one super-military with 128 space-capable vessels, after a strange artifact is found orbiting Pluto. Though this is done for the sake of self-preservation as opposed to mutual trust.

1993: Tampering with the artifact now dubbed "Mass Relay", once information was gathered on the device in the prothean archives, is forbidden following a scientific vessel being destroyed by the Relay. Scientists hypothesis that because we do no use element zero, which the artifact is found to run on, it identifies us or any of our vessels as foreign unknowns.

1996: Probes fueled by element zero are flown to the mass relay and a discovery is made. It is an instantaneous method of FTL drive and leads to many garden worlds. This leads to a new race to claim as many garden worlds or any, able to be terraformed as possible.

1997: The world's fist ever worm hole drive is created. All Alliance vessels are ordered to have one equipped and many have already undergone retrofits to be able to have a worm-hole drive installed.

1998: The systems alliance adopts the Bore Doctrine, which is to use probes to find garden worlds and send back it's coordinates, use remote detonation nuclear mines to guard all known relays, and have at least 60 super rail gun platform cannons firing a 112 kiloton of firepower every 34 seconds. The installation of such defense platforms cause settlers and surveyors to delay travel to new-found worlds by at least 4 years.

2006: The system alliance fleet creates it's first battle cruiser, the SSV Nile measuring at 1 kilometer long and it is the current flagship of the third fleet. It is the first ever vessel to field test a thermo-nuclear reactor as a main engine. The Alliance has been looking for ways to replace the aging Thorium powered engine as it is slow, cost inefficient, and constant maintenance with a better space vessel engine that can operate better in all these categories.

2025: It is now mandatory for all schools to teach basic medical, and survival training at a safe and reasonable standard in each grade. Its more of a boy scouts training than 'military training' as some have put it.

2029: Deeming all AI's as valuable resources, they are only equipped in military and science vessels. VIs are used for civilian purposes.

2057: The System Alliance creates a cloak projector enabling anything within a certain radius invisible. It has only been able to cloak corvette size vessels (55 - 128 m)

2072: Pirates steal several frigate class vessels from a lightly guarded alliance ship-yard and use it to raid shipping freighters, which cause the alliance navy is tested.

2078: Pirates deal a crushing blow to the Alliance navy, destroying 1 battle cruiser, 19 cruisers, and 48 frigates after luring them into a minefield and ambushed them. The pirates suffered minimal casualties with 7 cruisers, 8 destroyers, and 24 frigates lost.

2083: The Alliance deploys a Titan team to an Asteroid dubbed LB-429, where Alliance military officials predict there to be a massive pirate base. After destruction of the Asteroid was successful, the Titans deployed reveal many other pirate bases with the information gathered. The Alliance navy goes on the offensive.

2089: The Alliance launch an all-out assault on the pirate's headquarters. With the pirates finally defeated, new naval tactics and weaponry is created.

2091: The system alliance navy turns to 20th century tactics and create it's first super-carrier measuring at 4.5 km, the same size as a Defender-class dreadnought, and along-side the Shield of Sol dreadnought, leads the 12th fleet

2122: System alliance creates the 14th fleet and is the first ever to only have all of the fleets prowlers, frigates, and some destroyers to be remotely-piloted, though they do require a skeleton crew to maintain the ships.

2148: Shanxi and it's relay is discovered and quickly inhabited. Construction of the nuclear mines and rail-gun platforms begins.

2157: First contact with the Turian Hierarchy and the Batarian Hegemony. Contact with the Turians is friendly, while contact with the Batarians is not. A fight between the Hegemony and the System Alliance starts, as Batarian slavers believed contact with the new race would bring easy slaves. They were repelled and killed. Later that same year the System Alliance makes contact with the Citadel.

2170: Batarians slavers nuke the colony world of Mindoir, prompting the Alliance to construct heavy defenses in the Attican Traverse to repel any slavers.

2176: The Asari colony world Elysium is attacked by Batarian slavers. The attack is repelled thanks to the efforts of Spectres, Titans, and civilians who bravely fought to defend the world. Following the attack, the Asari give the Alliance Elysium for their efforts in repelling the attack and also to avoid criticism. Obviously this was a ploy to have the Alliance take the brunt of the pirate attacks, which they are well aware of.

2177: A Batarian terrorist attack wipes the colony world of Akuze. Only three survivors managed to make it off planet.

2178: The Alliance funds a new mercenary group called the Red Hand to attack Batarian interest in the Terminus systems. Their first mission on Torfan was considered a success.

2183: The start of the Terminus-Citadel war. A batarian named Balak leads a rouge army of Batarians and never before seen versions of the Geth against the joint Citadel army. After two months of fighting, Balak is confirmed killed in the massive assault on Eden Prime and without a leader his rouge army surrenders. The discovery of live Protheans shocked the galaxy as many believed them dead. Liara T'soni is is credited with finding the Protheans and their history. The existence of the Reapers is tightly concealed by the Council to avoid a public panic, however ship production has sky rocketed. In other news the Volus have been granted a Council seata and Ambassador Din Korlack is elected to the position of Councilor for the Volus protectorate.

2184: Fearing the return of the Reapers, the Council begins assembling a team consisting of the deadliest operatives in the galaxy. Prothean General Morak is currently overseeing their training.


	2. Chapter 2 - codex (updated)

System Alliances Capabilities

The system alliance relies heavily on rail-gun and coil-gun weaponry with the exception of colonies' militia

**Troopers**

_**Militia**_ \- Armed with element zero based weaponry such as rifles, pistols, and the occasional missile launchers due to its cheap and quick manufacturing. Any civilian between the ages of 18 - 50 with the occasional seasoned alliance armed forces veterans. optional, but recommended

_**Alliance Trooper** _\- armed with XM-42 Lancer assault rifle, XM-12 Archer pistol, and any third weapon depending on their role in the squad, recon, demolition, CQC, etc.

_**O.I.T**_ \- Known as Orbital Inserted Troopers are the rapid response force and travel in packs of 8. Known for high mobility and deadly efficiency they are a threat not be taken lightly. serves as the alliances shock troopers

_**A.C.S**_ \- Alliance Counter-terrorism Soldier are an Alliance creation following the combat with pirates. They adopt the training of U.S Delta, British SAS, and German GSG-9 among many other forces of the 20th century

_**Titans**_ \- Genetic engineering as well as rigorous training has produced a super-soldier unmatched. Titans are armored head to toe and carry the best equipment to be one is to be become the best the alliance has to offer. Their numbers as well as their missions are all classified . What is known is that they carry 4-6 weapons and are assigned to squads of 4. Their training has a 20% casualty rate

* * *

**Vehicles**

_**Jaguar**_ \- Rapid response vehicle

**Complement:** 6 - passengers

**Armor: **has 2 inches of light armor and light kinetic barriers which will stop small missile and grenade launchers but not a rocket or other heavy weapons

**Weapons:** Main gun - variants include Gauss cannon, Multiple rocket pods, Rail gun

Secondary gun - has a MK. 68 grenade launcher or a Mini-gun

Rear gun - Heavy or Light machine gun

_**Prowler**_ \- Armored troop transport

**Complement:** 8 - passengers

**Armor:** 6 inches of titanium armor with carbon nano-tubes added on-top for increased protection

Kinetic barriers

**Weapons: **1 - 125mm tungsten main gun (24 shells per minute)

12 - 55 mm wired guided missile

1 - .62 Caliber Heavy machine gun

_**Bushmaster -** _Main battle tank

**Armor:** 12 in. of titanium armor

Kinetic barrier

Shields

**Weapons: **1 - 205 mm Kinetic barrier piercing prototype Tesla cannon

2 - 55mm Gauss cannons

1 - 35mm Mini-gun

_**Rhino Artillery: **_Mobile artillery platform

**Armor: **9 in. of titanium armor

Shields

**Weapons: **1 - 225mm Rail gun cannon

6 - Missile tubes (5 each)

1 - .58 Caliber Machine gun

* * *

**Aircraft**

_**Hawk fighters**_

2 - manned

20.2 meters

2 auxiliary engines

2 - 35 mm gauss cannon

24 -Twin 60 mm hydra heat seeking missiles

_**Rapier - Precise attack aircraft**_

1-manned

16.26 meters

2 - MK. 3 Avenger 60mm Gatling gun

20 - Hydra missiles

2 - 123mm Tesla cannons

16 - cluster incendiary or EMP bombs

_**Broadsword - Stealth bomber**_

1 - manned

35 meters

Nuclear missile - 24 megatons

100 - cluster bombs

2 - twin reactors

20 - geothermal missiles

120 mm auto cannon

_**Eagle fighter**_

1-manned

24.3 meters

2 main engines

wing mounted thruster

2 - 40 mm gauss cannon

32 - twin 60 mm hydra missile

_**Falcon attack Gunship**_

2 - manned gunship

18 meters

1 - 20mm auto cannon

28 - Hydra missiles

14 - MK.4 AGM hellfire missiles

2 - auxiliary engine

motion trackers

_**Blue jay troop carrier**_

2-manned

14 Passenger troop carrier

30.5 meters

2 main engine

motion tracker

2 - 40 mm auto cannon

16 - surface-to-air missiles

125 mm prototype Tesla cannon

* * *

**Ships**

General information - All alliance vessels have at least kinetic barriers, Titanium-A reactive armor (except corvettes), 2 auxiliary thorium powered engines ( bigger ships have more and backups), Worm-hole drive

_**Corvettes** -_ 20 kilotons

**Use: **Originally built as scouts and surveyors, these craft act as the submarines of space inserting spec ops team, engage in rapid strikes to disrupt enemy supplies and fleet movements, and even provide intelligence gathering. They are often found in the hangers of larger ships; typically in carriers as they act as their escort should a fleet's frigates be overwhelmed. There are currently 2 classes in service: Stalingrad and Agincourt.

**Length:** 55 meters - 128 meters

**Width:** 38 meters - 40 meters

**Height**: 28 meters - 25 meters

**Hull:** .6 meters Ablative armor

**Electronic counter measures:** 1 - Cloak projector

Matte black ablative stealth coating

Ablative baffles

Counter-electronic systems

Texture buffers

LAser Detection And Ranging (LADAR) sensors

**Armament**: 2 - Particle Accelerator Cannons (PAC)

6 - geothermal pods (20 geothermal missiles in each)

3 - EMP warheads

3 - Small nuclear missiles

100 - Nuclear mines

**Speed: **35 - 40 light years

**Construction time: **3 months

**Cost: **67 - 120 million credits (Citadel Currency)

_**Frigates**-_ 42 kilotons

**Use:** Frigates are usually twice as large as Corvettes. These ships are used as escorts, patrols, and advanced scouts. More damage resistant than a Corvette and faster than a Destroyer, Frigates are the ideal versatile craft. Every battle that the Alliance has fought in has always had a frigate. Though caution is advised when taking on larger ships such as cruisers as they don't have the weapons to punch through the kinetic barriers of a cruiser. Four classes are in service: Shanghai, Paris, London, and Volgograd.

**Length:** 500 meters - 550 meters

**Width:** 125 meters - 135 meters

**Height:** 152 meters - 163 meters

**Hull:** 2 meters of armor

**Kinetic barriers:** Yes

**Armament:** 2 - Heavy PACs

20 - geothermal pods, (20) missiles/pod.

6- EMP warheads

12 - 50mm Gauss point defense guns

5- 30mm twin point defensive turrets

60 mines ( 30 nuclear and 30 EMP)

**Complement: **500 - 550 Personal crew

300 - Alliance troopers

150 - Alliance marines

100 - Blue jay shuttles

**Engine:** Charon nuclear fusion reactor

**Speed: **23 light years

**Construction time: **5 to 6 months

**Cost: **500 - 504 million credits (Citadel currency)

_**Destroyers**_ \- 65 kilotons

**Use:** As their name implies, they are solely meant for one thing and one thing only…destroying enemy ships with as little effort as possible. Heavily armed, fast, and equipped with a large abundance of missiles and nuclear warheads, they are a deadly adversary. Despite only having a hangar with Blue Jays and a few scout vehicles, the destroyer high mass comes from her heavily thick armor. These ships are generally used as escorts alongside frigates or corvettes to take out enemy ships or draw their fire from carriers or frigates when they are deploying or evacuating soldiers. These ships are essentially cruisers to the Citadel. While small, a destroyer is capable of destroying cruiser class vessels and even battle cruiser class vessels, though this is rare. They are the sharks of space, attacking in packs to deal massive damage. It's low cost and high resistant make it an admiral opponent. There are only two classes: United North American States or UNFA and Russia class.

**Length:** 590 meters - 650 meters

**Width: **160 meters- 187 meters

**Height: **200 meters - 235 meters

**Hull:** 3.5 meters of armor

**Kinetic barrier:** Yes

**Armament:** 1 - Rail Gun Cannon

1 - PAC

24 - geothermal pods

7 -EMP warheads

9 - 50 mm Gauss point defense gun

5 - Nuclear missiles

Mine scanner (50 km radius)

**Complement:** 600 Personal crew

100 - Alliance Troopers

25 - Blue jay shuttles

90 - Broad sword bombers

**Engine:** Charon fusion reactor

2 - auxiliary engines

**Speed:** 16 light years

**Construction time:** 6 months

**Cost:** 800 million - 1.3 billion credits (Citadel Currency)

_**Cruiser**_ \- 75 kilotons

**Use:** These ships are generally the lead ships in small skirmishes or in detachments. They can deal a lot of punishment as well as take it. They are made to outfight anything it can't outrun and outrun anything it an outfight. They will lead packs of destroyers into battle and promises to challenge larger opponents when assisted by destroyers. Three classes are in use: Washington, Freeman, and Shakespeare

**Length: **775 meters - 850 meters

**Width:** 485 meters - 589 meters

**Height: **650 meters - 700 meters

**Hull: **5 meters of armor

**Kinetic barrier:** Yes

**Armament:** 1- Rail Gun Cannon

2 - PAC

30 - large geothermal pods (40 missiles in each)

7 - EMP warheads

20 - 80 mm Gauss point defense guns

**Complement: **900 Personal Crew

24 - Hawk gunship fighters

1248 - O.I.T troopers

90 - Jaguars

1200 - Alliance troopers

120 - Blue Jay shuttles

**Engine:** Charon nuclear fusion reactor

3 - auxiliary engines

**Speed: **10 Light years

**Construction time: **7 - 8 months

**Cost: **12 - 14 billion credits (Council currency)

_**Battle cruisers**_\- 140 kilotons

**Use: **Despite the fact that these ships seem heavy and cumbersome, these ships, though relatively slow are quite mobile, able to evade attacks with surprising speed and are considered to be flagships of small assault or task groups during naval engagements. Much of a battle cruiser space has been dedicated to weapons and armor, with a significant space for carrying troops. These are considered the infantry of the Alliance navy. There are three classes available: The Nile, Amazon, and Yangtze

**Length:** 1 km - 1.4 km

**Width:** 550 meters - 630 meters

**Height:** 645 - 778 m

**Hull:** 5.5 meters of armor

**Shields:** Yes

**Armament:** 2 - Large Rail Gun Cannons (70 kilotons each )

30 - 80mm Gauss point defense guns

3 - EMP warheads

12 - Large geothermal pods

**Complement: **1500 Personal crew

12 - Hawk Fighters

12 - Broadsword Stealth Bombers

2400 - Alliance Troopers

700 - Blue jay shuttles

**Engine: **Charon nuclear fusion reactor

3 - auxiliary engines

**Speed: **8 light years

**Construction time: **1 year - 1 1/2 year

**Cost: **30 - 39 billion credits (Citadel currency)

_**Battleships** _\- 160 kilotons

**Use: **Similar to battle cruisers, the majority of this class of ship's size comes from its armor, not capacity to carry things. A battleship's real power lies in it's incredibly powerful shields, thick hulls, and powerful weapons. Where a destroyer is created to destroy, a battleship is created to absorb damage. The saying, 'It's built like a dinosaur' rings true as it is able to take punishment as well as dish it out. It's unique sloped armor makes it a challenging opponent. These are the largest types of ships that serve on the frontlines in a naval engagement. It is the only known ship able to battle and defeat a dreadnought class vessel. There are two classes in service: Atlantic and Pacific.

**Length:** 2 km - 2.5 km

**Width:** 609 meters - 704 meters

**Height:** 789 - 893 meters

**Hull:** 6 meters of armor

**Shields: **Yes

**Armament: **2 - Large rail gun cannons

2 - PAC

26 - 90 mm Gauss point defense gun

90 - large geothermal pods

3 - Nuclear missiles

**Complement **2100 Personal crew

50 - O.I.T troopers

50 - Titans

1 - Corvette

**Engine:** Charon nuclear fusion reactor

3- Large auxiliary engines

**Speed: **6 light years

**Construction time: **2 years

**Cost: **80 - 100 billion credits (Council currency)

_**Carriers**_ \- 80 kilotons

**Use: **A System Alliance innovation. They are the most prized class of ships in the Alliance navy. They only have combat capabilities only slightly above cruisers, but are faster. This is due to the fact that a carrier has as much armor as a destroyer, thus is vulnerable to smaller ships. It's massive size comes not from it's armor or weapon size, but simply from its relatively large hangers, which carriers hundreds of fighters, shuttles, vehicles, and infantry. It also sports numerous heavy point defense guns for protection against fighters and light orbital bombardment. There are three classes in service: Mercury, Earth, and Mars

**Length: **3 km - 3.6 km

**Width: **700 meters - 890 meters

**Height:** 890 meters - 983 meters

**Hull: **3.5 meters of armor

**Shields: **Yes

**Armament:** 100 - 80 mm Gauss point defense guns

6 - Geothermal pods (20 each)

1 - Large Rail gun Cannon

1 - PAC

**Complement: ** 8300 Personal crew

200 - O.I.T troopers

300 - Hawk fighters

225 - Broadswords

150 - Eagle fighters/interceptors

850 - Blue jay troop carriers

150 - A.R.C drones

920 - Alliance Troopers

9 - Rhino Artillery

8 - Bush master tanks

37 - Prowler IFVs

**Engine: **Charon nuclear reactor

4 - backup engines

**Speed: **15 light years

**Construction time: **2.5 years - 3 years

**Cost: **125 billion - 140 billion credits (Council currency)

_**Super Carrier** _\- 90 kiloton

**Use: **Reaching the same size as dreadnoughts, similar to their smaller cousins, super carriers reach their size due to their incredibly large hangars carrying large numbers of troops, vehicle, and ships. It is even able to carry its own escort, therefore a seemingly defenseless carrier will spring a nasty surprise. Twice as rare as dreadnoughts, super carriers serve as mobile command centers, supply ships, mobile repair stations, and even assist in relief efforts due to its large carrying capacity. There are only two classes available: Jupiter and Saturn class.

**Length: **4.5 km - 5 km

**Width: **700 meters - 789 meters

**Height:** 967 meters - 1.2 km

**Hull:** 6 meters of armor

**Shields: **Yes

**Armament: **200 - 60mm Gauss point defense guns

40 - 25mm twin turrets

6 - geothermal pods (20 each)

1 - Large rail gun cannon

2 - PAC

**Complement:** 15000 - 15500 Personal crew

220 - O.I.T troopers

300 - Hawk fighters

900 - Broadsword stealth bombers

600 - Blue jay troop carriers

600 - A.R.C drones

2000 - Alliance troopers

100 - Alliance Titans

25 - Bush master tanks

50 - Prowler IFVs

100 - Jaguars

25 - Rhino artillery

5 - Frigates

4 - Corvette

3 - Destroyers

****Engines:** **Charon nuclear reactor

2 - Extra large auxiliary engines

**Speed: **8 light years

**Construction time:** 4 years

**Cost:** 225 - 240 billion credits (Citadel currency)

_**Dreadnought**_ \- 250 kilotons

**Use: **Among the largest and most heavily armed ships ever designed by the Alliance navy. These mighty ships could take on any ships outnumbered, minus a battleship. They are the polar opposite of battleships, which rely on immense armor and endurance, dreadnoughts rely on powerful weapons and range. They serve as artillery pieces, wiping out ships before they get too close. It does not feature sloped armor that battleships wield, because dreadnoughts were never intended for knife-range naval engagements. A battleship is able to soak up twice as much damage as it is able to put out, meaning it can out last a dreadnought and even outfight it if a component Captain or Admiral utilizes properly. It also unofficially serves as a last line of defense, similar to frigates, for carriers should an alliance fleet be overwhelm. A dreadnought would use its incredible range to slow down attackers to allow carriers to escape and if possible follow suit. They are two classes available: Defender and Shield class, with plans for two new more classes.

**Length:** 4.5 km - 5 km

**Width:** 786 - 867 meters

**Height: **934 meters - 1.24 km

**Hull:** 10 meters of armor

**Shields: **Yes

**Armament: **20 - 125 mm Gauss point defense gun

200 - 50mm twin turrets

32 - Large geothermal pods

2 - Large main rail gun cannons

2 - Rail gun cannons

**Complement: **12000 Personal Crew

5 - Alliance Trooper Battalions

2 - Corvettes

3 - Frigates

2 - Marine platoons

**Engine: ** Charon nuclear fusion reactor

5 - Auxiliary engines

**Speed:** 4 light years

**Construction time**: 4.5 years - 5 years

**Cost:** 500 billion credits

* * *

Alliance ship numbers : 3200

Alliance fleets : 16

730 - Corvettes

720 - Frigates

663 - Destroyers

520 - Cruisers

241 - Battle Cruisers

180 - Battleships

93 - Carriers

37 - Super Carriers

16 - Dreadnoughts


	3. Chapter 3 - Friendly arrivals

A/N: I will address concerns and/or reviews and please enjoy this free fanfic and any tips and/or suggestions will be looked at I assure you

* * *

1\. They had 2 centuries (approx.) to build their ships. Each fleet contains 200 vessels

2\. As of 2157 Humanity has 60 core-industrialized words (terraformed planets included) and 78 Agricultural/Mining worlds with medium sized populations and a arms race

3\. Reviews with less anger would be appreciated however all reviews are welcomed

4\. Humanity will not be overpowered in this fic I assure you

5\. Codex/Timelines are used to provide background information

6\. Also I am willing to listen to my followers and if enough reviews suggest pushing back first content I will do it just leave a review on what you wish to see in the story

* * *

**12-23-2157 0330 hours **

**Shanxi**

**SSV Pacific**

**Battleship**

On the SSV Pacific battleship under the command of Captain Khirrilov; The crew, much like the captain, was not enjoying the new post, which was guarding the new colony of Shanxi with a mere battle group of 34 vessels. While the only presence in the sector were his ships, General Williams planetary forces of 300,000 men and women, and the occasional mining freighter to pickup supplies from the colony; Khirrilov had a feeling things were about to be interesting.

While incompletion of the Super Rail gun cannon or as the public refers to it as the Ion Cannons, which to avoid confusion the name has been adopted by the military, does avoid 'early colonization' as some analyst call it. It does not however deny shipping freighters or planet-side companies from mining the planet, leaving much to be desired.

Sensors on the ship detected a massive energy spike coming form the relay. Urgently the voice of engineer Davidson rang throughout the command deck, "Captain the relay... it is powering up. There is a possibility that the best-case scenario will be lost a probe."

"And worst-case?" asked the captain

Davidson replied "First contact with a hostile alien fleet that outnumber and outgun us and probably want to commit genocide on our race."

_'We will see if I will regret being right'_ Khirrilov thought to himself. Soon he began giving out orders through the ships AI, Troy. "I want all battleships and battle cruisers up front and cruisers on the side. All frigates and Destroyers spilt up and wait for my signal to flank. Troy send a distress signal to all nearby civilian ships and inform General Williams to be on high alert in case any ships get past us."

Troy responded "Done Captain, the closest battle group is seven hours away."

"Lets pray we wont need them." said Khirrilov as he waited for what could be an inter-system war.

Everyone waited to see what would come out of the relay

* * *

**Beyond Relay 314**

**HWS Heavy Fire**

**Dreadnought **

"Vakarian get us to that relay!" Rear Admiral Septimus Oraka ordered to his navigation officer.

"But sir activating a dormant mass relay is against council law." Cadmus Vakarian responded, he was a husband and was about have a child.

"So is slavery, but that doesn't stop the Batarians from practicing it now go!" Oraka shot back

"Roger that sir." Vakarian responded. Like any good turian, he followed orders.

_'I may have ended my career in the Hierarchy, but at least I will not have ended the lives of my crew.'_ Oraka thought to himself as his ships went through dormant mass relay.

The mission to investigate pirate activity in the area near dormant relay 314 had started out normally even with a small task force of 64 ships. This changed however, when an unusually large pirate fleet of 187 ships ambushed them and destroyed 12 frigates and 6 cruisers of his ships, and to make matters worse their communication was being jammed.

_'May the spirits watch over me and my crew' _Septimus Oraka prayed in his head. Normally prayer isn't banned on Hierarchy ships, but in situations such as these its best to stay concentrated on the task at hand.

As they exited out of the relay they were met with a shocking sight. In front of them albeit a few hundred thousand kilometers from their current position were 2 of the largest ships any Turian has ever seen, minus the Destiny Ascension. They were stunned into silence when an Desolas Arterius the ships weapons officer, reported that both vessels were at least 2 kilometers long. "Sir, those ships...they're 2 kilometers long!"

_'Spirits 2 kilometer ships that is twice the length of a Turian dreadnought!'_ Oraka thought to himself, no doubt many crew members sharing the same thoughts.

Quickly Turian discipline kicked in and the first contact package, per Oraka's orders, was broadcasted and everyone held their breath as to how this species would react.

To ensure the safety of his men Oraka stated to his troops "All vessels do not power up weapons or move we do not know if this new species is easily provoked. Divert all noncritical power to kinetic barriers and be ready for anything."

_'This species is certainly not primitive, but are they savages?'_ Vakarian contemplated on his thoughts.

* * *

**On the other side of the Relay 314**

**TPS Slaver's Fortune**

Goreck Torgon, the captain of the pirate fleet ordered a message be sent to the Hegemony and inform them of the situation. "Ensign, sent a message to the Hegemony government. Tell them that we have an interesting development." He smiled at the thought of taking a turian officer captive.

His men followed orders and it was no long before he got a reply. The image of Admiral Sibon Brell appeared on the vid-com. Torgon filled him in on the details.

"Are you sure the Turians are weakend?" asked Admiral Wecok of the Hegemony 5th fleet.

Torgon replied "Affirmative the Turian cowards fled through a dormant relay to avoid having the honor of being destroyed by my fleet."

"Do they know of the operations occurring in this sector?"

"Ha! Those turian were unaware of our presence in the area, let alone what we were doing." Torgon replied with confidence.

"Very well an additional 164 pirate vessels will be joining you, including a decommissioned Salarian dreadnought. Do not disappoint or the results will be severe." the Admiral warned.

"You have my word I will not." Torgon promised and the link was cut. "What is the damage to our fleet?" asked Torgon to one of his ensigns.

A lieutenant replied "Sir, 23 frigates and 9 cruisers lost. We have 13 ships severely damaged."

Despite his losses Torgon could not help but smile. "How long until they reinforcements arrived." Torgon asked..

His comms officer replied "About 3 hours."

_'It's only a matter of time'_ Torgon thought to himself.

* * *

**SSV Pacific **

**Battleship**

When the relay powered up, Khirrilov was uneasy as unknown ships appeared through it. By the looks of the ships, they had an almost predatory look to them, yet appeared lightly armored. He had his men power up shields and if necessary be ready to fire their main cannons.

However, these precautions seemed unnecessary, when the alien ships seemed to have sent a first contact package.

"Captain Khirrilov it seems the alien forces seems to be broadcasting what looks like a first contact package." Troy informed the Captain.

"Can you translate it and try to broadcast our own language?" asked Khirrilov

"Yes and you would like to know that I managed to acquire their native tongue, apparently it bares some similarity to the ancient ruins found on Luna and before you ask no they are not the ones that built them." replied Troy, in a coy manner

"Very well patch me thorough to the battle cruiser class vessel. By the looks of the ships formation, it appears to be the flagship of the alien's battle group." Ordered Khirrilov.

"Patching in... now, though there may be some static as their technology is based on element zero it seems." informed Troy.

"Very well then." With that Khirrilov began the first ever recorded contact with an intelligent alien race whether for good or for ill.

* * *

**HWS Heavy Fire**

**Dreadnought**

Shortly after the first contact package was sent, many Turians were surprised at how fast they got a response in their native language while others seeing the pair of large ships were not.

"To the alien vessel in Alliance territory hold your current position while we deactivate the mines near you." A rather monotone voice with static ordered.

"They had mines and we didn't even know it?" asked Desolas Arterius suddenly alarmed

"As of right now we don't know what they have." replied Oraka in a calm manner

Again the alien voice was broadcasted to the ship, however Oraka made sure that all of his ships heard it just to ensure readiness in case anything goes wrong. The voice gave Oraka's dreadnought-class vessel coordinates and instructions to Dock with one of the 2 kilometer ship. Oraka did as he was told and docked with the ship. He was informed that he could bring a squad of soldiers.

Once he docked with the ship, he selected his men, all heavily armed to show the strength of the Turian military. He walked towards the airlock and prepared for first contact with this new race. He was shocked to say the least when the airlock doors opened revealing a creature similar to a Asari expect without the tentacles, pink skin as opposed to blue, and most importantly to Oraka, not as attractive.

Khirrilov, in Turian, greeted the Turian Captain or what he assumed to be the Captain. After they exchange names Khirillov motioned for a room where they could engage in diplomatic talks.

Oraka noticed the alien's dual guards were the size and heavily armed as the krogan, this unnerved him, however he did not show it.

Both leaders brought body guards to the room, however the Turian escort were awed by the heavily armed giants that towered above them by at least a foot and had their faces covered by polarized helmets. The Turians were put off-ease by a one the aliens guards who had a rather large knife and was sharping it on his armor as the rest stood still in parade rest formation, showing military discipline.

"So Rear Admiral Oraka what has caused you to come here with damages caused to your ship." asked Khirrilov

At this Oraka momentarily becamse silent and then responded "Pirates and I fear they may be strengthening their forces on the other side of the relay."

Khirillov then quickly got up and with a hint of alarm said "Then we must prepare immediately, I would like to ask you if your battle cruiser is functional for a fight."

At this Oraka became confused and said "I believe I misheard you when you stated my ship to be a battle cruiser whatever that maybe, my ship is a dreadnought-class vessel and to answer your question we Turians are always ready for a fight."

Suddenly Khirillov became embarrassed, but held an immediate respect for the man and said "I apologize normally a ship that size in a human fleet would be considered a battle cruiser."

Oraka began to understand and responded "Ah yes I can see the confusion, so I assume these vessels that are at least 2 kilometers long are your dreadnoughts, by the way how many do you posses?"

Now it was Khirillov's turn to be confused and replied "Well we only have 16 dreadnoughts currently in service, however this ship is not a dreadnought it is a battle ship."

Oraka suddenly was left speechless by this new information. A species with two of the biggest ships in the known galaxy at 2 kilometers long and yet these don't even register as dreadnoughts.

Hesitantly Oraka asked a question he soon may regret he asked Khirillov "How large are you dreadnoughts?"

Khirillv replied proudly "5 kilometers long."

Oraka was again left speechless for a second time, however he is a Turian for a reason and calmly told him he could count on his ships to assist in repelling the Batarian pirate fleet and left to his ship. Before he could leave however he was informed of the ship's AI. As soon as he heard this he cringed.

With alarm Oraka asked "You use AI?" silently he prayed to the spirits he was only hearing things.

"Why of course. Is there a problem with that?" asked Khirillov with a hint of suspicion.

Normally Oraka would have said that it is illegal in council space to have AI's. Considering though how they are not in council space and he himself just broke a citadel law he simply replied "Its just that the citadel council doesn't view AI's in a positive light."

Intrigued Khirillov asked Oraka about this citadel council and their history. Instead of explaining everything to him and with a Batarian pirate fleet attack imminent he simply gave Khirillov a copy of his codex.

Oraka asked Khirillov if he had any basic information that could be shared with the Turian government. Khirillov gave Oraka the human version of the codex.

After the Turian left Khirillov ordered Troy to inform Alliance command and parliament of the situation.

"Messaged already sent sir. Before you ask I sent it when we confirm these aliens are nonhostile." said Troy

"Do you know what alliance command wishes me to do?" asked the captain

"Assuming you survive? You are to establish friendly relations with this Hierarchy while a diplomatic team is sent to the citadel council and again before you ask since they are militaristic society Alliance parliament believes a seasoned veteran such as yourself with be the best representative , however you will be partnered with Admiral Hackett." replied Troy in a coy manner again.

_'I don't know whether AI's are a gift or a curse' _Khirillov thought to himself.

* * *

**HWS Heavy Fire**

**Dreadnought**

Back on his ship with comms back online Oraka proceeded to call the Primarch of the Turian Hierarchy, Teturis Sedoir and inform him of the situation.

"Is this information accurate Rear admiral?" question the primarch

"Yessir." Oraka replied

"Very well your orders are to establish friendly relations with these Humans as they are called and ensure that Batarian pirate fleet is destroyed. I will be dispatching the 23rd fleet to your location, however they may not get their in time. The best we can hope for is that the 23rd fleet cuts off all avenues of escape." Stated the primarch

"Very well sir. Will the council be briefed?" asked Oraka

The primarch replied "Yes, but not at this time. I want to ensure any relations Humanity has is with the Hierarchy. I will contact Councilor Fedorian and inform him of the situation. We may have to give these Humans a council seat to get them to join as well as make modifications to our restrictions. If things go well the Hierarchy may overlook your activation of dormant mass relay. However I want these Humans to make an appearance on the Galactic stage on Palaven. After you destroyed the pirate fleet tell the humans we wish to personally congratulate them, do I make myself clear? "

Oraka was surprised at his good fortune and replied "Yes sir. Thank you sir. For the Hierarchy."

"For the Hierarchy." the primarch repeated and cut off the signal.

Silently Oraka thought to himself '_The spirits are truly watching over me.'_

Both human and turian forces prepared for the inevitable confrontation with Batarian pirates.


	4. Chapter 4 - arragonce kills

A/N: Political relationships will come in in-depth codex's about the other races feelings towards Humanity and no council race will be overly stupid like in canon

Also forgot to mention that humanity's Rail guns can move 134 degrees so it is able to engage in knife fights effectively

also I always wondered why humanity had dreadnoughts but no battleships which could have saved them from the treaty of farixen

* * *

Khirillov was getting the defense fleet into position. One could see his formation resembled the mathematical symbol of pi with five ships lined together side by side having their main guns pointed by the mass relay. His cruisers were positioned to his left at angle leaving some turian captains confused. He also had his six corvettes that were stored on his battleships and battle cruisers to cloak and take positions behind the mass relays after placing their mines. His destroyers were positioned to a perpendicular line of the relay. Both Khirillov's and Oraka's frigates as well as his cruisers were tasked with guarding the 5 operational rail guns.

Thirty minutes after everyone was in positioned the relay began powering up. In total 118 ships were defending Shanxi.

Before the battle commenced Khirillov said to all ships included turian "Men and women of the Alliance and Hierarchy, today was a day in which we would have never imagined. We established first contact with a new species. My only regret was that it was not done under the best of circumstances and after today some of us will not live to see what this new relationship will bring, but be at peace knowing you played a role in this momentous day in history and know your actions today will be talked for future generations know. It truly has been an honor, god speed to everyone. Khirillov out."

Many would remember this day and call this battle 'David vs Goliath' in space.

Not long after Khirillov gave his speech ships began exiting the relay and Khirillov was both anxious and thankful. Anxious that they vastly out-numbered his fleet by 6 to 1, but thankful that only one was a kilometer long.

* * *

On the Batarian dreadnought, now under the command of Torgon, many Batarians were shocked to see a pair of 2 kilometer long ships.

Torgon in his ignorance turned to his navigator and told him "I want scans done on those ships an-"

He never got to finish his sentence as massive pulses rocked his ships crippling power to his barriers.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" shouted Torgon to his crew.

"Sir it appears a massive Electro-magnetic pulse." replied his ensign.

"Damage reports." Torgon ordered.

"Sir kinetic barriers and weapons are down on at least 25 frigates and 5 cruisers. The initial blast overloaded and destroyed 5 frigates and 2 cruisers and captain it seems the unidentified vessels do not use Element Zero." Responded the batarian ensign.

'_No element zero? Ha this will be easier than I thought.'_

"Fire the Mass Accelerator at one of the 2 kilometer ships." ordered Torgon

As the ship shook from the shot fired they saw as the round accelerated to it's target. What occurred next shocked them as the round was deflected by what looked by the ship's shields.

"Sir the round has been deflected." said the comms officer.

"I can see that have the frigates move to the planets, the turians may be keeping soldiers there and have all cruisers engag-" again Torgon's orders were interrupted as the Alliance placed mines detonated destroying 48 frigates and 17 cruisers on his right flank. The EMP burst from the nuclear mines also left 5 cruisers and 13 frigates with no power and severely damaged 3 frigates.

Torgon now angered by what looked like a new species standing up to them ordered all 254 frigates to make planet side to capture slaves and the remainder of his fleet engage the hostile forces.

* * *

Back on the SSV Pacific Khirillov was enjoying himself. Not a single-shot fired and he already destroyed 72 vessels and removed 51 more from the fight. Instead of outnumbering his fleet 6 to 1, the odds were now approximately 5 to 1 however he knew he could not let his guard down.

Still he thought to himself _'This may be easier than I thought'_

Quickly he was brought out of his thoughts as Troy said "Sir it appears the enemy frigates are appearing to take out the rail guns."

Khirillov ordered "Have the first line of vessels take out as many as you can, but they make sure they focus on the cruisers ." Khirillov also asked "Troy can you hack into their ships and cut-off power to their ships?"

"At the distance they are at currently no, but I'll try as they get closer." replied Troy.

"Good we will need every advantage we can get." said Khirillov

The distance between the two fleets was getting shorter by the second, however when the ships got within 30,000 Kilometers in range Khirrilov ordered his Rail guns and his first line vessels to fire.

Torgon also did the same thing, however instead of being in the frontlines he remained as far back as he could well away from any danger or so he thought.

In the opening volley Khrillov's forces managed to take out 56 ships 48 of which were frigates, with no losses to his own.

"Sir the remaining frigates have passed our lines and the bulk of the pirates cruisers are 15,000 Kilometers apart." Informed Troy.

"Have the 4 destroyers hit their weaken flanks and I want cruisers to fire their EMP warheads and cover our flanks. All remaining vessels form on my battle ship and advance." Ordered Khirillov.

The formation of the ships were v-shaped with the two battleships up front, battle cruisers behind them, including Oraka's ship, and finally the alliance cruisers in the rear. In order to increase their chances of survival they fired on the move, which caused the ships to be a bit inaccurate with the rate of fire, but not by much.

The initial EMP warhead strikes caused 2 cruisers to overload and explode and left 23 others without power.

When the destroyers clashed head-on with the batarian ships on the sides they able were to destroy 6 cruisers, however Torgon's dreadnought managed to destroy one destroyer and damage another.

"Troy have the cruisers advance and provide fire to cover the destroyer's advance." Khirillov ordered.

"Done captain, by the way the corvettes are right behind the pirate fleet's flag-ship should I give the order to engage?" Asked Troy.

"Do it." Said Khirillov with steel in his voice. That pirate ship managed to destroy 2 of his 12 cruisers. Already his cruisers were being weaken by the combined firepower of the pirate's cruisers and couldn't spare his larger vessels taking it out or he would risk his destroyers and cruisers being overwhelmed. Unfortunately he knew he would probably be sending the crew of those corvettes to their grave, however it had to be done and he knew it.

* * *

"Sir our cruisers have managed to cripple one of the two kilometer ships, orders?" asked one of the batarian weapons officer.

"Have them advance and hit their sides." ordered Torgon.

As the remaining cruisers advanced something strange happened, 85 of his cruisers instantly detonated without warning and another 45 reporting power loss.

"Damage report!" ordered Torgon at the top of his voice.

"Sir 124 cruisers remaining and our fri-" the ensign was cut off by Torgon.

"I do not care what our frigate numbers are, just make sir our cruisers destroy those primitives along with that turian dreadnought!" exclaimed Torgon in a authoritative, with slight arrogance, manner and ended all further discussion that is until his ship rocked from fire.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" yelled Torgon

"Sir it appears we are taking heavy fire from the rear and there is an hull breach." replied an ensign.

"Well turn us around!" ordered Torgon

When he turned around he came face to face with 5 extremely small strangely v-shaped vessels attempting to flee.

When he gave the order to fire he managed to destroy two of the five vessels, however the remaining vessels disappeared.

"HA! Those primitiv-" Torgon was interrupted when over the comms of the ship a strange voice in perfect batarian started to speak.

All throughout the ship the following message was heard "From humanity with love motherfucker!"

Shortly after the entire ship was enveloped in a massive explosion that lighted up the darkness of space.

The SSV McKinley used the hull breach provided by its ships brethren to slip in undetected and armed with a nuclear weapon detonated the pirate flag-ship along with itself. The McKinley's brave sacrifice allowed its brethren ships to escape unharmed using its radar jammers. Each crew member would later receive the Alliance Cross of valor and the ship's captain one Eric Shepard would be held throughout the alliance as a hero and gain prestige for the Corvette-class vessels.

* * *

"Sir the remaining vessels are retreating." informed Troy

"All ships advanced." ordered Khirillov.

As the pirates began fleeing towards the relay, it began powering up and soon 300 vessels soon came pouring out of the relay. Stunned the remaining pirate vessels were easily obliterated.

"Sir transmission coming from the unknown fleet. It's says it is a Hierarchy fleet and is asking permission to dock." informed Troy

"Give them coordinates to dock with the Pacific. Troy what are our losses?" Khirillov asked rather exhausted.

"Sir we lost 2 destroyers, 6 cruisers, 3 corvettes, and 1 battle cruiser is slightly damaged. Our rear guard lost 6 frigates, 2 human and 4 Turian, and 10 Turian cruisers. It seems the frigates were attempting to make planet side with only 32 making it. As we speak General Williams and the remaining rear guard are coordinating and eliminating hostile forces." Informed Troy.

"How long until the Alliance's reinforcements arrive?" Asked Khirillov.

"About 8 minutes sir. Also there is one Fleet Admiral Tonn Actus waiting in the conference room to discuss with you and says Oraka will also be shortly arriving ." relayed Troy to his captain.

"Very well." and with that Khirillov left to have inter-species diplomatic talks for the second time in about seven hours.

After Troy was able to finally install the Turian language to a translator and having said language shipped to the Alliance Parliament the talks began though rather slowly or more accurately in the Turian's case nervous, since many had not been so close to an AI before. After Oraka was able to reassure Actus that the human's AI was safe he calmed down and proceeded to talk.

"On behalf of the Turian Hierarchy I thank you for ensuring the safety of our men and women and will like to invite you a personal invitation from the Head primarch to visit Palaven and officially set up diplomatic relations." said Actuss.

"Well Admiral you're in luck as my government has not only allowed, but also entrusted me to set-up relations between our two people. Before I can do that I must wait for the Alliance fleet to arrive as I am tasked to travel to your home world with a companion, whom will be arriving shortly." responded Khirillov.

"Very well, aware that your kind cannot use the Mass relays here are the coordinates for Palaven. I hope to see you there shortly." Said Actuss and with that delivered his report to the primarch and quickly left with his ships. As he exited the mass relay he failed to notice an STG stealth ship.

'_Turians activating a dormant mass relay?' _Khilarn thought to himself while he sent the data to Councilor's Pholaen's office


	5. Chapter 5 - first thoughts

A/N: after the next chapter I will be providing a codex update to put in respect the different relationships humanity has with the different races politically, economically, and military.

* * *

'Fedorian as of 8 hours ago the hierarchy made contact with a new group of species called humanity. This species has developed technology independent of element zero and surprisingly it is more powerful than our own. For this reason and the increase pirate activity in council space I have decided to personally invite them to Palaven in the hopes that the hierarchy benefits first from any relations with these humans. Below I have attached some of their known history as well as military capabilities. Fedorian this species is not like anything we have encountered and appear to be more advanced than the asari, as such I believed it would be wise to grant them a council seat. I realize that the asari and salarian councilor may not agree and since those two have an unofficial alliance in politics I ensured the volus ambassador to abandoned the salarian and asari markets in favor of the humans. Good luck my old friend and once you read this message and information delete it.' signed Primarch Sedoir.

Fedorian stared wide-eyed at the message. '_What can this species be capable of to make Primarch Sedoir to even consider having the volus abandon the citadel markets. Is this species really more advanced than the asari?' _Fedorian questioned to himself.

Fedorian decided to find out for himself and clicked on the information provided by the primarch. What he discovered made him consider the validity of the information provided. As he checked the encryption of the message, sure enough it came from the primarch himself.

_'AI's, 5 Kilometer ships, worm hole drives?! This event will either herald a new golden age or a cataclysmic event. The council, specifically the asari, will not be happy about a newly discovered race being more advanced than them and making a 2 millennium technological progress obsolete.' _Fedorian thought to himself.

As he stared at the message, Sparatus suddenly came in and said "Councilor, the Asari and Salarian councilor have called a meeting to discuss urgent events and asked me to inform you.

'_Have they discovered the hierarchy's plans?' _questioned Fedorian in his head.

He removed these negative thoughts from his head and turned to his assistant and said "Very well, inform them that I will be there shortly."

Sparatus simply said "Very well councilor." Sparatus then left without another word.

Fedorian took one last look at the message before deleting it and couldn't help but think to himself '_Sedoir I hope you what you are doing for all our sakes.' _He then left for the meeting.

* * *

26 minutes later

Councilor Fedorian arrived to the private meeting room that the council used for emergency sessions. He noticed the asari and salarian councilors were already there and gave him rather expectant looks.

The asari councilor Tevos was the first to speak "Councilar Fedorian I hope you have a good reason for a turian fleet to be fully mobilized and activate a dormant mass relay."

_'Oh no, spirits prevent them from discovering the hierarchy's plans. This can have serious political blow back from the rest of the citadel species.' _Thought Fedorian.

He started out by saying "How did you-"

Fedorian was quickly cut off by the salarian councilor, Pholaen, who said "Irrelevant. Does the hierarchy not understand that activating a dormant mass relay is not only against council law, but also dangerous?"

Inside Fedorian felt deep anger _'Who is this spine-less amphibian to lecture us, the hierarchy, who have sent our mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, sons and daughters to protect and at times fix these cowards mistakes' _Fedorian thought to himself.

As a veteran diplomat, however he did not show his true feelings to the salarian councilor and simply replied "We received word that one of our patrol fleets was ambushed and had to use the dormant relay to escape from an unusually large pirate fleet. The Hierarchy then deployed and tasked the 23rd fleet to retrieve and rescue the survivors of the patrol fleet."

This seem to calm the councilors down a bit then Tevos turned to Fedorian and said "Regardless, we shouldn't activate dormant relays without knowing what dangers lie on the other side." in a rather lecture-like tone.

'_Arrogant bitch! Is she honestly suggesting we should have left those good turians to die all because of a law, a law put into place because of the salarians unleashing the rachni and decided to uplift a species who had recently plunged their home-world into a nuclear winter to combat the rachni. Then when the council found itself facing a new threat, asked my people to correct their mistake!' _with pure rage Fedorian thought of this and ways to strangle the asari councilor.

Provided Fedorian hardly got enraged, however the asari over-zealous 'superiority' was one of the few things that did get him enraged.

'_If you're race is so superior why can't you defend yourselves from simple pirates, huh? Maybe Sedoir is right and we should give this new species a council seat. They possibly can't be any worse than what we currently have in power.' _Thought Fedorian.

He again calmly responded "We will take that into consideration, next time councilor."

The jab was not lost to the other councilors, however they quickly let it pass.

Tevos then said "Very well I assume this matter has been cleared up and we can adjourn this meeting."

As they were about to exit the room and asari came running and said with urgency in her tone "Councilors….turn on…..the….news." clearly it can be noticed that this asari ran across the citadel to inform them.

'_What can be so urgent as to cause an asari assistant to barge into the councilor's private room.'_ Tevos thought to herself. As the screen in the room was turned on she quickly got her answer.

An asari reporter appeared on screen and said "This is Celar Solen with Citadel News bringing you a special report. This just in an unidentified vessel measuring….hold on…is this correct? IT IS!? Uh-uh…It seems the vessel is reported to be 5 kilometers long, the largest in recorded citadel history, with an armed escort appeared above Palaven just 12 minutes ago. We now go to citadel news reporter Falex Maver on the ground. Falex what can you tell us about this unidentified vessel?"

The screen then changed to a turian on the ground who said "What little that we do know is that the vessels belong to a newly discovered species named humanity. What details have been released is that this species was discovered by rear admiral Septimus Oraka when he activated relay 314, which we all know to be a dormant mass relay, to escape a massive pirate fleet."

The news network intentionally avoided calling the pirate fleet batarian in order to avoid angering their batarian audience.

Falex continued "When the pirate reinforcements arrived they too activated the dormant mass relay. Shortly after arriving they were met with a well armed, well prepared defense fleet orbiting a planet called 'Shanxi'." There human and turian ships engaged the pirate fleet and were ultimately successful in repelling the attack despite being outnumbered 6 to 1."

The news report then switched back to Celar who questioned "What else do we know about this new species?"

Again the screen switched back to Falex who then replied "Many shocking details. For one this species is the first ever since the quarians to use actual AI's and we know they are used exclusively on their warships."

This revelation stunned the council, well except Fedorian who was well aware, and practically anyone watching.

Falex continued with his report "It seems this species utilizes technology independent of element zero and are the only race to not use the mass relays, but rather an alternative method of travel."

After he finished the screen turned back to Celar who said "This just in, we now have an offical statement form primarch Sedoir and the now identified human representatives Captain Khirillov and admiral Hackett."

The screen then turned to primarch Sedoir, next to him and slightly behind him were what many species assumed to be humans.

Many were shocked at how they closely resembled the asari. They had the same basic jaw structure, five fingers, and the same basic skeletal frame. In the first few seconds of humanity's appearance many took to the extra-net claiming this must be the male-version of the asari species. This assumption, while wrong, was caused by the fact that the species of the citadel had not seen a female-version of the human species and quickly believed humanity to be mono-gendered, but instead of females they were all males.

Tevos also was shocked by the similarity '_By the goddess they greatly resemble the asari. Could they really be the male-version of our race?' _questioned Tevos. To herself deep down she hoped they were, because that would mean even more influence granted the asari race.

Pholean had different thoughts 'NO! Another asari race? How? Is this even possible? This can be catastrophic for our race.' Pholean, while not religious, began praying to whatever deity he could think of his prayers were along the lines of to please let this new race not be related to the asari in any way, shape, or form. He even promised, again whatever deity that came to his head, that he would stop cheating on his wife, with a turian mistress.

Fedorian thoughts were more secular and were '_This race does seem to resemble the asari greatly, but it seems only in appearance as the large ship is an indication of a militaristic species. Hopefully they can assist us in eliminating batarian pirates, which this council is too cowardly to do._

The screen returned to primarch Sedoir who gave the following statement "It is with great pride and honor that I stand here as a historic event occurs. As of today I formally sign the Human-Turian mutual defense pact. I believe that by signing this agreement it will bring peace and stability to council space as well as numerous advancements in all areas of our lives."

The primarch then stepped back while one of the humans took to the podium and everyone grew silent to hear what he had to say.

The first words to be delivered by the human race while addressing the galactic public will be known as historic. The human said "I, captain Khirillov, am privileged to stand before an honorable race and on-behalf of the alliance parliament sign this historic agreement." while his words were shorter than the primarch, it carried more wieght. The captain then stepped back and shook hands with the primarch and held the document which will decide political affairs in the future. Everyone both on Palaven and everywhere else erupted in applause. To say turians everywhere were happy would've been an understatement.

The applause continued until the other human stood behind the podium and the air once again grew silent. With a slight cough his words were simply "I, admiral Hackett, will take your questions at this time."

After he finished massive amounts of hands shot in the air, all of different species. He gestured to a rather massive creature.

What Hackett took for a male, due to the voice, said in a monotone manner asked what many were thinking "With great curiosity: will your race be joining the citadel?"

Hackett replied "That questioned depends on the negotiations with the citadel races and the alliance representatives, which as we speak are heading to the citadel."

Hackett then pointed to a rather squat creature who asked between breaths "Will your alliance-clan…(wheeze)….be sharing your….(wheeze)….technology with the rest….(wheeze)….of the citadel….(wheeze)….races?"

Hackett then replied "It depends on the technology itself. You see when my kind first took to the stars we didn't know that element zero existed, let alone what it was. When we did discover element zero based technology we found that the majority our technology was incompatible."

Hackett then said "Is there anymore questions?" The council seeing enough turned off the broadcast.

Tevos, with an agitated face turned to Fedorian and asked "Were you aware of these negotiations occurring behind our backs Fedorian?" Tevos didn't even address him as councilor, something not lost to the other two councilors.

Fedorian replied in a defensive manner "WHAT!? Of course not! If I did I would have brought this to the attention of the council. I am just as shock as you are."

'_If you do not want the asari republics placing sanctions on the hierarchy you better be right.' _Thought Tevos.

Pholaen was the next to speak "I believe it would be best to prepare for the new arrivals." he said in the rapid speed that salarians were known for.

Tevos turned to him and said "I agree, however how do we deal with their large ships and usage of AI's?"

Fedorian replied "It will be best to hear all information regarding them before we make a decision."

"I agree with councilor Fedorian. It would be foolish to require this new race to join the citadel species before we even know anything about them." said Pholean

"Very well, Councilor Fedorian can you get any information from the hierarchy about this new race?" asked Tevos.

"Already asking for any relevant information though it may take some time. I also wish to inform you that the hierarchy... plans to have this race join as a council race in order to benefit from their technology." replied Fedorian.

"We will make a final decision based on their species capabilities." said Tevos.

The council then began preparations for humanities arrival. They would find that humanity has tricks up their sleeves.


	6. Chapter 6 - Good old Diplomacy

A/N: Next chapter codex and information.

Note: In this story the Alliance is publicly funded. NOT PRIVATE! I never got why that was the case in Mass effect as everyone knows the 3 things you never privatized are prisons, health care, and military. Why that is in Mass Effect I do not know as it ignores all basic facts of a structured society.

Also this is my longest chapter so far so enjoy.

* * *

**SSV Geina **

**Command Deck **

"Sir we will be exiting in about 4 minutes." reported the flight lieutenant by the name of William Tucker.

"Very well flight lieutenant." responded head admiral Harley Floyd.

Floyd was an accomplished naval officer and tactician. He was in his late 80s, however with the human life-span on average 189 years (longer if you are a titan) he was considered below middle age. He was originally from the United Kingdom and realizing his military potential enlisted at 17 years, slightly below legal age. This was overlooked when he showed excellent leadership and strategy skills. His vessel is the SSV New Cairo super carrier.

The super carriers, like their younger cousins, regular carriers, have a slight triangular shape while overall being blocky due to their armor. The tip of the super carrier is pointed and allows for improved maneuverability.

Floyd turned to his compatriot Anita Goyle, who would be representing the civil-division of the Alliance, while he would be representing the military arm and asked "What should we have for an escort?"

Goyle looked at him and said "I believe having a squad of titans would be ideal."

Floyd then asked "Would any squad do? Or do you have a specific one in mind?"

Her response was "Diamond squad would be best. They are the best at cyber warfare and can detect any hostile 3 miles away."

Floyd knew she was not exaggerating as he himself had seen a titan hit a target 4 miles away just below the neck with a sniper rifle during a hostage crisis on Estuary, a industrialized world.

"Very well. Selene inform diamond squad that they will be escorting us on the citadel."

Selene the ships AI responded "Aye admiral, will that be all?"

"For now? I suppose." answered Floyd. He then returned to watching the electrical storms within the worm hole. He didn't know what it was about them, but the electrical storm seemed to have a mesmerizing effect.

'_I hope things go smoothly. Who would have guessed we would have alien contact with in my lifetime.' _Floyd thought.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Tucker reported "Sir coming out of worm-hole space in 3…2…1…"

* * *

**5 minutes Earlier**

**ARS Destiny Ascension**

**Command deck **

It was just like any regular day on the Citadel, with the added excitement of a new species coming to the citadel.

The Destiny Ascension captain, Matriarch Lidanya was rather nervous. While aware of a new species arriving she did not know how they would be arriving, which meant did not know where they will be coming from nor when.

'_I sure hope things go smoothly or else the council will have my head.' _Thought Matriarch Lidanya.

Suddenly an Asari on the scanners exclaimed "Matriarch Lidanya massive energy spike on our right."

Matriarch Lidanya responded calmy "How massive?"

The Asari replied "Enough to break the scanners. Nothing has ever been recorded that has generated this massive amount of power."

Matriarch Lidanya asked the young asari "Can y-" she was quickly cut off when a massive wormhole, with what appeared like electrical storms on the inside suddenly appeared. Everyone on the station and on the ship were shocked to see one of space's most treacherous hazards suddenly appear a few kilometers to their side. What came out of the worm-hole caused everyone's mouth to hang.

Matriarch Lidanya tried giving out orders, however the only thing that came out of her mouth was, in a silenced voice "BY…THE….GODDESS!"

Matriarch Lidanya was extremely nervous as the ship kept getting bigger and bigger and bigger. Finally when the whole ship emerged, the captian of the Destiny Ascension suddenly felt small. Like many asari Matriarchs, Lidanya doubted the supposed '5 kilometer ship' that appeared over Palaven, that is until now .

_'The scanner reads that it is 4.7 kilometer that's a kilometer longer than the Destiny Ascension, but it doesn't seem to be as heavily armored as the ship that appeared over Palaven. If it doesn't rely on cannons, then what does it relay on for offensive capabilites?' _Lidanya thought to herself.

She then got her answer as 2 cruiser-class and 4-frigate class vessels suddenly came out of the ship, along with thousands of fighters.

This again caused many crewmembers to just stare in complete silence. You could have dropped a needle and hear it as it fell on the floor as pure silence enveloped the room. Even the ships engines couldn't be hear as if signifying complete surrender to the monstrosity of the ship next to it.

'_What kind of species relies on fighters as their primary weapon?.'_ Lidanya questioned herself in her head.

Everyone on the citadel station was now attempting to get any view they could of this large vessel. Matriarch Lidanya soon began issuing orders after being brought out of her shocked state.

"Ensign issue the standard Citadel warning." Lidanya ordered. She hoped, however that this new species wouldn't react in a confrontational manner because she felt she would not have the force to deter the situation.

* * *

**Council Chambers**

In the council room the councilors reactions could best be described as mixed.

Councilor Tevos for the first time ever was shocked into silence, something never heard of the Asari matriarch.

Councilor Fedorian was more satisfied than shocked as he thought '_So that's how these humans travel without using the relays. They sure do like to make an entrance. I wonder how negotiations will occur.' _Fedorian was slightly excited as to how the humans would react to the Asari and Salarian councilors. Speaking of which when he turned to face the Salarian councilor he couldn't help but allow himself to smile and automatically start liking the humans.

Councilor Pholean didn't have any thoughts on the matter. Not because he was shocked into silence, but rather because he was mentally thinking the implications of such a revelation. When the worm-hole appeared and a ship emerged out of it Pholean realized that everything he was taught to believe in his 29 year old was proven to be a lie.

"This certainly changes things." Fedorian replied.

Tevos turned to him and responded "So it would seem. I believe we may have to use subtle means to convince them to join the council."

She began going over what was known about the new race. Valern on the contrary waited to get a visual of the new species, as the appearance of a race tells more than others would think. Fedoiran simply stood and waited calmly.

* * *

**SSV Geina**

**Command Deck**

As they exited the worm-hole they came face to face with the citadel. Floyd would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. Despite its many strategic flaws and numerous ways for it to be easily crippled by a lone-wolf terrorist attack he nonetheless felt impressed, but only a bit.

Floyd thought to himself '_I hope the inhabitants of this station realize what an easy target they are. A station that isn't mobile is a liability, not an engineering feat. Still the size of it and the defense fleet would stop most attackers, most attackers however don't have 5 kilometer ships.'_

He got the comms and ordered "Diamond squad to the hanger bay 6-D."

His response was "Copy that Admiral. Awaiting future orders." With that he cut off the comms.

Super carriers were well armed and protected, though not as much as battleships or dreadnoughts, they were still a massive threat to fleets.

Selene then said "Admiral the Citadel defense fleet flagship Destiny Ascension is transmitting , would you like me to patch them through?"

Floyd then turned to Selene's hologram "Yes, of course. Why would you ask that?"

She then responded "Well they made a threat, so I figured you may want to make one."

Floyd, knowing Selene's reaction towards threats, said "It's standard procedure for them to make threats. Otherwise this station would be long gone."

Selene then said "As is Alliance procedure to eliminate vessels that transmit threats. By the way patching in….now." with that she disappeared from the room.

"This is the SSV New Cairo. Go ahead Destiny Ascension we read you loud and clear." Floyd then awaited a response.

"This is Matriarch Lidanya of the Destiny Ascension we read you and are sending coordinates for your smaller ships to dock with the citadel."

"Coordinates received." Floyd responded and cut the link to the destiny ascension. He then left with Ambassador Goyle to meet with their escort and transportation for their arrival on the citadel.

On the way to the hanger bay Floyd asked Goyle "Do you really think it's a good idea to have a top Alliance diplomat stationed on the citadel?"

Goyle suddenly intrigued replied "How so?"

Floyd elaborated "Well a station that stays in the same place while it's coordinates is known to every intelligent life in this galaxy is hardly the ideal environment to place one's center of government."

Goyle then responded "I agree which is why the Alliance parliament will establish an embassy here, however our representative for this organization will be placed safe in alliance territory once we can establish a comm link between this station and the Alliance's newly constructed Arcturus station."

Floyd then said "Good." and they then continued to their destination without further discussion on the matter.

The Arcturus station was the Alliance's newly constructed headquarters. While most meetings were held through vid-comms, the station was where all Alliance parlimant members connected to discuss issues while being light-years away. Construction of the station began in 2147 and was completed shortly before first contact with alien life. Strategically placed at a nexus of mass relays, it is currently guarded by the newly commissioned 16th fleet. Alliance command wishes to have the future 17th and 18th fleets also guarding the station by 2179.

In the weapons locker in the ship 4 large well armed, well equipped men were deciding which drone to take. Shortly after a brief argument it was soon decided to take the alpha class-drone.

As the Titans and the Alliance representatives entered the Blue jay troop-carrier Floyd asked "So how will we conduct our negotiations?"

Goyle with a smile said "I was thinking passive/aggressive."

Floyd was confused by what Goyle meant. Seeing his lost expression she explained her rather simple plan to use the Citadel's contractions against them.

"While you use the Citadel's inconsistencies in an aggressive way I will ask them calmly the reason for those inconsistencies." She said.

'_Not a bad idea actually' _Floyd thought to himself.

No doubt the codex handed to them by the Turian named Oraka would provide them with a tactical advantage.

Once their transport was safely docked with the Citadel they proceeded to disembark for the troop transport with Titans first and the Alliance representatives second.

"All clear sir." the leader of the Titan reported. This Titan's rank was that of a Sergeant and was predicted to have a successful career in the Alliance military. The Sergeant's name was David Anderson and little did he know the role he would play in saving the galaxy from an age-old threat.

Soon they were greeted by 16 well armed soldiers, however they were not as heavily armed as the Titans and everyone in the immediate radius of 15 feet easily realized this.

"Greetings human my name is-" he was cut off as a drone exited the arrival's transport.

It stood at 16 feet tall and was armed to the teeth. It had an arthropod-like head with a slight curve. It had a miniaturized particle accelerator cannon on top of its head. Two Gauss cannons on each of its shoulder's. One of its hands was a pod full of missiles and the other was a Tesla cannon with a Mk.45v grenade launcher attached to what would count as the machine's wrist. Immediately the 16 guards took a step back.

The guard who was shocked by the arrival of the machine and said "I'm sorry but I-"

Before he was allowed to continue he was interrupted by one of Anderson's subordinates "You're not going to tell us to relinquish our weapons are you? Because if you are, I'm afraid I must inform you a Titan only departs from their weapons when their either when their dead or are out of ammo. Which option do you prefer? " the Titan asked in a feminine voice.

The guard then continued "No, you misunderstand. You are allowed to carry your weapons, however I must ask you to leave this mech here."

Anderson looked at the alien and thought '_If he was green and didn't have the strange horns he would looked like a stereotypical 20th century Martian.'_

Anderson's subordinate that interrupted the alien, named Alexendra Mecken, who comes from a German ethnic family, said "If it helps with improving your masculinity."

This caused the Salarian to frown as a new species also thought that his species couldn't fight. While they may not fight in front-lines they do indeed participate in wars and battles.

_'This alien looks incredibly fragil' _she thought to herself.

The Alliance delegate were even more shocked when they saw an Asari next to the initial guard.

Goyle and Floyd had similar thoughts '_With a wig and make-up they can pass of as a Human. Note to self notify Alliance command to install DNA scanners at their borders.'_

Alexandra thought to herself _'If they had nicer curves I wouldn't mind spending a night with them.'_

The guard let the insult pass and introduce himself as Sehiran, a Salarian Specter.

Anderson then turned to the drone and ordered "Alpha-45 hold position and protect the shuttle."

It replied in a deep resonating voice "**Affirmative." **The drone then scanned all 16 now identified Specters and reported "**Scans complete. Threat Assessment: Negligible. Recommendation: Attend Adequate Training."**

This did cause some anger from the Specters, but considering this came from a machine they dismissed it. A few did become self-conscious and later decided to attend future training .

As the Specters led the Alliance entourage throughout the Citadel, many of the Alliance group grew agitated as Sehiran relayed information about the Citadel that they didn't care.

Alexandra thought "_Please for the love of god shut up!' _Being a soldier, she really didn't pay much attention to the scientific aspects to a building or station.

Goyle was the only one in the group not to be agitated as she rather found such information interesting. '_Amazing this isn't just a station, but a huge city housing dozens of species and cultures.'_

Anderson wasn't paying any attention as he was more pre-occupied with identifying targets in the massive alien crowd that gathered for their arrival than listening to what an alien had to say about a station.

Floyd's thoughts mirrored Alexandra, but less violent '_Does this guy ever shut..the…fuck…up?' _he asked himself in his head.

As they made their way throughout the station the Alliance delegate noticed that while some aliens gave them looks of hatred and fear the vast majority of them had a sense of awe and amazement.

Finally they reached the elevator that would take them to the Council chambers.

As they slowly ascended, Sehiran continued relaying information "These elevators despite being the sole method to reaching the Council chambers are infamously known for bein-" For what could be the third time he was once again interrupted.

Alexandra after having enough of Sehiran's nonsense decided to stop him from talking anymore "I understand you think we all find this very interesting, but we don't. We are soldiers not engineers or scientists."

Sehiran frowned. "My apologies then." What followed was a rather silent and long ascent to the council chambers.

Floyd thought to himself '_Thank you Alexandra.'_

* * *

**25 minutes earlier**

**Council Chambers**

In the Council chamber medics were relatively successful in stabilizing Pholean's condition.

Councilors Tevos and Fedorian watched the Broadcast of Citadel news as Celar began broadcasting live the arrival of the Humans. In the background species of all kinds could be seen.

"This Celar Solen broadcasting to you live on the Citadel the arrival of the Human representatives."

Soon a well armed troop carrier bristling with weaponry docked and the Citadel races soon got a firsthand look at Humanities finest soldiers. 4 heavily armed soldiers emerged from the shuttle and towered over most Citadel-affiliated species. Next came out the Alliance representatives, however what stole the show was the massive robotic mech that soon emerged. The giant robot intimated any who got near it. Many were awed at the Alliance's show of strength

In the council chambers, the Council once again had thoughts of humanities presence on the station.

Councilor Tevos contempated her thoughts '_These Humans seem overly aggressive hopefully with Asari guidance we can lead them to a more civilized path_.'

Councilor Pholean stared at the mech and thought '_Marvelous engineering. The Citadel will benefit greatly from their technology_'

Councilor Fedorian, as a military himself, thought _'Brilliant. Using the forward guards to deal with close hostiles and have the mech engage targets that are at longer ranges. This Humans greatly understand the concept of warfare. I wonder what strategies the Turian Hierarchy can learn from these Humans.'_

The Council then resumed watching the broadcast. After watching the mech disregard the Specters as a nuisance, the Council couldn't help but feel the need to upgrade their military hardware and training

Celar Solen continued her reporting "As you can clearly see by the armed escort, shuttle, and mech the Alliance takes protection of their delegates very seriously. Let's take a closer look at the mech."

As she as well as a few curious Citadel residents proceeded to get closer to the mech it began scanning them.

It again said in a deep resonating voice "**Threat Assessment: Vermin. Recommendation: Maintain a 15 Foot Radius From The Shuttle Or Be Annihilated With Extreme Prejudice." **As to emphasize it's point it readied it's many guns and it's targeting lasers locked on many of the residents, including Celar herself.

Like a herd of Gazelles they dispersed with Solen stating "I believe….. now would be the correct time to ask what many Citadel residents think of the Alliance. Ma'am what do you think?" she asked a female Salarian.

The Salarian replied in a rather fast speed "Usage of technology free of element zero, having a method of FTL that defies all known physics, having an understanding of robotics, the Citadel can learn a great deal from these Humans."

Solen then asked a Krogan what his thoughts were of the Alliance. His response was "HA!.These humans have aquad."

Her next respondent was a Batarian who said "They should be enslaved and forced to serve the Hegemony as payment for their slaughter of many noble Batarians." He was obviously referring to the destroyed pirate fleet.

Next was a Volus merchant who said "I hope these…..(wheeze)…..Human-clan are….. (wheeze)…..willing to purchase…(wheeze)….my products."

Solen's last respondent was a Turian who said "They have impressive weapons and capabilities. I just hope they assist us in putting down the Batarian arrogant pirate attacks and-"

The Turian was interrupted by the Batarian who said "YOU DARE INSULT THE HEGEMONY!?" as he swung his arm to hit the Turian in the face. The Turian however expertly ducked the blow and this caused the Batarian to spin due to his momentum. The Turian then grabbed the Batarian from behind picked him up in a suplex maneuver and then slammed the Batarian on a nearby table causing to break under the weight of the Batarian.

The Turian then turned to the camera and said "Like I said stop the arrogant pirate attcks."

Solen, shocked to see this occur in front of her, quickly turned to the camera and said "As…you can see there are many mixed opinion while some are more…..strongly felt than others. This is Celar Solen with Citadel News." The screen then turned another programming.

* * *

As the Alliance delegate stepped out of the elevators they got their first look of the Citadel chambers. The sides were filled with aliens, some that they've seen others that they were seeing for the first time. The walkway they were currently walking on extended for a few dozen meters only to be cut off. The Citadel Council was then placed above the walkway giving a sense of superiority. At the sides were heavily armed Turians and the occasional Asari, mostly likely done to show strength.

Anita Goyle thought to herself '_Alright_ _if that's how you want to play.'_

The Titans and Admiral Floyd had the exact same thought _'Placing the Council in front of glass and behind a chasm is a major security breach.'_

The Asari Councilor was the first to speak "My name is Councilor Tevos of the Asari republics and on behalf of Citadel space I welcome you to the Citadel home to many species and cultures. To my left is Councilor Pholean of the Salarian Union and to my right is Councilor Fedorian of the Turian Hierarchy, though I believe you are already acquainted with his people. I hope that today's negotiations bring peace and prosperity to everyone in council space."

Anita Goyle then introduce herself and her companion "Thank you for your warm greeting. I am Ambassador Anita Goyle of the Systems Alliance and to my side is Head Admiral Harley Floyd of the Systems Alliance military. I too hope that today's proceedings benefit all races."

With introductions out of the way they proceeded to conduct the negotiations

Councilor Tevos was the one to star t dialogue "We have been hearing rumors that your species uses AI's and would like to confirm it those rumors." she said to the Alliance representatives.

Anita Goyle then said "Yes of course. However due to their status as valuable resources they are only used on Alliance warships."

This caused some concern within the council who viewed AIs as dangerous creations who rebelled against their creators.

Tevos immediately thought _'Are they mad? Do they not understand the dangers of using AI?'_

Pholean was astonished and thought '_They managed to master the volatile nature of an AI? How? I must gather more information on the matter. Could be the Geth and the morning war has, as some claim, to be misunderstood? Must compare Quarian and Human interaction with AIs.'_

Fedorian didn't have any thought on the matter as he was the only Councilor to be aware of this.

Pholean then asked "Are you aware that creation and/or usage of AIs is against Council law?"

Floyd then replied "So is slavery, but that doesn't stop Batarians from practicing it. Remind me why you enforce selected laws on selected races?"

Tevos then thought _'This Human is more intelligent than I thought. I must avoid stepping on the political land mine.' _She then said "You must understand that slavery is deeply rooted in the Batarians culture and any attempt to cease slavery in the Batarian Hegemony might ignite a war with the Terminus systems."

Anita Goyle then used Asari Councilor's against her and said "AIs are part of the Systems Alliance culture. Over the years they have saved many human lives and mind you it was the tactical advantage of AIs that thwarted the pirate attack at Shanxi. AIs are then herald as heroes and the Systems Alliance does not terminates its heroes. I'm sure you can understand Councilor."

The councilors were shocked by the amazing performance and choice of words of the Alliance ambassador.

Tevos thought '_It would seem the System Alliance trains its diplomats as well as its soldiers.'_

Pholean had similar thoughts '_Impressive using the Councilor's own words against her and portraying their AIs as heroic and noble.'_

Fedorian was impressed '_Spirits these humans can make a performance.'_

Tevos then allowed for a compromise "Very well seeing as to how the Alliance has managed to master the creation of the AIs and are only used on Alliance warships they can maintain their AIs so long as they remain on the ship."

Anita Goyle then said "That is acceptable Councilor." She also thought in her head '_That's one tactical advantage retained.'_

Fedorian was the next to speak "Genetic engineering is also banned within Council space -"

He was interrupted by Anita Goyle who said "Let me stop you right there Councilor. You see shortly after the Systems Alliance was founded it began genetically altering food in order to supply the growing population of the Human race. Shortly after the Alliance began a program where it would create the finest soldier seen by the human race. While there were initial protest and concerns the advantages were too much to ignore. That program led to the creation of the Titans as you can see from our armed escort."

Pholean realizing they may have a solution to their race's short lifespan asked "Would you by any chance have research into expanding the lifespan of a race?"

Anita Goyle smiled and replied "Not only do we have research, we have genetic mods and vaccinations which is guarantee to increase the lifespan of any levo-acid race by at least sixty-years. I will also like to inform you that through genetic engineering we have created medi-gel the most used and battle-proven medical salve that instantly closes any wounds."

This caught the attention of both the Turian and Salarian Councilors who were now interested in Humanity's genetic engineering program for different reasons of course.

Pholean then said "If Humanity shares the advantages produced by their genetic engineering program, then I offer to repel the law that bans genetic engineering."

This was soon followed by the Turian Councilor who said "As do I."

Tevos outnumbered said "Very well." She turned to Anita Goyle and asked "Is humanity willing to release their products?"

Goyle's response was "Humanity is more than willing to help our future allies, however negotiations will have to go through the private organizations that created such products."

Tevos then said "Very well. Due to Humanity's excellent gifts to the Citadel, I hereby repeal all laws banning genetic engineering research, however such research will be heavily regulated and monitored."

The next thing to come up was the Treaty of Farixen. Before negotiations on the matter could be carried out a 10 minute recess was held. The Council proceeded to their private meeting room and the Alliance delegates simply stayed put. Both groups discussed their strategies for the upcoming issue.

In the Council room all three councilors discussed their strategy.

Councilor Tevos was the first to speak "Do we enforce the Treaty of Farixen or do we modify it?" she asked.

Councilor Phoean gave his input "If we do, they might disagree and decide to leave. If we make any alterations many associate races might become angry. It would be wise to choose our next steps carefully in order to avoid angering and distancing one side."

Tevos turned to face Fedorian and asked him "What is the Hierarchy's opinion on the matter?"

Fedorian responded "As you are all well aware the Hierarchy and the Alliance has signed a mutual defense pact. That being said after taking a looking at the total number of ships the Alliance has in service, their 3200 vessels is approximately a quarter to the Hierarchy's own 12000. In total we outnumber the humans by about 7 to 1, however given that their ships are more powerful they quickly negate this advantage."

Tevos then caught on and said "Your suggesting we offer them a Council seat in exchange for their fleets protecting Citadel colonies and shipping lanes."

Fedorian replied "That would be the wisest course of action."

Polean at that point relayed "Even if we hold them to our standard ratio of 5:3:1, they have 16 dreadnoughts 3 more over the allowed limit."

Fedorian then said his solution "Fine, then hold them to the same standard as the Turians in exchange for their help in upgrading our fleets and researching new weapons."

Tevos and Pholean were both shocked at Fedorian's proposal but also agreed it was the most logical choice.

Tevos then said "Very well." and with that returned to the negotiations.

Back in the Council chamber many races awaited anxiously as next round of negotiations.

Councilor Tevos spoke in a clear voice "After much consideration to Humanities capabilities and the protection they bring to all Citadel races have decided to grant them a Council seat and hold them to the same standard as the Turians. In exchange however Humanity must assist the Turians in protecting Council space and assist all other Council races in upgrading their fleet. Does the Systems Alliance agree to these terms?"

Folyd then responded "I, Harley Floyd, of the System Alliance Navy agree to this terms and hope we can provide the protection with the trust you have given us today."

Some species were resentful of humanities rapid climb to a council seat. Most, however overlooked this fact since they would soon be benefiting from the Humans technology and already many were sending diplomatic channels in hopes of establishing relations.

Before the induction of humanity into the Council races could be completed, however there was one last issue to go over.

Councilor Tevos informed the Alliance that as a Council race they would have to allow Specters to operate in their space.

The Alliance delegate well-aware of this demand shot back with a counter-proposal. Specters can operate in Alliance territory under the supervision of a Titan squad.

The Council reluctantly agreed to these terms, but before they forced the Alliance to disclose the number of Titan operatives in the hopes of quote 'Having the necessary amount of personal to ensure Galactic peace'.

The Alliance did so by stating they had 10,000 Titans currently in service, with plans to have at least 75,000 in service by 2182.

Many celebrated, not only the discovery of a new race, but a new Council member species who would usher in a new Golden Age.

* * *

A/N: I realize some of you may think that having 75,000 Titans by 2182 may seem a bit farfetched however after taking some calculations the alliance must enlist 3000 titans a year which is not that crazy considering humanity's lifespan and population.


	7. Chapter 7 - codex

A/N:Cerberus will be making an appearance, however they won't be arrogant assholes instead their motives will be protecting alliance citizens from batarian slavers

* * *

Following the failed pirate attack on Shanxi an anonymous extranet manifesto is published. The manifesto calls for an army to be established to defend humanity against inevitable alien attacks. Derided as "survivalist rhetoric written by an illusive man", the manifesto is quickly forgotten by the media, however there have been reports of many trillionaires allocating funds to an organization called "Cerberus."

* * *

Codex - Alliance

Economy - Following their introduction onto the Council the Alliance adopted the Citadel space currency credits. While the Alliance economy is tripled the size of the Elcors, it is still the smallest economy of all the citadel council races as it is barely 1/4 the size of the Salarians. However in terms to it's population size it is the largest. The Alliance enjoys a steady 3% unemployment rate, with 2% being part-time workers, and while the smallest out of all the Council races it is undoubtedly the strongest. Many economist predict with the increased demand of Alliance-made products on the markets of the Citadel for the Alliance economy to exponentially rise over the course of the next few decades. Already there are massive amounts of emigrant applicants who wish to apply for Alliance citizenship. Already many Alliance scout flotillas are claiming planets in the Attican Traverse. The fact that the Batarian Hegemony also claims large swaths of the region maybe one reason why the Alliance is particularly aggressive in the region.

Military - Having about 3200 vessels currently in service the Alliance Navy is the second strongest in the entire known galaxy. Many are stunned at how quick the Alliance can spit-out a dreadnought-class vessel, which is to a say just over a year and a half. Add in the fact that this is only one of seven lanes in a shipyard where ships are built side by side at the same time. It is suggested that the Alliance can spit out at least 350 vessels each year. The Council has forbade The Alliance from actively using more dreadnoughts than all the other Citadel Council races combined. The Alliance has skirted this restriction by creating 5 kilometer long "freighters". Also the Alliance maintains a stockpile of vessels stored in classified locations in case of an inter-planetary war. The number and class of the vessels remain unknown. The human devotion to understanding and adapting to modern space warfare stunned the staid Council races. For hundreds of years, they had lived behind the secure walls of long-proven technology and tactics. The Council regards the Alliance as a "sleeping giant". Less than 13% of humans volunteer to serve in their military, a lower proportion than any other species.

Government - The Alliance is responsible for the governance and defense of all extra-solar human colonies, and represents humanity on the galactic stage. It is a supranational government, and is based on a parliamentary system. It closely resembles that of the Asari republics, but with more unity. Several seats are elected by 'spacers' defined as citizens who spend a significant amount of their time in space and do not stay too long on any one colony or planet. The Alliance government is headed by a Prime Minister. It is unknown whether the Prime Minister is an elected member of Parliament, or is appointed to the position.

Education - While Humans don't have the longevity of the Asari or the intelligence of the Salarians, the Alliance education is the most varied in Council space. Young bright Salarians and Asari have applied to prestigious Alliance colleges such a Harvard and Yale. The famous Alliance military academy, West Point, has attracted many Turians, Salarians, and Asari. There are even reports of a few Krogan attending the academy in order to enhance their skill in warfare.

* * *

Diplomatic relations

Turians - Following the failed pirate attack on Shanxi and the mutual respect both species have towards each other Alliance-Hierarchy relations couldn't be any closer. Along with the defense pact signed by both species few dare to challenge their might.

Salarians - While both governments enjoy cool relations they don't always agree. Alliance military officials are skeptical of the Salarians STG as they have an uncontrollable urge to spy on your everyday lives. A running joke in the Alliance is that the Salarians use their spying to obtain what they hardly get from their women. With their increased lifespan, however it is predicted that salarians will be even more productive than before.

Asari - Overlooking their sense of 'superiority and wisdom' one can view the Alliance has close relations with the Asari. This can be attributed by their similar appearance, Ideals, and yes high sexual urges. They have conducted joint research into human biotic potential and training.

Elcor - Other than mutual buisness arrangements the Alliance and Elcor have little diplomatic relations.

Volus - The Alliance have closer relations with the volus than they do with the Salarians or Asari. This may be due to their client-race status of the Turians as well as their lucrative business practices.

Hanar - The Alliance maintains the Hanar as a high value client. Due to their remotely controlled planetary defenses the Hanar have turned over all defenses to the Alliance.

Drell - Following a massive humanitarian relief effort by the Alliance, the Drell have adapted to their new arid home world called Aresce. The current Drell population is at 3 million. This has gained the Alliance even more trust and respect throughout Council - controlled space. The Salarians are currently working on a cure for Kepral Syndrome for the drell living on the hanar home world as the disease is considered advance even by Alliance medical standards

Quarians - Due to their massive ideological differences regarding AIs, the Quarian flotilla actively avoid human controlled territories. While humans don't generally view Quarians as thieves they nonetheless feel little to no concern as many believe had they handled the Geth attaining sentience a bit better and with more rational they would be living as nomads.

Geth - The Alliance does not have any relations with the geth and plan not to. They prefer to avoid a highly volatile situation.

Krogan - Any contact between the Alliance and Krogan can best be described as "brutal." The only time their near a human is during fights and said human is always an Alliance Titan. While rare there have been reports of people paying up to millions of credits to see such a fight.

Batarian - Usually contact between the species have ended in fire-fights or large fist-fights. Most tend to occur in the lower wards of the Citadel where the bars and clubs are located.


	8. Chapter 8 - The great failed raid

A/N:These 3 chapters covering Eslyium, Mindoir, and Akuze will be bonus chapters added to put the characters (Shepard, Saren, Anderson, illusive man and my own Ramirez) motivations and how they will take part in the story.

They maybe short, however I urge you to read them as it will give critical information about the future.

(Batarians have 8 dreadnoughts and 8 fleets with 400 vessels in each fleet to make up for the tactical disadvantage of the turian military training and technology)

* * *

4-24-2170, 0300 hours (Citadel Galactic Standard time)

Admiral Wecok of the 5th Batarian fleet couldn't believe his luck. According to the information that was sent to his private terminal, not only was there a human colony in the Attican Travese, named Mindoir, but from reports gathered from scout vessels it was not defended at all. Quickly the Batarians mobilized 200 pirate vessels and the Hegemony's own 5th and 6th fleets. The attack would be spearheaded by Admiral Wecok and his orders from the Hegemony were clear 'Take as many prisoners as possible and leave no survivors on the planet.'

_'This_ _will not a a repeat of Shanxi. These humans will tremble under the might of the Hegemony_' thought Wecok to himself. He then went to his command chair and ordered "All fleets form up on the Megon's Pride and proceed to the relay."

All Batarian ships then did as they were told and made speed for the relay in what many thought would be the greatest act of defiance against the Alliance.

_'I will show this humans true fear_.' Wecok thought to himself.

As the batarian fleet entered the relay they failed to notice a probe, not only scanning their ships, but also tracking them. To make matters worse this probe belonged to Cerberus.

"Sir exiting the relay in 3…2….1." relayed a Batarian ensign informed Wecok.

"Patch me into all ships." ordered Wecok. Once he was patched into all ships he said "These humans believe themselves superior to the Hegemony. We will show them otherwise! Once we land planet side I want women and children loaded to full capacity on the ships and if they resist kill them. The men should be killed as no doubt they will make futile attempts to resist us. FOR THE HEGEMONY."

He was rewarded with chants of "FOR THE HEGEMONY." Wecok then cut communications with his fleet and watched as ships descended on the planet.

* * *

32 minutes earlier

It was night time on Mindoir and even though there appeared to be massive activity indicated by the many lights illuminating the planet, there was only very little activity on the planet. What activity that was occurring was in urban locations. In one these locations a group of soldiers were busy installing and disguising nuclear weapons in the surrounding area.

5 minutes later when they were finished, one of the soldiers got on a comm link and a man with close-cropped black-grey hair with "steely blue" eyes which appeared to be prosthetic appeared on screen. He asked the trooper after taking a puff of a cigar "Are the nuclear warheads installed and ready for remote detonation?"

The trooper replied "Yes Illusive man, as we speak information regarding a Batarian pirate attack to commence in approximately 40 minutes is being sent to the Alliance."

The Illusive then said "Good." He then gave the order for all the operatives to evac from the colony. He turned to face the operative and said "The Batarians are no doubt by now readying a pirate fleet to attack this colony and when they get here I want to make sure they find this colony empty. Am I understood?"

The soldier then responded "Yes sir." The comm link was then cut and every operative on the planet started evacuating to their corvette-class ships and proceeded to camouflage themselves and proceeded to leave the system, but not before they set up surveillance drones at a safe distance.

The drones then began transmitting to a remote location. At this location was a lone station orbiting a cold, dying star of about 20 solar masses and 1500 times Sol's radius. Here the Illusive man sat watching events unfold over Mindoir.

_'The_ _Batarians will regret any attacks on human colonies.'_ The Illusive thought to himself.

* * *

When the Batarian fleet exited the relay they immediately set course for the Planet.

Wecok ordered over the comms "All shuttles aim for the areas with signs of activity."

A Batarian ensign took this moment to speak and say "Uh…..sir."

Wecok turned to face the ensigned and asked "What?"

The ensign inhaled before speaking "Admiral doesn't seem…a bit suspicious that the Alliance has colonized a world without setting up defenses?"

The Admiral furious over being questioned pulled out a pistol and shot the ensign in the head, with a Boom echoing throughout the command center. No one dared to speak for fear of being shot.

"Does anyone else have any concerns they will like to share with me?" Wecok asked no one in particular. Satisfied that no one else questioned his orders he asked the communications officer "Have our men reached planet-side?"

The communications officer replied "(Ahem) Uh…it appears they have sir. Establishing a communications link on the ground."

"Good." The Admiral said. He couldn't help but think _'How dare they even think of questioning my orders and intelligence. It is clear the humans fear the Hegemony's might.'_ He then put aside all thoughts on the matter and brought up a hologram showing the Batarians on the ground arriving in numerous cities.

* * *

On the ground a young Batarian by the name of Horeck Golot was extremely nervous. He didn't despise the Alliance as strongly as his compatriots, however he still assisted in the Hegemony's pirate attacks to help feed his family. They soon arrived and touched down near one of the planets cities.

As they disembarked from the shuttles the Batarian captain began issuing orders to set up a F.O.B. After that was done they soon started emerging on the city.

As they entered the city Golot thought to himself _'It's quiet…too…. quiet.'_

"Forward squad check those buildings. The rest of you advance deeper into the city and find me some SLAVES." The Batarian captain ordered.

A few Batarians were uneasy as they believed they were being led to an ambush. While their instincts would prove to be correct a little too late, they wouldn't realize the magnitude of the events transpiring.

As Golot, along with 7 other Batarians and a Krogan, searched the buildings they noticed that none of the rooms were inhabited nor were there any furniture or beds.

"Something's not right" Golot couldn't help, but say out loud. His compatriots seemed to share his feelings as no one in the group argued against him.

Then suddenly a massive explosion was heard and then a tremor shook the ground causing the all the buildings to collapse with the Batarian squad inside. It came so sudden with such a bright light that no one could even react.

As destruction was unleashed thought the colony no one knew what was going on. There was no warning, no signal before white lights engulfed Batarians across the colony.

_'MY…GOD…WHAT…HAPPENED?'_ thought Golot, as he unburied himself from the debris. He saw he was the only one from the squad to survive the collapsing building. Stumbling and limping he called out to any survivors "HELLO….DID ANYONE…(cough)….SURVIVE?" He continued along the ruined path. Bodies littered the floor. _'The streets looked like a massive graveyard.'_ he thought to himself. He then turned a corner and realized why he had yet to encounter any survivors. On the horizon illuminating the night sky was a massive fireball creating a mushroom cloud. He fell on his knees thinking _'WHAT….HAVE…..WE…..DONE?'_ These were his last thoughts as he collapsed on the ground the radiation finally taking him.

* * *

On board the Batarian dreadnought Megadon Admiral Wecok was furious. "SOMEBODY TELL ME NOW WHAT IS GOING ON THE GROUND." he yelled to his men.

They frantically were trying to figure out what happened on the ground following the communications blackout.

Finally the communications officer stopped trying to establish communications on the ground after his eyes were laid upon the colony. All across the colony were, what looked liked massive fireballs enveloping the world like a blanket. He realized the only weapons that can cause such destruction.

He informed the Admiral without taking his off on the colony "Sir….nuclear weapons."

The Admiral became confused and asked his subordinate to explain. When he did the communications officer simply pointed to the world. Admiral Wecok soon understood what the communications officer meant.

The Admiral did not have enough time to process this information as an ensign shouted "Admiral 74 large worm-holes appearing on our port-side!"

* * *

The Admiral yelled "What!?" He like every Batarian knew what this meant. He quickly ordered all ships to retreat and fall back to the relay.

Onboard the SSV Sword of Argos the newly promoted Fleet Admiral, Stephen Hackett, of the Alliance navy was currently leading a detachment of the newly commissioned 20th fleet, though the majority of the fleet's ships were still under construction, to the newly purchased colony Mindoir. He asked the ships AI to bring up information regarding the colony.

Athena appeared on hologram and said "This seems to be all information regarding the colony." Quickly scanning the information she couldn't help but comment on a strange detail "Strange."

Intrigued Hackett asked "Whats wrong Athena? Anything I should know?"

She enlarged the details that caught her attention and said "It seems this colony is privately owned by a third-party."

_'Strange. Who would buy a colony a this far out of Council space?'_ He was quickly brought from his thoughts as they emerged from the worm-hole.

What he saw made him and many Alliance soldiers fill with anger. The colony was enveloped in nuclear fire. He got on the comms and ordered all ships to fire on the Batarian pirate fleet. The Alliance ships were more than happy to comply.

Even outnumbering the Alliance ships about 14 to 1 with 2 dreadnoughts the Batarian fleet was no match for the Alliance's 2 dreadnoughts, 8 super carriers, 26 battleships, and 28 battle cruisers.

The two Alliance dreadnoughts quickly focused fire on the Batarian dreadnoughts, quickly destroying them in one salvo and any ships that were near them.

The Alliance fighters and bombers were overwhelming the Batarian ships causing 79 to explode in just one run.

Desperately the Batarians tried to reach the relay, but their ships couldn't outrun the Alliance vessels. The Alliance threw everything they could at the pirate fleet. Only 15 frigates managed to make it though the relay out of the 1000 Batarians ships. They would be a testament of the Alliance's superior training and weaponry.

Once the battle was over Hackett asked Athena "Athena are there any survivors on the colony?"

Athena's expression was grim indicating what Hackett feared "No Admiral."

This was a blow to Hackett who then said "Very well. Send a report back to Alliance headquarters and inform them of the situation."

"Of course Admiral." Athena disappeared without another word.

Hackett continued staring at the colony thinking _'All those people gone. And for what?'_

* * *

No one would ever discover the true events on Mindoir. It would be remembered as a day of infamy where supposed hundreds of thousands of innocents lost their lives to a pirate attack. The truth, however is much more interesting. The Illusive man diverted funds from Cerberus to purchase and finance a colony. He then insured the colony was heavily guarded to make certain no one stumbled upon it. This caused some to hypothesis that only the galaxies top 1% were allowed entry as only a few ships were ever reported entering the system.

This event will cause the Alliance to start producing and colonizing more worlds to finance their military build-up. Instead of taking the fight to the Batarians and risk casualties, the Alliance instead set up massive fortifications across the entire Attican traverse, which would later be called the 'turtle's shell' as it would be considered impenetrable. While the Council was initially uneasy, they were soon reassured when the Alliance inform them that operations of these fortifications would be jointly run and paid for by any Council race interested in partaking in this endeavor.

* * *

A/N: Bet no one thought anything good would come out of mindoir did you? I'm starting to feel bad for the reapers. :)


	9. Chapter 9 - The Alamo

A/N: This will be possibly the longest chapter of the 3 events.

* * *

2-15-2176 1200 hours (Galactic standard time)

Asari colony Elysium

"You are under arrest on the charges of murder, conspiracy, and acts of terrorism." Desolas Arterius said as he loaded an Asari Eclipse member.

"Looks like other one caught brother." Saren Arterius told his brother with a hint of admiration.

"Look alive people. Her comrades may make an attempt to free her." Anderson warned the two Turian brothers.

As they loaded up the Asari onto the armored vehicle Saren turned to Anderson and said "C'mon. We are in Elysium, one the Asari's crown jewels."

_'That's what worries me.'_ Anderson thought. While he personally had nothing against them personally the fact that their entire military was based on hit and runs worried him. Not to mentioned that they have a small fleet of 30 vessels orbiting the planet.

Anderson then got on the radio and said "Shepard are you there?"

He instantly got a response "Yeah, I got Ramirez here with me as well. Now we have a Krogan prisoner who keeps saying that soon this colony and everyone in it is gonna be gone."

Anderson got worried and asked "Have you sent the information to the Citadel Council?"

Shepard replied "Yeah. The Asari republics are dismissing it as a petty threat, but the Hierarchy and the Alliance think differently which is why there each sending a fleet."

Anderson then questioned "Any idea when will be here?"

This time a Hispanic voice replied "Umm….let me….see here, ah my best estimates say they'll be here by tomorrow morning."

"Damn it." Anderson muttered loud enough for the two Turian Specters to hear."

"Whats wrong?" Desolas asked.

"Shepard and Ramirez have detained a Krogan who claims a pirate attack is imminent. The Asari have dismissed it as a threat."

"What about the Alliance and the Hierarchy?" Saren asked.

"They won't be here until to tomorrow." answered Anderson.

'_Perfect. Stuck on a planet with a possibility of a pirate attack backup wont arrive until tomorrow.' _Desolas thought as the team drove to the local Asari police station.

After 34 minutes of driving they finally reached their destination.

"I'll take the Asari, you two can take inventory of what weapons we have." Desolas said as he escorted the Asari to the station.

"All right brother." Saren told his older brother.

They did as they were told and took stock of what they had for defense.

'_Shit we are going to need more weapons and people to use them if an attack does occur.' _Saren though to himself.

"Shepard? Come in Shepard. Shepard come in. Damn it" Anderson scoled.

"Whats wrong?" Saren asked.

Anderson informed him that the commns were down. Saren wanting to inform his brother started to walk towards the police station. As he did it the building exploded throwing him back.

With eyes wide Saren screamded "DESOLAS!" Before he could run towards the rubble ruin a hand stop him.

"There is nothing you can do for him. I'm sorry." Anderson said while feeling sorry for the Turian.

"I can still get him out of there."

"There is nothing to get out. Right now this colony under attack and it needs every rifle it can get."

Saren nodded knowing it was true what Anderson was saying. A huge shadow passed over them and as they looked up they saw ships, shuttles, and gunships covering the daytime sky. Quickly they got on a jaguar and speed to their base.

"Shepard are you there. Someone respond!" Anderson was practically shouting over the radio.

The radio then burst to life "Anderson is that you?"

"It sure is Shepard. Are you and Ramirez alright." he asked.

"Yeah we are evacuating civilians to the local hospital. Avoid the base the Batarians now control it." Shepard warned his mentor.

_'Dammit. Great so the planetary garrison is now a party house for the Batarians wonderful.'_

Anderson thought to himself.

Just then a A-61 gunship speed past them and turned around to make a gun run.

"I got the gun." Saren said as he manned the rocket pod main gun. While he did this he thought _'I'll make them pay. I'll make them all pay.'_

The gunship avoided the rockets and fired its own guns. Anderson barely avoided getting hit by swerving to the right. The gunship then fired its missiles at the jaguar, but missed hitting a building instead and causing it to collapse.

"SPIRITS. ANDERSON THAT BUILDING IS COMING RIHGT DOWN ON TOP OF US!" Saren yelled while simultaneously trying to shoot the gunship down.

"I KNOW HOLD ON!" Anderson stated as he pulled on the highway that would take them straight to the hospital.

As they kept going at an amazing speeds, the gunships kept going faster. It fired its main auto cannon but couldn't get a lock on because of the wind. Batarians maybe decent pilots, but they are horrible marksmen.

Anderson having just about enough of just about enough yelled to Saren "WOULD YOU PLEASE SHOOT AT THE GUNSHIPS."

This infuriated Saren who yelled back "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING!?"

Anderson shot back by saying "MISSING!"

As they neared the exit from the highway Saren managed to get a lock on the gunship and fired the rockets. They found their mark as they slammed right in the canopy causing the gunship to go down. This put a smile on Saren as he finally managed to shoot the gunship down. His smile soon faded however as the gunship crashed into a building few hundred meters from their position leaving a ramp-like structure in place where the exit used to be.

'_Spirits, you have got to be kidding me.' _Saren then informed Anderson "Well at least the gunship is down."

Anderson then said "Yeah, but now we have a new problem. Hold on I'm gonna attempt to jump it."

Saren then said "Anderson you can't be serious."

Anderson shot back "You hear Shepard they were escorting civillians which means the pirates are gonna hit there, if they haven't already."

Saren response was "Fine. Please tell me this vehicle can make that jump."

Anderson replied "We are about to find out." He then slammed on the pedal squeezing as much speed as he could from the jaguar before the jump. As they flew off the ramp they couldn't help but feel, despite the situation, slightly like bad asses. They then slammed on the road hard causing the jaguar to flip 3 times.

As both Anderson and Saren got out of the upside-down jaguar they were meet with massive amounts of Batarian pirates, Vorcha, Varren, Krogan, Asari, Salarians, Turians, and the occasional human bodies littering the parking lot of the hospital. There looked like a massacare occurred here judging from the gunshots each body had.

All of a sudden a hispanic voice in an authoritative tone commanded "PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN OR BE SHOT AT."

Anderson instantly recognizing that voiced yelled back "RAMIREZ!?"

He got a response as a 6'9 tall Titan decloaked a few meters from his position. Ramirez though Hispanic greatly resembled an ancient roman gladiator with his fading beard and his shot cut hair.

"HAHA. It's good to see you live captain." Ramirez told Anderson.

"It's good to be alive son. Let's get inside" he informed Ramirez.

Anderson then asked Ramirez what the situation was and Ramirez informed him how for the past 2 hours he and Shepard have brought as many civilians as they could without being detected.

"Theres bound to be more out there can we attempt to rescue any more?" Anderson asked Shepard.

His response was not what Anderson wanted to hear "No chance. Batarians aren't just attacking this city, but the entire colony is under attack and communications are being jammed."

Ramirez then put his own information "Not to mention the entire city streets are being patrolled by Batarians, the Blood pack, Eclipse, and the Bluesuns."

Inhaling a breath Anderson then asked "How many do we have in total and that can fight?"

"In total we have about 6,894 civilians and only 745 have had any military training. The good news is I managed to raid an army depot and bring back at least 4,000 weapons. Please don't ask how I got them all here unnoticed. Ramirez thought himself _'I never want to see another sewer in my entire life.'_

"Alright. Shepard, help Ramirez distribute the weapons to anyone over the age of 18. Saren help me set up a perimeter." Ordered Anderson.

Soon they got to work setting up defenses, bobby traps, and choke points for the next 2 hours.

* * *

After 4 hours of surprisingly little attempts from the pirates Anderson ordered his men to get some rest.

"So Shepard great idea huh. 'Let's take some shore leave' you said, 'it'll be fun' you said. Ramirez taunted Shepard.

Shepard looked at Ramirez with a smirk and said "You could've said no."

"Ha ha very funny. Any idea with the next wave is gonna hit?" Ramirez asked.

As if to answer his question artillery strikes struck the building. What little resistance Ramirez and Shepard could muster had been constantly tested with a total of 16 waves repelled. They were both on the stationed on the roof, though they managed to create an artillery and gunship bunker and allowed for them to remove some targets. When Ramirez looked through the scope of his X-34 DMR (Designated Marksmen Rifle) he was filled with a sense of both dread and excitement.

Gathering en masse was what could be the biggest wave the pirates have yet to throw at them. Along with the regular pirates were Blue suns troopers, Eclipse biotics and mechs, and Blood pack Krogan battle masters.

Shepard radioed Anderson and said "Anderson you have a large wave of tangos headed your way."

Anderson asked Shepard "Can you confirm how many?" with slight worry. The impressive defense of the hospital had been seen as an act of defiance by the Batarians and as such became a thorn in their sides.

Over the gunshots of Ramirez's rifle Shepard replied "Enough to where you'll want to bring that Alpha drone online."

* * *

Near the main entrance Anderson felt slightly nervous, something Titans are hardly known for. Still he knew he had a job to do and he would follow it to the letter, even if it meant at the cost of his own lives.

"Roger that Shepard." He then activated the Alpha class drone, the same that protected their shuttle during the Citadel negotiations. The drone had been only activates 3 times, where the Batarians sent large waves of enemies.

"Saren you have that grenade launcher yet?" he asked.

"Yea. I also brought backup." he was referring to 6 Asari commandoes, 8 Turian policemen, 2 human A. and a large Elcor armed with a 205mm tesla cannon, the same caliber equipped on Bushmaster Main battle Tanks.

Soon the Batarians force of 40,000 would clash with the defending few hundred. As they entered the Alpha drone came online and began scanning. To the few pirates that managed to survive the clashes with the drone in the past raids, it's voice was something they feared greatly.

In a deep resonating voice it said "**Scans Complete. Threat Assessment: Moderate. Recommendation: Annihilate Vermin With Extreme Prejudice. **It fired 2 of it's missiles, grenade launchers, and tesla cannon. Normally this would kill a few dozen soldiers, however in the narrow corridor, the combined fire along with Anderson's first line of defense troops caused the casualties in the high hundreds in the first few minutes. However for every pirate they killed 10 more would take their place.

Batarian screams could be heard as their limbs were torn apart. One Batarian had his face blown, his agonizing screams were soon ended when a grenade detonated near him. Since he was carrying explosives the detonation set off a chain reaction killing 98 hostiles.

_'How many men do this guys have?' _Anderson questioned in his head as he shot an Asari vanguard in the eye, the bullet then hitting the Human Blue suns mercenary behind her.

* * *

On the roof Shepard, Ramirez, and their 56 compatriots abandoned their rifles in favor of mini-guns, machine guns, rocket pods, and the occasional heavy anti-tank and anti-aircraft missile launchers. On average there were inflicting hundreds of casualties by the minute.

Soon a gun-ship was heard and Shepard promptly yelled "EVERYBODY DOWN!" Everyone tried to get down but not all were fast enough as the gunship's auto cannon killed 7 men and women.

_'Fucking assholes.' _Angered, Ramirez picked up an anti-aircraft launcher and promptly shot the left rotor causing it to spin, crash and explode right in front of the hospital entrance where the Batarians were using. The explosion caused the deaths of 13 hostiles and wounding 32 others.

'_Thank god for Asari architecture' _Shepard thought to himself as he dropped PE-8 over the edge of the roof detonating and killing 27 hostiles. The Asari, unlike Humans, believed in only one entrance. This allowed for a massive tactical advantage especially when the defenders made use of PE-8 the successor to C-4.

"Shepard I think they're bringing in a tank or a really large artillery piece." Ramirez informed Shepard. While Titans had the best perception of any race, the vehicle was too far even for Ramirez's keen eyes to identify. He managed to take out 4 tanks and 7 I. (Infantry Fighting Vehicles)

"How many mortar rounds do we have left?" Shepard asked.

A Salarian replied "Only 15 remaining."

"All right Ramirez when they get in range use the mortar to take it out" Shepard ordered the Titan.

"All right Shepard, just make sure you cover your ears." Ramirez taunted as he mowed down 97 enemy troops with the mini-gun.

"Duly noted." Shepard responded promptly ending the life of a Krogan battle master and his Vorcha subordinates with a grenade launcher.

A Batarian tried putting back his intestines back inside his stomach. His legs were blown off so at this point he was crawling. His life was ended to a bullet the heart.

A Salariand thought _'Hostile is showing signs of shock and numbness perfect time to end suffering. Mercy killing is not positive but minimizes pain.'_

A femal Turian cabal was hiting the hostiles with warp attacks. After being exhausted she went and got 4 sentries to help the defense on the roof. These sentries were portable VI manned turrets that fired armor piercing bullets covered in a special liquid that allowed them to become incendiary bullets as they shot through the barrel. This ultimately rained hell on the Batarians and their mercenary allies.

* * *

Back at the entrance the fighting was getting intense already Anderson had lost 14 brave men and women to these brutes. The floor was filled with blood so high it reached to your ankles and yet the pirates had no intention of stopping. Already there were enough bodies on the pirates side that they started using the dead as cover.

_'Sick bastards using your friend's body as cover. Is there anything these Batarians won't do? They are persistent bastards I'll give them that.'_ Anderson thought. He realized that if they didn't retreat they'd be overrun so he ordered his men along with the drone to fall back to the second line of defense.

The Elcor, by the name of Dukenna Redewen told Anderson "With much courage: I will cover your retreat sir."

Anderson didn't have much interaction with the Elcor, but seeing this young Elcor show much bravery filled his hear with pride. With a nod he ordered his men back. Once they reached the second line of defense Anderson and Saren closed the gates and with 700 defenders prepared to make their heroic last stand. He made sure to send 24 militia troopers to assist Shepard and Ramirez.

* * *

(Queue Heroic Sacrificial song)

Dukenna watched as the Batarians made a massive push towards his position. His yelled "With much valor: I'm ready dirty parasites!" He unleashed a barrage of missiles and rockets from his back. Hostiles of all races fell under his fire. In fact he started a slow epic charge at them. Dukenna all his life was a simple merchant, but on this very day he was a hero ensuring the survival of his comrades while sacrificing his own life. Finally having enough of the Eclor, an Asari eclipse sister shot a rocket launcher at the Elcor. The rocket slammed into Dukenna causing to him to collapse onto the floor with blood dripping from his body.

As enemy soldiers encircled him one pirate asked his comrade "Do we take prisoners?"

With a gasp Dukenna answered, without using the emotion introductory Elcor were famous for before dialogue, "I…..don't." He then triggered the detonator that was in this fist and caused the PE-10 explosives that lined the walls along the 300 meter long corridor and the gas tanks on the ceiling to explode causing all the 5,456 pirates to perish.

The Elcor protectorate would later reward Dukenna the Palladium Star and would be buried at the Glotron cementery, Elcor's version of Arlington cemetery, as a hero for his actions at the L'tion Memorial Hospital. The Alliance and the Hierarchy would also reward Dukenna with the Alliance Star of Terra and the Hierarchy's Nova Cluster. The Elcor protectorate was later given their sixth dreadnought 'Dukenna's spirit' by the Alliance. The dreadnought measuring at 1.1 kilometers long would become the flagship of the Elcor defense fleet.

* * *

After 14 hours of brutal fighting Anderson could see everyone was getting tired. He knew however he couldn't let them give in to fatigue. "Everyone get into position." Anderson ordered his troops. The Batarians were busy cutting the heavy sealed doors and this allowed the defenders to ready their flash bang, tear gas, and smoke grenades to give the pirates one nasty surprise. The current room that the defenders were in was 67 meter wide and (220 feet) and 879 meters long (2884 feet) and it had two catwalks, which the defenders made great use of.

"Joker are those hog drones online yet?" Anderson asked Jeff 'Joker' Moreau.

"I working as fast as I can!" He said to Anderson. '_I trained to be a pilot, not a frontline soldier.' _Joker thought to himself. He was attempting to activate 600 H-class drones located in the arms storage locker used as security at the hospital.

The H-class drone was a small treaded vehicle with a mounted with a small Gatling gun. The Salarians and the Turians created their own versions with the Salarians being made for survillence at the cost of firepower and the Turians featuring missile pods at the cost of speed. One could say that the Alliance was the most versatile of the three.

"HAHA! There we go" Joker said as he finally transferred power to the drones.

'_Who would have thought that the Asari make great defensive buildings' _Saren thought to himself as he activated the 6th sentry turret. He also installed a makeshift barricade made of sharpened glass and barbed wire that stood 5 feet high and extended 3 feet long. '_The Batarians are going to have one nasty surprise' _Saren thought to himself as he looked to the floor and couldn't help, but smile. As Saren looked at the brave defenders he thought _'Spirits let me fall as an honorable Turian today and help me take down as many of this bare-faced scum with me as possible.'_

* * *

_'What the fuck' _Ramirez thought to himself as a harpoon narrowly missed his head. The harpoon became secured on the edge of the roof. Ramirez peeked over the side and while detaching the harpoon cursed. "Shepard looks like the Batarians are trying to scale the wall."

Shepard looked over the side and thought _'Well they had to use their brains eventually.' _He then ordered to his soldiers to stand back. When everyone was cleared Shepard detonated the charges near the edge promptly collapsing a part of the building to land on top of the Batarians killing 650.

Ramirez then spotted the vehicle he saw earlier and it was in mortar range. Quickly he set up the mortar. It flew across the morning sky and it hit the now identified Batarian Apocalypse tank but not before it fired a round at the roof.

Shepard saw the round and yelled "EVERYONE DOWN!" Barely a second later the round impacted the militia. Shepard then asked "Casualties?"

An Alliance A.C.T soldier responded "7 Killed, another 5 wounded."

"You three get the wounded inside the hospital." Shepard commanded to the 8 civilians that just came up to give them ammo. They nodded and took the injured with them.

_'I guess everyone's fighting one way or another.' _Shepard thought to himself and went back to shooting the Batarians.

He was suddenly joined by 500 more fighters and was surprised to see they were the civilians they were attempting to keep secure. When Shepard asked why there fighting up here his response was "This is our planet and we'll be damned if we sit out the colony's last stand." Shepard smiled at this and continued destroying tanks and gunships as they appeared.

* * *

Anderson was completely caught off guard when 3000 fighters from the civilian population joined his defenders. He asked an Asari "What are you guys doing?"

The Asari replied "Fighting for our homes and family."

Anderson asked her "What about the children and elderly?" He asked her.

She replied "Caring and treating the injured."

Satisfied he turned his attention to the gate, which by know was almost cut threw. Once the pirates managed to cut the door down they were met with a heavy barrage of bullets. With no cover they were cut down. To make matters worse for them they had to cross a barricade. Many pirates became caught in the barricade and were shortly killed after. About 100 pirates died for every inch they managed to get inside the room. After making it through the barricade, the Ecipse deployed Loki and YMIR mechs. Their fire managed to kill 32 defenders, but their mechs were either destroyed or hacked and turned on the Pirates.

The Alpha drone insulted the mercenaries by saying "**Usage Of Inferior Technology In A Suicide Run Illogical. Recommendation: Die!**" It unleashed its grenade barrage and in the close quarters dealt massive damage. 349 hostiles were immediately killed and another 57 had various limbs torn off. A Krogan had his entire upper-half of his body torn off. The Blood pack then sent 2,000 Vorcha as a distraction while the pirates sent in troops armed with shields to provide cover while advancing. Off course the Vorcha were quickly cut down as well as another 45 soldiers.

"Anderson its time!" Saren said.

"Everyone put on their gas masks on and switch them to thermal!" Anderson ordered. He then yelled "NOW!" Soon every grenade of every kind was thrown at the enemy tear gas, flash bang, frag, smoke, even a few incendiary grenades were thrown at the pirates. Caught off guard with the trap and distraction by the various grenade they were completely venerable. In 5 minutes alone they lost 4312 soldiers from the combined fire from the defenders.

The defenders used their gas masks and their thermal vision to obliterate the enemy opposition. Blood of all colors red, blue, yellow covered the ground at knee depth. Intestines and other body parts floated around, but because of the adrenaline and the fact the defenders were pretty much at a distance from the gore they paid little attention. The enemy, however weren't so lucky which caused them an additional 435 men. Having suffered enough humiliation and losses the pirates drove 8 tanks right onto the front lines.

Anderson quickly ordered "EVERYBODY DOWN!" Everyone did as they were told, however the tanks combined fire killed 128 defenders and maimed and additional 56. However these 56 troops continued fighting despite their injuries.

Saren managing to destroy 2 tanks with his rocket launcher an killing 34 additional enemies turned to Anderson and yelled "Now would be a good time for the trap Anderson."

Anderson nodded, got on his radio and said "Split the floors." 'Split the floors' was a code word used to indicate to have the floors collapse and give the pirates a nasty surprise.

The floors collapsed from the charges placed underneath by Shepard and Ramirez after using an excavator drone to dig a tunnel and place over 800 sharpened metal rods. The initial blast managed to destroy another two tanks and kill 23 enemies. All 4376 pirates over the current trap fell to their deaths. Their bodies being brutally impaled on the metal spikes. Distracted the poor pirates lost an additional 734 men. A Batarian used a rocket launcher to kill 256 defenders and was quickly killed by a shot from Saren.

* * *

On the roof the fighting was dying down. Suffering only 28 casualties Ramirez and Shepard managed to inflict 268 casualties to the enemy.

"Shepard should we go and help Anderson?" Ramirez asked

Shepard responded "Better. We rappel down the building and hit them from behind."

Ramirez nodded and he as well as their remaining fighters, which hovered in the high 400s proceeded with the plan.

Already there were reports of resistance all over the planet as stories emerged of a valiant few defending a hospital from the pirates causing a wide-spread coordinate effort to drive the Batarians from the planet. There were rumors that Citadel Reinforcements were only 2 hours away causing all pirate vessels to prepare for an attack that they soon knew would come and amassed at the relay.

With the pirates busy with Anderson's forces they failed to realize the signal that came from behind them that told Anderson's forces to get down. Taking this as a sign that they defenders gave up they charged, with a few also falling on the trap, and they were destroyed as combined mini-gun, light machine gun, grenade and missile launcher fire destroyed over 1000 of their troops. The pirates suddenly aware they've been outflanked turned their attention to their rear. Anderson and his forces took this opportune time to also fire killing an additional 3,000 men.

The pirate forces now numbered at 7613 out of the original 40,000 sent in to secure the hospital. In their arrogance they believed their superior numbers would turn the tide and rushed their rear in hopes of making an escape.

Shepards forces then sealed the hidden set of gates in the corridor. Desperate the pirates then charged at their front while losing 873 troops in the process, only to have Anderson seal them in with another hidden gate, causing the remaining pirates to become trapped.

Relieved the battle for the hospital was finally over Anderson and Shepard blew the side walls and link up.

"That was mighty fine fighting there boys." Anderson praised his protégés.

Saren then said "This battle may have been won, but let's not forget those who lost their lives in this noble defense."

The team then took a moment to pay their respects, only to have the ground underneath them become engulfed in a massive shadow. When they turned their heads up to the sky there were met with a cheerful sight. They sky was littered with Alliance and Hierarchy ships and all over the planet millions cheered that reinforcements finally arrived.

* * *

2 days later

Hackett stood on the podium and gave an inspiring speech "While many heroes were created during the Skyllian Blitz, I'm sorry to say we cannot honor all their sacrifices, but a few demand our attention. Newly Promoted Captain David Anderson for extraordinary bravery and valor as well as leading a militia to defend thousands of innocents it is with great pride I award you the Star of Terra, Palladium Star and the Galactic Unit Citation. John Shepard for excellent leadership skills and valor I award you with Star of Terra and the Palladium Star. James Ramirez for conducting high risk raids and ensuring the safety of thousands of civilians I award you with the Star of Terra and Palladium Star. Saren Arterius for his gallantry and courage in battle I award you with the Star of Terra. And Finally Dukenna Redewen for his noble sacrifice allowing others to live I award him the Star of Terra." In place of Dukenna Redewen was his family, his mother, father, and his two sisters and brother, who were both sad and extremely proud of their son.

Hackett then finished and newly-elected Councilor Sparatus took the podium "Let us not forget the few that defended innocents against many. The heroes created here will be remebered. Saren Arterius and David Anderson, It is with great honor that I award you both with the Nova Cluster and Palaven's Cross. I also award Desolas Arterius the Gallantry Star in honor of his dedication to his family and the Turian Hierarchy. With great pride and tears coming out of his eyes Saren accepted the award on behalf of his older brother. Finally for noble sacrifice I award Dukenna Redewen with the Hierarchy's Nova Cluster. His family also took his award on behalf of their son. Once the ceremony was finished everyone applauded at 'Elysium Guardians' as some have begun calling them.

Anderson's bravery and leadership not only got him widespread recognition, but also caused him to become known as the 'Lion of Elysium' and the future Captain of the Normandy.

Following the raid the Asari republics handed control over the Colony to the Alliance to avoid embarrassment over the matter. The Asari republics also commissioned 3 new fleets and took a harder stance on pirate activity in response from Galactic criticism.

Following the raid, pirate activity dropped 14% and sanctions placed by the Citadel races caused the Batarian Hegemony to close their embassy and effectively become a rouge state. Many view this isolation as a positive event since the Council no longer has to tolerate pirate raids within their borders. Already the Alliance, Hierarchy, and Salarian STG members have begun tracking fleeing pirate vessels and have began preparation for a massive raid into Batarian held territory.

In order to combat the Batarian funded Blue suns, Eclipse, and Blood pack. The Alliance created and starting funding their own mercenary group to combat the Hegemony in the Terminus Systems. While held to high standards in Council Space, they have no such standards while operating in the Terminus Systems. This new mercenary company was called the Red Hand and would take the Terminus Systems by storm.

* * *

A/N: That Elcor scene was extremely sad to watch. I hope everyone has new respect for the Elcor

Also next is Akuze, and torfan/Codex update, then ME 1.


	10. Chapter 10 - Lone survivior no more

2-29-2177 1213 hours (Galactic Standard time)

* * *

The Alliance had sent Shepard and Ramirez, along with 50 Alliance troopers to investigate the colony of Akuze after communications ceased from the planet. Their orders were to make landfall and investigate the colony for survivors or any sign of what caused the black out. Soon the blue jay troop carriers landed about 20 klicks from the nearest settlement. Once the Alliance platoon disembarked from the Blue jays they began setting up a F.O.B.

Ramirez thought to himself as he surveyed the land _'What a lousy place for a colony. There are no trees, no plants, not even women. Just sand, sand, and more fucking sand.'_

Ramirez asked Shepard "Do you know anyone who would want to live in a place like this?"

Shepard replied "I don't know Ramirez. Honestly I think nothing can survive here. Run out of water and you are just as good as dead."

The colony reminded the fairly young Titans of the Sahara Desert, but with more rocks and mountains. Not to mention the colony had unusually large scorpions the size of 20 feet and were warned to either shoot or avoid them.

"I'll go and prepare the prowlers." Ramirez said.

Before he could leave Shepard asked him "Do you know when the Sandstorm is going to hit? I would really liked to be out of here before it hits."

Ramirez replied "As far as I know in about 3-4 hours. Hopefully we can investigate the settlement before that happens." He then went to prepare the Prowlers for the journey, ensuring they had the necessary amount of water, food, and even beds. Ramirez even made sure to pack the M-920 Cain.

'_I swear the guy is in love with that gun.' _Shepard thought as he saw Ramirez pack the miniaturized particle accelerator cannon. Shepard opted for the less powerful , but lighter Mk.23 grenade launcher.

Ramirez went with the X-34 DMR with a 4x MK.4 ACOG scope, which he used on Elysium, the XM-8 Avenger Assault rifle, the XM-3 Predator Pistol, the XM-7 Piranha assault Shotgun, and the XM- Viper sniper rifle.

Shepard relied on the XM-10 Avenger Assault rifle, the difference being the XM-10 was lighter and had a higher magazine capacity at the cost of range, the XM-3 Predator Pistol, the XM- 8 Crusader shotgun, and the XMN-7 valiant sniper rifle.

As the prowler trekked across the rocky sand Shepard relayed orders to the 25 Alliance troops "Once we reach Point Bay we will thoroughly investigate the settlement. If the sandstorm hits before we can finish investigating we will camp there."

Once everyone got their orders they began scanning or catching on some sleep on the way there. The ride to the settlement was rather uneventful. When they disembarked they stood in formation. Shepard and Ramirez did a quick head count to ensure no one got left behind at the F.O.B. Satisfied that they had half of the platoon with them they entered the settlement. Akuze was even less pleasant now than it was when they barely got here. The hot sun scorching the planet. Already the dust was starting to pickup, causing the Alliance's helmets to be clouded.

Ramirez warned the group "There seems to be an excess amount of phosphorus so keep your helmets on." The Alliance troopers took the warning seriously and each made sure the others helmets were secured.

Shepard ordered 6 men and 4 women to scout the terrain ahead and the rest started searching the buildings.

Shepard thought to himself '_Strange this seems to be a mining colony, but where are the miners and the mining equipment?' _he asked himself. After 3 hours and 25 minutes of searching the buildings they went back to Ramirez's group who had finished setting up a makeshift garrison.

Shepard asked him "Are the comms working ?"

Ramirez with a frustrated expression answered him "No! Something is causing an interference with the radios. It's probably the dust storm, but this set-up reminds me of Elysium so I at least want to communication with the F.O.B.

"Well the dust storm is pickup and soon visibility is going to be nearly zero so we'll just have to camp here for the night. Is the recon team back yet?" he asked.

Ramirez said "Yea. They reported seeing giant holes, but aside from that nothing."

_'That's odd what can create giant holes and make the colonist disappear? Was there a mining accident?' _Shepard thought to himself.

After ensuring no hostiles in the surrounding area the platoon proceeded to offload equipment and beds.

A corporal by the name of Toombs remarked on Ramirez's and Shepard's habits "Do you guys ever set your guns down?" he asked.

They turned to look at him and Shepard replied "Corporal it's best to if you're always prepared for any situation."

He nodded at them and left to go get food with the rest of the search party. Shepard and Ramirez made sure to eat before they came here so they wouldn't have to eat the MRE'S in the prowlers.

"Hey Shepard I'm about to go on patrol wanna come with?" Ramirez asked

"Sure."

They soon took their gear and followed the patrol route that they set up. The next 3 hours of walking was fairly uneventful aside from a few sightings of scorpions. They passed the time with small talk about pretty much anything from the details of the mission to which species has the hottest women.

They soon came upon a massive grave of scorpion bodies horribly dismembered.

"Shepard look at that." Ramirez said to Shepard as he walked over the graveyard.

Seeing the bodies littering the floor Shepard muttered "What could have done this?"

Ramirez turned to him and said "I dunno, but whatever it was it used acid." Ramirez noted as he studied the scorpions mangled body.

"Let's head back." Shepard said

"All right."

They soon made their way back. On the way back to the settlement Ramirez looked at his watch and informed that in 2 hours there was going to be a massive sand storm. This caused both of them to pick up the pace. They barely managed to make it half an hour before the sand storm hit.

"Well I guess this is good night?" Shepard questioned Ramirez as they both slept in rather cramped conditions.

"Sure." was Ramirez's response. He thought '_It's hot, visibility is completely zero, and I still can't get the comms working.'_ With a sigh he put these thoughts aside and slowly drifted asleep.

* * *

9 hours later

Shepard awoke to screams. He went outside to find Ramirez shooting at something with his Cain. He thought to himself _'This is bad. Ramirez only uses his Cain if shit hits the fan.'_ Shepard quickly grabbed his guns and ran back outside.

When he did he saw burst from the ground nearly ten meters from his position was a giant worm five meters wide, no limbs except for a pair of mandibles on either side of a wide, gaping mouth spitting acid all over the place and it was coming right at him. Shepard stumbled under its gaze, but quickly snapped out of it and started to run to the prowlers as fast as he could with the worm right behind him.

Before it could reach Shepard a massive explosion hit its side causing to fall onto the ground causing a massive tremor and from what Shepard could tell the thing was dead. "TAKE THAT YOU GIANT WORM!" Ramirez yelled as he reloaded his Cain and shot at another giant looking worm coming their way."Shepard get into the prowler." Ramirez ordered Shepard to do. As he did so, Ramirez managed to kill another of the giant worms.

Once everyone was loaded on the 3 prowlers they speed across the rocky terrain towards the F.O.B. Ramirez tried using the comms to no avail. _'Why the fuck aren't the comms working.' _he thought.

As they tried as to put as much distance between themselves and the worms Toombs asked "WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!?"

Shepard gave an answer no one wanted to hear. He said "Thresher Maws and I think we now know what killed the colonists."

At this Ramirez remarked "You think? Well I know if we don't outrun them or kill them, we'll all be dead." he said while he shooting the prowlers 125mm gun effectively killing a Thresher Maw causing him to remark 3 down about 5 more to go.

"How many are there?" Shepard ask while avoiding the Maw's acid spit.

"By my count a total of 8 with 3 killed by yours truly. But in all seriousness right now I'm not liking our chances." Ramirez retorted.

"How do we kill them?" Toombs asked.

"With really big guns Corporal." Shepard responded while keeping his eyes on the road cautious to avoid a Thresher Maw trap.

The three prowlers did their best to stay out of the Maws attacks. When suddenly 25 meters to their right a Thresher Maw erupted from the ground and lunged at the nearest prowler. Unfortunately the Thresher Maw was largely successful it's attack and took a prowler beneath the surface.

'_FUCK,FUCK,FUCK,FUCK.'_ was all Toombs was thinking was he sat in one of 6 the Prowler's seats while gripping it in a death-grip.

Angered Ramirez yelled at the Maw "Hey fucker eat this!" while he shot the last of the 125mm shells causing him to reload. A Maw took this moment to attack, however it made the mistake of opening its mouth which Ramirez took great advantage of by firing a 55mm missile into its mouth. The missile proved to be a fatal blow as detonated in its throat completely vaporizing its neck or the Maw equivalent of a neck.

Ramirez then yelled "That's about half of them."

Shepard ordered his men to bring up the Prowers status and asked "How are our kinetic barriers?" he asked.

An Alliance soldier responded "At 59% and dropping sir."

_'Not good. If we don't get to the F.O.B soon, Ramirez is gonna be right and we'll all be dead.' _Shepard thought and soon asked the navigator "How far are we from the F.O.B?"

The Navigator responded "About 2 minutes sir."

When they arrived at the F.O.B their spirits were demoralized and Ramirez finally got an answer on why he couldn't reach the because there were no longer any F.O.B .. The F.O.B was completely destroyed with only a few blue jay carriers left and the prowlers made a mad dash form them. A Maw attempted to take the lead Prowler, but the combined fire from the lead Prowler and Ramirez's guns managed to wound the Maw and with a gurgle retreated back into the ground.

Suddenly a Maw erupted underneath Shepard's Prowler, which caused it to flip 56 meters in the air. While in midair Ramirez managed to fire all of the Prowler's missiles killing the Maw responsible for their unique predicament.

The lead Prowler continued driving towards the shuttles in a vain attempt to leave the planet.

They were largely successful and reaching the shuttles and getting the engines running. As they gained altitude a Maw swallowed the whole thing whole killing all onboard.

Back in the overturned Prowler Toombs, Shepard, and Ramirez emerged and Shepard asked them "Any more survivors. They all nodded their heads sideways indicating they were all that was left. They then made for a sprint for the last carrier with Ramirez in the lead, followed by Shepard, with Toombs behind.

Being Titans Shepard and Ramirez were able to cover large distances in little time, however Toombs was having difficulty keeping up with him. Toombs collapsed on the rocky sand from exhaustion. Shepard turn his head to see Toombs fall and yelled "Ramirez Toombs is down!"

Ramirez turned to see Shepard running back for Toombs. Seeing his two friends at risk he unloaded his Cain and ran towards them. When he reached them he told Shepard "Go I'll cover."

With a nod Shepard ran, with Toombs on his shoulders, to the shuttle. When he reached there he started the engines and saw Ramirez engaging the last few remaining Maws. He managed to take out a few before from the ground he was standing on shot a Maw swallowing him whole.

Seeing this Shepard yelled "RAMIREZ!"

The last Maw then started going after Shepard while he attempted to get the shuttle flight worthy. The Maw was about to attack the shuttle when suddenly in a massive wail the Maw shot up twisting in many directions before collapsing on the ground dead.

Shepard then noticed something attempting to break from the Maw's stomach. He was delighted to see it was Ramirez. He ran to him and said "You are one crazy son-of-a-bitch, you know that?"

Ramirez only response was "Aww man this is sooo wrong. I'm coughing up blood that ain't even mine." as he threw up massive amounts of the Maws blood.

Shepard helped his friend up and said "C'mon let's get out of here." They boarded the shuttle and left to rendezvous with their frigate and explained what happened on Akuze.

* * *

An investigation would later reveal that the Maws were intentionally placed there in the hopes that they would kill humans. The one responsible for the act would later be identified as a Batarian named Ka'hairal Balak.

* * *

A/N: I am not aware of Maw blood being toxic but for the sake of the chapter lets just go with the story Also I'll be holding a poll if any of you guys want Shepard to romance anyone or no one.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Red Hand has arrived

A/N: Following this chapter/codex the events of ME start.

* * *

2-23-2178 (Galactic Standard time)

Following the events on Elysium and Akuze the Alliance deploys their newest creation the Red Hand. Their mission is to attack the slavery base Torfan. 30,000 Red Hand mercenaries are sent into Torfan outnumbered 4 to 1. They assault the base with merciless brutality slaughtering any Batarian pirate slavers they find. 72 minutes later their mission is reported to have been a success with suffering only 7% casualties. Their entrance to the galactic stage was bloody and ruthless. Everyone was interested from where they came from. Their training surpassed any known mercenary group in the galaxy. In fact their success at Torfan convinced the Blue suns, Eclipse, and the Blood pack to ally together any time the Red Hand shows in one of their 3 territories. Such turf wars are bloody and usually end with the Red Hand brutally taking the territory. Their first priority when taking a territory is to ensure the local populace is safe and secure. They have been known to provide shelter, power, and even health care the sick, elderly, and the down trodden ensuring loyalty from the local populace. Their success convinced the Alliance to continue funding as well as provide security detail in the Terminus Systems. In exchange for funding

5% of their all their contracts are sent to the Alliance. Rumors have been spread that they have been sighted on Omega and currently control 15% of the total station. They have made sure to stay out of Aria's way effectively following the only rule on Omega and give 2% of all cuts from Omega to Aria, in exchange for their presence being unnoticed by the pirate queen.

* * *

_**Codex - Military Strength**_

_**Turians**_ \- 45 dreadnought and 13500 vessels currently in service. The dreadnought Palaven's Spirit is the newest vessel in service measuring at 1.6 kilometers long and delivering a crushing blow of 65 kilotons of firepower. In cooperation with their human allies they have invented and patented the heavy Thanix cannon with 7% of all sales going to the Alliance. The Hierarchy has adopted the Alliance defense strategy installing mines and Giant Mass Accelerator Cannons (GMAC) to protect. They have asked the Alliance to assist in construction and the Alliance predicts the Hierarchy to pay a total of 2.2 trillion credits to the Alliance.

Dreadnought - 59 kilotons

Carrier - 29 kilotons

Battle cruiser - (Adopted from the humans) - 13 kilotons

Cruiser - 5 kilotons

Frigate - .45 kilotons

_**Alliance**_ \- 18 Dreadnoughts and 3600 vessels in service. The Alliance has begin design plans for their largest dreadnought measuring at 5.4 kilometers long. Construction will begin in 2179 and the ship will be in service in 2182.

(See chapter 2 for ship capabilities)

_**Salarians**_ \- 26 Dreadnoughts and 5200 vessels in service. Like the Hierarchy the Salarain Union has began adopting the Alliance defense strategy though not as extreme. They utilize cloaked stealth EMP mines and scanners giving them early warning of any danger threatening Salarain space.

Dreadnought - 40 kilotons

Carrier- 12 kilotons

Cruiser - 4 kilotons

Destroyer - 1 kiloton

Frigate - .23 kilotons

_**Asari **_\- currently 34 dreadnoughts and currently 6800 vessels. The Asari have not adopted anything from the Alliance aside from the carriers. They explain that they do not need to use primitive nuclear technology to protect themselves and that the 2 - Destiny Ascension class dreadnoughts Mk.2 currently in service will be enough protection.

Destiny Class dreadnoughts - 50 kilotons

Regular dreadnought - 38 - 43 kilotons

Carrier - 10 kilotons

Cruiser - 5 kiloton

Frigate - .23 kilotons

* * *

A/N notes : I realize that this chapter is short though it is more meant to serve the background information to the next chapter then be an actual chapter. Do not be discourage the next chapter should be at least 5x times as long.


	12. Chapter 12 - Eden Prime

A/N: I have added two new options for the romance poll. Aria and Nyreen. If you would like you are free to change your votes. Also it will be extended to the therum chapter.

* * *

9-23-2183 1600 Hours (Galactic Standard time)

"Ramirez hurry up the Normandy is about to take off!" Shepard yelled to his friend.

"I running as fast as I can Shepard. I don't see you caring any of our weapons." Ramirez shot back.

"That's because I've already taken care of our luggage and armor!" Shepard yelled back to his friend as he reached the Normandy docking bay and promptly entering it. Ramirez managed to reach it a few minutes later.

The SSV Normandy, measuring at 147 meters in length, is the state of the art Corvette the first kind of its class and first ever to have 75% more power in its particle accelerator cannons. It was a joint effort between the Hierarchy and the Systems Alliance. The Hierarchy gave the Alliance the Corvette as a gift, showing how close the two governments were. It featured an overall Turian design, however it featured light weight Titanium-A sloped armor. The Normandy had the newest Desert Storm Barrier-Shield Technology (DSBST). Traditional barriers cannot block high-level kinetic energy attacks, The DSBST attempts to solve the higher-end limitations of traditional kinetic barriers by violently slapping aside incoming fire rather than halting it. Some have called the DSBST a hybrid Barrier/Shield because of its properties and protection. Significant drawbacks to current DSBST configuration prevent its use on anything other than corvettes and fighters. As of right now it is too expensive to install on destroyers and frigates due to cost and unnecessary on bigger ships. Also, contributing to stealth is the Normandy's revolutionary Tantalus drive, a Thorium core double the standard size allowing it to use more power while emitting less heat than other corvette-class vessels. It is also the first ever vessel to use twin stealth -EMP torpedoes that are able to be cloak. The motto used to describe the Normandy is "The last thing you never saw." The Salarian Union hase begun researching on applying this technology on dreadnoughts.

The Normandy is built on four main decks: The Command deck, Quarters, Engineering, and Storage. The Alpha-45 drone can be powered 24/7 and is usually found on the Command deck. The storage bay houses 4 Prowlers, 3 ATLAS mechs, 2 Blue Jay Carriers, and 2 Bushmaster Main Battle Tanks.

Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Commander Ramirez entered the Normandy via airlock and were amazed by the inside of the Normandy. Both proceeded to offload their gear and place their weapons in their own locker. After 4 minutes of struggling Ramirez managed to make his precious Cain fit.

"I'm heading to the command deck. Are you going to come to?" Shepard asked Ramirez.

"Nah, I'm gonna head to engineering." He replied.

"Alright."

Ramirez push the button on the elevator once Shepard got off on the command deck . The elevator stopped on the engineering deck and Ramirez stepped out. As he did he managed to bump into another crew member and they both fell, Ramirez falling on top the poor woman.

The young woman was named Daro' Xen of the Quarian fleet. Unlike her fellow Admirals, she believed using the humans technology to bring the Geth under their control. The Alliance, however had strict copyright laws put into place and warned Xen that any attempt to take Rannoch with Alliance technology would result in war. Furious she then did the next possible thing and that was to leave the flotilla entirely in order to work with humanities best scientists. Xen didn't feel homesick, mostly because she hardly considered any of the Quarians as family. The other Admirals weren't happy, but they were relieved that Xen was finally out of their hair. Xen then quickly became a prominent engineer in the Alliance which caused her to be transferred to the Normandy. Daro didn't mind working with Humans. They weren't as racist as the other races, but not any more sympathetic due to their closeness to AI. Still she preferred it here working with the best technology possible, instead of salvage and she got a decent wage so she could hardly complain, that is until now.

Ramirez with embarrassment said "I'm so sorry." while giving her his hand

The woman responded "Keelah. Watch were you are going boshtet." she refused his hand and got up on her own.

Ramirez asked her "What's your name?" while checking her out and thinking _'Please let her be single.'_

Daro anwsered "Daro' Xen,…former Admiral Daro' Xen. I presume you are going to give me yours?" she asked. She thought to herself _'What a fine specimen of the human race. If only I can see what he looks under those clothes and see his endurance….keelah why am I having these thoughts?'_

Ramirez replied "It's James Ramirez. By the way are you single?" he asked. Ramirez was pretty blunt and straight forward in his sexual life. Fortunately for him, his facial features and his body attracted many females, but not as many as Shepard did.

Daro narrowed her eyes and with a hint of suspicion asked "Why do you want to know about my sexual life human?"

Ramirez, god knows why, said "Because I want to be part of your sexual life."

Silence. An awkward and really long silence plagued the corridor they were standing in. _'I have been trying to determine human mating practices maybe this human can give me a personal experience.' _She thought. With unknown courage she stepped closer to him and almost touching his face with her helmet said with a hint of lust "Come to my quarters after the mission and we'll see how much endurance you have human."

As she turned around and walked off Ramirez couldn't help but think _'And I thought Brazilian women had great asses, but Daro seems to put them to shame.' _Slightly aroused he turned back to the elevator and started walking back when over the speakers he heard Anderson's voice say "Ramirez and Shepard report to the conference room ASAP."

_'Well I guess I know where I'm going.'_ His thoughts soon drifted back to Daro and her magnificent body and what he planned to do to her. Needless to say he was highly aroused.

* * *

5 minutes earlier

Shepard stepped out of the elevator and proceeded towards the bridge occasionally maneuvering around crew members. . He saw a turian, a Specter by the gear he was carrying.

Shepard heard the pilot say "The board is green, approach run started. Thrusters…check, Naviation….check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online, drift from worm hole exit….just under 1500K.

The red and white turian muttered "1500 is good, your captain will be pleased." He then turned and walk away to check on other members of the crew and possibly went to see Anderson by the looks of it.

"I hate that guy." the pilot said totally oblivious that Shepard was standing right behind his chair.

"Nihlus gave you a complement, so you hate him?" Kadian Alenko said smiling that the pilot, Jeff 'Joker' Moreau didn't realize Shepard was right behind him.

Joker responded by saying "You remember to zip up your jump suit on your way to the bathroom that's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy through a worm hole and hit a target the size of a pinhead, so that's extremely incredible. Besides, he's a Specter, and Specters are nothing but trouble. I don't like having him on board call me paranoid."

As soon as he finished saying this the Alpha-45 drone said **"Negative Flight Lieutenant. Many Medical And Military Officials Would Call You A Liability And A Crippled."**

At this Alenko bursted out laughing and even Shepard smiled a bit at the drone's statement regarding the condition of the pilot**.**

This caused a frown to appear on Joker's face and muttered "I'm still the best pilot in the Alliance."

"Your paranoid, the Council sent us on a simple recon to set up communications with a colony." Alenko said when he stopped laughing enough to get a full sentence out.

Joker not satisfied with the reasoning said "Yeah, that's the official story, but only an idiot believes the official story."

At this Shepard took the best opportunity to reveal himself by saying "So you are calling me an idiot, flight lieutenant?"

Joker jumped from his seat, as if that was even possible and stuttered "Uh…no commander see I was…..uhhh…I was…I was mentioning how…ahem…how the Council doesn't send Specters for simple recon missions."

At this Shepard and Alenko couldn't help, but laugh at the pilot's expense. They were cut short as Anderson's voice over the speaker ordered "Ramirez and Shepard to the conference room ASAP."

Shepard made his way to the conference room. On his way to the conference room Shepard explored the bridge and CIC, he also stopped to talk to Navigator Pressly at his station, as well as Jenkins Doctor Chakwas outside the conference room. Shepard's initial thoughts to the Normandy crew were overall positive, with only slightly worrying about Jenkins. _'Poor kid. He should calm down before the mission or else he is going to go and get shot. _Shepard thought to himself.

Shepard and Ramirez entered at the same time. To the see turian Specter Shepard watching a vid of some sort. Anderson turned to his two former protégé's and said "Shepard, Ramirez, this is Nihlus, he is a Specter here to help with the current mission we were sent on to retrieve a beacon from the dig site somewhere here on Eden Prime." They nodded at him acknowledging his presence.

Nihlus took this time to speak "63 Rail gun cannons orbiting the planet. Makes one think the Planet is Secured, but how secure is it really?" he asked them.

Ramirez then responded by saying "Secure enough to eliminate an entire Hierarchy fleet." This caused Shepard to smile, but they were both given the 'look' by Anderson and soon got serious.

After the initial debriefing Shepard asked "Sir, who am I to be taking with me on this mission aside from Nihlus and Ramirez of course."

"Alenko, and Jenkins should be more than capable for the task, now go get suited up you two.

Nihlus stayed behind behind to converse with Anderson. The conversation with Nihlus and Captain Anderson is interrupted when Joker reports a problem over the comm. A view screen opens up and shows a transmission from some marines on Eden Prime. Some heavy fighting as well as disconcerting footage of an immense alien-looking ship, about the size of a battle ship, is shown before the transmission is cut. Anderson concludes that "this mission just got a lot more complicated", and orders Shepard and Ramirez to get ready.

After gearing up Ramirez and Shepard were ready to embark on their mission. Shepard told Ramirez "I have a feeling this is going to be the beginning of a lot of 'first missions'. Ramirez then told him that he had the same thoughts.

Jenkins notices Nihlus is coming and speaks up "Nihlus you're coming us?" he asked.

"I move faster by myself." Said Nihlus as he attempted to get out Ramirez stops him and said "So you can get shot in the back in the head. No, I'm coming with you."

Before Nihlus could protest Ramirez brought up if a Thresher Maw couldn't kill him, then very little things could. Nihlus agreed to partner up and both jumped out of the shuttle and started scouting ahead.

"Well better get to it then, you guys ready?" Shepard asked, not knowing what else to say to his squad. As he was rewarded with simultaneous yes's Shepard headed out first and Kaidan and Jenkins soon followed.

They notice some bloated floating monster, which looked very repulsive to the squad.

_'Could this be what killed our men?' _Shepard asked himself. He could see Jenkins and Kaidan have taken notice of the monster. Shepard orders to engage them only if they become a threat saying they already had enough enemies without creating some more.

"Ship perimeter secure, Commander!", Kaidan says over the comms as Shepard turns around and head towards the dig site. Shepard hears Jenkins laughing and this caused Shepard to raise his eyebrows behind his helmet.

Jenkins without being ordered to, said "Those things are harmless, their called gasbags. They just sort of float around. They are only found on Eden Prime, I grew up here and is why Anderson thought I should be on the ground team."

_'So he is a native. That can come in handy if we happen to get lost. Hopefully he knows this land well.' _Shepard thought as he ordered his men forward.

Jenkins being a bit overzealous ran further then what he was asked to go and ran into a platoon of black armored batarians. They quickly gunned him down, but not before he managed to throw a grenade killing 3 of the 18 batarians.

"JENKINS!" Shepard yelled and angered over his death proceeded to gunned down the platoon. Alenko was more than a little afraid after seeing the destruction Shepard was capable of.

They went to investigate Jenkins body. Checking for a pulse and finding none Shepard told Kaidan "C'mon lets go nothing we can do for him now. After we are done with the mission we'll come back and give him a proper funeral." With that they continued walking.

After walking a while in silence Alenko asked Shepard "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. A little upset about Jenkins death, but I'm alright. Poor kid he was young, had an entire life ahead of him, and in a blink of an eye that future was extinguished."

"Shepard I've dropped a beacon on his body so the Normandy or some-one else can pick him up."

"Good job Alenko. Let's move and try to find some survivors." They both advanced without another word on the subject.

At that moment the radio sparked to life "Shepard. This is Nihlus, I've got Ramirez with me. We just managed to ambush a batarian platoon-"

He was quickly cut off by Shepard who said "Yea, Alenko and Me managed too as well, but we lost Jenkins in the process."

Nihlus in an apologetic tone said "I'm sorry Commander, he was a capable soldier. But we haven't encountered just batarians. They're also appears to be black purplish armored geth."

Shepard caught off guard by what Nihlus just said, questioned "Wait the geth? The geth that rebelled agianst the Quarians?"

Before Nihlus could respond Ramirez said "No Shepard the happy geth who deliver ice cream to kids and provide sunshine and rainbows."

Shepard not liking the sarcastic tone said to his old friend "Ramirez, shut up and put Nihlus back on."

With Nihlus back on he said "Not the way I would have said it but Ramirez is right Commander. The geth being here raises a lot of quesitions."

Shepard responded "Alright. Keep your heads down and report anything else unusual."

"Copy that Commander." With that Nihllus cut the link and proceeded with Ramirez to a garage-looking building.

Shepard and Alenko continued to advanced and engaged the occasional recon drone that came their way. Nihlus then reported that he and Ramirez had encountered a lot of bodies, but no survivors.

Shepard and Alenko then saw a female-marine running from the geth Nihlus mentioned earlier seeing. She appeared to be alone. Shepard told Alenko "If it shoots at you kill it, if it doesn't shoot it to make sure it's dead." As they both ran to her position.

They engage the squad-sized geth force near massive spikes with people impaled on them causing Alenko to become slightly nauseous. Once the hostiles were dealt with Shepard and Alenko walked over to her in the hope of getting information on what is going on here. However they were interrupted by silver-grayish zombies that had tubes coming out of them.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?" Alenko yelled as he fired at them.

"THE COLONISTS." The female marine replied. They continued shooting until all of the zombies were dead.

Finally once the zombie looking things that Shepard starting referring to as husks were all dead, Shepard walked over to, and asked the unknown soldier "What's your name marine?"

She replied "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212."

"Are you injured?" Shepard asked.

Williams responded "A few scrapes and burns, but I'm alright. Better than the colonists. We were patrolling the area when the attack hit. We tried to get a distress call but our communications were being jammed."

"Alright take it easy Williams. You're safe now." Shepard reassured her.

When asked if she knew where the dig site was for the uncovered Prothean ruin she remarked that the dig site was a little further up the road. The three of them then moved out together.

Before they left however, Shepard grabbed the two the crates to the right and the med kit across the clearing. Satisfied with the armor and loot he got they soon were on their way.

Once they got to a series of rocks, they took cover because there was more geth that started attacking from the dig site itself.

"Is this normal for the geth to attack in coordinated vicious patterns?" Shepard asked no one in particular.

Alenko replied "How should I know?"

Shepard took out his XMN-7 valiant sniper rifle to shoot a geth in the head, causing it to fall to the ground dead, or whatever classified as death for a half sentient machine. Another sprang from cover and it too was killed by Shepard.

This caused Alenko to remark "Hey Shepard why don't you save some for us?"

Shepard replied "No rest for the weary, Alenko."

Then a geth sniper attacked the squad from an angle that made it hard for them to get a line of sight or a shot at the machine.

Williams promptly took her out her Mantis sniper rifle and with a impressive display of talent managed to hit the machine right its eye.

Once all the geth were down the squad went to investigate the dig site. When they got there they noticed the artifact was gone prompting Ashley to say "This is the dig site, the beacon was right here. It must've been moved."

Kiadan questioned "By who? Our side?" Or the geth?"

Ashley answered by saying "Hard to say. Maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp."

This caused Shepard to say "We make for the camp." _'Hopefully we'll find some survivors there.' _He thought

At that point Nihlus came over the comm saying "Commander, there has been a change of plans. Ramirez and I will investigate a small spaceport and we will rendezvous there."

"Copy that Nihlus." Shepard responded and the comms went dead again.

The team headed up the ramps to the science camp. When they got close, Kaidan pointed out that it's a good place for an ambush and Shepard instructed them to keep their guard up. They soon came to an area that had the same spikes from earlier with husks impaled on them. Suddenly, one spike lowered and Ashley wondered how the geth were using the spikes to turn people into husks. Soon husks started advancing towards them.

Shepard asked his team "Everyone has ammo?"

Ashley and Kiadan nodded their heads and Shepard said "Good, now kill them all." '_And pray they don't have more men than we have ammo.' _ He thought as a ducked a strike from the husk shooting it in the abdomen. It let out a shriek before falling on the ground. The shriek alerted nearby batarians who soon joined the fight.

_'Great, as if we didn't have enough to worry about.' _Shepard thought to himself as he shot a batarian in the face. Ashley was sniping the batarians from medium range discouraging them from keeping themselves to exposed. This allowed Shepard to throw a grenade killing 6 of the 18 batarians. Alenko, using his biotics lifted 2 husks and 3 batarians and shot them all while they floated helplessly in the air.

"Hey, Alenko is this enough for you?" Shepard asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You know me Shepard, there is no such thing as enough." Alenko replied while he wrapped an enemy. He noticed 2 batarians were hiding near a fuel gas tank and shot it incinerating the unlucky couple of batarians.

Ashley managed to snipe 3 more batarians and threw a grenade to drive the last few out of cover. The plan worked, and as the batarians ran from their cover leaving them exposed the squad easily gunned them down.

Once the Husks and the Batarians were down, they came to a building with an advanced lock on the shack which the team needed to bypass. Kiadan easily managed to hack the lock unlocking the door.

Once inside, there were two scientists alone there: The Female scientist said "Alliance soldiers! Thank the maker."

The male scientist clearly in shock said "Hurry! Close the door! Before they come back!"

Shepard attempted to reassure them by saying "Don't worry. We'll protect you."

The Female scientist, now identified as Dr. Warren, said "Thank you. I think we'll be okay now. It looks like everyone is gone.

Shepard then asked them both questions about the attack and where the beacon went. Based on their testimonies, mostly Warren as he assistant seemed a little off his medications, it was apparently moved to the star port that morning. Shepard continued asking them questions about the area, once he was satisfied he left , which was a good thing as he was starting to get increasingly annoyed with Manuel.

* * *

Nihlus and Ramirez approached the spaceport. They engaged the geth and batarian forces stationed there. Hoewever the last geth trooper was killed by an unknown soldier.

Ramirez asked Nihlus "Did you shoot that geth?"

Nihlus said "No, I thought it was you."

Then another turian stepped out of cover and with a voice they both recongized said "Nihlus, Ramirez? Thank the spirits you two are here. I was starting to think the council didn't get my message."

Nihlus said "Saren!? Spirits what is going on here?"

"Let's get inside and I'll explain everything there." Saren responded.

Once there Saren explained everything "I was tracking a terrorist batarian named Balak-"

He was cut off by Ramirez who said "That asshole got my unit killed on Akuze. Shepard, Toombs, and I were the only ones to survive." _'Calm down Ramirez, an angry mind is a narrow mind.' _Ramirez thought to himself.

Saren continued "Right. Anyway I caught a transmission from the Batarian Hegemony that they found the Leviathan of Dis."

At that Nihlus said "But that's only a story, a legend, a myth."

Saren's expression went grim and said "You noticed the giant squid shaped ship?" he asked them.

Nihlus and Ramirez nodded their heads and Saren said "Well that ship is the Leviathan of Dis."

Ramirez then questioned "Wait, but how did it get past our Rail gun defenses?"

At that Saren pulled put a strange contraption and proceeded to turn it on, but not before he put on some ear plugs. It let out a shriek causing both Nihlus and Ramirez to cover their ears.

Ramirez asked Saren "Why didn't you warn us it was going to do that?"

Saren replied "You did ask how they got past your defenses didn't you? Plus I thought it will be funny." he said.

_'Asshole' _Ramirez thought to himself. No doubt Nihlus also shared Ramirez's feelings, but quickly let it passed.

Saren went on to explain how the contraption sent a high frequency signal that momentarily disrupted the Rail gun cannons targeting systems and scanners.

Nihlus then radioed Shepard "Shepard. Nihlus here. It seems we now know what is going on. We are at the spaceport with Saren and once you arrive we'll fill you in."

Shepard then said "Wait what is Saren doing here?"

Nihlus repeated that when they rendezvous at the spaceport that they'll explain everything there.

* * *

Shepard heard a gunshot reverberate in the air, rounding the corner and heading down a path they saw a battle ship class ship taking off that resembled a massive squid.

When they reached the exterior of the spaceport they ran into some husks and some Geth troopers defending the position. The husks rushed the squad while the troopers stayed at a distance. Shepard hit the containment cell on top of the stairs, which caused it to fall and land right on top of the Geth troopers effectively eliminating them.

Shepard ordered his team "Fall back and continue firing at the Husks. Kiadan use throw to push those Husks back." They continued fighting until all hostiles were eliminated. Once the hostiles were down they bypassed the lock on the shack and meet some surprised farmers.

They exiting out saying "Hold fire, we are unarmed."

Shepard asked the farmer named Cole some questions on the attack and the ship they just happened see take off. One of the farmers mistakenly let out that there was a smuggling ring and the farmers were making some money by hiding the goods in their sheds. Shepard persuaded the farmer to lend those 'goods' to the Alliance. Ashley then asked him for the name of the contact. Cole initially refuses, but Shepard again persuades him and gets a name. A man by the name Powell.

They headed up the platform and Shepard came up the spaceport and saw 2 turians and a human firing at Geth and Batarian forces. He told his team "Come on squad they need our help." With simultaneous 'Yes sir' they went to give the guys some help.

They were vastly outnumbered by at least 5 to 1, however the Alliance/Specter team out matched the hostiles.

"THROWING GRENADE." Saren warned his comrades. The blast killed 3 Batarians and dropped the shields of at least 4 Geth troopers. Nihlus took advantage and eliminated them with his assault rifle. Ashley sniped 2 Geth rocket troopers, allowing the team to advance without having to worry about heavy fire. Shepard and Ramirez were working together killing a combined total of 12 hostiles before Alenko used his biotics to kill 4 Batarian snipers. The Turian Specters killed the remaining hostiles with excellent accuracy and disipline.

After the firefight Ashley noticed someone was moving behind the crates. Everyone pulled their pistols, however it turned out to just be a simple dock worker.

The dock worker introduced himself in a easily scared toned "Wait! Don't-Don't shoot! I'm one of you! I'm human."

Saren remarked in a sarcastic tone "Clearly not one of the humans I've come to know." Remarking on the workers cowardice.

Shepard then asked "What are you doing sneaking around back there?"

The worker replied "I….I'm sorry. I was hiding. From those creatures."

He then introduce himself as Powell and he talked about a Batarian leading a battalion of Geth and Batarian forces around the colony. Shepard asked him about the smuggling ring to which Powell denied. However, when Saren threaten him with jail time, Powell relented and handed the squad all the high explosive grenades he had, even a few upgraded ones as well. He also mentioned that the Batarian used the cargo train and then went to go find a hiding spot.

Saren remarked "The versatility of your species never ceases to amaze me Commander. They are those that partake in suicidal missions and then they are those who would cower in the mildest signs of aggression."

Ramirez then retorted "Well Humanity military strategy was founded on inspiration and coming up with stupid ideas that managed to work. That is why were are the most powerful military in the world."

Saren then retorted that they were not the biggest, to which Ramirez shot back by mentioning that the Persian army lost hundreds of thousands of soldiers to only 300 Spartans and 1,000 Athenians at Thermopylae, stating sometimes quality beats quantity.

The next area they arrive happened to be very linear.

Shepard after telling them to cut the chatter rounded the corner where they came face to face with two Geth troopers, which were easily gunned down. They headed down the catwalk and looked onto the train below. They were noticed by some Geth forces in the area, however Nihlus shot the explosive crate and took them out. They then headed down the ramps and onto the train. They took cover as further down were some nasty looking Geth troopers.

"What kind of Geth are those?" Asked Williams

"Geth shock troopers and a Geth destroyer. Keep your head down, they are harder to take down than the regular Geth trooper." Saren warned.

As they started to fire, the Geth destroyer started walking towards them, while simultaneously firing at them.

"Saren and Nihlus break off and engage the Geth shock troopers. Everyone else focus fire on that destroyer." Shepard ordered the team. After confirming their orders they did just that.

The Geth destroyer proved a challenge to kill, until that is Ramirez had, had enough and pulled out his Piranha shotgun and unloaded at the Geth destroyer. Eventually the Geth went down after the beating it took from Ramirez.

Ramirez commented "That was starting to become a challenge."

At about the same time Nihlus and Saren managed to eliminate the Geth shock troopers. Shepard then activates the train controls, as the train moves along the tracks they See Balack with some Geth giving orders to erase their tracks by destroying the entire colony. Balack then stands in front of the beacon, causing it to become online, and he was lifted into the air. After setting a charge, a Geth shock trooper notices Shepard and his team arriving, it then alerts all nearby Geth troopers to their presence.

Shepard knowing they had four minutes to disarm four explosives orders to his team "Everyone pair up and take a charge. Kiadan with me, Saren and Nihlus you two take the second one, and Williams and Ramirez take the third." After receiving their orders they each went to disarm their assigned charges, with one disarming the charge and the other providing covering fire.

Shepard and Kiadan took the first one right near the train. Kiadan began to disarm it while Shepard kept the Geth troopers off Alenko's back. Quickly Alenko was able to disarm the charge commenting "Well that was simple enough."

Shepard told him "Don't count on things staying like that Kiadan."

_'Since when do things ever stay simple around you' _Kiadan thought and they both headed up the ramp to help the other teams.

As Nihlus and Saren walked up the ramp they came under fire. "Spirits one would think they had enough of their own dying." Saren muttered.

Nihlus commented "Well they are machines and I don't think we can demoralize them."

After taking out the Geth forces they headed across the bridge and Nihlus used the last panel on the right of their position to take cover, while Saren moved to the left and began disarming the second chage. _'All right nothing to complicated and…..there charge disarmed.' _Saren thought as he picked up his weapon.

They soon came under attack from Geth troopers, shock troopers, and a sniper.

"Watch out Saren, that sniper can take you out in one shot, even with full shields." Nihlus told his old friend.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Saren retorted with sarcasm.

_'This brings me back to the old days. Me and Saren accomplishing many suicidal missions.' _Nihlus thought as he took out the geth sniper. After that was done they had little trouble finishing off the remainder geth forces.

Williams and Ramirez moved towards the first alcove on turned to their left where they found another charge. Williams moved to disarm it, while Ramirez took out his DMR and started firing at Geth forces. '_Come on, come on….there!'_ Ashley thought as she disarmed the third charge. "I got it." she told Ramirez.

He gave her a thumbs up and they made their way to the last charge along with everyone else. All six members of the team headed all the way down the platform and began disarming the last charge. After the last charge was disarmed they headed over to the ramps and headed down about halfway down the catwalk when they were met with two Husks and 2 Geth troopers. The enemies were easily gunned down without much effort from Shepard's team.

Once all enemies are down Shepard radios the Normandy for pickup while Kiadan and Ashley investigate the beacon. Ramirez walks over to talk to Shepard and tells him "I don't think the Geth are going to let us just walk out of here. They are probably sending another force right now."

Shepard then told his old friend "Which is why it is imperative we leave now rather than later." Ramirez nodded at Shepard's words.

Suddenly the beacon activates and begins pulling Ashley to it. Shepard sees this and along with Ramirez run towards her. Shepard managed to get to her first and pushed her out of the way, however as a result the beacon then grabbed Shepard.

"Hold on Shepard!" Ramirez yelled, however the beacon also grabbed him and both after receiving strange visions collapsed to the ground.

Shepard saw chaos, death, and suffering in an orange colored light and a masculine voice that said "I will be the voice of revenge for our people.". Ramirez, however saw through a green-like light soldiers fighting, strange-pods, re-emergence, and finally the last thing he saw a blurry picture of Luna, when a feminine voice said "This race seems to show promise, they're relentlessness and courage will be tested in the next cycle."

After Shepard and Ramirez blacked-out a Blue jay carrier arrived a few hundred meters in front of them, however it wasn't the only thing to arrived. 8 Geth drop ships on the near their position and began unloading troops. Nihlus grabbing a nearby mini-gun told Saren and the rest of the other team "Quick get them out of here, I'll cover you." he said referring to Shepard and Ramirez.

"But Nihlus you'll-" Saren began before he was cut off by Nihlus.

"Don't. I know the risks. I just want you to know that you have been like a son to me and you've made me extremely proud. If you're brother was here he'd be proud too and would want you to live, now go." Nihlus said with tears in his eyes.

Saren with tears in his eyes gave his old friend one last hug before grabbing Ramirez and ran towards the blue jay carrier, Kiadan and Ashley were already of head of him with Shepard. With one last look behind him he thought _'Spirits, why does this keep happening to me?'_

They soon reached the shuttle and the shuttle took off towards the Nomandy.

* * *

Watching them leave safely, after killing 26 Geth troopers, turned his attention back to the Machines. '_Alright you sons of a bitches bring it on!'_

With a yell he shot at every geth he could killing many of them in the process. Nihlus started to ran back to get a better position and once he got there he stared down the Geth troopers advancing toward him. With his mini-gun out of ammo he strapped grenades to it and threw it at the geth. The explosion killed 5 more geth. Nihlus got a shot to the leg. Cursing he got up and continued fighting and shooting taking out a dozen more geth. Unfortunately Nihlus again got a round, but this time to the arm. With his good arm he grabbed his assault rifle and in the other took out his pistol and fired at the geth in one last display of courage. The geth managing to take down his shields, fired at Nihlus bringing him down to his knees. He then armed all remaining grenades on his armor and ran towards the geth and a kamikaze run. The blast took Nihlus and well as a dozen more Geth troopers. Nihlus was later awarded the Nova Cluster by the Hierarchy for his bravery and sacrifice.

* * *

Back on the Normandy, in the med bay Shepard and Ramirez were slowly regaining consciousness. Ashley called out to Doctor Chakwas to inform her of the two Titians condition.

Still groggy Shepard asked "What happened?"

Ramirez responded "We got mind fucked Shepard. Plain and simple."

Hearing this Doctor Chakwas explained "Not how I would put it Lieutenant Commander, but both of your brains have been giving off unusually large amounts of brain signals."

After reassuring Ashley it wasn't her fault Shepard then asked what happened after they blacked out. Ashley informed them of what occurred. Shepard and Ramirdez became silent when they heard Nihlus had to stay behind to cover their retreat.

Shortly after Anderson came in and asked to talk to Ramirez and Shepard alone. Once they were he said "I won't lie to the Council is demanding answers on what happened on Eden Prime. They sent a request to debrief all of you so be prepared to answer some tough questions."

Shortly after Joker said "Captain Anderson we have arrived at the Citadel and are proceeding to docking bay over."

Once they docked they all got out and with the remaining ground team from Eden Prime headed straight to the Council chambers to tell of the events that have transpired.

* * *

In a remote location the Illusive man was enjoying a glass of whiskey when a call came in.

"Report." the Illusive man said.

On the other line a man said "We have acquired a copy of the device that allowed the ship on Eden Prime to disrupt our defenses."

The Illusive man said "Good. I want Cerberus scientist to start researching how to nullify their advantage. Once they create a device to counter this I want one of our companies to start selling it to all Council races."

The other man asked "All of them sir?"

The Illusive man replied "Of course Kia Leng. If there are more of those things out there I want to make sure we minimize Alliance casualties as much as possible."

Kia Leng said "Copy, out." and with that the link was cut.

The Illusive man went back to watching the star and thought _'This maybe the start of a war, if it is I want humanity to be ready.'_

* * *

A/N: The exciting chapter is now finished. Yes I made sure Ramirez forgot to see Daro on purpose. Trust me that part will come later and you will not be disappointed.


	13. Chapter 13 - The citadel

A/N: A shout out to my Fans in the U.S, U.K, Australia, Germany, Philippines, Sweden, France, Netherlands, Poland, Ireland, Finland, Denmark, Romania, New Zealand, Austria, Belgium, Norway, Mexico, Russian Federation, India, Spain, Iceland, Singapore, Czech Revar, Italy, Estonia, Malaysia, Croatia, Ukraine, Japan, Hungary, Puerto Rico.

* * *

9-23-2183 2345 Hours (Galactic Standard time)

On the way up to the Council chambers Ramirez asked the group "Explain to me why the elevators are so slow?"

Saren replied "Unknown. The elevators are going at the same speed as they did a millennium ago."

This caused Ramirez to remark that if there was a massive attack on the Citadel and people were using this elevator, then they would be good as dead.

When they reached the Council chambers they headed inside, there they found the Council arguing. "A pre-emptive strike on the Batarian Hegemony and the Geth is the most logical solution." Valern, the Salarian Councilor argued.

"If we are to commit an act of war we need to have undeniable proof that the Hegemony sponsored or funded the attack on Eden Prime. If that's the case then the Red Hand is ready to unleash hell on their forces." Udina, the Human Councilor stated.

"I agree with Councilor Udina. From the reports given it seems these Geth found on Eden Prime are different compared to the Geth created by the Quarians 300 years ago." Sparatus, the Turian Councilor said.

"Perhaps, they've advanced in that time. Regardless we must act now!" Valern exclaimed.

"It'd be best if we wait for the first hand accounts by Spectre Saren and his team on Eden Prime. If we can end this peacefully, then we must do so. Tevos said.

The other 3 Councilors agreed with the first part of her statement, while completely throwing out the second part out the window. While the Council was more than willing to act peacefully, 3 of the 4 Councilors realized a threat to galactic peace. When Shepard and his team arrived, Tevos said "Ah, here they are. Spectre Saren what can you tell us about the Geth and Batarian forces that attacked Eden Prime? And can you please bring into clearer detail of Specter Nihlus's passing?" she asked calmly.

Saren, slightly offended at the casual remainder of his close friend's death, said "Other than Spectre Nihlus saved all our lives while sacrificing his own and that the Geth seen on Eden Prime were different than the ones reported 300 years ago, not much else."

"What can you tell us of the 2 kilometer dreadnought?" Valern asked.

_'Dreadnought to you, battle ship to us.' _Udina thought, smiling at his species security and technological superiority to the galaxies most 'Intellect' and 'Superior' species.

"Plain and simple Councilor? That was the Leviathan of Dis." Saren told the Councilor.

"That's preposterous! The Leviathan of Dis is a legend, a myth, a story told to children." Valern said.

"Apparently Councilor it is not. Not only according to your top Spectre, but also two of our top Titan operatives." Udina said, defending Saren statement.

Valern clearly did not like the tone Udina used against him, however he couldn't argue with him or risk angering the Alliance and the Hierarchy by questioning some of their top operatives' crediblility.

Sparatus the suggested "I believe pairing up our top Spectre with the Alliances top Titan operatives to hunt down the Batarian terrorist will be the best course of action."

Udina then said "That seems to be the best solution possible."

Valern then told the Council his opinon "I concur, though I believe it'd be prudent to have our fleets on high alert and lock down all relays that travel to the Terminus systems."

Udina and Sparatus agreed with Valern's suggestion and gave Commander Shepard leadership of the operation. Tevos outnumbered on the issue, agreed to the combative suggestion of the other 3 Councilors. Udina then said "Commander while we finalize logistics for this operation we will be in your debt if you can find conneciton with this Batarian terrorist and the Batarian government and come see me when you can."

"You can count on me Councilor." Shepard told Udina and headed out with his team to conduct his investigation.

"This meeting is now adjourned." Tevos stated. The Council then left.

"So what just happened?" Ramirez asked rather sarcastically.

To this Alenko replied "Well we just went from a simple retrieval mission, to a high risk deniable operation in the Terminus systems."

Ramirez simply said "Perfect."

They went to go see Udina at his office. On the way there they saw a Turian C-Sec officer arguing with Executor Pallin, asking for permission to the classified files, to which Pallin denied. The officer turned to the team and introduced himself as Officer Garrus Vakarian.

"Commander I know from the Council proceedings that you are in charge of the Terminus black op to pursue and capture Balak and I want in." Garrus told Shepard.

Ramirez asked "What? That was just a while ago, how did you even know about that?"

Garrus responded "Many years as a detective and bugging the Council chambers gets you far in this business."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at him. Even Saren was impressed. Bugging the Council chambers was the ultimate taboo in Council space. Seeing his potenital Shepard agreed to have him onboard.

"All right Ramirez and Vakarian with me, the rest of you head back to the ship and relax." Shepard ordered his team.

Shepard's squad then stepped inside Udina's office to find Anderson there.

"Ah Commander Shepard great timing." Udina said gesturing for them to sit.

"Commander, I realize that to carry out this mission you will need your own vessel and Anderson here has agreed to hand over command of the Normandy to you."

"But-" Shepard was about to protest, but was cut off by Anderson.

"Shepard I don't want to hear it. You need a ship and the Normandy needs a captain. Besides I'm getting to old for these types of assignments, plus I know you will treat the Normandy well." Anderson told Shepard.

Anderson then told his protégé's that he had complete faith in them.

After that Anderson and Udina gave Shepard directions to start conducting his investigation. Shepard then told his team that they were going to see Barla Von, one of the Shadow Broker's agents.

While walking there Ramirez remarked "I know this is a bad time, but does this mean that I get promoted to XO."

Shepard looked at him and asked "You want to deal with all the paper work?"

Ramirez said that he'll do it if it meant better pay, better quarters, and most importantly better benefits.

They then continued on their destination to find one of the Shadow Broker's agents. At this Ramirez remarked "Am I the only one that questions going to a Shadow Broker agent for information, considering that they will backstab us in the back whenever they want or until they find a higher paying client."

"Barla Von is the only source we have aside from Harkin, now stow it and let's move." Shepard told his friend.

Ramirez, however couldn't help at taking a jab at the situation that they were currently in "So let's see, we have a shadowy agent, no pun intended, and a suspended cop for reliable information. Who wouldn't question these sources?"

Before Shepard could reply Garrus beat him to it and asked "Commander, do you always allow this kind of insubordination?"

Ramirez answered "Only when you managed to save 'said' Commanders life."

Shepard then said "What Ramirez is trying to say is that we are more flexible than most militaries."

"I see." Was all Garrus said. He thought to himself _'So they aren't as rigid as the Hierarchy? This might be a nice change of pace.'_

The team then headed down the elevator to the Presidium. Once there, they headed across the bridge to the financial district. Next to the Emporium in the bank, was where Shepard found Barla Von, an agent of the Shadow Broker.

Barla Von noticed the group and said "What's this? Two of the Earth-clan? Ah, very famous ones, yes? You two are the ones called Shepard and Ramirez." He continued "You two were at Akuze, yes? Two of the three who managed to survive an entire nest of Thresher Maws. If my memory serves me correctly. I also believe Ramirez here was swallowed whole by a Thresher Maw.

"Don't remind me." Was all Ramirez said. He thought _'I help defend the hospital on Elysium and saved Shepard's life, but all anyone remembers of me is being eaten by a giant worm.'_

Shepard wasted no time when talking to Barla Von by saying "I hear you work for the Shadow Broker. Do you have any information about Balak, and possibly any connections he had with the Batarian government?" He asked.

Barla Von responded "You're very blunt, Shepard. But you're right, I am an agent for the Shadow Broker. And I do know something about Balak."

Before Shepard responded he thought to himself _'Spit it out before I ask Ramirez to peel you out of that suit.' _He said "I need that information. Now." ensuring that Barla Von understood they were in an emergency and currently lacked patience for games.

Barla Von ignorantly responded "Threats don't work on me, Commander. This information is worth a small fortune. But-"

He was cut off by Ramirez who said "If you don't give us that information right now I'm going to take this 20 1/2 inch short blade and personally cut you out of that exo-suit bit by bit." Ramirez threaten to Barla Von's face. The blade itself was 13 1/2 inches while the whole thing was 20 1/2 inches long.

Barla Von responded "I'll let you have the information for free and then we can go our separate ways. How does that sound?" He asked clearly afraid.

Ramirez nodded, thinking _'Yeah, so much for the "Threats won't work on me' line.'_

Barla Von continued "Balak had dealings with the Shadow Broker, until of course Balak betrayed him. In the process Balak managed to turn another of the Shadow Broker's agent, named Fist. Needless to say the Shadow Broker was not happy and hired a Korgan mercenary to deal with the situation."

Shepard asked Barla Von "Is that all you have?"

Barla Von nodded and they each went on their separate ways. Garrus commented on Ramirez's attitude "Was it really necessary for you to threaten the volus.?"

Ramirez replied "Who said it was a threat?"

Garrus immediately went wide-eyed at what Ramirez meant and all three continued on their way to see Harkin. They discovered that only a select military officials were funding and supporting Balak, but that the majority of the Batarian government had him black listed in fear of reprisal from the Alliance.

Garrus then asked "So now do we assault Fist's hideout?"

Shepard told him "First we need to pickup extra medical supplies, then we should pick-up the Krogan bounty hunter, and then we assault Chora's Den." As they walked out of the Council embassies they noticed a Salarian tampering with the Keepers. Ramirez politely asked him if he needed help. The Salarian kindly asked the team should they get any information on the keepers to bring it to him and he would pay them generously.

When they arrived to the hospital they saw some thugs threatening Dr. Michel, she was begging them to release her insisting she hadn't told anyone, anything. The team immediately hid. Garrus and Shepard were discussing the best way to kill the thugs without hurting the doctor.

Ramirez on the other hand got up from his cover, started to run at them and yelled "HEY FUCKERS, OVER HERE!" They all turned to see a knife flying in their direction killing one of them. Ramirez then pulls out his Piranha and kills two more, grabs his blade and now in close quarters, ducks a blow from the last thug and swings his blade at the thug and succeeds in beheading the last hostile. Ramirez then turns to the group and says "There. Clean, precise, and the hostage is safe."

Shepard angry at his friend yelled "What the hell were you thinking, Ramirez!?"

Ramirez replied "Causing a distraction which allowed the doctor to escape unharmed."

At this Dr. Michel said "I'm okay, thanks to all of you." When asked why they were threatening her, she told them that Balak hired some thugs to ensure that the Quarian with information on him didn't get in the hands of the authorities.

At this Ramirez said "Fuck me, I forgot." When the team asked what was wrong, he told them that it was a personal matter and not relevant to the current situation.

After buying some extra medical supplies they went to go find the Krogan bounty hunter, before assualting Chora's Den. Garrus told them that they may find Wrex, the Krogan bounty hunter.

When they got there they saw Wrex arguing with the C-Sec officer. The officer said "Witnesses saw you making threats in Fist's bar. Stay away from him."

Wrex responded in a low, deep threatening voice "I don't take orders from you."

Ramirez thought '_I'm starting to like this guy.'_

The poor scrawny C-Sec officer said "This is your last warning Wrex."

Wrex responded "You should warn fist. I will kill him."

This caused the C-Sec to make the most laughable threat yet by saying "You want me to arrest you?"

Wrex responded "I want to see you try."

Wrex saw the group and walked over to them. He was slightly taller than Ramirez and Shepard in their armor. When Wrex noticed who they were he said "Hah! Two of the three humans who have taken on a nest of Thresher Maws and survived. I've hear a lot about of you two."

Before Shepard could say anything Wrex said "And I believe you Ramirez, got eaten whole. That makes you part of an exclusive club that has only one other member."

Ramirez said "Why is it that everyone keeps bringing that up. Wait you said that only one other person survived being eaten alive by a Maw, who was it?"

Wrex answered "You're looking at him." Both Ramirez and Wrex had an immediate respect for each other, knowing what the other warrior went through inside the guts of a Maw. Shepard cut the chatter short by mentioning that they were going to assault Chora's Den. Wrex laughed saying they each had a quad and agreed to help them, on one condition that he'd be the one to kill fist.

The four of them than proceeded to Chora's Den, once outside the door Shepard asked the team how they would like to proceed. Garrus informed them that he had a camera attached, via a long flexible cable, to a hand size screen that allowed him to peek under doors. When he slid the camera under the door under the door, they realized that the front door was being guarded by human and turian guards and the occasional krogan. Shepard informed the team that they were going to put P-8 on the front door, but wouldn't go through it. He explained the blast from the front door, would drown out the sound from the blast on the side, which was where they would be coming in from. Once everyone knew the plan they set up the charges and prepared for the toughest close quarters they've faced yet, except for Wrex who had encountered much worse.

Wrex remarked "I'm starting to like you humans. And you turian seem to be tolerable."

Garrus said "Uh, thanks. I think?"

Wrex responded with a gruff "Don't get used to it turian."

Once the P-8 charges were detonated on the front door and on the sides, Fist's thugs began shooting at the front door. Unfortunately for them the squad was not in front of them, but rather from the side. Shepard was the first one to shoot and get a kill in the process. The other enemies now realized what was happening and shifted their fire. Ramirez with his assault rifle engaged the hostile near the position of the first enemy. With a headshot the hostile went down. Garrus saw a hostile pop up from the bar counter and shot the guy in the stomach with his sniper rifle twice, bringing the enemy down. Garrus also sniped an enemy on the catwalk, and the poor guy fell on a bar table. Wrex using his biotics levitated 3 hostiles, whom Wrex shot one by one with his shotgun with little urgency.

"Spirits how many thugs does Fist keep in this place?" Garrus asked.

Shepard replied "Hopefully, not many more, considering that we probably killed about half of the employees here."

Ramirez then said "It might be that all of his employees have guns and are shooting at us."

They continued shooting hostiles, until a Krogan bouncer almost twice the size of Wrex appeared and Wrex told the squad "Leave him to me."

Wrex and the large Krogan charged at each other and impacted hard. Wrex kneed the Krogan in the face, however the Krogan proceeded to grab Wrex and tackled him on a nearby table, breaking it as a result. The Krogan repeatedly punched Wrex in the face causing him to bleed, however Wrex countered by kicking him in the quad. With a whelp the Krogan got off of Wrex, who then got his shotgun and shot the Krogan in the face, causing brain matter to splatter everywhere.

Shepard and the team kept fighting off the thugs, however it seemed the thugs couldn't take a hint that they were fighting a losing fight. Garrus sniped a target, the bullet passed a centimeter from the guys heart and tumbled into the neck of the guy behind him, effectively eliminating two hostiles with one bullet.

_'I really want to use that Cain right about now.'_ Ramirez thought as he shot two more enemies.

Finally the squad managed eliminate all hostiles. All four of them then went through a door. They came face to face with two scared dock workers, which one of them ordered in a scared tone "D-Don't come any closer or…..I'll shoot."

Ramirez then told them in a slightly pissed off tone "Look I got eaten by a Thresher Maw and survived. So if you are any less dangerous than one I suggest you get the hell out of here."

They exchange looks and hauled ass out of there. Shepard walked up to his friend and asked him "I thought you didn't want to be remembered as the guy who got eaten by a Maw?"

Ramirez said "It does have its perks." The group then stepped into Fist's office, only to find him along with four other sentry guns about to fire on them. Quickly they took cover from the heavy fire. Ramirez then told everyone "I'll handle this." As he pulled out his Cain.

Shepard, however stopped him by saying "We need Fist alive. You shoot that gun in there and you'll kill him."

With a grunt Ramirez reluctantly agreed and put back his Cain. Garrus managed to hack a turret disabling it's shields. Shepard and Ramirez took advantage by shooting and destroying it. Wrex, with his assault rifle took out another as well.

Shepard asked Garrus "Garrus can you wound Fist, without causing serious injury?"

Garrus answered by shooting Fist in the leg and by saying "I believe I just have, Commander."

The team made easy work of the last two turrets. When that was over they walked over to Fist, who was attempting a sad escape attempt while limping. The squad easily reached and surrounded him.

With arms raised in the air, Fist exclaimed "Don't shoot I surrender!. P-please..don't…kill me!

Shepard asked him with an authoritative voice with a gun to his head "Where's the Quarian?"

Mention of the Quarian species brought images of Daro and her many 'assets' in Ramirez's mind. He was brought back to reality when Fist said "She's not here. I don't know where she is. That's the truth!"

This caused Wrex to ask "Can I kill him now?"

Fist afraid of the Krogan made a last ditch effort to save his life "Wait! Wait! I don't know where the quarian is, but I know where you can find here. The quarian said she would only deal with the Shadow Broker himself."

He was cut off by Wrex who said "Face to face? Impossible! Even I was hired through an agent."

_'So the Shadow Broker is afraid of being publicized. Can't say I blame him. He must have a lot of enemies.' _Garrus surmised.

Fist continued "Nobody meets the Shadow Broker. Ever. Even I don't know his true identity. But the quarian didn't know that. I told her I'd set up a meeting."

Furious Shepard grabbed Fist by the neck and to his face ordered " Give me the location. Now."

Fist promptly did as he was told. When he was finished giving the team the coordinates, Wrex shot him at point blank range with his shot gun, leaving a huge hole in the center of Fist's chest which was squirting massive amounts of blood. The sudden action startled the squad, but otherwise no one said anything.

After taking all evidence of Fist's illicit activities and hacking his bank account Ramirez joked "I guess now Fist will have to switch to a blood bank." He then laughed at his own joke.

The others weren't amused and Shepard cut his laughter by saying sarcastically "You feel proud Ramirez?"

Ramirez died out his laughter and said "Let's just get out of here." Grumbling that they didn't know quality entertainment. _'Speaking of which'_, Ramirez thought, _'I'll be highly entertain by a certain quarian on the ship.'_

Shepard ordered the team to get to the quarian's location. On the way there they dropped anyone who got in their way, leaving such a high body count it would make a mortician blush.

When they arrived at the back alleys of the wards they saw a turian with salarians walking over to a quarian. While Shepard was getting his team ready to attack, the turian asked the quarian "Did you bring it?"

The quarian innocently and naively asked "Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?"

The turian responded by saying "Don't worry they'll be here." As he put an arm on her shoulder seductively rubbing it. As he did this he thought '_Maybe we should have a little fun first.' _Hungrily eying her body.

The quarian wisely smacked his arm away and said "No way. The deal's off." The turian stepped back and his two salarian companions drew their guns out. The quarian was faster however, as she threw a proximity mine at them. It exploded and killed them.

At this time Shepard and his squad revealed themselves and quickly eliminating the assassins walked over to the quarian. The quarian eyed the group and thought _'Keelah I thought I was nearly done for. I can't believe how close these humans resemble an asari, but resemble us even more. At least in facial structures.' _She responded to their presence by saying "Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him!"

Ramirez, being the slight asshole he is, told the quarian "How do you know you can trust us? For all you know we can be assassins too."

The quarian's response was taking a step back and was prepared to draw another mine when she was stopped by Shepard who said "Please excuse my idiot friend. Rest assured you have nothing to fear from us. We only want evidence on Balak and his connections with the Batarain government and the geth. By the way what is your name"

The quarian responded "Tali. Tali' Zorah nar Rayya. And it seems I may be able to pay your act of kindess. But we must go somewhere safer."

Hearing her name Ramirez thought _'And here I thought Hispanics had long names.'_

Garrus then suggested taking her to Councilor Udina's office. Shepard agreed and they started walking there. Garrus informed the squad that he had a few things to take care of before he left. Likewise Wrex had to go collect his bounty on Fist and told them he would meet them at Udina's office.

* * *

Garrus walked into Pallin's office. Pallin asked Garrus "Garrus! Good to see you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Garrus cleared his throat and told him "Actually yes. I was wondering if I could take leave."

Executor Pallin looked up from his paper work and said "Of course Garrus. How long do you plan to leave?" He asked Garrus.

Garrus hesitantly said "That's the issue. I really have no idea." he said rather quickly.

Pallin looked him the eyes carefully and asked him "May I ask where you will be going?"

At this Garrus informed Pallin of his plans to leave with the Normandy and pursue Balak. Pallin understanding Garrus's motives said alright, but informed Garrus that he couldn't be paid for this. Garrus nodded he understood and proceeded to make a call. On the other line, a middle aged turian said "Hello, Vakarian residence."

"Dad it's Garrus." Garrus told this father.

"It's good to hear from you son. How is C-Sec treating you?" Garrus's father asked him.

Garrus knowing no way to easily say this, said "I took leave, so I could go on the Normandy to hunt a batarian terrorist." Garrus again said rather quickly.  
"Garrus you do realize the cost of the Alliance's medical bills right?" He asked Garrus.

Garrus knowing all too well that his mother was not only getting treatment for her disease, but was actually close to being cured, said "Yes I do."

"Huh alright Garrus if it's what you want to do I can't stop you. How much will the Alliance be paying you?" His father asked him.

Garrus replied "Uh."

His father cut him off by saying "You have no idea do you?"

With embarrassment Garrus said "Uh no."

"Well Garrus knowing your record it's likely you'd be accepted as an exchange soldier in the Alliance navy. I'll get to work on it and I'll call you later." His father told Garrus.

Following their close relations with each other, the Hierarchy and the Alliance set up a program that allowed soldiers to switch between the two militaries. Payment was equal between the two militaries depending on rank.

"Thanks bye." With that Garrus hanged up the phone and walked to Udina's office.

* * *

2 minutes earlier

Wrex had arrived at Barla Von's office and said "I've killed Fist and want my payment now."

Barla Von told Wrex "Yes of course. Here you go. I hope our business arrangement was mutually satisfactory."

After receiving payment he left with a grunt and went to Udina's office.

* * *

Garrus and Wrex arrived at the same time as Shepard and his team. They all stepped inside Udina's office, where upon seeing them Udina said with slight annoyance "Firefights in the wards, an all-out assault on Chora's Den. You aren't making my life easier Shepard."

Upon hearing this Shepard told him "Well maybe this will." Shepard then handed Udina the information regarding Balak. At the mention of Reapers Udina and Anderson, who arrived a bit earlier, asked Shepard what he knew about them. Shepard and Ramirez then talked out their visions and how Reapers must've been the cause of the Prothean's fall. Upon hearing this sent a chill down everyone's spine. Shepard suggested they modify the story where the Reapers fought a war with the Protheans and they presumably won. They all agreed and went to the Council chambers. Once there they proceeded to show the Council the evidence, Udina being the only Counilor aware.

After seeing the evidence Valern out of curiosity asked "What are these Reapers that were mention."

Shepard replied "All we know, is that they fought a war with the Protheans and presumably won since we see no prothean alive today."

Valern then asked "But where did these Reap-"

He was cut off by Udina who said "Regardless Councilor this evidence shows that only a few select officials within the Batarian government are supporting Balak. With the Red Hand eliminating these officials, Shepard can focus on capturing Balak."

"I agree with Councilor Udina. With this evidence we can now act." Said Sparatus.

Valern agreed with their reasoning and Tevos then approved of the operation and ended the meeting.

Shepard then told his team to head back to the Normandy. Once back there Joker said "It sucks mad. Anderson survived suicidal missions only to be taken out by back door politics."

"I don't like it either." Was all Shepard said and after giving an inspiring speech told Joker to head for Therum. Ramirez then told Shepard he had to go deal with those personal matters and excused himself from the bridge.

* * *

A/N: I realized that wrex's bit was short (like the volus), but Wrex isn't as emotional about the crew at the start of the game as he is at the end. Next stop Therum


	14. Chapter 14 - Therum

A/N:So the votes are in and Shepard's romance will begin the next chapter.

WARNING SEXUAL SCENE AHEAD.

* * *

9-24-2183 0123 Hours (Galactic Standard Time) en route to Therum.

Ramirez stepped into the elevator and pushed it to go to the crew quarters. When he got out he noticed a quarian working on the terminal in engineering, not sure it was Daro or Tali, he proceeded cautiously. He tapped her on her shoulder and said "Excuse me uh…" He let it trail off not knowing who it was.

The quarian turn around and said "Yes?" She looked at him with narrow eyes and said "Hey! I remember you. You're that boshtet that scared me when we met."

'_It's a safe bet to assume that this is Tali.'_ Ramirez thought. He cautiously said "Yea sorry about that. Anyway I was wondering if you have seen Daro."

She looked at him wide-eyed and asked "Why?" Tali knew there was another quarian on the ship, though they haven't talked much. From what her father told her, Xen abandoned the fleet in 'order to play scientist with human technology'.

Ramirez then said "Never mind, I'll find her myself." And he walked off in search of her quarters. Tali then went back to working on the terminal. She was aware the Alliance used AI, though she overlooked this fact, considering they haven't mistreated her and they did rescue her.

Finally Ramirez found Daro's quarters and knocked on the door. Daro answered the door and eyed her prey hungrily. _'Damn this weak immune system. I'll need to buy immuno boosters to have any contact with this human.'_ The thought aroused her greatly. She told Ramirez to come inside and sit. She told him "I believe you should know that we quarians have weak immune systems and cannot stay out of our envirosuits for long or risk death."

"I…see." Ramirez suddenly felt horrible at putting Daro in danger to satisfy his needs.

"However there are ways that quarians can prepare themselves to have contact with another, specifically sexual contact." Daro explained.

At this both of them became aroused and were having difficulty controlling their sexual urges. Daro continued "Unfortunately I haven't prepared myself….but." She walked over and sat on Ramirez, knees on both sides of his waist. "There are ways we can still have fun." As she said this Xen brought up her omni-tool, selected nerve-stem pro, and set it on high setting. A humming noise came from Daro's suit, followed by a loud moan by her "Keeeeelllllaaaahhh."

The sound of Daro moaning sent Ramirez over the edge. He grabbed her from her rear, causing Daro to moan again, and carried her to the bed. He sent her down and with one of his own leg pressed it between hers. The reaction was amazing in Ramirez's mind. Daro yelped and arch her back right, causing Ramirez's and her bodies to grind. Daro let out a loud moan and wrapped her legs around Ramirez's waist. They were both becoming moist on the inside, but Daro had a crazed urge to pin Ramirez to the bed, rip his clothes off, and take everything he had either through freewill or force if necessary.

As Ramirez grinded against her body, Daro kept moaning and begged Ramirez to take his clothes off. Off course he didn't listen to her, just to hear her voice beg for more. Ramirez put one hand on one of Daro's breasts and the other down her rear and massaged both places as he continued to grind into her. Daro began to gasp and scream at this. Ramirez managed to turn Daro, once the most feared entities on the quarian fleet, into a sex-crazed animal

She felt a heat pooling in the pit of her stomach and thought _'Keelah please not this soon I nee-want this to continue.' _Daro felt pleasure surging through her, her suit started to fell tighter and hotter. She could feel her arousal trickling down her leg and becoming trapped. The feeling it caused set her skin to became set ablaze. Ramirez began sucking on one of Daro's breast and she, the rational part of her clearly gone now, began screaming in Keelish.

Ramirez had complete control of Daro and she knew it, but did nothing to stop it so the pleasure he was giving her could continue. Running out of breath Ramirez stopped sucking on Daro's breasts, unfortunately for him, she neither knew nor cared and pulled his head back into her chest to continue sucking. All this time Xen was applying more force to her legs, still around Ramirez's waist, and was squeezing him like a python would its' prey.

'_God if this woman doesn't come soon she is gonna break my ribs.' _Ramirez thought.

He continued rubbing his leg up between Daro's thighs, with more pressure and frequency. Ramirez then used his position to grind against her, ensuring Daro felt his erect organ up along her leg, stopping when it got to her moist region. This caused Daro to whimper greatly and the only thing that came out of her mouth was "Damn….. Ramirez….. harder!" Those three words caused massive strain to her lungs which gasped for air.

Ramirez watched Daro squirm in his arms while thinking _'She is so going to kill me for this.' _Though Ramirez knew it would be worth it, when he saw Daro orgasm in front of him. She came hard, spilling her juices inside her suit, she could feel her own warmth sliding down her leggings, and down her feet.

Daro sighed as Ramirez slowly released her. He was about to leave to his own quarters until he realized that she still had her legs wrapped around his waist, painfully hard he might add.

"Uh Daro can you let me go?" He asked her.

Daro not wanting the heat from his body to leave so soon used her extremely well toned legs to pull him closer to her and whispered in a shaky voice "Start working primate." She then pulled his head into her neck. Ramirez knowing what she meant, and not wanting broken ribs, obeyed and started satisfying her once again. This time instead of moans, she only whimpered and asked Ramirez before she blacked out to stay with her. He agreed and watched her drift to sleep.

He soon left her and decided to head up to the bridge. There he saw Shepard who told him "Ramirez get suited up, we are dropping on Therum in 10 minutes."

Ramirez told his friend with strain "Actually Shepard…. I'll pass on this one." With a few grunts he began his way to the elevator.

Before He could step into the elevator, Shepard slightly intrigued, asked "What's wrong?"

Ramirez answered "Rib pain. I'm heading to the med-bay now. Take somebody else, there is no shortage of volunteers."

Shepard told him alright and decided to take Kiadan and Saren with him.

* * *

15 min later

"Alright the mission is to find an Asari archeologist, named Liara T'Soni. She is a prothean expert and we may need her expertise.", Shepard told the squad

While loading weapons into the Prowler Kiadan asked "Any intel on the planet or possible hostiles?"

Shepard shook his head. "Just assume the Geth have an army planet side and we'll be alright."

They soon got into the Prowler and as Joker approached the drop point Shepard pressed on the gas and they drove off the Normandy. Since the Prowler had thrusters and drove off at a short height the drop wasn't exhilarating. Soon they drove along the rocky-blistering planet in the hopes of recovering the Asari archeologist.

Saren became slightly nauseated telling Shepard "Commander I think I'm going to throw up."

Kiadan immediately moved to the passenger seat of the prowler. Fortunately for everybody Shepard said "There is a bucket near the rear, grab it and if you do need to throw up, you can do it on that. Immediately Saren grabbed the bucket and you could hear the sounds of a Turian throwing up, which was not a pleasant sound.

* * *

Back on the Normandy Ramirez stepped out of the elevator and headed for Chakwas's office, careful not to put strain on his ribs.

Once there the doctor asked "Ah lieutenant commander, what can I do for you?", she had a cheerful smile that said no matter how many times you get shot, you will always be in good hands.

Ramirez replied by asking with a grunt and clenched teeth "You wouldn't have any pain killers right?"

She asked "Depends, for what kind of pain?", She began looking thorough her meds, knowing each kind just by memory alone

He then showed her, his horribly bruised ribs and she provided a concoction to help him alleviate the pain. When she asked him how he got his ribs so badly bruised, he replied by accidently falling, while running on the treadmill. She looked at him with narrow eyes, which said she didn't believe him, but nonetheless warned him not to engage in any rigorous activity or else he'd fracture or worse break his ribs.

He walked out of the office feeling a bit better after taking a drink of the concoction, even though it tasted like dried, rotten eggs. Though his ribs still felt horribly sore.

* * *

Back on the planet Therum , Shepard came to a heavily guarded gate after destroying many geth armatures along the way.

Saren, upon seeing the guarded gate, told Shepard "Only a fool would attempt a frontal assault. We should sneak around and then flanked them."

Shepard did as instructed and drove to the right where there was a second route. The path took them to the right flank of the geth forces. Saren began shooting the geth with the prowler's main gun. After engaging geth troopers and turrets they disembarked from the prowler and proceeded inside the facility. Immediately they came under attack by geth forces.

Kiadan asked with slight annoyance Shepard "Why is it we can never sneak around these walking light bulbs?"

Shepard responded "If we did that Alenko, this wouldn't be as much fun." Shepard barely managed to avoid a rocket and took cover behind a thin metal wall. He told Saren with urgency "Arterius take out that geth rocket trooper."

Saren replied with a calm voice "Already on it Commander." He managed to take out the geth rocket trooper and a destroyer after being weaken from combined fire.

Once the squad eliminated the last presence of geth troopers they continued exploring the facility. Kiadan with a groan asked Shepard "Can we please go somewhere where there is air conditioning?"

Shepard turned around to reply and saw that Kiadan was sweating a great deal in his suit. He told Kiadan "Why don't you go and guard the prowler."

Kiadan while wheezing said "You got…it…..Comm…..ander."

Shepard turned to Saren and asked him "Why aren't you sweating like Alenko?"

Saren replied "I was born on Palaven and had to live in a burning climate, that would probably fry you alive Commander. Though I can ask you the same thing." He told Shepard, curious as to why he didn't seem to be losing fluids as fast as Alenko.

With a slight grin he told Saren "I made sure to eat crystallized salt. It helps you retain more water for a longer period of time. In Africa, before it was terraformed, it was a luxury due to its properties. Now c'mon we have a lot more facilities to explore."

After a while of walking Saren asked "Do you know where you are going?"

Shepard responded by saying "Yea, right where the biggest presence of geth is at, and if I'm correct that's where we'll find our archeologist."

Saren simply said, with a neutral face "If that's what you believe, Commander."

Shepard not knowing whether Saren was being sarcastic or not proceeded onward into the facility. After thoroughly investigating the buildings they returned to the prowler to find Kiadan had drunk over two gallons of water. This prompted Shepard to ask "Are you alright Kiadan."

Kiadan turned to him and said with a smile "After enjoying a refreshing drink, I am now."

The prowler's radio sparked to life and Joker's voice echoed throughout the vehicle "Commander, I'm seeing a lot of activity at a dig site. I'm sending you the coordinates now."

"I got them, heading there now. Thanks Joker." Shepard cut the link and started to drive towards the coordinates. The prowler was easily able to traverse the rocky volcanic landscape with little trouble, due to its strong tires and suspension created by Alliance engineers, who sought a versatile vehicle frame that would allow for trouble-free transportation in various conditions.

The ash being given off by the volcanic planet was starting to lower visibility, however thanks to the prowlers scanners and UGPSAS (Universal Galactic Positioning Scanner And System) they had little difficulty navigating through the ash screen. Kiadan operating the scanners told Shepard in a frantic tone "Shepard….there is a lot of activity 2 clicks in front of our position!"

"Saren can you see anything with the guns?", Separd asked Saren.

Saren attempted to located any targets through the Prowlers gun optics, however he had trouble seeing anything with the ash fog. When he switch to electronic vision the entire landscape seemed to light up with signatures. "Shepard you may want to step on the gas pedal."

Once Shepard hear the sounds of the prowler's guns firing he asked "Why?", he soon got his answer as he ran over either a large creature or rock."What did I run over?" Shepard asked the team. He was interested on what had the prowler impacted against.

Kiadan soon told him "Geth! And there appears to be a lot more of them.", after the scanners managed to identify the signatures as geth armatures and Shepard sped up as much as he could to avoid being a sitting duck. Not many people realize this, but a lone tank or armored vehicle without infantry is an easy target for the enemy. Especially if said "enemy" carries rockets.

The prowler speed through blockades and numerous geth troopers as it traversed through the planet. Occasionally they would have to stop before engaging the next group of geth armatures or risk their kinetic barriers being dropped. After ramming through numerous geth, the squad arrived to a facility with a tunnel as an entrance. Unfortunately for them it was being guarded by many geth rocket troopers. Immediately Saren began firing the machine gun and Shepard began reversing.

Saren managed to gun down 3 geth rocket troopers, however there were still 4 more remaining. '_I have to hand it to him he is a pretty good shot. I wonder if all turians are this good.'_ Shepard thought. Shepard began driving towards the geth and consequently running them over. Without the rocket troopers, the remaining geth hardly put up a fight. Their gunfire and grenades did little to stop the raging armored vehicle.

"Nice shooting Saren, that was really impressive." Kiadan complimented him.

"Thanks. Some turians spend most of their time calibrating guns, Me? I prefer spending my time shooting them."

As they drove towards the tunnel they were shocked to see a massive geth, with four legs, come out of the tunnel. On instinct Shepard reversed the prowler to avoid the massive geth's attack.

"Does anyone know what that is!?", Shepard asked his squad.

With a grim expression Saren spoke up and said "That is a geth colossus, but spirits I never thought I would ever see one!"

The geth colossus seemed to be following them. Saren was busy firing the prowlers missiles at the geth, Kiadan on the other hand was busy rerouting noncritical power to the kinetic barriers when Shepard had an idea.

"Kiadan reroute all power to the prowler's guns and engines, Saren fire the remaining missiles and get ready to fire the main gun.", Shepard ordered them while holding stepping on the gas and brakes at the same time.

Kiadan was about to protest, but was cut off by Saren, who realized what Shepard was thinking.

With all missiles fired and all power rerouted to the engines, Shepard let go of the brakes and the prowler shot forward, towards the geth. '_Here goes nothing.' _Shepard thought as he sped towards the geth colossus.

Saren kept firing the 125mm shells at the colossus and saw he only had 6 more remaining shells. '_Well better make them count.', _he thought. The shells caused the colossus's shields to drop and at that instant the prowler impacted the geth hard. The loud screeching of metal crashing and ripping could be heard, however the combined attack brought the colossus down.

Kiadan was the first in the group to speak up "How about we never do that again?"

"Agreed." Shepard and Saren said at the same time. They then drove into the tunnel and hoped there was not anymore geth.

* * *

Back on the Normandy Garrus was keeping himself busy calibrating the extra prowlers guns and engines when he heard the elevator door open. He turned around to see Ramirez holding a stack of papers and he asked "How are you doing Garrus?"

Garrus simply said "I'm all right. Thank you for asking."

He was about to turn around and resume calibrating when Ramirez said "So Garrus you never mentioned you were female when we met. I'm just here to make sure you aren't holding anymore secrets."

Garrus immediately turned around and said "WHAT! I am a male member of my species. Whoever told you otherwise is lying."

Ramirez with a smirked said "According to your transfer papers here, you are a female turian an-"

Garrus snatched the papers out of Ramirez's hands and looked at them. When he did, he went wide-eyed and said "Spirits. Dad what did you do?", he asked exasperated.

Ramirez started laughing at Garrus's poor luck. Garrus locked his eyes on Ramirez and said "You're the XO, which means you can fix this.", he then handed the papers back to Ramirez.

Ramirez, after calming down a bit, took the papers back and told him "Do you know how much time and money I would have to put into fixing this mess."

Garrus asked him "Look we are crew mates right? I'm sure you will do me this favor as friends. Look if anyone else sees this they won't let me live this down. Spirits know how much that krogan will put me through."

Ramirez replied with a sigh "Alright Vakarian. You owe me big for this."

Garrus responded "Thank you. I will return the favor."

Before Garrus returned to calibrating he heard Ramirez "It's James."

Garrus confused asked "Excuse me?"

Ramirez repeated "James. That's my first name. I figured since we are going to be friend's you might as well know it."

Garrus understanding what this meant told Ramirez "I appreciate the trust you have in me to tell me this."

Ramirez replied by saying "Yea, yea. By the way before you start messing with the engine from underneath, here use this roller, it'll make it easier for you to get underneath the vehicles without hurting your back." Ramirez told Garrus as he handed him a roller.

_'This will help out a lot.'_ he was about to thank Ramirez when he noticed the titan was already gone. With a shrug he got back to work.

* * *

On the planet's surface, Shepard, along with his squad, stepped into the elevator that would take them underground. They were completely exhausted after fighting through waves of multiple geth.

Kiadan with a gasp said "Please tell me…..that they aren't….anymore geth."

Shepard while breathing hard, though not as hard as Kiadan or Saren, said "There might….be more underneath."

Saren muttered under his breath "Perfect."

When they stepped out of the elevator they came up to a stasis-bubble like prison with an asari trapped inside of it. Noticing the squad she yelled at them "Can you hear me out there!? I'm trapped. I need help!

Shepard replied by saying "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

She responded by saying that she was currently trapped in a Prothean security device and couldn't move so she needed Shepard's help to be free.

When Shepard reassured her that they would get her out, she told them that there was a control somewhere in the room that would deactivate the security device. After looking for it, in less than a few minutes, they found it and deactivated the security device.

The young Asari fell on the ground with an Off. After getting up she faced the commander and said "Thank you I am in your debt. My name is Liara T'soni."

All of a sudden the walls began shaking and Liara said "I'm afraid the walls are unstable. I predict a nearby volcano is about to erupt. Fortunately for us there is an elevator in the center tower."

Saren at that point said "You created a dig site near a volcano?"

Liara replied "The artifact site was deemed safe, however the geth have been detonating mine lasers all around, severely compromising this facility."

She then lead them to the elevator and once it began to ascend she said "I-I still cannot believe all of this. Why would the geth come after me? I'm just an archeologist."

Shepard told her "A batarian terrorist named Balak is attempting to find a device called the conduit. Would you know anything about it?", he asked her.

"No I'm sorry." Liara told them.

When they arrived back above ground they were met by a krogan with an escortt of geth and told them "Surrender. Or don't. That would be more fun."

Saren then took out his sniper rifle and told the krogan "Idiot look behind you."

As the krogan looked behind him he saw, gas tanks stored along the wall, neatly arranged. At that point Saren shot the gas tanks incinerating the Krogan and the geth. He turned to the squad and said "Can we go now?"

At that point it seemed that the volcano started to erupt as lava was oozing out of the walls, or more accurately melting through them . The team began a mad rush to the space port, which was their only way out. Shepard shouted "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!", as the lava trailed close behind them. Fortunately for them Joker was already there ready for lift off. When all the crew got onboard the Normandy took off, a few seconds later the lava consumed everything nearby.

In the comm room Joker's voice burst through the loud speakers and said "Too close, Commander. Ten more seconds and we would've been swimming in molten sulfur. The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull. Just for future reference."

Liara, astounded at the pilots attitude, asked "We almost died out there and your pilot makes jokes?"

Nyreen, the Normandy's newest crew member that was pickup at the citadel, said "That's Joker for you." She was familiar with Shepard, Ramirez, and Joker as she fought on Elysium with them. She failed to notice Garrus staring at her, to which Ramirez was silently recording.

Shepard simply said "That's his way of saying thank you for letting him do something in his crippled stated."

Liara responded "I see. It must be a human thing. I don't have a lot experience dealing with your kind, Commander."

Tali and Ashley were not thrilled at the tone Liara was using towards the commander. When Shepard asked her if she could help him and Ramirez decipher the visions, she happily agreed.

The other girls clenched their teeth and were practically steaming with jealousy. Daro thought "_If that Asari touches my primate she will wake up with missing limbs and organs.' _

Ramirez thought as he walked over to her _'Daro is so going to kill me for this.'_ He was even too afraid to even look in her direction, something she both noticed and smiled at under her helmet.

Once both Shepard and Ramirez were near enough Liara that she could grabbed them, she whispered "Embrace Eternity." With that Liara's eyes became black and her mind was flooded with images of the Prothean's and their destruction at the hands of the Reapers.

After that was over Liara nearly collapsed. Shepard ordered Kiadan to take her to the med-bay and dismissed the team. Joker again got on the loud speakers and said "Shepard the Council is on the line. Want me to patch them in?"

"Of course, Joker. C'mon Ramirez." Shepard told his friend.

"I'm coming. You go on ahead." Ramirez said. He knew Daro was going to be waiting for him, so he decided to deal with it alone. His thoughts were proven true as Daro was waiting for him outside, pretending to do work. He walked over to her and said "Look Daro….I know-"

He was interrupted when she said "I have just acquired Immune-boosters and I will have sex with you in your quarters tonight understand?", she asked him.

Ramirez taken aback by her bluntness said "Uh…", Daro then responded by grabbing his groin with an iron grip. Ramirez was at that point experiencing tremendous pain.

Daro repeated herself with a cold voice "I said to do you understand?"

Ramirez desperate to stop the pain nodded his head. Satisfied Daro let go of him and left to get ready. As he watched her leave he thought '_Did I just agree to get raped?' She is so going kill me tonight.'_

Slightly aroused and afraid Ramirez walked into the conference room only to see Shepard finishing the meeting. Shepard then gave him a stack of papers and said "Ramirez I need you to file these, reports."

Ramirez took them and said "Got it commander." As Ramirez walked to his quarters he couldn't help, but feel that death was looming over his shoulder. Once he got to his private terminal he began typing and filing reports.

Back in her quarters, Daro had just finish taking all of the immune-booster and herbal supplements and started to walk over to Ramirez's quarters. While on the way there she thought '_This will certainly be a night to remember.'_ With a dark smile full of lust, she continued on her way to Ramirez's room.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter. Let's all have a moment of silence for poor Ramirez.


	15. Chapter 15 - Puzzles falling into place

A/N: Shocker. This chapter will contain violence, inspiration, and quarian endurance. enjoy

I will only be doing Noveria. Illos, Virmire, Feros, and the battle of the citadel, then the events of ME 2. It will be slightly non cannon. Then the ME3 events will have a side story that follows Anderson and the resistance at Earth and the events at Palaven.

* * *

9-24-2183 1245 Hours (Galactic Standard Time)

Location: [REDACTED]

Head Admiral Stephen Hackett inspected his new ship of the 18th fleet. Measuring at 5.4 kilometers long it was the largest known vessel in the galaxy and the most advance as well. Scientists, after painstaking research, manage to minimize the dreadnought's heat signature to deceive most scanners. It featured the thickest armor and most broadside guns than all other ships in the Alliance. Plain in simple this was a new breed of ships that this dreadnought has created and has become the flagship of the human fleet. Though construction was complete over a year ago, bureaucracy stalled the deployment of the vessel. Now it was a different story, as the ship was ready for deployment. Hackett turned to his friend, former captain of the Normandy, David Anderson and said "Beautiful ship isn't she?"

Anderson with awe in his voice said "Incredibly" That one word contained all the excitement, all the emotion he felt by seeing this vessel in front of him.

Hackett then told him "You know I can't command this ship alone."

Anderson looked at him with a smirk and asked "Are you saying, what I think you're saying?"

Hackett said "Definitely. It would be like old times."

With a laugh Anderson "That it will. You know this ship is going to need a name. Have you thought of one?", he asked.

Hackett, without taking his eyes off the ship, said "A ship as great as this needs a complimenting name. One that embodies all we ever fought for and what we are willing to defend to our last breaths. On this day it is a proud honor to not only commission, but also name the SSV Heart of Sol as the flagship of the Alliance."

Anderson couldn't help, but smile at the situation. '_Even when we are alone, you still managed to make incredible speeches.' _Anderson thought of his old friend. He couldn't disagree with the emotion or the name, because he would've done something similar if it was up to him. Anderson then thought of the only two men thatreminded him, of Hackett and himself, and couldn't help but wonder how they were doing on their mission.

* * *

Remote location in Argos system

A shadowy agent infiltrated a ship and stealthily proceeded to the command deck. He was careful not to trigger any alarms. He carefully knocked on the door to the command deck and got into position. The operative, using his magnetic boots and gloves, climbed up the wall and was directly above the door. One of his hands was on his sword getting ready for the kill.

The operative heard a batarian question on the inside of the command deck "Who is it?" When the batarian didn't receive an answer he warned anyone outside as he walked over to the door "I swear of this is a joke I will have your heads." The batarian opened the door, seeing no one he made the fatal mistake of stepping outside. "Alright whoev-"

The batarian didn't finish as a sword beheaded him. His head, along with his decapitated body, fell to the floor. Satisfied with his kill, the operative placed his sword back in its sheath. He disposed of the body, along with the stench of death, and walked over to the main terminal. The operative's name was Kai Leng and he was possibly the most dangerous assassin in the galaxy, but not the most well known. Kai leng reached into his pocket and took out a chip and placed it on the computer. Immediately all of the ships classified information was soon being downloaded and transmitted to a remote server. Once all the files were obtain, Kai Leng contacted the Illusive man via a portable hologram projecter.

The leader of Cerberus soon appeared and asked his operative "I presume all of the files pertaining to the batarian's discovery have been sent to cerberus analyst?"

Kai Leng responded "Of course."

With a puff of his cigar and with a smirk, the Illusive man said "Good. After you make your escape I do not want any evidence of this raid to exist. Plant the charges and proceed to your vessel.", with that the Illusive man cut off.

Kai Leng, already having planted the charges, activated them and proceeded to his stealth Cerberus ship. On the way there he thought _'So these files contain information of the Reaper's existence and purpose. I hope we begin arming ourselves or this is going to be a short war.' _After boarding his ship and exiting the system, Kai Leng flew towards Cerberus head quarters for his next assignment. Shortly after the batarian ship exploded and its where bouts prior to its destruction were erased.

Back at Cerberus head quarters the Illusive man had scientist and analysts study the information regarding the Reapers purpose and their role in the Prothean's disappearance. Of course the Illusive man suspected that the Reapers had of course wiped them out, he couldn't help to think that there was more at play here. He knew, however that he couldn't go to the Alliance, at least not yet. His plans were coming together perfectly. Soon Shepard and his team would convince the Alliance and the Council of the Reaper's existence and he would allow certain companies 'develop counter measures' to the Reapers capabilities. At the very least a few Alliance Admirals and Generals will install the Reapers counter measures on their planetary defenses.

The Illusive thought to himself _'If this is a declaration of war by the Reapers, then its time to sound the bells of war.'_

* * *

The station on Omega is often herald as the center for activities in the Terminus Systems. The station was unofficially ruled by an asari pirate queen named Aria T'loak. Her influence ran deep across the galaxy. It ranged from drugs and weapons to leverage on prominent politicians, or at least most of them. Aria had consistent trouble getting influence within the Salarian Union and the System's Alliance. Both organizations were privy into any strange activities occurring within their borders. Still she enjoyed what she had, which was control over a massive station that both respected and feared her.

Just then Antono handed Aria the newest developments on the station. She looks over them and was impressed. '_So the Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood pack have banded together and are conducting a simultaneous assault on all Red Hand territories. This will be fun to watch.', _she thought to herself.

Currently the Red Hand controlled 20% of the station. Out of all the mercenary groups this was the smallest, however it was also the most valuable. Years of managing and investing in their territories infrastructure and businesses, have caused these places to be known as the golden corners of Omega_. _ These places soon began pumping revenue into the Red Hand and the rest of Omega, though Aria did get a cut in exchange for turning a blind eye. Naturally this caused jealousy among the other mercenary gangs. Now it seemed that the gangs were acting on that jealousy.

"Get that mech on line right now." Zaeed Masani ordered his men. After being betrayed by his former co-worker Vido Santiago when he staged his coup, Zaeed went solo becoming one of the most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy. His reputation caught the attention of the Red Hand and after promising Zaeed as much payback against the Blue Suns as possible, they recruited him. He swiftly rose their ranks and would be considered a Colonel in any military. Now he found himself fighting a ground war with 3 mercenary groups and inside Zaeed loved it.

After being forced to retreat, Zaeed and his men set up a defensive line at a sky car garage near the station's power plant and were currently holding out against Eclipse mechs. "Tranil and Smith, you two take those rockets and shoot at any mechs or biotics you see.", Zaeed said to a human and turian. They nodded and did as they were told. Zaeed turned his attention to the front line as an explosion erupted near his position and after shooting a salarian yelled to his men "C'mon show them what for!"

They cheered and began firing back at the mercenaries. The battle resembled the trenches built in World War I. Two sides took defensive formations on either sides of a location and began firing on the other side with everything they had. The middle ground was filled with bodies, mostly from the other mercenary groups, and was effectively called no man's land. While the Red Hand had a great portion of turian soldiers, the humans familiar with this type of warfare informed their alien comrades of the hard lessons learned on the front lines of Europe in the 1910s. The same lessons the other mercenary groups were learning hard, as they were suffering massive casualties. However they out-numbered the Red Hand 10 to 1, the ideal number when attacking an entrenched enemy.

The area was accessible, aside from the middle ground, by two flanking bridges. These bridges were currently under siege, but they were holding. There were also catwalks and an observation point and towers where sniper and artillery fire were eliminating the mercenary troops.

Zaeed had a small regiment placed along a narrow building next to the sky car. They were responsible for radioing any large movements by the enemy. Just then Zaeed's radio was filled with chatter "Sir the mercenaries are massing a large number of troops. I suggest you get ready sir, we'll try to pin thin them out a bit."

Zaeed was pissed to say the least. '_Damn. This just keeps getting better and better.' _With a frown Zaeed asked "Copy that. Do you know the numbers of their troops."

"Negative sir. Shit…sir their moving artillery and gunships into position. I suggest you find a place to hide.", the young soldier said to Zaeed.

"Shit. EVERYBODY GET DOWN.", Zaeed yelled to his men. Everyone immediately got into their makeshift bunkers.

Finally the mercenary groups seemed to use their heads as they conducted an artillery barrage, along with gunship fire soon after. This forced the defenders to take cover and allow the enemy time to move through no man's land with only having to worry about sniper and artillery fire.

The mercenaries began reinforcing their garrisons and their troops to make a massive push towards the two bridges and the middle ground. All Zaeed had was 2653 men to hold against nearly 20,000 troops. Unfortunately for the mercenaries, Zaeed controlled the high ground and had mines placed everywhere.

A company of about a 100 soldiers attempted a suicidal run against Zaeed's fortifications. They were met with a flamethrower incinerating them. Well placed machine guns placed on the towers managed to wipe half of another company. The stench of guts and blood mixed with gasoline soon filled the battlefield.

Zaeed got on the radio and called Lieutenant Colonel Blake Jones to request of assistance. "We need more men or else we are done for."

Jones on the other line said "Make do with what you have Zaeed, we are getting hit hard. Half of our men are dead or wounded. Sorry Zaeed you are on your own."

Angered Zaeed hanged up the phone and made sure his men were prepared for any counter attack by the enemy. One of Zaeed's men came up to him and told him "Sir the mercenaries have sent two companies and are attacking the left bridge they are down to 50 men.

Zaeed with a frown said "Have artillery fire at that bridge and have 150 men reinforce that position." The soldier nodded and went to tell the men.

* * *

The left bridge was holding but just barely. A gunship was harassing them anytime they fired at the enemy. To make matters worse their cover was being withered away thanks to the enemy's mechs. The enemy was about half-way across the bridge, when the defenders detonated the mines. The explosion killed 56 men and wounded 46 others. However, the blue suns suspected this would happen and ordered their troops to bring up the bridge platform, basically a armored vehicle whose sole purpose was installing a temporary bridge, and the blue suns sent 3 companies of men charging at the red hand's position. Unfortunately for the blue suns, artillery fire came raining down on them, and wiped out an entire company and reduced the other two to a mere quarter.

Darelik, the blue suns commander, was furious and ordered 3 gunships to attack the enemy and wiped them out. He was impulsive and this time sent another two companies and ordered them, along with the ones already on the bridge to advance.

Then red hand's luck turned, because two friendly broadsword bombers arrived and dropped cluster bombs on the bridge killing anyone on it. Then 3 falcon gunships swooped in and with a gun run managed to inflict casualties on the blue suns trench line. Unfortunately one got shot down after being taking heavy fire from a total of 8 rocket troopers.

After 3 hours of trying to take the bridge the blue suns finally ordered a retreat and tried to draw a new plan.

* * *

On the right bridge, Jones position was nearly over run with only a combined total of 368 men, who were former A.C.S and O.I.T troopers, still standing.

At that point Blake drew out his assault rifle and attached a bayonet. His men watching him also did the same, knowing what this would mean. Blake looked to his men and yelled at the top of his lungs "TODAY IS A GOOD DAY FOR THEM TO DIE! ORRRAAAHHH!", his men also yelled and climbed over the trench and with guns blazing charged at the now scared blood pack line.

The blood pack had originally sent 2,687 vorcha with 56 varren and 278 krogan to take the bridge. They were led by Rarok, a krogan battle master, who then ordered his 200 remaing krogan to help the fleeing vorcha. Any one nearby couldn't help, but watch the clash of, what many considered , between two titans.

While running at the now retreating vorcha, Blake gave one last desperate order over his comms. "Zaeed fire all the artillery you got on my position and that's an order!" and cut he link.

He knew to amass that much firepower it would take at least 15 minutes and Blake set his watch for it. Blake and his men threw themselves at the jaws of storm and gladly made sure as many blood pack members joined them as possible.

The yells of both sides climaxed into an epic clash. Bodies were thrown everywhere as blood of many colors were sprayed around like an artist was busy at work. The krogan were tough, but even they could see the stone harden eyes of their adversaries. Knifes became embedded in bodies, only to become charred flesh by flamethrowers from both sides.

A red hand soldier, who was incinerated by a krogan, managed to pull the pins of all of his grenades and charged at the krogan and his two dozen vorcha. The blast killed everything standing within 6 feet, leaving only 4 enemies wounded, but alive.

The rockets from 7 former O.I.T's killed over two dozen krogan and 75 vorcha, however they were soon overwhelmed by 140 Vorcha and were killed. The red hand brought up their jaguar and it's rocket pods impacted the position of 14 krogan and 24 vorcha. The initial salvo killed the majority of them and the second finished them off.

Blake was currently fighting a krogan as his men killed and were killed all around him. The krogan swung his fist, but Blake duked and used his superior agility to get behind him and climbed on top of him.

"PUNY HUMAN GET OFF OF ME!" The krogan yelled.

Blake drew out his knife and stabbed the krogan and the eye and then jabbed it right underneath the krogan's head plate. The krogan yelled from the tremendous pain and attempted to shake Blake off, but Blake desperately held on. Blake managed to peel the krogan plate off and now without protection, stabbed his 8 inch knife right into the krogan's brain repeatedly. The krogan fell with absolute silence.

After 12 minutes of fighting there were only 90 red hand soldiers and 87 krogan and 290 vorcha and there were dropping by the second. What little guns and explosives each side had, they used them to great effect. When both sides ran out of ammunition all rules of war were thrown out of the window as the red hand once again charged the blood pack, but this time with axes, screw drivers, nail guns, and even electric chainsaws that they got from anywhere they could. This show of force scared the remaining vorcha, however this only encouraged the krogans, who only had their best remaining.

Eyeballs were skewed, bodies were disemboweled and torched, and limbs were torn off in the ensuing fight. Blake, with only 13 men, screamed like a lion and charge the 58 remaining Krogans. The krogan evidently crushed the remaining red hand soldiers, but not before the red hand took another 23 more of the blood pack.

Blake the last man standing looked up from where he was kneeling, having a bullet wound in his right knee and a piece of shrapnel embedded in his left shoulder, to see Rorak smiling. "HA! You have been an excellent challenge human."

Blake, behind the visor of his helmet, looked at his wrist to see his watch at fifteen seconds. He looked up to Rorak and said "The Red Hand never surrenders. Timor non est in morte, motherfucker."

In that instant artillery fire, having unleashed their B.L.O.S.M (Beyond Line Of Sight Missiles) everything was burned and turned to ash. The only object to have survived the heavy barrage was Blake's knife stabbed into a pile of ash.

* * *

When Zaeed had gave the order to unleash the heavy artillery fire, he knew anyone still alive in that area had just been condemned to death. With one side obliterated and the other severely weakened, the mercenaries were starting to lose momentum. Zaeed seized the opportunity and ordered all the alpha drones, which he was holding on to the worst or best possible occasion, to be activated.

Dozens of them came online an began advancing on the enemy position. Zaeed got on the radio, with a near smile, and ordered "I want all bombers and gunships to bombard their frontlines."

A young private ran up to Zaeed and with clear exhaustion said "Sir Gen…..neral…Galik….is .on the line." with that done the young private sat down and caught his breath.

Zaeed got on the comm link. Immediately the sound of the turian general's flaggy voice could be heard. "Zaeed great news, we have over 9,000 troops docking in various bays all across Omega. We are now taking the fight to them and to ensure this never happens again over 3,000 additional troops will stay on Omega permanently."

Zaeed was thankful for that and with exhaustion said "Sir what about our territories. It's take a lot more than a few hundred thousand credits to bring this place back to stellar standards."

With a chuckle, Galik said "Don't worry about that Zaeed. The Alliance is putting in 200 billions credits into the construction effort, and over a quarter of it is going into our pockets."

Zaeed was stunned into silence, even with everyone taking their share, it was a lot of credits. Galik said "I thought you would like the good news.", Galik then cut the signal and the only thing Zaeed was '_It sure is a good day to be in the Red Hand.'_

* * *

Back in the Normandy

Back in the Normandy Ramirez was so focused in finishing filing reports that he didn't notice his door open, even though he locked it with the best encryption possible.

A voice he knew all too well, that both aroused and petrified him , said "I've looking forward to this evening Ramirez."

Though he was surprised that Daro had used his name, as opposed to primate, hesitantly spoke "Daro it's ….nice to see you." He visibly sunk behind her gaze.

She looked at him and said "Know tonight you will satisfy me as best you can." she stated.

Being careful not to anger her, Ramirez said "Daro I don't th-"

He was interrupted by Daro laughing. She said "I find it amusing that you think you have a choice. You will either satisfy me here and now on your own free will or you will do it after I inject you with this arousal drug." She then unclasped her helmet and Ramirez was stunned at her beauty.

Daro had jet black hair, her face was slightly rounded with high cheekbones accented by slim eyebrows and tender silver lips. Her skin was surprisingly human-like, though a bit more paler, and as he looked into her beautiful silver orb eyes he only saw lust.

Like a animal Daro pinned Ramirez to the chair and began kissing him passionately while grinding against him. Daro's lips pressed against Ramirez's. Ramirez could hear Daro's silent moans coming from her mouth as they locked lips.

Daro hungrily and passionately kissed Ramirez. She went from kissing both his lips, to sucking the lower one, to letting her tongue attempt to gain control of Ramirez's.

Both fought for control, neither giving ground and each began removing their lover's clothing. Daro pulled Ramirez's shirt off and took off his pants off and Ramirez frantically trying to find the claps of Xen's suit. They continued to kiss each other like starving beasts, pausing only to give their lungs air. Ramirez managed to take off Daro's gauntlets only to have her nails dig into his flesh. When Ramirez pulled the upper half of Daro's suit, two large natural perfectly shaped breasts were soon exposed. While kissing them he picked her up, earning a delightful moan, carried her to his bed.

Once he pinned Daro, he began sucking on Daro's full, supple breast causing her to scream. "Don't stop….Keelah, don't you dare stop!"

"You like that, Daro? You like how I satisfy you?", he teased.

"Keelah, yes! yes! I love it!", was all Daro could say. Daro was taking in hard labor breaths while moaning. With unknown strength she managed to flip the titan on top of her and began to undo the bottom half of her suit. Ramirez assisted her while kissing her breast and neck. This caused to Daro to whimper. When the bottom half came loose, Ramirez slapped her ass hard causing her gasp.

Quarian tended to have larger hips than humans, but Ramirez was stunned at Daros'. She had a great thick ass and his hands immediately began to squeeze, grab, and assault Daro's rear.

The motion of sitting up and arching her back caused her to fully straddle Ramirez. She soon felt his erect organ rub against her and began shifting her hips back and forth. This caused Ramirez to grunt.

Ramirez hands travelled from her breasts to her ass. Causing Daro to become more feral. Ramirez then flipped her over and with great power thrusted into Daro's wet sex. Her response was to arch her back and yell "Oooh! Keelah, yes! Do-oh-n't stop! Don't y-you dare!"

As Ramirez pumped into her like a piston, she quickly resorted to a sting of vulgar quarian profanities as Ramirez satisfied. Her nails became buried in Ramirez's flesh and more than once she bit into his shoulder. He didn't know if it was from the pain or pleasure he was giving her and frankly didn't care. She again wrapped her legs around Ramirez's waist and began squeezing him, but Ramirez didn't mind he was lost in the pleasure he was getting out of Daro soon came, cursing loudly in khelish, and began to buck her hips wildly against Ramirez's like a bull.

For a moment Ramirez stopped believing he was done. It seemed that he could simply bask in the aftermath.

….Then Daro flipped him over and buried her mouth into his still erect organ. Daro's tongue wrapped around Ramirez's organ and began playing with it. As she dragged her head back and forth, while applying varying pressure with her hands, she looked up to see his face turn another shade of red as his muscles tensed.

"Daro…" He groaned through clenched teeth. "God, Daro…keep going."

She smiled at the control she had over him, and over her moans began a evil plan to juice him of all his energy.

To finish him off he lightly bit on his organ causing Ramirez to jump and whelp. He could feel his climax coming as Daro played with his organ. He came hard spilling his juices right into Daro's mouth, who gladly drank it like expensive win making sure she took all of it.

Daro yet no finished with Ramirez climbed on top of him, and with both of her legs on each of his side, pushed her hips downward unto Ramirez's pelvis hard. Daro gasped and loudly moaned from the sudden pleasure, tingles radiating throughout each other's bodies.

With his hands on Daro's waist, assisted her to move her body up and down. They started out at an intense pace, Daro screamed "Oh, oh Keelah! Yes! Daro moaned from the ecstasy that flowed through her body. Every bounce, every thrust, every breath became harder with each penetration.

Ramirez was mesmerized by the sight of Daro's breasts bouncing and moving arounnd. he placed both of his hands on them and began rubbing and squeezing them. Daro gasped in delight.

"Keelah…oh….damn it!" she whimpered as she bounced on him. She could easily feel her body straining to continue causing to release a muffled cry.

With renewed energy Ramirez pickup Daro, flipped her over to where her thick ass was facing him, and assaulted her rear with his tongue. Daro squealed loudly like a wild animal, at the sheer pleasure.

Finally she screamed in pleasure, "KEELAH YES! YESS! her voice reverberated within the room. Her release flowed free and Ramirez remained latched onto Daro's pussy, drinking from the Quarian's flowed tight cunt.

'_Damn Daro tastes amazing.'_ Ramirez thought. He then grabbed the tired quarian and bent her over the bed. Daro realizing what was about to happen and the immense pain she was about to feel that even she couldn't endure began to squirm and fidgeted, but was unable to break free.

Ramirez rammed right into Xen's rear hole, with one hand on Daro's back and the other gripping a fistful of her ass. The warbled moans and whimpers as well as screams were music to his ears.

"B-bosh'tet! y-yo-oo-ou bosh'tet!" she screamed in agony as Ramirez ran his organ between her ass checks. He then got an idea and thought _'Oh, yea. This is gonna be fun.'_

Daro soon felt one of his hands traveled to her front and in between thrusts she ordered him "NO! NOOOO! DON'T! DON'T YOUR DARE PRIMATE! DO-OHHH-AHHHHHH!", Daro began screaming as both her holes were being pounded repeatedly and held onto the bed sheets in a death grip.

Ramirez, ignoring Daro's commands, began to prod Daro's cunt with his fingers with glee, as his large erect organ continued to deliver pain and pleasure to Daro, while violating the quarian woman.

"KEE-EE-LAH! D-DON'T STOP…PLEASE DON'T STOOP!" Daro writhed and moaned bucking her hips against Ramirez's pelvis. Daro, though the immense pain and pleasure, she almost blacked out, but her climaxed brought her back to reality and her juices squirted out of her body.

Finally Ramirez let go of her and pulled her into bed with. Gasping she turned her back to him and grabbed one of his hands and placed it right on her breast, so he continue caressing her. He did so and after pulling the stained and wet sheets over them, pulled Daro into him. Her back was still facing him, but he didn't mind. He caressed Daro's breasts with both his hands and kissed her neck. She whimpered in response, he kept doing this until Daro drifted to sleep. Shortly after sleep consumed him also.

* * *

I hope this has contained a little bit of everything fo everyone. Update may be a bit slower as I have ap assignments to do, though rest assured it is very simple for me


	16. Chapter 16 - Feros

A/N: In the events of ME2 there will be all the women and guys present from DLC's.

Also I will feature the Citadel DLC in ME3 because I believe it was one of the best moments of the entire trilogy and it's ending was better than the actual ending so, yea.

* * *

9 -25-2183 1457 hours (Galactic Standard time)

Ramirez woke up to find still Daro sleeping. He tried to get up without disturbing her, but he failed.

"Going somewhere?", she asked turning over to face Ramirez.

Handing her parts of her suit and while putting on his own clothes, he said "We got to get up and you need to put on your suit before you get sick."

"Fine, but first…", Daro getting on her knees, grabbed the back of Ramirez's head and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. "Keelah, I'm going to need more of that soon.", she said smiling and putting parts of her suit back on.

When it got to her bottom half of her suit Ramirez, who had already put back on all of his clothes, asked Daro to let him put it back on. She knew this was a clever attempt for him to grab her ass, but she rather enjoyed his touch, so she let him.

Ramirez savored every fistful of Daro's rear he could get, which caused Daro to let out a quiet moan.

With all of their clothing back on they went to go get break feast. Once there they found all of the other crew eating.

Garrus, with a smug grin, asked "Where have you two been?" Clearly, as a veteran detective, he already knew the answer, but he couldn't resist.

Ramirez, with a smirk of his own, replied "Oh Daro here was just helping me file reports, mission assessments, and 'exchange request from the hierarchy.' He intentionally said the last part with slight exaggeration, and he continued "If you would like me to show everyone here my reports I'll gladly do it."

Garrus knowing what was going on said, after clearing his throat "Oh that's alright I'll take your word for it.", and dropped the matter completely.

The whole time this was occurring, everyone stopped eating to witness what was going on. Everyone had thoughts about what Garrus and Ramirez meant in their conversion, but didn't dare ask.

Ramirez suddenly remembered to tell Shepard "Hey Shepard the quarter master wants to know what happen to the prowler you took on your mission to Therum."

Shepard, rubbing the back of his head and with a slight grin, said "It got melted down by the lava and since we sort of….left it there."

This caused Wrex to laugh "HA! Now that's how use a vehicle. You and Ramirez would make excellent krogan."

Nyreen, with an indifferent face said, "So I assume an 'excellent krogan' is impulsive, reckless, hard headed, and narrow minded." This caused her to get insulted looks from Wrex and Ramirez.

Ramirez looked at her and said "And yet I'm still your superior." He then started taking a sip of his juice.

Nyreen decided she wouldn't let him win "Maybe on the battle field, but if we are talking about off the battlefield I'll like to test your endurance myself."

After she said this Ramirez spit his juice and looked wide eyed at her and asked "What!?"

Everyone was now silent either through shock, anger, or jealousy no one said anything. She replied "You heard me. I like to personally see how much 'exercise' a titan can endure before he collapses."

Daro, was clenching her teeth behind her visor and was enraged. '_I am going to rip those mandibles off if she says another word.' _Xen, however escalation the tension when she said "And I like to see a turian swim and fly, but we don't always get what we what."

Saren, Garrus, and Nyreen knew clear well the meaning behind Xen's words. Nyreen then continued while walking over to Ramirez , and then placing a talon on him "Like wanting to touch those you love whenever you want."

Daro, balling her hand into a fist, caused the glass in her hand to shatter and warned Nyreen "Take your hand off him right now if you want to have two limbs when you wake up bosh'tet."

By now the entire crew at the table was just sitting there and witnessing the confrontation. Garrus, the only one brave enough to speak, said "How about we all cal-" He was interrupted with a powerful punch to his shoulder from Wrex. "OW! Wrex what was that for!?", he asked slightly angry.

Wrex responded as if nothing has happened and whispered to him "I want to see if I can win the bet."

Garrus confused asked "What bet?"

Wrex continued "Saren, Liara, and Alenko are betting on Nyreen if this comes to a fight. Tali, Williams, and me are betting on Daro."

Soon the confrontation was broken by Shepard who got up from his chair and commanded "ENOUGH! You two lock it down now. We have enough to deal with as it is and we don't need any more issues to deal with.

Daro and Nyreen, after intently staring at each other for a long time, broke eye contact and went back to eating their meals. Everyone at the table was relieved that the situation was resolved, but were disappointed that Nyreen and Daro didn't go at it.

Shepard continued "Right now we are heading back to the citadel to rearm, so if any of you have any business to take care of, I suggest you take the opportunity. James, Garrus, and Wrex you are with me. We'll go and purchase armaments for the ship and the crew."

"Now that's my kind of shopping." Wrex stated, eager to get his hands on bigger guns.

Shepard then turned to Ashley, Kiadan, and Liara and said "You three go and buy improved armor. Daro and Tali since you two are our experts in electronic warfare, I need you to search for any upgrades for our ship or crew. " He then looked at everyone and said "You all got your assignments. Any questions?", he asked the crew.

When no one seemed to have any Shepard ordered the team. Saren and Nyreen were told to stay behind to guard the ship. Once everyone was done with their break feast they proceeded to their assigned tasks.

As Shepard and the team stepped out of the airlock they came face to face with Rear Admiral Mikailovich of the Alliance navy. Immediately Shepard and Ramirez straightened, followed by everyone else who mimicked them, and Shepard shouted "Ten-hut!"

"At ease," the Admiral replied, and then saluted, "Rear Admiral Mikailovich, Fifth fleet."

Shepard returned the salute, "Commander Shepard, SSV Normandy."

The Admiral nodded and turn his gaze to the Normandy, "You know I command the 63rd Scout Flotilla. The Normandy was slated for my unit after that shakedown run on Eden Prime."

Ramirez then told the Admiral "I'm sorry to hear that sir. I hope that with the work we are doing for all of Council space, you can forgive us for holding onto the Normandy longer than any one expected.", he said with the most sincere tone.

The Admiral, with eyebrows raised, asked "Who might you be, son?"

Ramirez then replied "James Ramirez, Lieutenant Commander and second in command of the Nor-"

He was stopped by the sudden laughter of the Admiral. "Is there something funny sir?", Ramirez asked in a sincere manner, while being confused.

After the Admiral stopped laughing he said "You mean 'the' James Ramirez, who got eaten whole by a Thresher Maw and survived?"

Anyone who didn't know this went wide-eyed at the revelation. Ramirez, with discomfort , replied "The same sir." '_Great even high ranking officials know about me. Come to think of it, that isn't such a bad thing.' _Ramirez thought to himself.

The Admiral then stated his reason for being here, "I've come here to give the Alliance an evaluation of the Normandy and of yourself Commander.", he said to Shepard.

Shepard then stated "The Normandy is a fine ship sir, I'm sure you'll be impressed."

The Admiral then said "I sure hope so Commander. Any way this will only take a few minutes and then I'll be out of your hair Commander.", The Admiral then stepped inside the Normandy to begin his evaluation.

* * *

4 minutes later

Ramirez growing impatient leaned over to Shepard and whispered "Can we go now? My feet are starting to fall asleep."

Shepard whispered back "Deal with it. You know that protocol dictates that we stay here until the Admiral returns."

Ramirez, slightly getting annoyed, said "Really? So does pr-", he was stopped short as the Normandy's airlock doors opened to reveal the Admiral. He then started walking over to them.

"Commander, I'm overall pleased with the ship and it's conditions, however there are a few concerns that I have.", the Admiral informed Shepard.

"And what might those concerns be, if I may ask?", Shepard asked. _'What can possibly be wrong with the Normandy? It is the state of the art vessel.'_,he thought.

The Admiral then proceeded to give his concerns to Shepard "Well for one Commander, the cost. We could've built 2 frigates with the cost used to make the Normandy. Secondly Commander this ship doesn't have an AI installed."

Shepard then countered by saying "Sir the Normandy does have the newest technology available and it was jointly created between the Hierarchy and the Alliance and the AI issue was a big one for both governments."

"Don't worry Commander I understand as well as realize the strategic importance of such a vessel.", hearing the Admiral say this caused Shepard to smile. The Admiral then continued "However, I will request that all future vessels of this class are equipped with an AI. Overall I'd say that this ship and crew are performing at stellar standards. Good luck on your mission Shepard." Shaking the Commander's hand, the Admiral went to go deliver his report.

"All right, now that's done lets go do what we came here to do." Shepard ordered his team and they all went their separate ways, with their respected groups.

* * *

While walking through the shops, not much was said between Wrex, Garrus, Ramirez, and Shepard. Garrus was the first one to break the silence. "So, uh Nyreen seems to be interested in you." Garrus stated rather awkwardly.

Ramirez then looked at Garrus, rather apologetically, and said "Yea….look I'm not interested in Nyreen, so if you are then go for it."

"Well then that eases some of my concerns and have you gotten that transfer request fixed yet?" Garrus asked his friend.

"Yea, it was a little challenging and required extensive paper work, but I manage to clear that mess up." Ramirez informed Garrus

"What are you two talking about?", Shepard asked as they walked across the Citadel, heading towards the armory.

They both said in unison "Nothing."

Before Shepard could comment, Wrex said "Are we going to buy weapons or are we going to listen to the complaints of a Jurassic reject.", though it may seemed like an offence directed to Garrus the team could sense that Wrex was joking, since he said it with a grin.

"You know Wrex, there are birds on Earth that don't fly you know that right?" Garrus, sarcastically and with a grin, told Wrex. He believed that he got Wrex with a come-back.

Wrex, however countered by saying "True, but then those birds can swim. Something I believe you turians aren't able to do."

Garrus' smirk then faded and he muttered something about preferring krogans without any brains. As they arrived to the armory, the squad started looking through the many weapons available. The impression that Garrus and Wrex had was that they were in heaven.

"You see this Garrus," Wrex said as he showed Garrus a Claymore shotgun, "This is what you call a weapon."

"Really, because I think this would make your 'weapon' absolete.", Garrus said as he picked up and held a black widow sniper rifle.

"Ramirez! Come over here." Wrex yelled, and Ramirez walked over to see what was going on. Wrex continued "What do you think we should buy, Garrus's sex toy to please women and himself or this great shotgun that can kill anything in one shot.", he asked Ramirez.

Chuckling at Wrex's jab towards Garrus, whom did not enjoy having his preferred gun called a sex toy, Ramirez said "We can buy both of them. I have insane of amounts of money that I can probably buy a frigate."

At this all four of the guys decided to take all of the weapons they liked. To say that they went overboard in purchasing the guns was an understatement as they caused the store to be closed early due to 'being sold out.' In fact they were stopped three separate times by C-Sec, who believed they were preparing for a terrorist attack on the Citadel. Not surprisingly many people avoided them when they saw the arsenal of weapons they were carrying on 6 carts.

* * *

Tali and Daro were looking for any shop that featured any technology or electronics, that wouldn't discriminate against quarians. Some of the Citadel residents avoided them or gave them disgusted looks, others simply stared at their bodies, which caused Tali to walk even closer to Daro.

"Daro...," Tali began to talk to Daro. "Some of the Citadel residents are staring at us, even when we walk past them."

Daro bluntly stated "That is because they want to rip your suit off and fuck you against the wall until you scream like a wild animal. Anything else you want to tell me?"

Tali suddenly felt as if her cheeks were on fire. "I-it's just that…..I never imagined that anyone would be attracted to a… simple quarian."

Daro laughed at the poor child's naïve mind. "Child we quarians have what many men want, specifically the human males."

Tali then asked a question, while nervously playing with her fingers. "S-so…..y-your saying that a human male….would be….s-sexually attracted to me and would want…to have…um intimacy."

Daro stopped dead in her tracks and with coldness in her voice warned Tali "Tread carefully child. If you are referring to the primate that is second in command of the ship I suggest you look somewhere else."

Tali immediately tried to clear the confusion and hostility between them. "WHAT!? No, I was referring to C-commander…..Shepard." At the mere mention of his name sent a flare to Tali's cheeks.

"Well in that case take these," Daro then handed Tali a strange vial and gave her several immuno-boosters and herbal supplements . She continued "The vial contains a drug that will cause any man to fuck anything with breasts and sapience. I suggest you take the immuno boosters and herbal supplements beforehand."

At this Tali became confused. "Why?", she asked and the response she got, sent a sense of arousal through her body.

Daro told Tali "Because whoever is injected with it will simply tear your suit off violently and will thrust into your body with great force so be prepared."

Tali started to think '_Keelah, is this even right, drugging the Commander for my own selfish gain? Then again he will no doubt enjoy it. Keelah the things he would do to me.' _"Thank you Daro, I really appreciate it."

Daro then explained she would make sure she got 2 hours alone with Shepard in the engine room in exchange for having Tali lure Ramirez into her room, where Daro can simply fuck the brians out of him.

Tali agreed to the mutual beneficial agreement and they then resumed their quest in purchasing counter measures for the Normandy. After they were done 45 minutes later they returned to the ship, while both thought of how to please their partners sexually and both getting aroused by the idea.

* * *

Kiadan, Ashley, and Liara were looking for any suitable piece of armor they could find. Liara said to the group "So we have found armor for almost everybody, but what about Wrex, Nyreen, Saren, and Garrus."

Kiadan then said "Finding armor for those four will be tricky, anyone know what size they are?"

The two girls shook their heads indicating that they didn't know. "Right….well I guess we can just buy all of the turian armor and hope a few fit Garrus, Saren, and Nyreen. As for Wrex I think we can just buy as much Krogan armor we can and hope one of them fits him."

Ashley then asked "Would we even have enough funds for that much armor?"

Kiadan, with a smile said, "With the funds from Ramirez's and Shepard's accounts, we probably have enough to buy half of the Citadel's stores."

"By the goddess, that certainly is a lot of credits. How do they even have that much money?" Liara asked, astonished by the amount of wealth that the two titan's possessed.

Kiadan replied "Well when you take up enough and survive numerous suicide missions, the money tends to add up over time."

After further discussion on the armor for the team. They decided to have the crew's armor shipped to the Normandy, since all three of them couldn't carry all of it and after stopping at a bar decided to head back to the Normandy.

* * *

The three groups managed to arrive at about the same time. Everyone was shocked to see the massive arsenal that Shepard's group brought. Saren was the first to ask, "Are we simply buying armaments or preparing for a galactic war?", shock and awe were clearly heard in his voice as his eyes never left the stock pile of weapons.

Ramirez responded with "You know what they say. You can never have too many guns."

Shepard merely smiled at his friend's response and ordered the team to help them unload the weapons onto the Normandy. "So Kiadan, know when the armor is going to arrive?", Shepard asked Kiadan.

Kiadan looked at his watch and looked back at Shepard and said "It should be here in about 6 minutes." He was proven correct as a few minutes later the armor shipment arrived right on time. The team then split into two groups as they now needed to unload two shipments. Finally after 25 minutes of unloading the massive amounts of equipment they were finally done.

Shepard then ordered his team back onto the ship. As Shepard was about to give the order to leave Joker came on the comm. "Commander, the Council is on the line. Want me to patch them in?"

"Do it Joker." Shepard then, along with Ramirez, walked over to the comm room to talk with the Council. When they arrived they saw the holograms of all four Councilors.

Udina was the first to speak. "Shepard, we have a problem on one of our colonies."

Shepard then asked "What type of problem? And what colony?"

Tevos responded to Shepard in her calm voice. "It seems Batarian and Geth ships have launched an assault on Feros."

Shepard then told them "If the Geth and Batarians have attacked a Council world, then you can count on us to stop them."

Udina, with a smile said, "Shepard be aware you won't be going in alone. Your to meet up with the Alliance 13th fleet and the Hierarchy 5th fleet and launch a counter offensive. On the ground you will be assisted by Alliance Troopers, A. and O. ."

Shepard glad that they would be getting extra fire power asked "Do we know if there are any survivors on the colony?"

Udina responded "Unknown, but Shepard it is likely they may have banned into a local militia and are probably the ones in control of the colony and are no doubt fighting back. If you find any, either assist or evacuate them Shepard." With that they cut the link and Shepard ordered Joker to make speed to the coordinates given to them.

"Aye, Aye commander. It's a nice change of pace when they don't send a corvette against an army." Joker said over the comms, in his usual sarcastic tone.

Shepard assembled his team and told them "Alright since we don't know what the numbers of the enemy is going to be, we'll be deploying two teams. Liara and Wrex are with me. Ramirez will be leading the second ground team that will consist of Garrus, Ashley, and Tali. The rest of you will be placed on standby in case we need any help."

Shortly after planning the ground team, the Normandy linked up with the counter-offensive force and set off towards Feros, the Hierarchy using the Mass Relays and the Alliance using their worm holes. The force was being lead by Admiral Yuan of the Alliance navy, due to his reputation for being an excellent tactician.

When the 500 vessels arrived at the Attican Beta cluster, they were meant with 2980 vessels blockading the planet. Admiral Yuan ordered over the comms "All carriers deploy drones and aircraft and move back to the rear line with a frigate escort, and all corvettes cloak and proceed towards the planet. All heavy vessels get into tri-formation."

Tri-formation had all heavy vessels line up in a U-shape formation and hit the enemy's front-line, which allowed destroyers, frigates, and cruisers to flank them. All interceptors and fighters stayed within close proximity of the ships. The bombers weren't deployed as of yet since there were 12,000 kilometers between the fleets. Admiral Yuan, then had his forces hold position while the enemy accelerated to attack them.

"Black Horn, have all heavy ships reroute power to their shields first and have all light vessels power their engines, once the enemy fires their first volley at us have our ships reroute all power to our guns." Admiral Yuan ordered the ships A.I. Often times the Admiral would refer to 'him' as Black Horn or B.H.

The replied "Yes sir. I should inform , you sir that the geth seem to have deployed a 1.3 km dreadnought and their main gun seems to fire 49.4 kilotons of fire power."

'_I'd say that would be impressive, if our own ships didn't outgun them severely.' _Yuan thought."Have all ships that is smaller than a cruiser avoid that ship and B.H, where are the colony defense's?" Admiral Yuan asked noticing that there wasn't any orbital defenses.

B.H responded "Destroyed sir, however it seems originally the attacking forces started out with 4780 vessels and it seems they lost 1800 to the colony's defenses."

Admiral Yuan was both pleased and sadden with the results. The colony's defenses were able to eliminate hostiles, but all those brave men and women lost in their valiant effort to cut the enemy's number.

At 10,000 kilometers, the geth and batarian forces opened fire. The shots impacted the Alliance and Hierarchy ships, with only causing the kinetic barriers on some ships to drop to 56%.

"All heavy ships fire and all light ships begin flanking maneuvers and engage. All A.R.C drones and Broadsword bombers begin bombing run on those vessels, along with a fighter escort. Carrier group 2 deploy O.I.T's planet side and fall back." As Admiral Yuan relayed orders to his fleet, the ships sprang into action.

* * *

All corvettes and blue jay troop shuttles managed to make it planet side, due to the cover provided by the destroyers and frigates. In total about 5 battalions were deployed on the ground, along with 90 Bushmaster tanks, 133 Prowlers, 48 Rhino artillery batteries, and 230 Jaguars, with a combined total of 6500 men. They had 38 falcon gunships, and 28 rapiers on stand-by.

Shepard got on the comms and ordered "Alright listen up. This is Commander Shepard, 1st Company with me and 2nd with Ramirez. I want 2 battalions to set up a F.O.B here and have the artillery set up here and the ridge 3 km north with the 45th assault battalion. The 5th armored and 65th infantry battalions I want them to secure the colony's power plants." After Shepard was done relaying orders everyone got to work.

Not long after they were issued orders did they encounter the militia. John Bradley, who was a Captain in the Alliance as a A.C.S, hollered to Ramirez. "SIR! WE HAVE FRIENDLIES OVER HERE!"

Ramirez jogged over to the Captain and the militia trooper he had encountered. "What do we have here Captain?", Ramirez asked Bradley.

Bradley replied "A militia soldier, by the name David al Talaqani. He says he saw our ships landing and says he's here to ask us to meet with the local militia."

Ramirez turned to the milita trooper. He had black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He had a slim figure and smelled like rotten meat with sweat poured over it. "So you guys know anything about the attack.", Ramirez asked David.

"All we know is that we had a warning coming from the orbital defenses saying that there were geth and batarian ships attacking them and that we'd better get ready for a ground attack. After about 39 minutes we lost contact with them. We presumed them to be dead.", David said soberly.

"Alright who is leading you?", Ramirez asked him.

"Fai Dan. He sent me here to ask for your assistance in repelling a geth and batarian attack. He also asked me to give you these," David then gave Ramirez maps of the territory and locations of the enemy. David continued "I hope these are a help to you."

Ramirez gave him a nod and had Bradley give the intel to Colonel Mont, a French woman in her 40's who had a reputation for being ruthless as she was beautiful. Shepard who had also received the intel, had Ramirez and Shepard's men proceeded to the militia HQ.

Colonel Mont informed them that Falcon gunships had detected heavy geth and batarian presence and warned them to watch out for hidden artillery in the dense forest.

In total they had 250 men and 26 Bush masters, 46 Prowlers, and 45 Jaguars. They drove through the slightly thick forest easily. They drove for about 5 minutes with no sign of enemy contact. Shepard checked the map. According to it, the militia HQ was only 15 minutes away, if they kept going at their snail pace of 15 mph. Suddenly over the comms Tali informed the convoy "Shepard I'm picking up large activity to the west."

Shepard responded "Define 'large'." He got his answer as artillery fire could be heard firing.

"I really hope those are our guns." Garrus muttered under his breath . Ramirez who was riding with him in the Bush master tank had the same thought.

They soon realized that it wasn't theirs as the tank beside Ramirez's exploded along with a prowler. Ramirez yelled "AMBUSH! EVERYONE OUT AND FIND COVER."

The Alliance soldiers disembarked from their vehicles and joined the ones who had began firing at the geth and batarain soldiers. Shepard over his comms said "Colonel Mont, this is Shepard. We have been ambushed by artillery fire and have taken light casualties. Requesting close air support, target the woods in front of us at these coordinates, 43 latitude and 58 longitude, and have that artillery position taken out."

Colonel replied "Rapiers and falcons are in the air and are in route to your position. Do you have any idea where the artillery is located?", Mont asked Shepard.

He responded "Negative ma'am. We're painting target zone with red smoke." Shepard then launched a red smoke grenade 189 meters from his position. He then informed Colonel Mont that the target had been painted. She informed him that air support was 3 minutes away.

Garrus having sniped a geth rocket trooper asked over the comms, "Anyone have any idea on how many there are in the woods?"

Tali replied "By my estimates I'd say about 3,000 or more."

"You know I think I preferred blind optimism.", Garrus said as he shot a batarian soldier.

"You and me both Garrus." Wrex bellowed as he shot a batarian soldier with his shotgun, squashed a geth trooper with his feet, and threw a batarian commander over the edge of a cliff with his biotics.

"Got another one. Garrus looks like you are slipping my friend what's wrong? You having problems with your sex toy." Ramirez taunted him, which caused Wrex to laugh .

Garrus, who happened to snipe 2 geth rocket troopers responded "Just taking my time Ramirez. After all a great sniper is a patient one."

"So is one who gets a lot of kills Garrus." Wrex told him. Just then the noise of rapiers flying at low altitude could be heard and then a few seconds later the position of the geth and batarian forces was soon obliterated. Fire from the rapiers nose Gatling guns caused batarian and geth bodies to become ripped apart. Then the rapiers dropped their bombs and the enemy's position was soon incinerated as the bombs lit their position on fire. It looked as if there was a massive fireworks display on the ground.

A few minutes after the rapiers made their attack run, the enemy artillery stopped firing on their position. Colonel Mont came on the comms and said "Commander Shepard the falcons have located and destroyed the enemy artillery you should be fine now."

"That we are Colonel Mont, out." Shepard cut the comms and asked Ramirez "James, what are our casualties?"

"In total 1 bush master destroyed along with 3 prowlers and 5 jaguars. We have 238 of the original 250 troops still standing." Ramirez informed Shepard.

"Alright have a beacon placed here to pick up the dead and load up the wounded and what equipment we can from the destroyed vehicles and move out." Shepard ordered his men.

Shepard and his men then continued on their way to the militia's HQ, without further enemy contact. Soon they came across what looked like defensive barriers around two connected buildings. A voice over a makeshift loudspeaker asked "Who are you? State your intentions or you will be shot."

Shepard replied, using the bushmaster's loud speaker "I'm Commander Shepard and am with the Alliance."

The barricade was opened, which upon a closer look turned out to be a downed freighter, the _Borealis__. _When they emerged to the other side of the barricade, Shepard was told to head to his right to talk to Fai Dan.

"Alright people this is a good place as any to unload." Shepard ordered his men. He along with a few others disembarked and walked over to Fai Dan.

Fai Dan was a Caucasian man in his late seventies, with wrinkles starting to appear on his skin, he notice the commander walking over to him and said "Thank god! The Alliance has sent help I thought we were done for. I'm glad they finally sent somebody to help us."

A woman, who had short black hair and tan skin, scoffed at the commander "You're a bit late, aren't you?" Apparently she was angered that the Commander arrived late to the battle.

Fai Dan with slight anger exclaimed "Arcelia!", it turned out that was the women's name. "Sorry Commander. Everyone's on edge since-"

He was interrupted by Arcelia who yelled "Watch out! We've got geth and batarians dropping on the tower." Soon geth and batarian forces started coming and attacking.

This, for some reason, caused Fai Dan to yell "Protect the heart of the colony!"

Liara radioed Shepard and said "Commander there are geth and batarian forces attacking the barricade. They seem to be a rather large force, but it looks like we can hold."

"Roger that Liara, keep me posted." He then told Ramirez and Garrus who were with him "Looks like an attack from the inside and out. The main bulk is defending the outside, so it' up to us to take on the ones inside."

Ramirez then took out his assault rifle and began shooting anything that didn't have two eyes. A geth rocket trooper shot a rocket near Shepard's position causing the cover to lose strength. Fortunately for him Ramirez was able to drop its shields, allowing Garrus to finish him off with his sniper rifle.

"How's that for a sex toy?" Garrus asked Ramirez.

"I'd say that's decent. Now how about less talking and more shooting." Ramirez said to Garrus, as he dodged fire from a geth sniper.

The squad engaged mass amounts of Shock troopers, Rocket troopers, and Geth snipers as they fought their way upstairs to the roof, where they believed was where the geth was dropping troops.

As they fought their way up they came upon a colonist who begged the squad "I don't want to die. Please don't let me die." Shortly after he was blown to bits as a rocket tore through him.

"Well so much for that wish." Ramirez said after witnessing the colonist demise. If he was honest with himself, he did think it was kind of funny.

"Grenade out!" Shepard warned his team as he lobbied a grenade into the room the geth were using. The impact cause the integrity of the building to become slightly weaker.

"How about we refrain from using grenades to avoid collapsing this building." Garrus proposed to his friends.

"Somehow I don't think that will stop them." Ramirez responded to Garrus. After destroying the remaining geth, the squad arrived to the roof to witness a geth drop ship unload a geth colossus.

"Spirits, Anyone have an idea to take out that thing?" Garrus asked the squad.

"Just one. Take this you over grown light bulb!" Ramirez took out his Cain and fired at the geth drop ship that was hovering directly hovering over the geth colossus. The shot fired from the Cain impacted the drop ship and caused it to explode sending the bulk of the debris to land on the colossus, which consequently caused the colossus to explode. "There you go. Two fuckers for the price o-" Ramirez's gloating was cut short as the building shook. He looked to his team and said "Aw shiiiiiiitttt!" as the roof caved in on itself and send them dropping 6 floors. They impacted hard, with some bits of the roof landing on them.

"Everyone okay?" Shepard asked Garrus and Ramirez. He took a look around and couldn't help but think '_The colonists are going to be extremely pissed when they see this.'_

Coughing Ramirez said "Yea. On….the bright side….we managed to go downstairs quicker." Ramirez then helped Garrus get up from the debris pinning him to the ground.

Once they were free they went to go report back to Fai Dan. On their way there Shepard got on the comms and asked "Ashley what are our casualties?"

Ashley cam up on the other line and said "23 wounded and 4 dead all militia Shepard. There also reports that there are geth in the tunnels."

"Alright, if anything happens keep me posted, out." Shepard cut the link and turn to his team. "Alright the geth and batarians are still attacking and there are geth and possibly some batarians in the tunnels so it is up to us to eliminate them. Wrex meet us in the tunnels I have a feeling we are going to need you."

Over the sounds of gunfire Wrex responded "On my way Shepard. HA! I AM KROGAN!" the comms went dead after that.

Ramirez said "So we can assume Wrex is enjoying himself."

"Cut the chatter and let's move." Shepard ordered Ramirez. They bypassed the colonists, whom few kept mentioning protecting the heart of the colony.

Ramirez leaned towards Garrus and whispered "Is it just me or are few of these colonists a little unaware."

Garrus whispered back "I'm not sure I would use the term 'unaware', but you are right. Some of these colonists don't seem to be right in their skulls."

They soon met up with Wrex who told them "Shepard I don't know about you, but some of these colonists give me a bad feeling. Last time I had one of this I fought an Asari, who nearly killed me by sabotaging my ship."

Before Ramirez could comment on the Asari, Shepard spoke and said "I realize that too, but until we can get a reason to act on our suspicion we really can't do anything." As they entered the tunnels, Shepard got on the comms and warned Ashley to inform the men to be cautious of some of the colonists.

The tunnels were the perfect place for an ambush and was close quarters, which was Wrex's ability. Overall it was square shaped, leading to a wider, rounder section. Ramirez joked "Maybe we should let Wrex be upfront, that way we can be safe and secure behind."

"Ha-ha, maybe I should and use your body as a shield." Wrex muttered, slightly offended.

As they entered the wider section of the tunnels they were met with a horde of geth and batarian soldiers, who upon seeing Shepard's squad began attacking viciously. Wrex, laughing said "HA! This is why I like you Shepard, you find good fights."

Ramirez, seeing they were hopelessly outnumbered by about 20 to 1, took out his Cain and fired it at the center of the geth and batarian forces. The blast alone killed 19 hostiles and in the confined space sent debris killing 12 more.

"That didn't kill all of them, but it sure as hell even the odds a bit." Garrus said as he threw an EMP grenade, which destroyed 4 geth and downed the shields of 2 more. The squad took advantage and killed them as well.

Wrex, using his biotics, levitated 3 batarian solders, which were eliminated by Garrus and Ramirez. He then charged at two geth troopers and destroyed them and took cover behind a barrier. Wrex looked back to the squad and said "Are you going to stand there and let me do all the heavy lifting?"

"Maybe we should. It would save us from being shot." Shepard shot back as he got back into cover to avoid having his shields drop.

"Weak pyjaks." Wrex muttered. The team was starting to go on the offensive as the intensity of the enemy's fire was decreasing. They continued pushing onwards eliminating the geth and batarian forces. After a eliminating the last batch of enemies, the squad witness a geth drop ship leaving.

To this Wrex said "Ha! They run in fear at the sight of Urdnot Wrex!" Evidently he seemed to enjoy the fight.

"More like they run at the stench of you.", Ramirez joked and started laughing. Wrex walked up to him and head butted Ramirez, causing him fall fall down. "OW! What the fuck?", Ramirez questioned Wrex, angrily.

Garrus and Shepard of coursed laugh at seeing Ramirez getting head butted by a Krogan. Wrex offered his hand to Ramirez, who hesitantly took it. "It's krogan tradition to head butt anyone who shows respect, also I thought it'd be funny." Wrex told Ramirez, while chuckling.

Ramirez, rubbing his head, said "Damn. Even with a helmet that still hurts."

Shepard told the squad that they would be heading back and the squad just silently agreed. They headed back through the way they came. On their way there Ashley came on the comms and said "Shepard, the geth and the batarian forces are retreating. Liara and Nyreen are treating the wounded, and Tali is salvaging what equipment she can from the damaged vehicles."

Shepard responded "Alright. Try to contact General Mont and ask her if she can spare another company to assist us in holding and evacuating this place."

"Alright Shepard, I'm on it." Ashley then cut the comms and attempted to contact the F.O.B.

When Shepard and his team got back to Fai Dan, he showed his appreciation towards Shepard and his squad by saying "The tower's secure. Thanks to you, Commander."

With a smile, Shepard said "I'm just glad the colony is safe."

Fai Dan then said "I appreciate your concern…and your efforts in stopping the geth and batarians from seizing this place."

It was at this time that Arcelia said in a rather schizophrenic tone "They may have been slowed down, but they'll come back. They always come back."

Shepard noticed this and attempted to reassure her by saying "Help me find what the geth are after and you'll all get out of here alive."

Fai Dan responded with "We don't know what they're after. They came, attacked us. That's all we know. With the intel we have given you, you can see that their main base is at ExoGeni headquarters. That is a good place as any to start looking for answers. Be warned, though there is practically an army of Geth and Batarian forces about 400,000 strong."

Shepard responded "I didn't think this would be easy." After asking General Mont to have Rapiers and Falcons have recon as well as have a divison link up with them to take the building. General Mont reluctantly agreed and she asked the fleets if they could send any more help. Their response was they could only lend a frigate, as enemy reinforcements had arrived. Leaving a company to safe guard the tower, Shepard and everyone else went on their way to attack the ExoGeni headquarters.

The company stationed at the tower with the militia proceeded to assist them by restoring the water and power supply. They also unloaded MRE's and distributed them to the local populace. After that the only remaining task was to keep an eye out for anymore geth or batarian forces.

Shepard lead a ground assault composing of 12105 men, 16 bushmasters, 11 prowlers, and 48 Jaguars, that would serve as the first wave and recon force. After 16 minutes of driving they stopped a few hundred meters from the ExoGeni building.

Shepard dismounted and said "Alright park the vehicles on that ridge and provide over watch with snipers and heavy machine guns, the rest of you follow me."

They did as they were told and Shepard assessed the situation. On the radio he said "Garrus what do you see?"

"A lot of geth colossuses, geth turrets and troopers and batarian soldiers. In all honesty Shepard it'd be best to attack them on multiple sides." Garrus replied.

Shepard then ordered his men accordingly and told them to wait for a flare to start firing. 2 minutes later Shepard gave the signal and everyone started firing at the enemy. In just the first 10 seconds the enemy suffered about 500 casualties, however they were now aware of the Alliance and Turian forces and began firing back with their own weapons.

Soon the 3,000 Colossus began inflicting heavy casualties on the allied forces. However the rapiers made a gun run and with their bombs and guns destroyed 45 geth colossus and inflicted 405 casualties on the enemy. A few minutes of fighting the main bulk of the Alliance-led ground team arrived and with their heavy tanks took out an additional 9 geth colossus. The tanks advanced to the frontlines, as did the prowlers. The jaguars remained on the ridge with 148 men, that were all well entrenched, giving the troops on the frontlines vital support from their guns and rockets.

4 geth colossus fired on a prowler, causing it shields to drop. Before they could finish it off it fired it's guided missiles and deployed a smoke screen. A bush master then moved in front of it and destroyed 2 of the colossuses.

"This is Commanders Shepard, we need another gun run on the building and a heavy artillery strike!" Shepard ordered into his radio.

A falcon gunship pilot said "Don't worry Commander we got your back." 8 falcons unloaded their missiles onto the rushing enemy forces killing nearly 368 of them and wounding another 83.

The enemy forces numbered near 388000, while the Alliance had only about 11473 men still fighting. Fortunately for Shepard's men they had the high ground as well as superior cover.

Next to Shepard 4 prowlers exploded as a result of combined Colossus fire power. For every 10 colossuses destroyed they wound take on of their own vehicles.

Shepard's radio blinked to life and over it a masculine voice was heard. "Commander Shepard this is Staff Sergeant Kilon. Our artillery is in position and are coordinating our fire with Rapier and Falcon aircraft to them one nasty surprise."

Relieved, Shepard said "Alright when I say now I want all aircraft and vehicles to fire on the enemy." Shepard then ordered the infantry units to stand down. Consequently the enemy forces returned heavy fire on the Alliance troops and about 47 geth colossus and over 5,000 enemy troops rushed Shepard's men. When Shepard saw a good portion of enemy troops had abandon what cover they had he gave the order for all troops to fire at will.

The result was almost instantaneous. Shortly after Shepard gave the order the rushing troops as well as an additional 2,000 enemy troops were either killed or wounded. However, Shepard realized despite their success they didn't have enough men to combat the geth. Fortunately for him a turian frigate arrived and gave the attackers a hand. Firing its main gun, the frigate managed to inflict massive losses, with the enemy losing 8895 men and over 15% of their geth colossuses. Aware they didn't have the fire power to destroy the frigate, the enemy forces ordered a massive retreat, losing 859 men and 57 colossuses in the process.

Shepard then ordered the men to set up fortifications and traps along the roads and near the building. The turian frigate unloaded 2 corps of infantry and 5 armored divisions to assist the defenders.

The captain of the frigate brought news that while they were winning the orbital battle, the geth and batarian ship would break off and with additional reinforcements attack again. Currently a Salarian STG battle group of about 68 vessels were currently on their way to help Admiral Yuan find the location where they were coming from and finally destroy them. The news increased moral in the troops, who were due another round with the geth and batarians.

In total, with the turian reinforcements, there were 910 operable vehicles defending the building with 70603 Turian and Human soldiers.

When Shepard and his team went inside to investigate the building they found a locked vault. "Tali, we've found a locked vault and was wondering if you could help us get through it?", Shepard asked over the radio.

Tali responded "On my way Shepard." It was not long before Tali arrived at Shepard's location. "Let me take a look.", with that Tali began hacking the door. When she finally managed to unlock it, the vault opened to reveal a group of scared civilians.

At least Shepard thought they were scared because a man in his fifties held a gun at 8 heavily armed soldiers and said "That's close enough."

The woman standing near him, and obviously with more intellect, said "Relax, Jeong. They're obviously not geth."

This logic didn't seem to ease the man's paranoia as he said "Get back Juliana," Turning to Shepard he asked "Who are you? What do you want?"

Shepard responded "I'm Commander Shepard. I'm here along with Alliance and Hierarchy forces to eliminate geth and batarian forces on the planet."

The woman, now identified as Juliana said "You see? You worry too much."

At this Jeong made a comment about her trusting too easily. Shepard and Jeong went back in forth, with Jeong throwing suspicion and Shepard trying to reassure him. Finally Shepard asked for information on the geth and batarian operations. Juliana commented that they were using underground tunnels to move through the colony.

After Jeong showed himself to be an absolute asshole, Shepard ordered them to remain in the vault with the exception of individuals who could help the defending forces. The result was Jeong and a handful of people staying within the vault, which was a good thing as they were either assholes or cowards that would just interfere.

Shepard comprised a team that would assault the tunnels. Shepard with Ashley and Garrus and 8 alliance troopers would assault thorough one tunnel and Ramirez leading a team of Liara and Tali and 7 troopers would assault the other.

Shepard also made sure that intelligence officials hack into the ExoGeni servers and see what was going on with the colony. He didn't trust the colonist, since it appeared that they were hiding something.

As they fought through waves of geth and batarian forces, Bradley came over the radio and said "Lieutenant Commander Ramirez, it seems this company was studying a creature called a Thorian and was intentionally letting it take control of the colonists."

Ramirez said "Shepard you hear that?"

Shepard replied "Yeah, alright people let's find that creature and kill it ."

Ramirez then ordered Bradley to inform the company of men who were stationed with the colonists back at the tower to quarantine the colonists. Bradley then told Ramirez that he had already done so and that they were taking care of the situation.

* * *

56 minutes later

As Shepard and Ramirez fought through the tunnels they managed to regroup and come upon a door, when they opened it they were attacked by thorian creepers.

One Alliance private shouted "What are those things?"

A turian cabal replied "Something else to kill. Now just shoot it and it's friends."

Soon the team confronted about 24 creepers that were easily put down. Shepard told them "Alright let's head down the tunnels and be aware of your targets."

Soon they were attacked by a krogan platoon. "Damn it . Garrus stand in front of them maybe they forget about us and attack you instead. You know take one for the team."

Garrus, giving Ramirez a turian equivalent of 'WTF' look, which was really an indifferent stare said "Really? How about, Ramirez, you show them your reproductive organs, maybe then they'll die from laughter."

Ramirez responded by giving him a middle finger. To which Garrus merely chuckled.

As they continued fighting their way towards the thorian, they came upon an Asari thorian clone. The team quickly killed her or it. Ashely asked "Am I the only one who is grossed out by this?" to no one in particular.

Just then Bradley came on the comms and said "Ramirez the geth and batarians are launching a counter-offensive. The F.O.B and the tower's are also being attacked. I suggest you find what you are looking for real quick, because right now I'm not sure how long we can hold out. Right now it's looking good, but we don't have an exact number on the geth forces, and you should know air support is unavailable at this time as they are either engaging hostile air bogeys or conducting air-to-ground attacks."

'_Looks like the shit has hit the fan.' _Ramirez thought. "Alright Captain, hold position for now and if things get heavy evacuate the building, we'll find another way out." Ramirez told his subordinate, currently holding the ExoGeni headquarters.

"Affirmative sir, out." The Captain cut the link and went back defending the building.

_'We better get those men and women back alive.' _Ramirez thought. He also thought about conducting an unauthorized raid on the top official's of ExoGeni and giving them a piece of his mind for being responsible for the deaths here.

As they walked towards the thorian Ashley said to the group "Okay, we just have to find this thing and put a couple of rounds into….." She trialed off as she, along with the rest of the group, laid eyes on a massive plant-like creature that vaguely resembled a hanar on steroids, and exclaimed "What the hell is that!?"

Shepard answered her "By my guess that's the Thorian."

Garrus commented "More like a mutated hanar combined with a disfigured elcor."

"My thoughts exactly Garrus." Ramirez said. He agreed on Garrus's description of the creature as it was massive, yet had tentacles.

As they approached the Thorian it started to ooze and out came out a green asari. Many of the team was disgusted by this.

'_Keelah I think I'm going to be sick.' _Tali thought after seeing what had just transpired. Her thoughts mirrored the feelings of the team.

The asari started to speak, or more accurately go on a rant "Invaders! Your step is a transgression. A thousand feelers appraise you as meat, good only to dig or decompose. I speak for the Old Growth, as I did for Balack. You are within and the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe!"

'_Right now I'm in the mood to give this egotistical over grown bladder a dose from my Cain.' _Ramirez thought. He was pissed at the tone the plant was using and as he reached for his Cain, the majority of the team backed away to a safe distance.

Of course the thorian interpreted this as a sign of awe. The stupidity was no doubt about to be a reason for its downfall.

It continued telling the squad the deal it struck with Balack, only for him to betray it. Once all the information was extracted from the Thorian, Ramirez pulled his Cain out and blew the plant to inferno.

Once they resurfaced they found that the majority of the geth and batarian forces were eliminated. Ramirez walked over to Bradley and asked him "Captain what is the situation?"

Bradley responded "Sir the geth and batarian fleets have been obliterated and now we are commencing medi-vac for the wounded and the colonists. Also that information we got from ExoGeni's servers is being downloaded to Alliance officials and will be used as evidence to incriminate top company officials."

"That's a relief, Anyway come on Captain we have to load up all of this equipment and geth troopers for analysis."

Alliance and Hierarchy forces descended on the planet and began occupation of the planet. The battle for Feros was over. The Alliance and Hierarchy governments as well as brave men and women who fought on the planet could now take a moment of relief in what was being called the citadel-opfor war. The name was attributed because, the Batarian government or the Geth collective did not endorse this attacks nor claim responsibility. This species continued to remain in their parts of space, though this did little to sway public opinion in their favor.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long update, but I'd say the length of the chapter was worth it


	17. Chapter 17 - Love in the air

A/N: Please leave a review on all chapters. I enjoy reading the feedback and it tells me what I need to work on.

And before anyone says in the reviews section, I've already tired looking for a beta at least ten time alright. So please

just enjoy the fic and if you find any errors, please inform me asap so that I may fix them.

WARNING: ALL LOYAL READERS PLEASE READ THE A/N NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

10-13-2183 5983 hours (Citadel standard time.)

The Illusive man stared at the aging star. It seemed to go through a series of cycles, as if it was meant to go on for eternity. As he took a sip from his champagne, he thought _'It is such a shame not many people can understand the beauty of the star. Often times they'll see an aging star reaching the end of its life, when in reality the truth is it keeps fighting. Going against its very nature to survive and light upon another day. Just like humanity always has and always will.'_

An oncoming signal pulled the Illusive man from of his thoughts. He clicked on the comms and said "Miranda I hope you have good news for me." While he said it in a calm tone, the authority the words carried could not be lost on anyone, least of all Miranda.

Miranda Lawson can best be described as being beautiful and having an attitude that is quite the opposite of her physical appearance. She, in a similar calm fashion, said "Of course," This caused the Illusive man to smile, which he rarely did. Miranda continued "It seems reapers have a weakness to extreme heat and cold temperature. The extreme temperatures interfere with their communication buoys, targeting systems, and power cores. "

While smiling the Illusive man thought _'So it seems that the reapers aren't invincible as we thought.'_ After taking another sip from his glass, he said "Good work Miranda. No doubt this intel will be crucial in the upcoming war." As he got up from his chair he ordered "Now that we got what we wanted I need you to extract from the Asari colony any way possible while remaining undetected."

Before the comm link was cut, Miranda asked "Sir what about the beacon. No doubt the Asari posses more and are keeping them hidden?" She was referring to the secret asari beacon hidden on the world. Miranda believed this was the cause of the Asari being more advanced than any other race.

The Illusive man simply said "Leave it. As of right now we can't do anything that would compromise Cerberus or its activities, and I am certain everyone would be asking where and how this information was obtained. The intel you've gathered is enough and at the appropriate time it will be sent to Alliance officials."

Miranda satisfied with the Illusive man's answer, cut the link and proceeded to evacuate from the planet.

The Illusive man then went back to his chair and reviewed technology being developed by the Japanese government. _'Electromagnetic_ _pulse grid? This seems to be able to interfere with the power of reaper ships.' _Intrigued by the technology, the Illusive man transferred sums of credits to the project and listed himself as a anonymous donor.

* * *

**Warning Sex Scene! Scroll to the end if you do not wish to read it**

* * *

_SSV Normandy_

Ramirez was filing reports, when Tali walked into his room. In a timid voice she said "R-ramirez…I…. uh…. have a malfunction my room's…ventilation shaft,…and was wondering if you could fix it?" Tali, was obviously not a very good liar, and ironically it was this inability to lie successfully that Ramirez believed she was telling the truth.

Not wanting to spend time filing more reports, he got up from his chair and said "Sure Tali lead the way."

As she led him towards her quarter, Ramirez noticed that the ventilations along the corridor were working fine. _ 'Must be an isolated circuit short-out.' _Ramirez thought and shrugged it off.

As he stepped into her quarters, he felt a sting at the back of his neck. When he pulled out, what felt like a dart, he stared wide eyed. He realized this was a tranquilizer dart used on animals to sedate them. He fell on one knee, quickly feeling the effects of the dart course through his body.

Just then the Daro revealed herself and walked towards Ramirez. Daro's voice filled Ramirez's ears as he felt a pair of hands on his face . "It's good to see you primate. I believe I will enjoy myself immensely, don't you agree?"

Ramirez looked up to see the visor of Daro's helmet and shortly after his vision went black.

When he regained consciousness, he realized that he was chained to the bed and was completely naked. _'W-what happened? How did I get here? I remember following Tali to her room and then…..aw shit Daro!'_

As if on cue, Daro walked into the room and promptly locked the door. Walking over to him, she said "I'm so glad you are awake. Now we can have real fun."

Ramirez, now afraid, said "D-daro please let me go and-"

He was quickly cut-off by Daro, who began laughing and said "Do you really think I would do that?", she asked him. Daro unclapsed her mask and looked at Ramirez, as he was a piece of meat waiting to be conquered. She gave him a predatory gaze, and proceeded to climb on top of him.

_'What is going on? She has never gave me that look and if it wasn't for her body I'd probably be a bit of afraid now.' _Ramirez thought.

Daro then began unclapsing her suit, while Ramirez just stared mesmerized by the beautiful quarian undressing in front of him. When she was done taking off her suit Daro climbed top of him and then took his organ in her mouth and began sucking. This caused Ramirez to groan a the pleasure. Daro's tongue wrapped tightly around his shaft and gently started to stroke it.

Ramirez gasped sharply as Daro's mouth, not only covered his entire organ, but started to suck and pull on the organ. 'Oh damn…..this feels amazing!' Ramirez thought as he was being violated. Daro was enjoying tormenting the young titan as it gave her a sense that she was in control. Daro's head started to bob up and down on his shaft taking all of his organ into her mouth.

"DAMN! DAMN!, Ramirez gasped as he was approaching his climax. Daro realizing this, put two fingers on either side of his organ and squeezed preventing Ramirez from coming. "PLEASE DARO….LET…ME….COME." He begged her as his semen was trapped from being released.

Daro, seeing Ramirez's face turn red, said "No. If I did that, this wouldn't be as fun. Now you are going give me sex." She then had his organ enter her. "K-keee….lahhh!" She gasped as Ramirez's organ was completely inside her. Daro then unclasped Ramirez's arms and legs. The result was Ramirez picking Daro up and slamming her hard onto the bed.

Pissed that he was not allowed his orgasm, he said "Fucking Quarian bitch." He then began giving Daro what she wanted, and thrusted hard into her vagania. Daro cried out at the pain and pleasure the it brought her. Daro then wrapped her legs around Ramirez's waist. They began kissing each other like starved varren, and saliva started to drip from the sides of their mouth.

As Ramirez pumped into her , Daro moaned and felt her limbs were starting to tingle. She grinded hard against him, forcing her breasts to bounce. Ramirez then began sucking on her breasts and lightly biting on them.

This time Daro shouted "HARDER…PRIMATE!", she felt her climax building up. Motivated to satisfy his quarian lover Ramirez pushed Daro against the bed and flung both of her legs over his shoulders. Daro muffled screams through gritted teeth, and of course Ramirez cherished those noises she made.

Ramirez moved into her faster now and with more ferocity, her fingers were digging into his back and neck. Of course Daro's mouth was unreserved, as she moaned loudly, cried for Ramirez to go faster and harder, and began shouting words in Khelish that Ramirez didn't understand.

After a few more powerful thrusts, Daro's legs went rigid and her toes curled as she felt her entire body cramp. For a moment Daro's eyes went to the back of her head and intense climax brought her back to reality. Exhausted and tired Ramirez pulled out of Daro.

She said to him seductively "Ready for round two in the showers?" Clearly wanting more sex.

Ramirez, knowing what Daro wants she gets, nodded his head and pickup her up and carried her to the showers to go for another round of passionate sex.

* * *

Shepard walked along the ship towards the elevator. He stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button that would take him down to engineering. As the elevator descended down he thought, '_Poor Ramirez is probably getting fucked by Daro. I got to say that bug he placed in her suit was pretty useful in finding out information. Too bad he didn't have enough time to go over the recordings and realize that Daro was trying to fuck him. Speaking of Quarian's I believe I have someone to satisfy.' _The thought of sleeping with Tali caused him to be aroused. In truth he always admired her sense of honor and loyalty to the group. But the one thing he admired most was her excellent figure, well-toned legs, and best of all great hips. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal the engineering deck.

Tali tried to stay focused on her task, but found it difficult to do so. Her mind would trail off to Shepard and what he could do to a young quarian such as herself. Tali blushed furiously at the thoughts. '_Keelah I've taken the immuno-boosters, but how bad will I get sick? Will he even accept me? What will he thin-'_, Her thoughts came to an end as she heard the Engine room doors opened.

She turned her head swiftly and saw Shepard standing at the door. He took a few steps forward and the door closed behind him. They were alone now.

"Shep-" Tali began to say, but was cut off by Shepard who lunged at her. He pressed her against her station and brought his hands to her hips and raised her, seating her on her station. Reflexively, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his erect organ pressing against her sex, sending shivers down her body. He grasped her ass and pressed her against him, making her gasp in surprise.

"Tali if you what this, just tell me.", Shepard said softly.

"Shepard…." she croaked. She tried saying, but the friction between both of their sexes was making Tali become aroused and distracted. "Shepard, I…..want…..this." she said in between gasps, while also trying to hide the desire in her voice.

Hearing her say this, Shepard grinded his hips into her, making her gasp and arch her back in response to the great sensation the friction brought. Shepard could hear Tali starting to breath heavily.

He did it once more, this time with more power. She emitted a moan, tightening her legs grip on him. She could feel she was getting wetter.

"C'mon Tali what is it you want from me?", he asked her. Clearly he was enjoying tormenting her as he grinded against her.

"Shepard, I…I want you…inside." She started gasping as Shepard was now pressing against her with more power and frequency. He pressed her lower back against him tightly and gave her one last grind.

She gave a loud moan as response. She pulled him closer with his legs and said "Shepard….p-please….stop teasing and….and get inside of me." Tali was on the brink of begging Shepard for this.

Luckily though she didn't have to as, Shepard asked her while smiling "How do I take this suit off of you?"

As soon as Tali heard Shepard say this, she began franticly trying to rip her suit off. She started with her mask and once it fell, Tali pulled Shepard into a long passionate kiss. Shepards hands traveled to her rear and her breats, causing Tali to moan loudly.

When they stopped kissing, Shepard hungrily started to grab and suck on Tali's breast. Tali screamed loudly "K-KEELAH…SHEPARD….DON'T STOP!"

As Shepard was getting moans out of Tali, his hands travelled to the back of her suit and began to release the claps that held her in her beautiful, tight prison. After releasing the claps, the upper part of suit came off, and Shepard, with great lust and desire, began assaulting her breasts.

Tali gasped and moaned at the sheer pleasure this brought. Her grip on Shepard became firmer , and showed no sign of wavering.

He placed his hands on either side of her strong tides and began to strip the suit off them. He could feel the strength they held as they contracted under his touch. '_Damn! Ramirez wasn't kidding when he said Quarian's have iron legs.'_

Tali's heart began racing and could feel her body crave for his organ to be inside of her. When Shepard released the lower part of her suit she, in a sex-frenzy, ripped his shirt of off and began attacking his lips with her own.

Shepard began stripping his pants. When he managed that, he looked into Tali and warned "You know this could be very painful."

Tali, after giving a slight nod, said "I know,…but I need this…I need to feel your skin against mine."

Picking her up from her station, he aimed his organ at her sex and gave a light thrust. She screamed and held onto Shepard with an iron grip. '_Fuck….she's incredibly tight.' _Shepard thought as he pushed into Tali. When he pulled out, he saw blood on the end of his manhood. Knowing Tali wanted this, he thrusted back in with greater force.

"KEELAHH!", she cried out as her body instantly tightened and a wave of pleasure coursed through her. Soon Shepard, greatly aroused, quickly forgot about going at slow pace an began to thrust into with great speed and force."

"BOSHTET….BOSHTET…..BOSHTET.", Tali screamed at Shepard. The pain was immense for her. Normally Shepard would've been more careful, but upon seeing Tali's gorgeous hips he set her down, turned her around, and pinned her to the wall. The sound of Shepard's pelvis slamming into Tali's great ass was immense. One of his hands grabbed one of Tali's ass checks, while the other began slapping it, causing Tali to moan loudly.

Ecstasy ravaged her body. She wanted to beg Shepard to stop his assault on her, as she could no longer take the pain, but her body refused to listen to her mind. Her only words were "Harder! Harder Shepard!", and unfortunately for Tali, he complied. Tali knew she would feel immense pain the next day, but she didn't care she only wanted more. Letting desire and lust lead her, Tali began bucking her hips against Shepard's organ, allowing for deeper penetration.

Tali at this point was crying along with releasing loud screams and moans, because she could no longer keep the pain inside.

Shepard grabbed her hips and and turned her around and gently put her on the floor. Her skin was set ablaze at feeling the floor, but she wasn't cold. She along, with Shepard was sweating.

As Shepard dominated the quarian underneath him, with immense power and speed he could feel his climax was coming. He grunted as he put all of his strength into her.

Tali also felt the pleasure building inside of her as her lover pumped into her. She was scared and excited about her real orgasm. '_Ancestors….please..don't…let be painful as Shepard is right now.' _She begged in her thoughts.

After Shepard gave Tali's sex the hardest thrust he could muster he climaxed. Tali held onto him for dear life, as she also climaxed. As her backed arched , her brain instantly fell to an abstract view of her surroundings, her vision became blurred by the tears in her eyes. After a few thrusts Shepard came in Tali, as did she, and her sex was soon filled with both her own and Shepard's juices. The combined pleasure, overwhelmed her and Tali black out.

Shepard then went to go put on his clothes, but first he made sure to put Tali's suit on her first. Fully clothed he then carried her to the elevator, thankfully no-one was around and then to his cabin.

* * *

**End of Sex scene**

* * *

**The Next day.**

Tali awoke with an immense pain from her lower body. Remembering what she and Shepard did in the engineering room, caused her to blush furiously. "KEELAH! WHAT WAS I THINKING!? STUPID XEN!" She screamed. Just then Shepard walked into the room.

Seeing her awake, he asked her cheerfully "And how is my lovely woman doing?"

The thought of belonging to Shepard caused Tali to blush immensely under her helmet. "W-well….I'm in a lot of pain….and Keelah Shepard I sorry for what happened yesterday." Tears filled her eyes as she thought that Shepard would kick her off the ship. "K-keelah Shepard I'm sorry…"

She was silenced as Shepard walked over to her and grabbed her amazing body and started to grind into her. When she was silenced he said "Tali…I enjoyed what happened yesterday…..well certainly more then you did," rubbing the back of his head nervously, he said "Sorry for losing control yesterday. It's just that you were incredibly beautiful and….I love you Tali."

Hearing Shepard say this caused Tali to bring him into a firm hug. She said with a smile "Keelah Shepard….I love you too."

Shepard then responded "I'm glad you feel that way, because I need you stay here. Dr. Chawkwas said you were temporarily disabled from the waist up. That is partially my fault."

Tali was stunned and said "Do you know for how long?"

Shepard shook his head. "To make matters worse we have a mission on Noveria. We received intel from Liara's mother suggesting that Balak's second in command, one Iran Calp is on the planet."

She looked at him and said "What if i-"

Shepard immediately held up a hand, and said "Don't Wrex has volunteered to stay at your side and assist you with your everyday needs."

With terror in her voice she aksed "The crew… don't know what happened in the….engine room….do they?", Tali prayed the ancestors that they didn't find out.

Shepard then said "Well after I took you into the infirmary and Dr. Chawkwas asked what put you in this condition…so I explained everything to her. Unfortunately Garrus was there and….did you know that turians could turn red from laughing to hard?"

"What happened?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Shepard continued nervously, "And Garrus then told every crew he could find."

Tali was both greatly embarrassed and angered. "I…am….going to …..kill that …..flightless bird."

Just then Wrex walked into Shepard's cabin carrying a book. Shepard gave Wrex a nod and left to prepare for the mission. Wrex got a stool and set it near Tali's side of the bed. Cheerfully asked "And How is my favorite Quarian?"

"Not too good." She replied, slightly nauseated.

"Well as your favorite Krogan Uncle, I'm here to take care of you and read you a story." Wrex replied with a grin.

"What kind of book?", Tali asked suspiciously.

Wrex let out a laugh and said "About the mating and reproduction of all species in the galaxy! After you lost your virginity..congratulations by the way, though next time try not to cry or scream as much, I'd figured it'd be best you were well aware the pleasure and risks sexual intercourse brings."

Tali was deathly mortified and just stared at Wrex wide-eyed. She then sunk into the bed.

Wrex then started reading from the book. "Chapter 1. HAAHAAA MY FAVORITE," Wrex's sudden excitement brought slight curiosity to her, that is until he continued. "Krogan mating practices greatly differ from other species. A krogan male, unlike the spineless turians, posses four testicles that produce sperm and milk."

Tali, at this point was beyond mortified; add it with the sickness from being out of her suit beginning to take over and having to hear this, Tali felt like dying. _'That bird, My shotgun, and I are all going to have a talk when I get out of here.'_

* * *

10-14-2183 1413 hours (Citadel standard time.)

Shepard walked into the comm room and noticed the holograms of the four councilors.

Councilor Tevos, as always was the first to speak. "Commander, the information provided by Matriarch Benezia's followers seems to be accurate. Balak's second- in-command, a batarian known only as Charn is currently stationed on the planet. We recommend we start your search at Port Hashan, however Commander I must warn you that Noveria is run and controlled by Eclipse and the batarian's Special Intervention Unit or SIU. This may be your toughest mission yet, Shepard."

Councilor Udina then said "As such we can't officially be involved and cannot send any troops affiliated with any council species."

Shepard reviewed the intel he was being given. '_This may be a problem. How will we even make planet side, if we can't even dock with any ports?' _Shepard asked the councilors, "Do we have any ideas on how to get inside the planet's atmosphere without being shot at?"

Councilor Valern was the one to reply. "Of course Shepard. Based on the data of your crew it seems you posses three ex-military turians, one of which is a Council Spectre.", he said in a rapid pace. Shepard was barely able to keep up what the Salarian was saying.

Councilor Sparatus then said "Considering Spectres are immune to any laws, they can deceive the local government, if you can call it that, that they are here for a wanted criminal."

Shepard thought it over and questioned "But won't that make everyone in the facility automatic enemies?"

Sparatus continued with his reasoning. "Not at all Commander. You see any one is eager to get a Council Spectres out of their space or planet, and wouldn't dare risk stalling any of their missions. Besides even if they did take action and retaliated against any Spectre, then they know we would simply send in more Spectres with Asari commandos, Turian Ghosts, Salarian STG, and Alliance Titan's. Overall they would do anything to ensure no future Council intervention."

Shepard thought it over and he had to agree. He was also amused that this was the first time that he saw the council flex their muscle on someone for the right reasons. Shepard then asked "Do we know the enemy's numbers?"

Every councilor became quiet. Udina was the one to break the silence "Our current estimates believe they have stationed an entire Army region…," after a slight pause he continued "They have between one million….to three million troops Shepard."

Shepard went wide-eyed at this. '_WE ARE GOING IN AGAINST A MILLION SOLDIERS!?' _he thought to himself. Keeping a calm expression he asked "Will we be receiving additional support?" Inside he hoped that they wouldn't be sending him and his team to fight off an entire army, that will no doubt crush them.

Udina responded "Yes. You will rendezvous at the sea of Gotalit and will meet up with Lt. Colonel Zaeed Massani, and his 67th Red Hand army group. He is in command of at least 600,000 men. God's know how, but he was able to smuggle 6 corvettes and 8 frigates onto the planet and is maintaining them underwater. He is our best bet on quickly eliminating Charn."

Shepard was surprised to say the least. '_He managed to smuggle in 14 vessels without triggering any alarm on the planet. Damn this guy is good.' _He then faced the Councilors and said "Thank you for the intel. You can count on us to get this done."

Satisfied all the councilors disconnected, except for Udina. Raising his eyebrows, he asked "Is there something you will like to tell me councilor?"

Udina said "Yes Indeed I do Shepard. This op is risky, too risky and as such we believed it best to have Cerberus assist you."

Shocked at not knowing about this organization, he asked with suspicion "And what exactly is Cerberus?"

Udina, hesitantly, said "Plain and simple? They are a black-ops team that is privately funded. Trust me commander they are deadly as they are efficient. They've given us a carrier to serve as the HQ for the operation, though the vessel will remain in space outside of radar detection. Cerberus has loaned an entire field army of about 200,000 additional men led by Miranda Lawson."

Shepard, while hesitant to accept help from a black-ops organization, was relieved at receiving more men. "Thank you councilor, these men and women will help us greatly."

Before Shepard was able to leave, Udina stopped him. "There is one more thing Commander." Turning around Shepard faced the councilor and waited for him to continue. "While I'm not supposed to do this I believed it was best to give you an edge on the battlefield. They're probably already met up with Zaeed's men, but desperate times call for drastic measures. Shepard I'm deploying a company of Titans to assist you on this mission, good luck." Udina the cut-off the comms.

Shepard just stood there, as if he was in a trance. '_A company of titans!? I don't know if this is a blessing or an omen.', _Shepard thought to himself.

Shepard then went got on the comms of the ship and said "All ground team members assemble in the conference room."

He, along with various members throughout, the ship made their way towards the room to begin preparation for the siege of Noveria.

* * *

A/N: And that is a wrap. Poor Tali having to hear this, but let this be a lesson to you kids sex is not all fun and games. There are risks and pain involved so make sure to disregard these lessons and just enjoy your life with protection ;)

P.S PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW DAMNIT! I REALLY LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING THEM!


	18. Chapter 18 - Noveria pt 1

A/N: Please leave a review on all chapters. I enjoy reading the feedback and it tells me what I need to work on.

* * *

10-14-2183 1413 hours (Citadel standard time.)

Shepard walked into the comms room and noticed the holograms of the four councilors were patched into the ship.

Councilor Tevos, as always was the first to speak. "Commander, the information provided by Matriarch Benezia's followers seems to be accurate. Balak's second- in-command, a batarian known only as Charn is currently stationed on the planet. We recommend we start your search at Port Hashan, however Commander I must warn you that Noveria is run and controlled by Eclipse and the batarian's Special Intervention Unit or SIU. This may be your toughest mission yet, Shepard."

Councilor Udina then said "As such we can't officially be involved and cannot send any troops affiliated with any council species."

Shepard reviewed the intel he was being given. '_This may be a problem. How will we even make planet side, if we can't even dock with any ports?' _Shepard asked the councilors, "Do we have any ideas on how to get inside the planet's atmosphere without being shot at?"

Councilor Valern was the one to reply. "Of course Shepard. Based on the data of your crew it seems you posses three ex-military turians, one of which is a Council Spectre.", he said in a rapid pace. Shepard was barely able to keep up what the Salarian was saying.

Councilor Sparatus then said "Considering Spectres are immune to any laws, they can deceive the local government, if you can call it that, that they are here for a wanted criminal."

Shepard thought it over and questioned "But won't that make everyone in the facility automatic enemies?"

Sparatus continued with his reasoning. "Not at all Commander. You see any one is eager to get a Council Spectres out of their space or planet, and wouldn't dare risk stalling any of their missions. Besides even if they did take action and retaliated against any Spectre, then they know we would simply send in more Spectres assisted by Asari commandos, Turian Ghosts, Salarian STG, and Alliance Titan's. If by any chance details of this occurring were to ever be leaked to the media, then we would simply blame the incident on rouge operatives and sweep it under the rug. Overall they would do anything to ensure no future Council intervention."

Shepard thought it over and he had to agree. He was also amused that this was the first time that he saw the council flex their muscle on someone for the right reasons. Shepard then asked "Do we know the enemy's numbers?"

Every councilor became quiet. Udina was the one to break the silence "Our current estimates believe they have stationed an entire Army region…," after a slight pause he continued "They have between one million….up to three million troops stationed on the planet, Shepard."

Shepard went wide-eyed at this. '_WE ARE GOING IN AGAINST AT LEAST A MILLION SOLDIERS!?' _he thought to himself. Keeping a calm expression he asked "Will we be receiving additional support?" Inside he hoped that they wouldn't be sending him and his team to fight off an entire army, that will no doubt crush them.

Udina responded with a neutral face "Yes, however the…..bulk of the force that will be assisting you will come from mercenaries."

'_I guess things are getting intense if the Council is asking mercenaries for help.' _Shepard thought.

Udina continued "You will rendezvous at the sea of Gotalit and will meet up with Lt. Colonel Zaeed Massani, and his 67th Red Hand army group. He is in command of at least 600,000 men. God's know how, but he was able to smuggle 6 corvettes and 8 frigates onto the planet and is maintaining them underwater. He is our best bet on quickly eliminating Charn."

Shepard was surprised to say the least. '_He managed to smuggle in 14 vessels without triggering any alarm on the planet. Damn this guy is good.' _He then faced the Councilors and said "Thank you for the intel. You can count on us to get this done."

Satisfied all the councilors disconnected, except for Udina. Raising his eyebrows, he asked "Is there something you will like to tell me councilor?"

Udina said "Yes, indeed I do Shepard. This op is risky, too risky and as such Alliance high command believes it best to have Cerberus assist you on this mission."

Shocked at not knowing about this organization, he asked with suspicion "And what exactly is Cerberus?"

Udina, hesitantly, said "Plain and simple? They are a black-ops team that is privately funded. Trust me commander they are deadly as they are efficient. They've given us a carrier to serve as the HQ for the operation, though the vessel will remain in space outside of radar detection. Cerberus has loaned an entire field army of about 200,000 additional men led by Miranda Lawson."

Shepard, while hesitant to accept help from a black-ops organization, was relieved at receiving more men. "Thank you councilor, these men and women will help us greatly."

Before Shepard was able to leave, Udina stopped him. "There is one more thing Commander." Turning around Shepard faced the councilor and waited for him to continue. "While I'm not supposed to do this I believed it was best to give you an edge on the battlefield. They're probably already met up with Zaeed's men, but desperate times call for drastic measures. Shepard I'm deploying a company of Titans to assist you on this mission, good luck." Udina then cut-off the comms.

Shepard just stood there, as if he was in a trance. '_A company of titans!? I don't know if this is a blessing or an omen.', _Shepard thought to himself.

Shepard then went got on the comms of the ship and ordered "All ground team members assemble in the conference room."

He, along with various members throughout, the ship made their way towards the room to begin preparation for the siege of Noveria.

When everyone was in the conference room, Shepard began detailing the plan. "Saren will lead the distraction squad, that will consist of Nyreen, Liara, and a platoon of red hand mercenaries disguised as civilians. They will land on Port Hashan and will investigate a rouge official while simultaneously gathering intel about the enemy's capabilities. Ashley, Kiadan, and I will link up with the main force at the sea of Gotalit. The rest of you stay here in case we need extraction."

Ramriez questioned "What do we know about the planet?"

Shepard brought up space imaging of the planet and said "Noveria is a small, frozen terrestrial world. It is barely habitable by conventional definitions. The planet itself is privately charted by the Noveria Development Corporation, who lease out labs to perform research too dangerous or controversial to be performed elsewhere. It is home to some of the most advanced research in the galaxy, legal or otherwise."

Ramirez then commented "So because Noveria is technically not part of Citadel space, they are therefore exempt from Council law? Well, gee I wonder why the batarians would choose this planet for other than it's exotic sceneries.", he said sarcastically. In truth Ramirez was angered by the fact that loop-holes such as these exist and how they endanger innocent lives.

"It's not perfect Ramirez, but the law is what it is." Shepard said.

Ramirez continued "Doesn't seem suspicious that the batarians are working with a private company, something that they would otherwise never do?" Everyone was silenced at this piece of information. Shepard also had these thoughts when he read the intel himself. Any time the batarians co-operate with a private company, it usually never ends well.

Saren then asked Shepard, "Commander, who will be our contact from the mercenaries on the station?"

Shepard replied "A woman by the name of Miranda Lawson." Shepard brought up a picture of her, and many of the guys noticed her attractive 'assets.'

'_Big deal, I don't see anything remarkable about her.' _Ashley thought as she gazed at the woman's perfect figure.

Shepard continued "She will meet you in person when you dock the station. I must warn you security might be a little eager when they confront you, so it'd be best to use your Spectre status Saren. Anyone else have any questions?"

When he saw no one had any he ordered them to get ready. Everyone that was being deployed for this mission made sure to pack as much ammo as they could carry. Shepard even decided to deploy the Alpha, Omega, and the new Avatar drones with Saren's ground team.

* * *

About 15 minutes of prepping for the mission, Joker came over the comms and said "Exiting warp space in 3…..2…..1."

When they exited through the worm-hole, Joker immediately cloaked his vessel and piloted the ship to the coordinates that they had received. It was not long before Joker found the Cerberus carrier near a debris field. '_Smart. Use the wreckage to disguise your heat signatures.' _Joker thought.

Over the comms Joker sarcastically said "Good luck commander and this time please try not to destroy everything, okay?" Of course Shepard, like always, ignored him.

"Alright people let's move." Shepard, along with his team boarded a blue jay troop transport. Saren's team did the same thing, but embarked on a separate one and made speed towards the planet, while Shepard's proceeded to the carrier.

As they flew to the carrier Kiadan asked "Shepard, do you think this Charn will have any intel on Balak or where he is hiding?"

Shepard responded "I don't know Kiadan, but right now he's our best bet to fining Balak."

Ashley then put her own thoughts into the conversation. "If this is an Alliance matter, then shouldn't we then receive Alliance soldiers to assist us? I mean why mercenaries? How do we know they won't back stab us for the highest bidder?"

Shepard decided to reassure her by saying "Ash, relax. This mission is high-risk and the Alliance can't risk any involvement or face retaliation by lone-wolf batarian terrorists. Besides we are getting Alliance help."

This caught Ashley's attention and asked "What are you talking about Shepard?"

With a award winning smile, Shepard said "Udina is giving us a company of titans. From what I understood, they are already at Zaeed's position."

Like Shepard predicted, the news of Alliance Titans on the ground reassured Williams. They continued the rest of the flight in silence.

* * *

The dull, shaking growl of rumbling aircraft engines was heard through the sky as the Blue jay troop transport re-entered the atmosphere.

Saren then began issuing orders to the team. "Alright our first objective is to rendezvous with Miranda Lawson and receive any intel we can about the facility and the surrounding areas. Next we will try to find exactly where Charn landed on the planet and any possible contacts he may have. Lastly we should make sure to plant charges in key areas around the port to deny the enemy aircraft refueling when the siege begins."

Liara then said "By the goddess, isn't that too extreme. I mean…what about all of the people?"

Saren then replied "Considering mercenaries and batarian special forces run the planet, I'd say any civilians casualties will be well worth the price for Turian, Human, and Salarian families to see their loved ones."

Liara understood the point Saren was making. It was likely that everyone on the planet was a criminal. '_But isn't one innocent lost, too much? Shouldn't we at least try to save any and all civilians?' _Liara quietly contemplated her thoughts, as they landed on the port.

The pilot of the blue-jay, once they were in communications range, said "Approach control, this is Warrant Officer, Blake Hiesen. We have a Spectre onboard and are requesting permission to land."

The response from the flight control could best be described as annoyed and hostile. In a raspy voice, the air traffic controller said "Warrant Officer, Blake Hiesen you're arrival is not schedule. Our defense grid is armed and tracking you, state your business."

Before the pilot could respond, Saren got on the radio and threaten the air traffic controller. "Listen here you degenerate, either you gave us a location to land or I'll leave and come back with an entire Hierarchy fleet and force you to let us land. So, which way would you like this to be done? The easy way, or at gunpoint?"

After a brief moment of silence on the other line, the controller responded "Sending coordinates to you now."

Saren, with a smirk, said "See all nice and civilized."

This caused Liara to comment on the preferred negotiations by the turian. "You consider verbal threats civilized?", she asked Saren.

Instead of Saren, however Nyreen was the one to respond "Well it did get us landing coordinates, without having to shoot our way through."

"I…see.", was all Liara said. Like much of her race, she believed things could be solved through diplomacy and peace. But from what she has seen since traveling with these people, sometimes you just have to shoot first and ask for apologies later.

As they proceeded to dock, the traffic controller warned " Be advised we will be confirming your Spectre identification on arrival, if identification cannot be confirmed we will arrest and imprison you."

Nyreen, snorted "I like to see them try."

The idling engines of the blue-jay troop carrier blasted heat from the thrusters, literally causing some of the hangar's snow to melt.

Saren decided to arm the three drones and they along with his team, disembarked from the transport. As soon as the terminal doors opened, Saren and his team walked through them quickly.

As they were approaching a security checkpoint, Saren said to his team "Alright remember, we must first make contact with, a woman named Miranda Lawson. Keep your eyes opened for her."

"Hold it right there," demanded to what appeared an asian-human woman wearing black armor. She had her black hair in an oriental style bun, and appeared to be the commanding officer of the squad. She stood in the middle of two other guards, a blond haired human woman on the right and a turian male on the left; both of them held their weapons at Saren. Beyond them he could see four batarians, and eight Krogans.

'_Krogans? Great this make things a lot more complicated. And probably even racial.' _Saren thought.

"We aren't here to cause any problems." Saren said, attempting to reassure them.

"This is an unscheduled arri-," the asian woman was stunned into silence as behind Saren's team approached the three drones.

The Alpha and Omega drones were very similar, with only weapons and armor being slight different. The Avatar drone, however was another story. Standing at 20 feet tall, it easily towered over its older brothers. It had a more bi-pedal appearance and it's upper body was shaped like a downward curved u-letter. The reason for the design was that it allowed for a highly powerful gauss cannon and rocket pods to be mounted on its shoulders, which allowed it to conduct long-range artillery fire. It has a flame-thrower on its right arm and a particle beam cannon on its left arm. It was both the most powerful and costly drone-mech ever produced by the Alliance.

Of course never witnessing such monstrosity, the security team was shocked to say the least. Even more so when it began scanning them and in a similar voice to its cousin said **"Scans Complete. Threat Assessment: Insignificant Target Practice. Recommendation: Ignore False Authority And Proceed With Mission."**

The security team didn't know which insult they were angered over more. The fact that the machine dismissed them as simple target practice or that it recommended for Saren's team to ignore them as it saw them as an unimportant nuisance.

With slight anger in her voice, the asian woman said "I'm sorry, but this 'thing' is not allowed into our facilities.", she spat out thing with such venom, that even the machine took notice. She even thought of giving the drone a smug smile.

The machine retaliated, in a hostile way. Arming all of its weapons, it stepped in front of Saren's team and this time it appeared to be pissed, if such a thing was possible. It said with pure anger **"This 'Thing' Holds More Importance Than You, Poor Excuse Of An Organism. A Disease Has More Significance Than You Will Ever Have."**

All the while this was happening, Saren was enjoying the show. '_I'd say this counts as a successful trial run.', _he thought. In fact even contemplated the idea of getting one for himself, after witnessing how effective they were in establishing 'co-operation'.

Before tensions could rise any further a voice, clearly feminine demanded "Captain Matsuo, have your squad stand down! We have confirmed their identity; Spectres are allowed to carry their weapons here, and I mean 'all' of their weapons."

The security team was clearly not pleased at seeing such an armed party wander around their station unsupervised. When Saren turned his head towards the direction the voice, he instantly smiled. None other than their contact Miranda Lawson was standing a few feet from them.

After the security team left, Miranda Lawson approached them and said "As by now you already know, I'm Miranda Lawson and I'll be assisting you on this mission."

Saren then introduce himself and his team. "My name is Saren Acterius, Council Spectre" he then motioned his hands towards Nyreen. "She is Nyreen Kandros, turian cabal and ex-black watch," lastly he pointed to Liara, and said "And this is Liara T'soni, prothean expert and the daughter of Matriarch Benezia."

Miranda with a slight nod, said "I'm well aware of who you are. Now please follow me, we don't have much time for this operation."

As they passed through landing docks and some scanners, she informs them of her false-identity, which was Gianna Parasini, assistant to Administrator Anoleis. She told them that he was a Salarian, who became chief of port by accepting bribes from the batarian STU.

"Can we use this information to charge him with corruption in court?" Liara asked.

Miranda responded "Not likely. Any evidence against the chief of port, must be verified by at least three port officials. No one other than me would testify against him."

Nyreen asked "What intel can you give us about this place and any possible information on the whereabouts of Charn?"

Miranda then proceeded to give them basic information about the facility and its security measures. She then told them that Charn was hiding at Peak 15 with an enormous land army, but she informed them that Anoleis must approve any request to leave Port Hanshan.

"What can you tell us about Charn's headquarters?" Nyreen asked Miranda.

Miranda turned her attention towards Nyreen. Looking around the area to observe if there were any one around. Satisfied that there were none, she handed them a OSD card and said in a whisper "This contains blueprints from what we've been able to gather on the facility. It has two parts to it. The first is of course the facility deep inside the mountain on Peak 15, the other…," Miranda for the first time seemed to hesitant. Taking a breath she said "The other half of the facility is deep in the ocean directly underneath it and they have at least 30 underwater vessels guarding it."

In a whisper, Saren muttered "Spirits….," Turning his attention to Miranda, he asked "How are we going to assault a fortress hidden in the ocean?"

Miranda in her usual tone "That is up to you to figure out," Once again scanning the area, she said "I must go now and good luck on your mission. "

Liara stopped Miranda from leaving by saying "Wait aren't you going to assist us?"

Miranda responded "Once the assault begins yes, but not before." With that she proceeded to leave and left the team dumbfounded by the information.

* * *

When Shepard's team docked with the Carrier, they were met by an escort who asked them to proceed to the command deck. They did as they were told and followed the armed escort to the bridge.

On their way there, Kaidan commented on the abilities of the shadow organization. With a whistle, he said "Damn this is some, high level tech. I mean stealth tanks, prototype laser anti-armor weapons, and pulsed energy projectiles."

"Whatever, I'm not impressed. The Alliance can still operate at the best possible condition, even without all of these toys." Ashley commented.

Shepard then told her "Ash, you may not like them, but these guys have invented some pretty unique hardware that could potentially give us an edge in almost any situation."

Before Ash could continue they had arrived at the command deck. Once the doors opened they stepped inside and were greeted by a man who appeared to be in his late-fifties. He had short military-style black hair and a goatee. He wore, what Shepard to believe the general uniform version of Cerberus.

He said, in a deep accented Russian accent "HAHA! Welcome, my friends it is pleasure to met you all." He then gave Shepard a hug.

Kiadan commented "Well at least he is friendly."

Shepard, after being released from the hug said "It's a pleasure to meant you….uh"

The general picked-off where Shepard was left hanging "Ha! I nearly forgot to introduce myself. Please sit," he motioned them to sit any-where they could. he continued "My name is Oleg Petrovsky and will be coordinating this mission. Please you do not need to introduce yourselves as I already know who you are, Commander Shepard and friends."

Oleg Petrovsky wasn't just any Cerberus general. He is an experienced and formidable military strategist, as well as a classical scholar with a deep knowledge of military history. As an Alliance corporal in the First Contact War in 2157, Oleg Petrovsky was forced to take command of his unit and proved his tactical brilliance by holding off repeated batarian attacks for hours. The war, or more accurately skirmish, was ended before his position was overrun, but not before Petrovsky had witnessed firsthand the brutality of the batarians. Despite being praised and promoted for his bravery, Petrovsky eventually found more common ground with Cerberus than the Alliance military, because of their ability to work outside of political constraints that regulate the Alliance military. Over the years he became one of the Illusive Man's most respected operatives.

Obviously Kiadan and Ashley weren't too thrilled about being to referred to as just 'friends'. Oleg then asked the group "Hmm…. where is the other the Titian, the one they call Ramirez?"

Kaidan muttered under his breath "Oh, but you don't know our names? That's nice." Of course the only one who heard him was Ashley, who smacked him with her elbow. He got the indication to shut up.

Shepard then revealed that he was on the Normandy and will only be deployed if the mission requires it."

Oleg then explained to Shepard of the plan to use O.I pods to deploy planet-side. He then gave Shepard the details of his plan, which was to conduct a coordinated simultaneous attack on Charn's HQ.

"General what intel can you give us on Charn's facility?" Shepard asked the Cerberus general. Oleg then brought up the blue-prints of Charn's facility, the same Miranda had given Saren's team.

The squad was absolutely shocked to see that Charn's head-quarters consisted of a fortified base, deep inside a mountain and an underwater shipyard. Overall, the entire base resembled an underwater city, with a fortified large castle-like structure as a second floor.

"Damn this is going to be a tough nut to crack." Shepard commented after seeing the facilities defenses. "What about the facilities shields?", he asked

"Do not worry commander. My plan is to send a small task force, along with you and your team, to disable the facilities power plants. This will drop the shields and allow us to deploy our main force. Luckily the top-half of the facility does not have this, so the assault groundside will not be met with much complications." Oleg answered.

"I guess that's it then. Ashley, Kaidan contact the Normandy and inform them that we may need Ramirez's team to conduct hot infiltration when you're done with that, load up on the O.I pods and get ready." Shepard ordered his team.

They went to go do as asked. Shepard was about to go, however Oleg stopped him. "Commander, since you will be taking a tremendous risk I believe it you should take Cerberus's new jet pack."

At this Shepard raised an eye-brow. Oleg then explained that if Shepard was quickly running out of oxygen, then the jet can give him much needed velocity to reach the surface. Shepard thanked him and headed towards the armory to suit-up.

The Cerberus-invented Versatile Atmospheric and Undersea Jetpack, or VAUJ, is a prototype jump jet, which allows troops to maneuver and bypass enemy fortifications. While still in the development stages, the VAUJ has exceeded expectations. It is predicted to be fully operational within a year. Of course, Cerberus has already looked into selecting a 'benefactor' for this invention. No doubt the company will receive government and military contracts and will provide revenue for Cerberus. One set back is that it launches light-weight objects at extremely high altitudes and as such only operatives that weigh more than 258 pounds can use it at optimal performance.

After getting ready, Shepard got into his pod and waited for launch. Over the comms Kaidan asked "So….uh Commander how…exactly do we stop these things?"

Shepard, deciding to tease his friend, said "When it hits the ground, Kaidan. Of course you'll know if you happen to be conscious."

Kaidan, who happened to be frighten, asked "C-conscious?"

Casually Shepard said "Yea, haven't you heard that when accelerating at MACH speeds, some people faint or die due to the g-force." While this information would have been more accurate during the cold war, Alliance engineers have addressed this issue and have installed thrusters to avoid the risk of any personal becoming injured or worse. Unfortunately Kaidan, who attended BAat, instead of higher level Alliance training, did not know this information and was frighten for his life.

Ashley decided to get in on the fun. "But it's even worse if you're a biotic. The stress on the implants cause it to overload, giving the user a neural shock."

Kaidan simply responded "Bullshit.", he lacked the conviction and the others noticed.

Ashley asked Kaidan "Well Lt. when was the last time you ever heard of a biotic being inserted from orbit?"

Kaidan didn't have a comeback for that one. Just then the ships AI announced throughout the ship "Insertion of ground troops commencing in 5….4…..3….2….1," The pods were loaded into the launch tubes and while this was happening Kaidan was hyperventilating in his pod. Then the voice then said "Godspeed soldiers."

The pods were then launched towards the planet, at MACH speeds and Kaidan cursed at his luck all the way down.

* * *

Zaeed walked across the his operations center, hidden by the planet's massive snow storm. Unfortunately the same snow storm that was disguising their base, was also interfering with their sensors and their scanners. Hitting a terminal, Zaeed said "Damn machine. What good is it if it can even do its job?"

A soldier answered him "Well they say that no matter how high-tech a sensor is, it can never beat going there to look for yourself."

Zaeed responded "And who is exactly is 'they'?"

The soldier replied "Every C.O that has cursed a machine for not doing its job in the worst possible condition."

Zaeed just snorted. The company of titan arrived about 15 minutes ago, however he was informed that more were still on their way. Zaeed, was naturally agitated since he wanted to start the attack and get paid. Never mind wanting to leave the frozen wasteland and go somewhere sunny, like Hawaii back on Earth.

Over the comms, a voice alerted "This is observation post 6, we have visual on incoming ally soldiers. I repeat we have visual on allies. Approach vector is 67 meters off of our position. Request additional troops for escort."

Zaeed picked up a radio and said "This is Zaeed, additional soldiers are en route to your position." He then ordered a platoon of soldiers to conduct search and possible rescue if any of the pods land in the cold water.

* * *

Back on the Normandy Garrus was calibrating the Normandy's guns. He was so focused in his work that he didn't notice the doors open. He was startled, when a Hispanic sounding voice asked "Do you ever take a break?"

Turning around Garrus responded "Only when the mission is done. Not to be rude, but why are you done here?"

Ramirez, kneeling down to get a view of Garrus's calibrations, said "Well Joker is listening to god awful music in the cockpit and Wrex is…..well let's just say you don't want to ask him about inter-species mating."

Garrus "I see. Well what about Tali?", he asked Ramirez.

He looked at Garrus and said "Who do you think Wrex is telling all that information about mating to?"

Garrus suddenly got a shiver done his spine. '_Poor girl. Having to listen to Wrex blabber about that kind of stuff. Well at least Wrex isn't bothering me.' _Looking back at Ramirez, he asked "So are you here to help me calibrate the guns?"

Ramirez, grabbing some tools, replied "It sure beats having to listen to Joker and Wrex. Alright let's get started Garrus." The two of them then started to do diagnostic on the Normandy's weapon system.

While working Ramirez asked Garrus "So do you think Shepard is going to need our help on this mission?"

Garrus replied, while not taking his eyes off of the terminal "Spirits, I hope not. Radioactive summers in Palaven, but nuclear winters are out of the question. No turian can handle the cold."

Ramriez, looking at with a smile, said "Nyreen and Saren don't seem to mind the cold."

Garrus shot back "Saren is a Spectre and probably already has been deployed in every terrain you can imagine. Nyreen….well you got me on her. I'm not sure about her past."

Ramirez simply said "Well why don't you ask her?"

Garrus sheepishly replied "Well…uh you see," after clearing his throat continued "Mating practices between turians is different than humans. First we have to examine if the individual is right to become a potential partner, then we communicate with that individual and if it-"

Garrus was cut off by Ramirez, who said "So basically you are just too shy to ask her on a date?"

Garrus just looked at Ramirez and said in a attempt to change the subject. "Are we going to talk about my personal interest or are we going to do some calibrations?"

Having enough of teasing Garrus, Ramirez answered "Alright, but don't think I done with the subject." Without another word, the duo got to work on the Normandy.

* * *

Port Hashan was incredibly busy during the afternoon. People were all over the place, like ants in a colony scrambling around. Luckily this gave Saren and his team excellent cover to begin gathering intel.

Sitting at a round table next to a bar, Saren whispered to Liara and Nyreen "Alright here is the plan. Liara you sneak into Anoleis office and Nyreen and I will plant charges at various points in the port that supply the STU and Eclipse mercenaries. If things get hot I'll have the drones attack pre-programmed targets, but that'll leave the shuttle unguarded, so this must go, as the humans say, without a hitch."

Liara nervously asked Saren "And why should I be the one to sneak into the office? Surely either of you two are far more capable. Besides, how am I even going to get inside without anyone noticing?", she asked both turians.

Saren answered her "Like I said, Nyreen and I are going to be planting the charges, which is why neither of us can sneak into the facility," Looking at her he asked "Unless you understand installing and activating military-grade explosives on a target?" When Liara didn't say a word he continued "That is why you are the ideal choice to get inside Anoleis's office. Rumor is he enjoys having young asari in his office"

"Why would he enjoy…by the goddess you can't be serious ?" Liara asked the Spectre, her cheeks becoming a darker shade of blue upon realizing what Saren was referring to.

Nyreen answered her "Well no one will be suspicious if no one comes out of that office for a few hours."

Saren, leaning forward, said "Exactly, that time-frame should be enough for you to sedate him and download all files proving his corruption towards the port."

Liara sighed, knowing there was no other way. Looking at them she warn "I'll do it, but you'd better not tell anyone else about this."

Both turians swore not to tell any of the crew members about Liara's role in the plan and once they were all in agreement they each went their separate way.

Liara proceeded towards Anoleis's office. Once she was near she was stopped by two guards outside of the office. One of them, a bit taller than the other, said "Halt. What business do you have with the Chief of Port?"

Liara, with nervousness in her voice, answered "I'm here to…," swallowing hard in her throat said "Entertain him this afternoon."

The guards looked at each other and let her pass. Once she stepped through the door, the smaller guard asked "Why is it Anoleis gets to fuck all the asari he wants and we get to stand here and guard the door. I signed up to fight not guard perverts from psychopaths, I could do that at home."

The other guard just shrugged. "Hey man one of these days that Salarian is going to sleep with the wrong asari and he'll have to answer for it. I mean can you imagine if that asari, was the daughter of a powerful Matriarch? I'm telling you he'd be roasted in mere seconds."

"Yea, I guess you do have a point, but still." The smaller one said.

When Liara stepped through the door he was met with a pale Salarian, who Liara assumed to be Anoleis. When upon seeing her, Anoleis became excited.

"Ahh, you must be my entertainment for this afternoon." Anoleis said as he leaned on his desk.

"And you must be Anoleis?" Liara asked him. She was answered with a nod from the Salarian.

Liara was greatly troubled by the lustful look the Salarian gave her. _'What have I gotten myself into? This man, this 'Anoleis', is expecting me to swallow my pride and satisfy his needs!'_

She began taking her uniform off slowly, trying to delay the inevitable. Anoleis gave her a gleeful smile and said "Yes, most exquisite."

Liara shuddered. '_That smile, that evil, disgusting, repulsive smile. How does someone this sadistic become the chief of port?'_

"What is your name asari?" Anoleis asked her.

Biting her lip she said "Liara. Liara T'soni."

With a smile Anoleis said "Well Liara would you mind joining me on my chair?"

Laria, now only half naked, walked over towards Anoleis. All the while she thought, gritting her teeth '_He called me by my first name. A little too personal for someone he just happen to meet.'_

When Liara was in arms reach, Anoleis placed both of his hands on her hips, which proved to be a mistake. Startled by the contact Liara, using her biotics, threw Anoleis towards a wall. The result was a loud thud and Anoleis was knocked out cold.

Outside the door the smaller guard, upon hearing the thud, said "Damn things must be getting intense in there if their already ramming into the walls."

The taller guard simply said "Just be glad we can't hear whatever is going on in there, like last time."

With a shiver down his spine, the smaller one said "Amen to that brother." With that they resumed their assigned tasks.

* * *

Once Saren was done planting his charges, he contacted Nyreen and said "Nyreen, its Saren. I've installed and activated all of my charges."

Nyreen then said "I'm still planting mine. I need you to talk to Lorik Qui'in, to get us a garage pass to leave this place. He is a turian manager of the Synthetic Insights Noveria branch."

Saren asked "And why can't you do it? I'm sure he would be far more forward, with a female turian like yourself."

He was met with laughter on the other line. "Saren that trick may work with desperate women, but it doesn't on me. Unlike that asari I know that you can anything on this station and not get arrested. Now go.", she commanded after downloading Lorik's picture to Saren's omni-tool.

Grumbling Saren made his way towards Lorik. Saren spotted Lorik, who was sitting at one of the tables on the main level. Saren walked over to him and said "Lorik Qui'in, I presume?"

Lorik was a middle-aged turian with kaki-skin. His clan marks were unusual, where most turian had markings covered their faces his were on the sides and forehead of his face. Upon hearing Saren, he said "Afternoon. Sit down, have a drink. What can I do for you?" Before Saren could answer, Lorik said in a cool manner "Wait! You're that Spectre that just arrived, are you not? What can an old turian like myself be of any interest to you?"

Saren stated "Cut the bullshit. I know you are the manager of Synthetic Insights of the Noveria branch and I know you have a garage pass, which I need."

Lorik's response was not what Saren expected. "Ahahahaha! I'm sorry it's just that its amusing when people try to intimidate me. Now you need a pass? Well I need a favor and I'm sure we can help each other's interest."

"What kind of favor?", Saren asked Lorik, with suspicion.

Lorik explained to Saren that Anoleis was proving to be a corrupt administrator. In return for the garage pass, Lorik wanted access to evidence against Anoleis. Saren agreed and when Lorik proceeded to hand Saren the access codes for the Synthetic Insights office, Saren stopped. He told Lorik, that he should already be able to access Anoleis's computer.

Saren then told Lorik "A bit of advice. If I were you I'd leave this, because in a few hours it's going to be a warzone." Lorik nodded and walked off, probably to a private shuttle that would take him off planet.

Saren then headed back towards the elevator. On his way their he contacted Nyreen and said "Nyreen I need to you to link up on my position, once you're done planting the charges."

His response was "Already done and do you mind telling me why we are going to meet up at Anoleis's office?"

He replied "I have a plan and I'm going to need you trust me."

Nyreen said that she would and Saren stepped inside the elevator and headed towards the synthetic insights office.

* * *

Shocked at what she just did, Liara got on her comm and with sheer terror in her voice whispered "Saren this is bad I've knocked out Anoleis."

Saren asked "Are the guards aware of this?"

Liara answered "No. I don't think they realize their boss is unconscious."

Saren replied, without worry in his voice "Your fine for now. Get the codes for his personal computer and download any all of his files to my omni-tool."

Liara replied "Okay." She then ran over towards Anoleis's body and searched it for the codes. Once she found them, she ran back towards the terminal and frantically started to download all the files on the computer to Saren's omni-tool and started to put her clothes back on.

* * *

When Saren stepped outside the elevator and was met with Nyreen. Dumbfounded he asked her "How di-"

He was interrupted when she said "Don't worry about that. Now what about your plan?"

He explained his plan to her and she was not pleased. "Your plan is to arrest Liara under the guise of her being a threat to galactic peace?"

"What? I'm a real Spectre and that is usually enough for people to do what I want." Saren said, defending his plan.

"Are you even going to tell her about you're 'brilliant' plan?" she asked him as they walked.

Saren replied "I think it's best if she doesn't know, that way she'll be genuinely surprised and the emotion will make it belivable."

As they both walked towards the office, they were met with two guards. Before either guard could say anything Saren shouted "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!? DON'T YOU REALIZE IT'S ABOUT TO BLOW? GO HURRY YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT**!"**

Either through fear, or incompetence, the guards immediately rushed towards the elevator, with one of them muttering "Fucking swear this is not my day."

Saren proceeded to laugh, but was stopped short by Nyreen. "I thought your plan was to arrest Liara, not scare away the guards."

Saren turning to her and still chuckling said "It is, but the guards didn't need to be here for it."

They then opened the office doors. When they stepped inside they found Liara, who upon seeing them sighed "By the goddess, I'm glad you're here."

They were however interrupted by an angry voice. "Hey! Assholes!"

'_Damn it I did not expect her to show up.' _Saren thought.

"What's the matter, 'Spectre', you deaf or something?" the voice yelled.

Turning around Saren saw the familiar face of Sergeant Sterling, her blonde hair and overconfident ignorance in full display. She was flanked by six other soldiers, carrying high grade equipment.

Saren looked at his omni-tool and saw the timer for explosives was at 2 hours and 35 minutes. Saren thought _'Well Shepard did want this place up and flames.' _He looked at his team and then the guards and said "As you humans always say 'Luck it' " he then overrode the timer and detonated the charges. When he did that, all hell broke loose.

* * *

"AAACHHHOOO! God I'm never doing that again." Kaidan stated as he sneezed. His pod, unlike everyone else, landed in the freezing water. They red hand mercenaries to calm Kaidan down, as they tried to get the pod out of the water. Of course this didn't work and once they got the pod out of the water, Kaidan developed a cold. Add it with the freezing temperature, Kiadan was not a happy person and now 15 minutes later he was enjoying hot chocolate at the red hand's camp, at least he was trying to.

"Aw c'mon Lt, the ride wasn't that bad." Ashley teased him.

Before could respond, alarms all over the camp suddenly burst to life. Shepard stepped into the mess hall and ordered "Everyone into onto the ships move!"

"What is going on?" Ashley asked him.

Shepard answered "The attack….it's commencing. Explosives have been detected on Port Hashan and we are heading underwater as a strike team to shut down the shields. I've contacted Joker to ready in case we need support. As of now anyone not wearing red or white is automatic hostile." He then left to get equipment ready for the mission.

"Great we're heading underwater. Just great." Kaidan muttered.

Ashley teased him "C'mon Lt, swimming is always fun to do."

Kaidan shot back, as they boarded a corvette "Yea it would be if we were swimming."

Once Shepard and the rest of the men and women, that would be accompanying them on the mission were onboard, Shepard gave the pilot a signal and it, along with other vessels, began to submerge.

* * *

A/N: Yes I intentionally made Saren say luck it instead of…..well you know


	19. Chapter 19 - Noveria pt 2

10-15-2183 1734 hours (Citadel standard time, Cerberus Carrier)

* * *

An ensign ran across the ship. Once he reached the ship, he ran over to Oleg and said, with a salute "General Petrovsky, it has began."

Returning the salute, Oleg said "I have heard. " He then turned his attention to the hologram, which was giving him a real-time detailed overview of the battle. The troops were advancing and have not met any enemy résistance, however Oleg knew it was only of matter of time before that changed.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, a batarian STU operative reached for the nearest radio. A voice on the other line said "What is going on?"

The operative replied "Sir, it has began."

Over in the fortified facility, Charn was viewing a map that showed red icons, moving towards his position on land, air, and sea.

"Sir, I'm afraid that we have a situation down here… according to our sources the red hand have taken near virtual control of Port Hashan", the operative said on the line.

Charn, agitated of having lost a forward operating center, replied "I want all forces to regroup at defensive line bravo and have them fortify their positions and scramble all fighters."

"Will do." The operative stated glumly before hanging up.

'_So the red hand has finally managed to detect our operations on the planet. I'll be damned before I let them take this base.' _Charn thought as he stared at his force's position on the screen.

* * *

Alarms were ringing throughout the port. Smoke and ash filled the air, choking anyone without a gas mask. Civilians were in absolute panic and terrified. Chaos was everywhere, that waas all Saren could see in the Port. As soon the as the explosions detonated, red hand and eclipse mercenaries assisted by STU operatives came out of now-where and began fighting each other. Saren led his team through the chaos, towards the garage. He already told the pilot of the shuttle to escape, while he still could and right now the six of them, counting the three drones, were attempting to leave the Port.

From the shelter of a massive trench-like crack on the floor, Saren asked his team "Can any one see a vehicle that we can use?"

Nyreen scanning the garage, saw a prowler that appeared to be functional. "How about that prowler?", she said while pointing at it with her hand.

Saren, seeing the prowler that Nyreen mentioned, said "That'll do." Turning to the drones he said "You three go first and provide over watch and covering fire if necessary."

The drones, simultaneously, said **"Affirmative." ** The drones started to advance towards the prowler and almost instantly they came under eclipse fire. The drones fired their weapons as they moved, killing many troopers. After walking 79 meters they reached the prowler and provided covering fire as Saren's team ran towards them.

"Alright everyone on board, including you three." Saren said to the drones. When everyone got onboard Saren pushed on the gas. The prowler tore through the garage gates and accelarate across the terrain.

"Where are we driving towards?" Liara asked. She wondered what their objective was as the red hand had already taken control of the Port.

Saren, keeping his eyes on the road, replied "To the coordinates provided by Miranda on the intel she gave us. Hopefully red hand land forces are already there."

They continued driving for about 15 kilometers when they came upon a camp, which was buzzing with activity.

Saren drove the prowler to a security checkpoint. He, along with his team, disembarked from the vehicle. The freezing temperature made itself known as immediately felt the cold on his body, even through the temperature sealing suit that he wore underneath his amor. There were indications of a blizzard coming in a few hours, but that didn't seem to worry Saren much. He approached and asked, what appeared to be Colonel, "Excuse me, I'm Saren Acterius and this is my team.", he said pointing to Liara, Nyreen, and the three drones.

The Colonel, who was a middle-aged turian with similar skin as Saren, replied "I know who you are. You are going to be taking orders from me Spectre, though rest assured I'm more than capable of making such decisions."

'_Well at least he is a no nonsense guy' _Saren thought. He then said "Well in that case, what are our orders?"

The Colonel replied "The 6th armored division will be split into three brigades and we'll conduct a simultaneous assault on the facility from three separate directions. This will cause them to split their forces, giving us a better chance overall of succeeding."

_'The plan is logical and reasonable' _Saren thought.

Before he could say anything else a voice yelled throughout the camp, via a loudspeaker, "INCOMING!"

The noise of artillery firing and aircraft making strafing guns soon filled the air. Everyone tired to find cover from the barrage from being hit.

"THIS WAY!" The Colonel yelled to Saren's team. They followed him, along with a few others, as he rushed through the heavy fire at incredible speeds.

Nyreen thought '_Spirits he runs fast for an old man.', _as she tried keeping up with the colonel. After a few seconds of running he led them to a building; it appeared to be to be the command center, and more importantly it was able to withstand the bombardment of the enemy.

When the Colonel entered the room, he immediately ordered "I want air cover over the airspace immediately. I don't care in what form, just tell them to cover my men."

A human private responded "Yes sir," he went on the comms and relayed the Colonel's orders to Oleg, Supreme Commander of the operation. The private, after receiving a response, turned to the Colonel and said "Colonel Calharn, General Oleg said there are air craft on their way to our position. He also said to advance towards the objective."

Calharn, nodding to the private, got on the comms and said "Men and women of the 6th armored division, our enemy believes us weak to the point that a measly pre-emptive strike will knock us out of this fight. I say they are wrong! We are much stronger and I say let US SHOW THEM OUR STRENGTH!1, he yelled. He was rewarded by cheers of all types. After the cheers died down, he said "Everyone gear up and be prepared for the upcoming fight.", he then hung up.

Calharn picked up a rifle and told Saren "Follow me.", and they did. Even as artillery fire beared down on them and anti-air fire destroyed enemy aircraft in the air, the 6th armored division geared up and mobilized for a hell of a fight.

* * *

Deep beneath Noveria's ocean, a massive battle ensued. Zaeed's 14 vessels were trying to punch a hole in the defenses. Unfortunately the batarians were using underwater capable mass accelerators, disruptor torpedoes, and frigates, which numbered at 80 ships. The Systems Alliance's manufactured MK.3 SHARCs engaged the Batarians STU'S Underwater Craft, or the U.C. The fighting was so intense that Eclipse-manned underwater mechs were fighting against the Alliance's Omega drones. As a private said at the time "It was the first ever underwater naval battle of the 22nd century.

The facilitiy's shield was Zaeed's

"I want 3 corvettes and 1 frigate to navigate around the base and see if we can insert our troops elsewhere." Zaeed ordered from his bridge. "Tell the 2 frigates upfront to fall back to point Zulu, their kinetic barriers are nearly depleted."

Suddenly an ensign, by the name of Alan Floyd informed Zaeed of strange profiles on his sonar. "Lt. Colonel Massani, I'm detecting large signatures on the sonar approximately 7 kilometers towards our port side. Probably batarian ships, though I'm not sure if this is a combat fleet or a supply one."

Zaeed rushed to the sonar section and said "Try to compare sonic profiles of the ships and scan for any trace for element zero." Turning to his AI, Zaeed said "Order our rear guard to move towards that position and check it out."

The ship's AI, shaped like a blue sphere and called blue ball or B.B, replied "Orders sent. Lt. Colonel I should inform you that their electric countermeasures are unusually stronger, then we assumed."

Before Zaeed could comment, Floyd said "Sir signatures are confirmed to belonging to Cerberus vessels. Counting 3 corvettes and 3 frigates."

"About time they got their asses into the fight." Zaeed muttered.

B.B then said "Lt. Colonel I've managed to hack into their security network. I'll be able to lower the facility's shield only for about 76 seconds at this location." B.B then brought up a hologram of the facility and indicated to a point where the shield was the weakest from red hand fire.

Zaeed said "Roger that." Getting on the comms, he said "All ships prepare to fire boarding pods at these coordinates and all SHARC's and drones evacuate." Zaeed transmitted the corrdinates to all vessels, including Cerberus ships.

B.B, turning to Zaeed, said "Dropping shields…now. Fire all troops!" All sixteen ships fired their troops, placed inside O.I pods at the indicated coordinates. For this to have occurred, all vessels participating in the assault had to exchange their geothermal missiles for O.I boarding pods. Following the successful insertion of troops from Frigates and Corvettes during the operation, Alliance command began retrofits on their vessels to allow for all ships to deploy O. .

A total of 354 pods were launched at the base, which contained Shepard and a lot of Alliance titans. The rounds of the enemy's mass accelerators managed to destroy 35 pods, but the rest made it unharmed.

Zaeed then ordered "All ships regroup at point X-ray." The first phase of the operation had gone smoothly. The titans were deployed and the batarian defenses had been tested. The second phase would require the complete elimination of the defending navy, so Zaeed had his corvettes cloak and place mines in the area. Once Shepard informs Zaeed that the shields were about to be shut off, Zaeed would detonate the mines destroying the batarian fleet and allow for easy boarding of the facility. Of course Zaeed would conduct hit and run attacks to prevent the batarians from using their frigates to attack Shepard's team inside.

* * *

The 6th armored division led by Calharn had taken 50 yards of the frontline and were advancing, despite heavy enemy resistance. The batarian and Eclipse infantry fanned across the fortifications.

The base groundside consisted of three lines of heavy defenses, towers, barricades, and mines. To make matters worse for the attackers the real base was inside the mountain behind the heavy outside fortifications.

Saren led his team through the battle, navigating the chaos with a prowler towards the first line of towers. The initial assault meant to break the defenders was a combined air and ground attack. Unfortunately the terrain and weather conditions favored the defenders, as the snow and blizzard caused vehicles to become damage.

Nyreen, who was operating the radio, said "Incoming enemy fire!"

Enemy fire tore into the red hand forces. This forced Saren to reverse the prowler to avoid getting hit by a rocket, which were wreaking havoc on red hand armor. Some infantry and vehicles were too slow, and as Saren saw, exploded high into the air.

Over the radio, Calharn ordered "All units fall back, the defenses are too thick. We'll weaken them with artillery and air support."

Saren, being a turian, did not enjoying retreating. However, he could see if they just kept pushing they would lose more men. As the red hand forces retreated, the prowlers placed their mines into the snow, in case the Batarians forces decided to take advantage of the retreat and attack. Their assumptions were proven correct as several batarin troll tanks were destroyed trying to advance on the retreating red hand.

Suddenly several gunships filled the sky and appeared to be armored. On the side of the gunships, was the eclipse symbol. It appeared to cloud the afternoon sky as if it was indicating what was to come.

"Batarian gunships!" screamed a private. The rest of the men didn't need to listen to anything else as they all knew what level of destruction the gunships were capable of inflicting on a armored column operating in ice. The men of the 6th armored division bravely held their ground and rockets were unleashed upon the air.

Over a total of 50 kilotons of bombs were dropped on the red hand infantry, however they returned the favor by unleashing every rocket, missile, and AA fire they could unleashed on the gunships. Bodies were chopped and the sky soon became filled with debris, the color of red soon colored the once white snow, dripping across the snow like a river through land.

A total of 1500 men and 46 jaguars were destroyed in the ensuing bombing. They sacroficed themselves in order to by their comrades enough time to escape. The batarians lost 63 gunships of the 154 that they sent to obliterate them.

Calharn was angered at having lost so many good men. Unlike most commanders, he saw their faces of courage and valor. This is why he always lead from the front, seeing men and women show fortitude in the face of certain death. He promised himself he would avenge their deaths and would make sure their sacrifices were not in vain. Suddenly the sound of cheering cut through Calharn's despair and he turned to look at what caused such elation among his men.

Overhead were hundreds of Broadsword bombers dropping bombs on enemy positions. Impenetrable fortifications were soon reduced to ash and chunks of enemy armor were soon being thrown everywhere. It took Calharn a minute to realize what he was seeing and hollered with joy.

"It's the entire goddamn Alliance air force! We've finally got air support! We're fucking saved!" A private yelled.

Calharn walked towards the front of the group, picked up a red hand flag, and walked on top of a Bushmaster tank and said "We have lost many good men and women, now let us repay the favor and make sure the enemy loses many more!"

Cheers filled the air and with a new found momentum, rearmed, resupplied, and once again drove towards the enemy fortifications.

* * *

16 minutes later

Blue jay transports were deploying troops over the enemy towers. Their mission was to destroy enemy anti-armor batteries in the base. The lights in the shuttle turned green, indicating that they were over their objective.

Over the comms, the pilot screamed "GO! GO! GO!" The red hand forces, alongside Cerberus operatives, leapt out of the shuttles as it's guns provided covering fire. An unending stream of bullets tore Batarian and Eclipse positions into shreds while Broadsword bombers dropped their deadly payloads onto defensive structures disabling them before they could inflict casualites on the Red Hand forces.

Liara was busy examining the prowlers kinetic barriers. She told Saren "Saren, if you keep pushing this vehicle it will soon need repairs. The armor is already weaken and the kinetic barriers are at 68%."

Saren, along with a combined total of 2588 tanks, prowlers, and jaguars, tore through the first line of defense. Both sides exchanged heavy fire and one tower collapse on itself killing anyone inside.

Saren responded to Liara "I'd rather have the prowler need repairs, instead of us having to need surgery."

Nyreen was too busy firing at everything that wasn't red or white, that she didn't comment.

347 meters to the East, a Cerberus operative, by the name of Grand Ford, caught up to one of the forward squads assigned to taking the outpost's power plants, just as they finished clearing an Eclipse sentry position. Huge holes belched smoke from where anti-armor missiles had burst through and ignited the interior.

While crossing open ground towards the power plants, when an explosion killed 3 Cerberus rocket troopers. "GET DOWN!" Screamed a voice behind him. Ford ducked behind an over turned Batarian tank, along with the same soldier that screamed behind him. He glanced around the side to see source of the explosion.

It was the biggest Geth Ford had ever seen. It stood at about 40 feet, its weapon was a tank's main cannon. Based on the appearance of the geth, it must've been a geth overlord. They were considered by many to simply be rumors, but Ford was seeing that rumor come to life.

It fired its cannon again, two shells were shot from the monstrosity, streaking acroos the battlefield and tearing clean through the armor of a bushmaster tank.

Behind it were over 94 batarian and eclipse forces. Ford's face turned white. "Holy fucking shit…." he managed to croak out as he saw the enormous barrels make their way to his position.

The soldier next to Ford, who turned out his name was Kalern, laughed and said "Don't worry rookie! I have a backup plan!" He pulled out a strange looking gun and focused on the geth overlord. It shook with a noticeable vibration and Ford expected to unleash sometime of deadly energy at the mechanic monstrosity; instead a simple blue laser shot off and focused on the geht overlord.

"THAT'S IT?!" Roared Ford in fury. "A FUCKING BLUE LASER! HOW IS THAT A BACKUP PLAN!"

Kalern declined to answer. What Ford didn't know was that this gun was a EMP generator designed to momentarily stun electronics with its laser. Both sides managed to realize that the laser must have been interfering with the overlord, because Cerberus and Eclipse soldiers exchanged fire.

Once Cerberus operative yelled onto the comms "This is Alpha and Bravo squad. We are in immediate need of armor assistance at coordinates 67 Lat and 98 Long. I repeat we are in need of immediate armor assistance, we are pinned down by a geth overlord!"

Liara, who was momentarily listening on the comms, said "Saren there is a platoon of men pinned down by a geth…..goddess."

"What is it?" Nyreen asked, as she fired another missile at a tower.

"Geth overlord." Liara muttered just loud enough for the squad to hear.

Saren did a sharp U-turn and accelerated towards a collapse tower at top speed.

Liara yelled "BY THE GODDESS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Saren replied, over the roar of the engines "GETTING THERE QUICKER!"

Kalern and his team were firing their weapons when they heard the sounds of an engine. A few seconds later a prowler appeared overhead and it appeared to him that it appeared to soar in the sky.

It rammed right into the geth overlord and some enemy infantry. It rolled on the snow covered ground, pieces tearing off. The prowler managed to stop just on the edge of the mountain side.

Nyreen looked over the side and said " Spirits that was close Saren."

He replied by saying "Yea I think we have bigger problems. The geth overlord is getting up."

It was true, as Nyreen rotated the prowlers main gun, a few dozen meters from their postion the geth overlord was getting back up. Even badly damaged it appeared to operate and Nyreen unloaded everything she had on the geth, but it's shields appeared to stay intact.

Kalern picking up a batarian rocket launcher, from a corpse, said "Those people there," he said pointing to the damaged prowler, "Have risked their lives for us, now it's our turn."

The Cerberus platoon picked up whatever heavy weapons they could find and fired at the beast.

The geth stumbled from fire behind it. Getting back up slowly it attempted to fire its main gun, but 5 bushmasters, who responded to the Cerberus distress call, arrived and together unleashed a massive salvo of missiles and tank rounds. With a metal screech the geth went down, hell the red hand decided to finish it off with a Rapier gunship. All in all the thing was finally destroyed.

Having lost the majority of their fores, the batarians surrendered and were rounded up to POW camps. Those that provided intel on the enemy forces were were hauled onto jaguars and dumped on Port Hashan. The ones deemed too dangerous were kept in the camp and had to live off the miserable conditions.

Calharn was not a merciless man, however he was one that believed in 'Karma', as he heard many humans say. The batarians under his guard turned out to be some of the worst terrorists, murders, serial killers, and rapists in the galaxy. If they died in the brutal winter, then so be it. If not, then they would be tried according to the new government's laws, that the Salarians will no doubt impose once this battle was over.

Calharn ordered "Alright men set up fortifications here and at dawn we'll take the second line of defense and possible even the third if things go smoothly." The first and second lines of defenses were separated by 84 miles of mines and defenses that guaranteed heavy losses in a frontal assault.

As he disembarked, Saren quickly looked to his left and right. All over the ruins of the outpost, a tide of Allied red and the occasional white were pouring from the south and west.

Calharn ordered a small team of 14 men and 7 jaguars to do force recon on the terrain and if possible, enemy forces as well.

Charn was not pleased that his forces had yet lost another outpost. Turing over to a subordinate, he said" Unleash the Thresher Maws."

The corporal, operating the terminal, stared at him. When he noticed Charn was being serious, he swallowed a lump in his throat and said "Yes sir. Deploying 3 Thresher Maws."

Charn, with a sadistic smile, went back to the screen and watched as the Thresher Maws descended upon the Red Hand forces.

* * *

Deep inside the facility Shepard did a head count of the remaining soldiers. There were 288 Alliance titans and 28 Cerberus operatives. He said in his usual 'Commander tone' said "Everyone move out! We have a facility to destroy."

As the company walked through the facility's hallways, an uncertain atmosphere was present. It was subtle, yet unmistakably existent. Something about the floors, the walls, even the air , it made the group stay on edge. This feeling was confirmed when they found the exterior machine guns pointed inward at a security checkpoint.

"Why are they pointed inward?" Ashley asked, looking at the guns.

Shepard investigate one of the turret's ammo compartments and said "Empty. I wonder what they were shooting at that caused them to deplete all of their ammo?"

Kaidan replied "I suppose they wanted to keep their own people in more, than they wanted to keep people out."

A Cerberus operative said to the group "This is bad….the blueprints on the facility don't have information on this section. According to it, we are in between a wall separating the gun battery and the medical facility."

An Alliance titan said "That is strange." This titan was a Lt. and his name was Fullerton. He was an exceptional soldier and one of the few to volunteer for this mission.

"Indeed." Shepard said. "Alright everyone stay alert and keep close we don't know what's in here." The group continued on, coming upon a wide section that resembled a plaza. Bodies were littered everywhere. Acid corroded and decomposed whatever meat was laying around.

"Oh…god!" Ashley muttered. The group shared her sentiment as they were repulsed by the sight before them.

A Cerberus operative, who also was a scientist, took samples of the carnage and her VI immediately began scanning it.

"Keep moving." Shepard ordered. He didn't want to know what caused the carnage and certainly didn't want to stay here to find out.

The company of soldiers walked through a double-set of doors and the sight that met them caused them to be shocked. All of a sudden they didn't need the samples anymore as behind a transparent glass was the largest Rachni queen in existence.

When Lt. Fullerton read the measurements on the terminal nearby everyone was silenced. "Fuck! Shepard according to this terminal that Rachni is…..25 meters tall."

Shepard walked over to the terminal to see it for himself. True enough the Lt. was telling the truth.

Just then the Rachni started to speak through the dead bodies in the room, that everyone just noticed. "Who are you? Are you to destroy us?" it said in a raspy voice. Her tone clearly emitted that she was tired and sad.

Shepard asked the queen "What are you doing here?"

She replied "We were kidnap from our home and brought here 12 cycles ago. We were meant to serve as an army."

"An army to who?" Ashley asked with a certain degree of hostility.

The queen replied "Unknown. We were meant to light the galaxy on fire again. History meant to repeat itself and force once again to fight." Turning her head to them she said "We were not the only beasts brought here. Giant worms that were like us and not like us were breed here. Though I imagine they have been released if the silence is anything to go by."

Kaidan then asked "What are you talking about?" Clearly he did not want to imagine another monster that the batarians brought here.

All this time, Shepard was contemplating the possibilities '_The Rachni alive!? The ramifications of this….'_ Shepard shook himself from these thoughts.

Fullerton, who was managing the terminal came upon a screen that should subterran activity. He followed its source and its direction. Upon realizing the results, he hollered to Shepard "Commander, there is massive subterranean activity and its heading towards the coordinates that the ground team was planned to take."

Hurrying over to the terminal, he saw activity that corresponded to a category 8 Saturn quake. Knowing only one thing can make this activity and leave a trail, Shepard got on the comms and tried to warn anyone who could hear him. "This is Commander Shepard, can anyone hear me?"

His only reply was static. He tried again and again his response was static. Desperate to avoid a slaughter, Shepard ran over to the Rachni queen and said "The beasts…the ones you were talking about…they were Thresher Maws..and right now they are heading towards our forces. I'm asking you….if we release you will you help us?"

Ashley became uncomfortable with the situation and said "Shepard you can't be-"

She was cut-off when Shepard said "There are Thresher Maws heading towards our friends Ash. If we stand here and do nothing they are as good as dead."

Ash immediately became quiet and the Rachni queen ,seeing the amount of compassion the Commander had for those that followed, him said "If you release us we will help you Commander, but we warned once the beasts are slain we will leave this place and start anew in peace."

Shepard, knowing all too well, of what his decision could possibly bring, ultimately decided that the threat of the reapers were far more deadly. He said "If you help us, then you have earned the right to live in peace." He then activated the lever that releases the Rachni Queen and with a roar she, along with thousands of Rachni, climbed towards the open hatch doors high above her cage.

As this occurred Ashley asked Shepard "Commander, do you know what you are doing?"

He responded "No, but I hope it was the right choice."

* * *

High above the planet's orbit, the Normandy scanners were detecting unusual signs of activity on the planets crust.

Garrus and Ramirez, who were already done with the tanks calibrations, went up towards the bridge to mess with Joker. When they got there, they found him frantically trying to get a message groundside.

"Shepard, Saren, anyone there?" Joker tried saying over the comms. "Damn blizzard messing with the communications."

Behind him Ramirez asked "What's wrong Joker?"

Angrily, Joker replied "What's wrong!? What's wrong!? I'll tell you what's wrong. There appears to be a massive Earth quake heading towards Saren's position and I can't pick him or Shepard up on the line."

Wrex, who appeared behind them said, "What is the crippled ape whining about?"

Instead of explaining again, Joker simply brought up the planets tectonic activity. "This is what I'm whining about, stupid lizard." he muttered.

Wrex growled "What did you say?"

Joker stuttered "Ah….nothing….n-nothing at all."

Ramirez, ignored their batter, and studied the tectonic activity. He had seen the same type of activity on….AKUZE! Realizing what it was, he ordered "Joker bring us over the location of Saren's position." Looking towards Garrus and Wrex, he said "You two are with me, c'mon I'll explain everything on the way to the tank."

Joker protested by saying "Are you kidding there is a blizzard and you want me to-"

He was silenced, when Wrex leaned extremely close to him and said "Do as he says or we'll see if I can fly this tin can."

Joker replied "R-right…brining us over Saren's position."

Wrex responded "Good pilot." he then padded Joker's head.

Quickly the trio mad a run towards the elevator. Once inside, Garrus asked "Care to explain?"

Ramirez replied, while putting on his helmet, "That 'tectonic activity' Joker was talking about…are actually Thresher Maws…and if we don't do something the men down there will be slaughtered."

Garrus muttered "Spirits." Turning his attention to Ramirez he asked "If an armored division won't be able to kill a Maw, what makes you think we'll be able."

Getting out of the elevator and loading on the tank, Ramirez replied "Simple Thresher Maws have a weak point on top of their heads, it's how I managed to kill one of many on Akuze."

Joker came over the loudspeakers and said "We are directly 50 kilometers above Saren's position. This is the closest I can get."

Ramirez responded, already on the tank, "That is okay Joker. Once we deploy take her back up."

Joker responded "Aye, Aye. Try not to be die out there." he said jokingly.

Garrus then said "Wait, deploy. As in we are deploying in a tank at high altitiude?"

Ramirez responded "Yup ." he then drove the bushmaster off the Normandy's cargo bay, once the doors were opened.

Wrex yelled inside the tank as they, drove off "AHAH, YOU SURE HAVE A QUAD RAMIREZ."

Garrus didn't say anything, but thought to himself '_I'm going to die. I'm going to die.', _He clutched onto the tank with a death grip as they plummeted to the ground.

* * *

A/N: I know I ended with a cliff hanger. Don't hate me. But tune in for the next chapter for a fight between rachni and thresher maw!


	20. Chapter 20 - Noveria pt 3

A/N: If I get enough PMs and reviews to do a fallout 3 novelization I will do so once I'm done with this story

* * *

10-15-2183 2364 hours (Citadel standard time)

* * *

"WE HAVE THRESHER MAWS INBOUND." a young female turian yelled into the radio in her jaguar. There were only 3 jaguars remaining and right now they were trying to warn the main camp. The driver veered right to avoid an acid attack, while the rear gunner unloaded on the thresher maw with little effect.

In the command center Calharn, having heard the warning, ordered all available heavy armor and ships to take it out. "C'mon people let's move. There is a thresher maw inbound!", he yelled to his men.

Just then the ground began shaking a few meters from their position. Suddenly a thresher maw exploded from the ground and immediately fire was answered to the beast. It roared and spat out acid, killing a entire squad.

Small firearm fire was simply repelled by the maw. Saren, grabbing a missile launcher, said "Forget small arms, everyone grab a heavy weapon." Anyone within earshot obeyed and ditched their weapons in favor of heavy weapons.

The maw's size intimated any soldier nearby. Strangely enough the top of its head exploded, causing part of the maw's exoskeleton to splatter everywhere. Calharn looked up to see what struck the maw and what he saw surprised him greatly. Overhead, descending at an incredible rate, was a bushmaster tank shooting its main gun on the giant beast.

Calharn ordered "Alright men give that overgrown worm everything you got." A few seconds later fire from everyone and everything was sprayed upon the beast.

The maw descended back into its hole, only to reappear a few meters to the left and taking out 3 prowlers and 4 bushmasters.

In the bushmaster tank , Ramirez told Wrex "C'mon Wrex shoot that Maw where it hurts!"

Wrex responded "I could probably shoot it if you would fly this tank straight."

"I like to see you pilot a tank in mid-air." Ramirez replied. He tried to navigate the tank by using his weight, but it was simply not enough. Looking at Garrus, Ramirez said "Garrus I need you to help me navigate this tank."

Garrus, who was still stunned at what was happening, heard Ramirez give him orders. Swallowing a lump in his throat he unbuckled his belt and ran over to the front of the tank. When he got there, Garrus asked "What do you need me to do?"

Ramirez replied "I need you to put your push to the left. Hopefully that will change our trajectory to allow us to land over the Maw."

Garrus did as he was told and almost instantly the tank was moved to the left. This allowed Wrex a perfect shot to the Maws, exposed head. "That's perfect Ramirez." Wrex, then fired the bushmasters main cannon and the it appeared to travel in slow motion as it descended upon the maw. When it made impact, brain matter was splattered everywhere. Anything and anyone nearby was coated in Maw blood and organs. "HAHA! Now that's how you kill a Maw." Wrex bellowed from the gunners seat.

Happy that the Maw was dead, but realizing they were still falling Garrus asked Ramirez "So how do we stop this thing?"

Ramirez, answered by giving a smirk and pressing a red, oval button. Garrus was suddenly thrown to the top of the tank, as its thrusters and built in parachutes installed by Ramirez slowed the tank's descent towards the planet. Unfortunately they still impact hard on the planets snow causing snow to the splattered everywhere.

Garrus got out of the tank and immediately threw up over the side of the tank. He turned to Wrex and Ramirez, who had also gotten out of the tank, and said "Lets never do that again ever."

Wrex, enjoying the pain of the turian, said "Aww c'mon Garrus it wasn't that bad. I mean you are the first ever turian to fly and live to tell the tale."

Ramirez laughed lightly at Wrex's pun. Garrus told Wrex, between vomits, "Somehow that doesn't…..make me feel…..any better."

Calharn walked over to them and said "That was some fine shooting I saw out there, though can't say anything about the flying tank."

Ramirez responded "That is quite alright, General. " Looking over at the dead thresher maw, Ramirez asked "So was that the only Maw that you've encountered?"

To answer his question another two thresher maws erupted from the ground and began wreaking havoc, among the forces.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Garrus scowled at Ramriez.

His response was shrugging sheepishly at Garrus. In hindsight, Ramirez realized he should've kept his mouth shut.

Luckily for them a giant rachni plowed through the side of the mountain and tackled one of the beasts.

Upon seeing a Rachni queen, Wrex completely lost it and yelled "Rachni?! They have Rachni here?!"

Before Wrex could start shooting at the Rachni queen and possibly piss it off, Ramirez grabbed Wrex from the shoulder and ordered "Wrex get a hold of yourself! Right now that Rachni is all that stands between us and death."

Wrex responded by head butting Ramirez. He fell to the ground and Wrex, while towering over him, said "The rachni are not to be underestimated. They are smarter than they look, hive minded, controlled by the same queen that is fighting the maws. If we don't kill her now, then we will all be next and they will plunged the galaxy into another war."

Ramirez stared at Wrex. '_He seems to be very on edge. The appearance of the rachni, must've awaken a deep fear long hidden.', _Ramirez thought.

Thousands of smaller rachni soon joined the fray and upon seeing them, Wrex aimed his shotgun at them. Before Wrex could fire, Ramirez tackled him to the ground and, while struggling to keep the krogan pinned, turned to Garrus and said "Garrus make sure no one fires on the Rachni, tell them I fire everything on the thresher maw."

Garrus gave him a nod and relayed his orders to everyone.

* * *

A few hundred meters from Ramirez's location Liara, who got the message said to the group "By the goddess it's Garrus. He is telling everyone not to fire on the… by the goddess rachni?!"

Saren asked to confirm what he possible thought he misheard. "Did you say Rachni? As in the extinct Rachni?"

Liara responded "Not sure. The way things are at their location, I'd say there are pretty bad. I'm getting reports that there is a Rachni queen and a Thresher Maw fighting each other, though I'm not sure if it's true."

Nyreen then stated "Garrus may be many things, but a liar is not one of them. If the reports and orders are true why wouldn't he want anyone not to fire on the Rachni?"

"I don't know, but if they are fighting Thresher Maws, then I can't blame them for being desperate." Saren said. While driving he sighed. For once, he asked why things couldn't be simple. Saren and his team were alright in the prowler. He looked at Liara and said "Liara, how long until air support arrives?"

She looked at the intel provided and said "About 15 minutes why?"

Saren smiled and got on the radio and said "Calharn redirect the airstrike to hit the other side of the mountain. If they hit above the enemy's position we can cause an Avalanche on the other side, killing the enemy and letting us walk in without taking any causalities."

On the other line, Calharn sighed and said "Let's hope for all our sakes your right. To all air craft redirect to new coordinates." He then typed the new bombing coordinates and uploaded it to the pilots. '_Hopefully this works.',_ he thought.

The track, on which Saren was driving on, was very narrow and Saren was trying not to send the prowler over the edge.

They were heading to the action when Liara shouted "Eclipse troops overhead!"

Nyreen rotated the turret and fired the canon at the troopers advancing on the mountain overpass. Nyreen said "They have heavy turrets as well. Liara warn any nearby troops that we need assistance."

Liara nodded and did what was asked of her.

"Do what your best to thin out their numbers, Nyreen. Liara, I'll do my best to keep the kinetic barriers up, but try to reroute none critical power to them." Saren ordered.

Nyreen fired the turrets missiles. "Turret down, Saren" reported Nyreen, who reloaded the shells and once again fired on the main gun. She wiped out Eclipse squads in minutes, but they kept coming.

"Saren we need to find cover quickly.", Nyreen stated.

Liara respond "Saren, Cerberus troops are inbound, but there appears to a tank column over at that overturned tank."

Saren seeing the tank a few hundred meters away, near some barricades, stepped on the gas and drove over there. He asked Liara "Aren't those the Cerberus troopers that we responded to their distress call?"

Liara said "Yes, but they might not be there."

Nyreen then shouted "Rockets inbound, Saren!"

"Hold on everyone!" ordered Saren, as he floored the accelerator and used the thrusters to leap over some of the debris and rockets. "Keep up the fire, Nyreen. Otherwise we're as good as dead, no pressure."

Nyreen didn't responded verbally, only fired the main cannon. No doubt telling Saren that the order was heard. Saren floored the accelerator again, closing the gap rapidly.

"Kinetic barriers at 65%, Saren." reported Liara.

"Do what you can to keep them up, Liara." Saren encouraged her.

Saren kept the accelerator down hard and soon had the prowler closing on the barricade. Luckily for them 3 platoon were hiding behind it and bushmaster tanks, that were station on a ridge opened fire on the Eclipse troopers.

Saren parked the prowler and said to his team "Everyone alright back there?"

"Liara and I are fine, Saren. Bloody cold, but otherwise in one piece.", Nyreen replied as she kept firing the prowlers turret.

"Alright we'll hold them here and try to make sure they don't get past us. The main force is still dealing with thresher maws, so let's make sure we can buy them as much time as possible." Saren stated to his team as he disembarked and got a rifle and stared down the force that was approaching their position.

* * *

Wrex was crouching behind cover, his shields recovering for the moment. Aside from the thresher maws, they now had to deal with a force of 240 batarian STU operatives who decided to press on them while they were dealing with the maw. All armor and the rachni queen were dealing with the maw, so it was up to Ramirez to lead the light infantry and try to hold the enemy.

He had been wise though, using explosive charges he made sure the enemy had only one way for them to come through the outpost, creating a bottleneck. Wrex and Ramirez could hear the constant snap of sniper rifles, as Garrus and his sniper team engaged the enemy from afar. Ramirez had any biotics he could find and had them constantly harass the enemy with wraps, lifts, and throws creating havoc in the batarian lines. The only concern, if Wrex could stay calm enough to call it a concern, was the fact that the rachni were helping them.

Wrex stepped out of cover and fired a couple of blasts from his shotgun blowing holes into any batarians that were within range. It looked that the enemy's assault was breaking, or so Wrex thought.

"Keep up the fire!" demanded Ramirez, raising his voice over the constant noise of gunfire. An batarian fired another rocket, however after he did Garrus took him out.

"Wrex any thoughts on how to break the enemy line?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah. Kill them.", was Wrex's reply.

Ramirez laughed and turned over to a turian red hand and said "Suppress the enemy with you're turret."

"Understood, Lt. Commander." replied the turian.

"Wrex, once we've fired, you and I are going to close in and throw our remaining grenades." Ramirez relayed to Wrex.

The krogan battle master replied "I'll kill them all, don't you worry Ramirez. Just keep the rachni away from me and we'll have no problems."

"I'm not worried, Wrex. I just don't want to be stuck with the Jurassic reject for the rest of the mission." Ramirez replied.

"Correct me, but isn't the Jurassic reject who is covering you all?" Garrus retorted.

Chuckling Ramirez answered "That you are buddy."

Wrex waited in cover until he heard two cracks of sniper rifle. With a loud roar, he and Ramirez leapt from cover and sprinted as fast as they could and threw their grenades while firing from the hip. They eliminated as many enemy troops as they could, racking up massive body counts.

Even after they threw their grenades the duo continued to charge at the enemy line. Quickly Ramirez disarmed a batarian and used him as a human shield. Wrex just continued to fire at the enemy with his shotgun. A shot from a nearby batarian, caused Wrex's shields to falter slightly. Wrex roared with anger and grabbed the batarian from the head and with his bare hands ripped the batarian's skull from his body. It fell on the ground lifeless.

After seeing such brutality the remaing batarians either surrendered or retreated. Wrex turned around covered in blood, most of his not his own, and said "I'm going to need a shower."

"You're not the only one, Wrex" Ramirez said to him.

Ramirez then ordered his team to move out and try to help the wounded, while the bulk of the force dealt with the maws.

Back at the center of the outpost, one could describe the fight as a fight between two titans. When Ramirez and his team got back, he immediately said "Damn….it's Godzilla vs King kong." Only the humans in the group understood the reference, while everyone else was left in the dark.

It was a one on one now. One of the maw was taken out, unfortunately the continuous firing of the armor vehicles caused some jamming and right now everyone was evacuating to a safe distance a few hundred meters east.

The Thresher Maw sprang from the ground and rammed right into the Rachni queen. The queen stumbled back, but was able to recover. The queen used the maw's momentum to throw it to the side of the mountain. The maw, with a screech, retreated to the ground. A short moment later, once again sprang from the ground and tried to attack the queen. The queen, however spat acid at the maw blinding it in the process. The queen then, using her, jaws bit on the neck of the maw and a loud screech was heard.

Like a snake, the maw wrapped around the queen and squeezed as hard as it could. Now it looked that the fight to end in a stall mate. Just then the numerous other rachni attacked the maw in order to protect their mother. Some spat out acid at the maw's neck allowing the queen to sink her teeth in deeper, which caused acid blood to squirt everywhere, others targeted the maws heart.

Ramirez suddenly felt a bit squeamish seeing the display as he was once inside the maw, having his armor protect him from the maw acid blood. A normal trooper would not be able to survive such harsh conditions. He then ordered anyone with a heavy gun or vehicle to fire away at the maw.

Weak from the fight the maw loosened its grip on the rachni queen, who then used its new found flexibility to bite down hard on the Maw's neck and ripped it's head off. Blood splattered everywhere, but thankfully no one was killed from the scene. The massive body of the Maw fell limp and lifeless. The Rachni queen, along with her numerous drones, fled down the mountain. The red hand did not pursue, believing that the Rachni queen earned their respect and trust. That and the fact that the majority of the vehicles were badly damaged and in need of repairs, so they couldn't pursue the rachni even if they wanted to, and judging by the fact that the queen managed to kill a Maw very few, aside from Wrex, wanted a confrontation with the rachni.

Just then red hand aircraft flew by and deployed their ordinance on the other side of the mountain. Like Saren predicted the deployment of such ordinance caused an avalanche on the other side, practically killing anyone or anything. The screams, if there were any, was drowned out by the sound of piles of snow descended down the west side of the mountain.

Ramirez muttered "That was single handily the greatest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Damn I don't think anyone is going to believe this."

Beside him Garrus added "You think someone would have recorded this and posted it on the extranet. Of course it may cause a galactic wide panic, but I suppose that is a small sacrifice inexchange for never-before seen entertainment."

Growling Wrex walked over to them and said "I do not agree to this. My kind have died by the millions to destroy the rachni and now all their sacrifices may be in vain."

Hesitantly putting a hand on Wrex's shoulder, Ramirez said "Wrex you need to stop living in the past and look to the future. If the rachni has been given a second chance today, who's to say the krogan won't be given a second chance in the future."

Wrex simply replied "The genophage is killing us, but you are right if we don't change our future is ruined." Turning to face Ramirez, he added "That doesn't mean I have to like it though. Still think the rachni should have been killed."

Suddenly everyone was filled with a newfound joy that the road to the mountain entrance of the facility will be met with virtually no resistance. This joy was suddenly broken by Calharn who said "Alright now that is over everyone grab a shovel and start digging the snow, so we can get the vehicles moving."

The cheer was soon replaced with groans and protest. Ramirez then asked Garrus "So can you use those nails to dig?"

Garrus replied "No, but I can use them to tear off somebody's face if the need arises."

"Well I guess then you are not much use then are you?" Ramirez asked with sarcasm.

Chuckling Garrus said "Maybe not, but I can't let you have all the glory, now can I?"

Ramirez then handed Wrex and Garrus a shovel and proceeded to dig. As they were digging Ramirez said to them "You know this reminds me of holes, but a winter version."

Garrus and Wrex looked at him, with a confused look. Laughing he said "It's a story about a boy who digs in a hot desert all day in search of his inner purpose."

Wrex and Garrus looked at each other. Wrex then said "This snow isn't going to dig itself." He, along with the others got to work. As the day progressed, they set up a new outpost and made sure every worker, which was practically everyone working in shifts, had a nice cup of hot chocolate, or as Garrus put it 'Sweet distraction from this desolate wasteland.'

* * *

After the airstrike the avalanche cut off all communications and roads, which caused Saren and anyone under his command to pile into the prowlers and bushmasters due to them having heaters. At this point they were waiting on the main force to rendezvous with them. Luckily for them their location was on the way up to the facility, so there was no chance they would be missed, however that didn't change the mood since they were stuck together for who knew how long.

Sighing Saren asked "Okay we're going to be here for a while so does anyone know a good way to pass the time?", he looked at everyone hoping one of them could relieve the boredom.

One trooper speaking up said "Well I have UNO if anyone wants to play." When he said that the majority of people in Saren's prowler, including him, walked over to the trooper and made a circle.

Pretty much all Alien species knew the famous human card game, amongst others of course, well except for Liara. This caused the group to undergo a practice run and explain the rules to her before they could actually start playing. Seeing how the game was pretty simple it did not take long for the young asari to understand the game and its rules. After a few minutes they began playing the game, all the while waiting for the main force to link up with them.

* * *

67 minutes later

The elevator reached to the level of the rift station. It stopped, the doors opened to reveal three guards. Fullerton quickly dispatched of them, shooting three burst from his rail gun carbine causing three bodies to fall on the floor. When they were all dead, Fullerton sat in the, now deceased, guard's chair and proceed to type at the console. Over the radio he said "Facility's cameras are now offline."

On the other line Shepard said "Good, can you hold that area in case any hostiles show up?"

Fullerton replied "Affirmative." He cut the line and turning to his squad, which consisted of 3 titans, and said "Alright hide the bodies and clean this mess up."

They did as they were told and Fullerton tried to report to the rest of the company of which route to take to get to the facility's power core. Luckily for them the guards were lazy and had a map of the facility's design with them making every one life much easier.

Shepard split his team into 4 groups. One would assault the generator room, another would disable the facility's ports and hangars, another would cause a diversion and eliminate any targets of opportunity, and the last one, Shepard's group, would fight their way up to the Command room, where Charn was believed to be hiding.

There were patrols everywhere and the entire facility was on high alert. Every batarian and Eclipse solider was under orders to eliminate any signs of enemy activity.

Shepard was accompanied by a platoon of Alliance titans and a squad of Cerberus troopers. The group walked along a the path's metal railings according to Fullerton this was the quickest way to the command room.

Over the comms, Keith David, the leader of the group charged with creating a diversion, informed Shepard of a target. "Shepard, we are near the barracks and are proceeding to plant charges. Make sure you aren't near in 7 minutes."

"Roger that." Shepard replied and cut the line. '_So I have seven minutes before this all becomes an all out war, great', _he thought.

They came upon an elevator shaft, however it seemed to be missing an elevator. Ashley grunted "Great how are we supposed to get down?"

Shepard, with a wide grin, replied "The old fashion way, Chief." He then ordered 6 people to get out their cable lines and told them they were going to rappel down, with the rest following them.

They then got into position and rappelled down. Before they got to an opening, Shepard ordered them to stop and they then heard two troopers talking.

"Can you believe Charn is making us guard the VI entrance?" One of them said.

The other, which Shepard guessed to be an Asari said "I know, but with the threat of enemy soldiers in the area can't say I blame him."

Hearing enough Shepard got out a flash bang and everyone knew what was going to occur next. Throwing the grenade in the opening alerted the guards, but blinding blast soon caught them off guard. Shepard, along, with his team rappelled into the opening and fired at the guards.

As it turned out they were more than Shepard thought. Shots were fired in the narrow corridor.

Shepard ordered Kaidan to create a barrier field. Alenko did as he was told and threw 2 troopers to the wall, incapacitating them.

"This is pretty bad." said a Cerberus operative seeing as they had little cover. The remainder of Shepard's group soon rappelled down and joined the action. The experience and equipment of the Alliance titans was showed in the close quarters battle as their armor deflected small arms fire.

Having enough of this, Shepard got out his grenade launcher and fired at the troopers. The close quarters magnified the intensity of the blast as the enemies were incinerated by the initial blast. A Cerberus caught shrapnel in the shoulder, but was otherwise fine.

They then walked towards the VI room and Shepard downloaded the files that were on the computer. The VI was full of information, most of it bad. The facility had been cut-off from the rest of Noveria due to a biological hazard leak in one of the rooms. The VI was unwilling to give any more information as to what the bio-hazard was, but did inform Shepard which rooms it had leaked to. He relayed the information to the rest of the groups and brought up a display of the facility and brought up the systems that were operational. Most systems were currently online, including the air recycler and filter, which caused some relieve in the group.

Turning to his team Shepard said "So we know there is a bio-hazard, however it seems currently restricted to the bio-wing so we'll avoid that area at all cost. We aren't suited for chemical warfare. Well the titans are, but everyone else would be in danger of contracting whatever has been leaked."

Kaidan remarked "Great motivation Shepard."

Shepard ignored it and ordered "Let's move. We have a timetable to keep people." They came up to another set of elevators. The team entered the elevators and Shepard made sure to be ready in case anything was on the other side of the doors when they opened.

'_I suppose if we keep going down, we'll eventually reach Charn. Assuming he isn't already dead, though I highly doubt that.', _Shepard thought.

The elevator stopped at the 2nd floor and it opened to reveal a row of guns pointed at them.

"Surrender or die." commanded a batarian, who appeared to be tired an irritable.

Before Shepard could respond an explosion ripped apart the batarians position. When Shepard looked in the direction the explosion came from he saw Kieth and his team on a catwalk overhead.

Kieth said "C'mon Shepard get your ass moving! I can't keep you covered forever and I'm sure not as hell staying here all day."

With a nod, Shepard led his team. "Weapons free people. Give them hell!"

Kaidan and a few Cerberus operatives threw grenades towards the enemy position. The explosion killed an entire squad, but it seemed that the Eclipse had more at their disposal as more troops funneled into the room. Ashley and a few titans sniped a few Asari vanguards and a dozen of their mechs. However, a YMIR Mech was sooned deployed to the battlefield.

Overhead Kieth said "Shepard I got to move. That Mech has an opened shot at my team, sorry man."

"Don't worry about it. Just go!" Shepard ordered. Shepard fired a concussion shot at the Mech lowering it shields, but only slightly. "Switch to-" Shepard was cut off by a massive explosion.

Shepard turned behind him to see a Cerberus trooper had a Cain. He said "What? Ramirez told me to use this in case of an emergency."

'_Ramirez that explains it.' _Shepard thought."Well-" he was cut off again as another explosion seemed to shake the facility. Shepard responded "Don't worry that must've been the charges placed at the barracks."

Just then everyone's comm link came online. They heard Zaeed's voice who said "Attention to all soldiers the shields are down, I repeat shields are down. Commencing assaults on the facility."

Shepard then said "Okay maybe not." Getting out his assault rifle he said "Well we can forget about stealth. At his point they are going to shoot at anything that isn't a batarian or an Eclipse merc, so weapons are free."

As they moved, Ashley said "Finally it's about time."

They entered through a double-set of doors and the area nearby had a lot of enemies. Upon the two forces seeing each other they opened fire. The room was filled with gun fire of all kinds.

Kaidan projected a large barrier to protect the rest of the team. '_I'm going to feel this tomorrow.', _Kaidan thought.

Ashley shifted his cross hairs from guard to guard, felling each shot fired from her sniper rifle on her shoulder. She even shouted obscenities at the top of her lungs as she fired.

A STU operative swung his gun at Shepard, who ducked under it. Using his knife, Shepard stabbed the operative in his exposed torso . With a gurgle and blood spilling from his mouth he fell.

Kaidan held up the barrier against a guard, gunfire deflecting harmlessly off of it, but it was weakening by the minute. A trio of Alliance titans fired concussion shots into the crowd of enemies, allowing Kaidan to drop the barrier field and take a breather.

Just then Lt. Fullerton and his team came out of nowhere and ran towards cover, firing their weapons and dropping amounts of enemy soldiers. Fullerton grabbed a mercs gun and expertly disarmed the Salarian and then killed him. "Getting killed by your own weapon. Now that is shameful.", he said.

After eliminating the remaining hostiles, Shepard turned to Fullerton and asked him "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be monitoring the camera room?"

Fullerton replied "I was, but once the attack began I thought you may need my help. Plus I brought this place's blueprints with me so I figured there wasn't much need for me to be there, especially since we placed a proximity mine in that place."

Ashley walked over to him and asked "How did you get here so fast?"

At that Fullerton chuckled and said "Well you'd be surprised how fast a titan can move when they aren't being fired at."

The two teams then continued on their way towards Charn. The whole place looked as if Alantis had a catastrophic battle that caused them to become lost. Water was spilling into the place and some blocks were submerged in water. Fortunately the company was equipped with re-breathers, so there was no concern of them drowning.

The team arrived at a heavy steeled door, which was the entrance to the command room. Fullerton walked in front of the group and said "Allow me.", he then placed a rather huge charge on the door. Retreating he told them "You may want to get back." They obeyed and when he pressed the detonator, the door was sent flying into the room.

When they entered it and the smoke cleared out, they saw Charn standing on a catwalk on the other side of the room. The room was shaped like a hexagon and surrounding him around and under him were turrets and soldiers.

"I see you have made your way into my command room. It's such a shame it will be your tomb commander." Charn taunted at the group. He spoke with a smug tone, much more annoying than a batarian should have been. Despite the indications that he was tired, he stood with immense pride and arrogance.

"I have heard of your previous missions, Shepard. You have cost me time and money, but rest assured that won't be happening in the near future." Charn said.

'_He speaks with such disdain, even for a batarian.', _Kaidan thought. He looked at the catwalk, Charn was standing on and saw that it was slightly weakened.

"Trust me I have no intentions in dying today." Shepard said, with deep conviction.

Charn looked down at Shepard, the space between them helping to express her scorn. "Your race was always full of overconfident bigots. This galaxy will be a brighter place once your kind has been wiped out.", he stated with extreme hatred.

Fullerton replied "Someone seems to be practicing projection. You know considering you are the most hated race in council space, believing yourselves to be superior, despite evidence to the contrary, and let's not forget about how your race is the only one who still practices slavery."

This seemed to anger him immensely. With a wave of his arm everyone and everything fired at them. Kaidan, again brought up a barrier, and said to Ashley "Can you take out the turrets?"

She replied by sniping and disabling as many turrets as she could. The air became filled with gun fire and rockets as both sides let loose their weapons. Kaidan blasted off a series of warp and throws. This caused some of their troops to be killed, once being distracted by the biotic attacks.

Fullerton, along with his team, charged at the Eclipse mercenaries. They were unable to stop the hulking mass that was fast approaching them. Fullerton rammed into the closest human mercenary, caving her head in with his shoulder before he turned to punch another with his fist. The Asari flew back across the room, hitting several crates when she impacted the wall. A smear of purple blood was left on Fullerton's fist.

Ashley began gunning down heavy STU operatives with her sniper rifle. She was joined in by a squad of Cerberus operatives whom, with their assault rifles sniper rifles, killed numerous enemies. The range and power of their weapons were far superior than their enemies and it showed.

Shepard rolled to his left, dodging a dangerously close bolt of blue energy cast at him by an Asari vanguard. He pooped back up to his feet and fired his shotgun at the Asari. The shots weaken her barriers and Shepard dove at her knife at hand. He managed to slash one of her thighs, but she responded to a powerful blow to his ribs. He cringed, and was wheezing in attempt to breathe, the asari thought it was the perfect opportunity to attack and threw an elbow to his back. Unfortunately one of the places a titans armor was most heavily armored was along the spinal cord. The impact was easily blocked by the armor and Shepard rose shooting his hand in her stomach and lifter her by the hips and spun in a 56 degree arch and mid-air. When she impacted the floor, with Shepard on top, she was killed by massive body trauma, mostly due to being crushed under Shepard's weight.

"**ENOUGH!**", a hideous roar came from Charn as he jumped down from his position and with the remainder of his troops charged at Shepard's team. While he charged he yelled "**I will rip your bodies into pieces! You shall perish here!**"

When Charns troops crashed into Shepard's team, he let out bolts of energy, killing three Cerberus operatives.

'_Shit he's a biotic?', _Kaidan thought as he saw a blue aura surrounding Charn.

Shepard doge one of his attacks and sprinted around him firing his pistol. One of the shots grazed his right knee and momentarily was distracted. Shepard flew at him, with his knife in one hand and the other firing his pistol. Quickly turning around Charn unleashed a powerful attack at Shepard and it caught him in the torso. Shepard rolled backward, tumbling over his own head roughly until his body came to stop.

Charn walked over to where Shepard laid, his power now returning. While he stood over Shepard, Charn said "Such a fragile body for someone like you. You should probably strengthened your muscles as much as you did your mind. Though I suppose you won't have that opportunity now will you?" He smiled a wicked smirk and raised his hand to finish Shepard off.

Before he could however, Fullerton plunged his knife deep into Charn's back and said "And maybe you should have bought more experience soldiers or kept a few loyal friends." Charn lowered his hand and fell to the ground. Fullerton walked over to Shepard and gave him a hand up.

A groan came from Charn and Shepard motioned Fullerton to help him over to Charn. Now with the rest of the soldiers dead, everyone tried treating the wounded.

While wheezing and speaking in a raspy voice he said "Shepard you need to hear this. Balack's ship, Sovereign, is not just a ship. It's a sentient being and it does not belong to this galaxy. I tried fighting Balack's control, but he was too strong."

Shepard asked him "What and where is the conduit?"

Coughing up blood Charn reached to his pocket and handed Shepard an OSD card. "All the information you need is in that Shepard. Make sure he does not succeed.", with that Charn died. Shepard paid him respect by closing his eyes.

Over the comm link Zaeed once again came online and said "Shepard what is the condition of your mission? Has Charn been captured?"

Shepard replied "He's dead, but we got all the information we need."

"That's good news, Shepard. You may want to head back up. A snow avalanche caused a massive mess topside. Calharn is asking anyone available to help him clear the roads. I doubt he realizes the fighting is over, bet he'll be real pissed when he hears that." Zaeed responded.

"Of course, we are on our way." He then cut the link. While still using Fullerton as support, he ordered to his team "Everyone listen up! We got what we came for, but as of right now we have many men and women camping out in the snow and Zaeed has asked us, along with anyone available, to help dig them out."

A series of laughs followed Shepard's statement. After going back the way they came, they then proceeded to get anyone trapped in the snow. Using the Normandy to drop flares along the path, the search and rescue went farther than initial predications indicated. Following the rescue, Shepard heard strange rumors, some of which he would rather forget. They were reports of Thresher Maws fighting a long extinct race and a turian completely emptying the wallets of an entire platoon of soldiers who played UNO. These reports were taken with skeptics from anyone outside the 6th armored division, but they really didn't care as they witnessed history.

While the initial campaign was successful, the bulk of the enemy retreated and established a new headquarters. The Salarians were brought in to help with continuing the campaign. Unfortunately Shepard and his team couldn't stay to finish what they started as they had another mission to complete. They were sent off with farewells from everyone.

* * *

On the Cerberus carrier, Oleg was going over the mission reports. Looking up from them, he asked his ensign standing over his desk "Are this all the reports that mentioned the rachni?"

The ensign nervously said "Yes sir."

With a smile Oleg said "Good, that will be all cadet."

With a salute the ensign said "Sir.", he then turned to walk out of Oleg's office.

Once Oleg was sure that the cadet was gone, he turned his attention to the reports. He grabbed all of them and shredded each and every one of them and made sure the scraps were incinerated.

Many would consider him old school, as he would insist all reports be hand written and hand delivered to him. However, he understood the massive repercussions of such intel being leaked or transmitted to another server, especially so close to Salarian space.

He then turned his attention the blackness of space and thought '_For all their intelligence, Salarians have not found a way to beat the most secure method of transmitting data, which is of course by hand. Ah the tale of a words of my father.'. _Oleg then remembered a conversation he had when he was a child with his father, before extraterrestrial contact.

"Remember Oleg, sometimes the most advanced technologies are beaten by the most of primitive means." Spoke a rather large Russian male.

Young Oleg, only nine years old, asked "But how can that be?"

The large Russian then explained "Because we as humans believe everyone to be on par with us, which is why we build counters to what we have. However, no matter how hard you try you can never cut a feather with an axe, only with your bare hands can you accomplish that."

Oleg was then pulled from his memory as said, with a smile said to himself "You were right father. If only however, you would be more direct in your cryptic talk and stop sending me fruit cake I've already told you a simple cake will be fine." Laughing to himself he said "I see you old man in three days, try not to wear that Santa outfit please."

* * *

A/N: There you have it folks a sweet climax to the chapter and a background to Oleg. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Last chapter I only got one, ONE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!'

BTW: Next chapter we see Krogan vs Titan in a brawl to the death or until Dr. Chawkwas ruins all the fun.


	21. Chapter 21 - Who is deadliest?

A/N: We are getting better with the reviews, next chapter will be a codex update, so no whining. Please leave review for the chapter

* * *

10-20-2183 0139 hours (Citadel standard time)

* * *

"I think my head has been hit by a sledgehammer." Kaidan whined. He set his breakfast down on the table and took a seat next to Wrex. He took a bite of his bacon and eyed the Krogan wearily. Krogans, by nature were very aggressive when it came to meals with meat.

"Don't worry human. I'm not interested in taking your scrawny food." Taking a bite of his massive meal, which consisted of 12 steaks and 4 sandwiches, he said "I have all the food I need right here."

Taking his bottle of pills and opening it, Kaidan took a pill out and popped one in his mouth. He swallowed it with a cup of coffee.

"Do you get migraines often?" Ramirez asked seating across from him.

Kaidan nodded. "The L2's are pretty rough sometimes when their overused."

Ramirez was puzzled that Kaidan hadn't gotten any of the newer Alliance biotic implants. "Then why don't you get an L4 or L5 implant instead if the one you have if it is giving you so much problems?"

"Because he has a quad, that's why." Wrex said giving Kaidan a toothy grin and a pat on the back.

"Well, I wouldn't say it like that, but the L2 definitely packs a punch." Turning his head over to Ramirez he said "The reason I haven't been able to get a new implant is that in order to get one you need to buy one of the newer Alliance premium insurances and my application is still pending."

Before Ramirez could respond, Garrus asked as he approached "What are you guys talking about?" He then set his own meal next to Nyreen.

"Kaidan's biotic implant.", answered Nyreen.

"I thought we were talking about his application for a new Alliance premium." Ramirez said to the group.

"Well, from what I've seen, you're on par with some Asari, Lieutenant." Nyreen said, encouraging the Lieutenant.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Kaidan answered.

"But you don't stop using a gun just because you have a cheap version of magic." Ramirez said. His comment angered the biotics sitting at the table.

"Oh really? Well then, who do you think would win in a fight between you and Wrex?" Nyreen asked Ramirez.

Taking a sip from his orange juice, he said "Well, Wrex is near unstoppable so I admit his biotics give him an advantage, but if he didn't use them then it would be a different story."

"WHAT!?" Wrex yelled. "You think I would dare lose to a pyjack like you?", he asked Ramirez.

"Wrex, I'm not saying I'm more experienced than you, just better trained." Ramirez told Wrex

"Oh really?" came a voice from behind the group. They turned to see Shepard standing behind them holding his breakfeast. "So you think you'd be able to fight against Wrex?" Shepard asked his friend.

"Only if he wasn't able to use his biotics." Ramirez answered.

"Well then I guess we have our afternoon entertainment. Krogan VS Titan, I like the sound of that. Alright then both of you be at the cargo bay in three hours. It will be unarmed combat." Shepard said, taking his leave, his breakfast with him.

Wrex erupted into a fit of laughter. "Seems your big mouth has gotten you into to some deep trouble.", Wrex said to Ramirez, after hearing the news Shepard gave them.

"Wrex my big mouth hasn't gotten me into anything I couldn't handle."

"This is going to be interesting." Garrus stated to the group, who were both exited and a bit afraid of what would occur in the ensuing fight.

"We may need to make sure they don't rip each other apart or us." Nyreen said to Garrus.

Ramirez and Wrex just stared at each other, grinning and anxious for the upcoming fight.

* * *

Three hours later, the cargo bay was fill with almost every member of the Normandy' crew. Even Joker, who placed the Normandy on auto pilot, attended the match and was excited to see what will happen. A makeshift ring was made, a square formed by some of the ships exercising equipment, and the boxing ring would serve as the battle ground for the two warriors.

"Taking all bets, taking all bets!" shouted Joker, sitting behind a table at a terminal, taking credits from various crew members. Nyreen, Garrus, Kaidan, and Liara betted on Wrex, while Tali, Daro, Ashley, and Saren betted on Ramirez.

Ramirez stood at one end of the ring and stared over at Wrex. He was trying to figure out any of Wrex's weaknesses and strengths. '_I need to stay away from his powerful punches. Krogans are by nature excellent in close quarters. Maybe taking out the knee would work.' _Ramirez thought in his head.

At the other end of the ring, Wrex, like Ramirez, stood in his armor. He didn't think or do anything, he just simply stared at Ramirez with a blank expression. His blood shot eyes installed a sense of fear in the crew members sitting on the side lines.

Joker shouted over them, "Last call for any bets, last call for any bets!" When nobody seemed to place anymore bets, Joker put his own personal bet on what would happen during the fight.

Chakwas turned to find Daro looking for a seat. By the look from her suit, which was covered in fresh oil smudges, she seemed to have just left the engineering bay. Chakwas motioned over to Daro to take a seat next to her. Daro made her way over to Cakwas and sat down next to her. Chakwas explained to Daro, "One thing you will learn about human males is that they are extremely proud, even when it makes them do stupid things. All of that testosterone, goes to their heads."

"But what does this have to do with…" Daro began.

"Hush dear, everything will make sense soon enough." Chakwas interrupted.

Daro did not take too kindly to being interrupted, but she let it passed and turned her attention to the fight before them.

The loud noise of a bell ringing brought the crowd to silence. Shepard stood in the middle in the ring, and was serving as the announcer and referee. "Thank you for your patience. Without further ado, The SR1 Normandy ship proudly presents this afternoons entertainment!" he spoke through a microphone."

The crowd cheered and Wrex smiled as Shepard cotinued.

"In this corner, weighing in at 559 pounds, six foot nine, born on Earth, the man who survived being eaten by a Thresher Maw, Lieutenant James Rrrramirez!", Shepard tried to slur the R in Ramirez's name, much like the Mexican announcers do in Mexican wrestling.

The crowd cheered, most notably Daro, her loud accented voice drowned out the majority of the cheers.

"And in this corner, weighing at a ton, standing at seven foot three inches, born on Tuchanka, the last known krogan to have killed a Thresher Maw on foot, the krogan who has more combat experience than we have lived, Urdnot Wrex!"

The crowd cheered again, though this time louder. Wrex disregarded the crowd and only stared at Ramirez across the ring.

"Still think you can take me on pyjack?" Wrex taunted at Ramirez.

Ramirez looked at down at his fists and looked back at Wrex. "I'm ready for this." he told him.

Wrex grinned widely, walking up to where Shepard stood. Ramirez soon followed, their stare was unbroken, even as Shepard explained the rules.

"Ok, let's make this a good fight. This is strictly hand to hand, so let's keep this clean and nonlethal. If things get too intense I'll let you guys know upfront, a couple of guards are instructed to shoot tear gas and maximum strength tranquilizers if I can't break up the fight. Shake hands and go over to your corners."

Wrex and Ramirez complied. When their hands were locked in an iron grip, Wrex said to Ramirez "I expect the best fight of my life James, so you better not disappoint."

Ramirez, noticing how Wrex use his first name as a sign of respect, replied "And you'll get one, just make sure you aren't disappointed when you wake up in the infirmary."

"HA! I'm looking forward to it." Wrex said.

They both broke their grip on each other and went back to their corners before the start of the match. The bell was rang and both combatants turned and faced each other. Once that bell was rung, Wrex and Ramirez were no longer friends, now they were enemies.

Wrex immediately charged, swift and fast, while Ramirez side-stepped and threw a punch at the side of Wrex's face. Wrex recovered from the charge and leapt at Ramirez, he tried to dodge the attack, but Wrex was too fast. Wrex threw the force of his muscles into a powerful punch and hit Ramirez in the dead center of his chest.

The crowd cheered, except Daro, as Ramirez flew back, rolling to his side, coughing and desperately trying to get air back into his lungs. He looked up, finding Wrex standing still, looking down at him with a smug expression. "Had enough pyjack?" Wrex taunted at Ramirez.

Ramirez's reply was simple "Not even close." Quickly rising to his feet, Ramirez displayed the fitness of a true titan as he picked up Wrex by the waist and leapt three feet in the air. When they came crashing down, the crowd was shocked and roared with excitement. The impact left a dent in the ring.

Shepard raised his eyebrows after witnessing such a move. Never had he seen a Krogan so easily picked up and thrown to the ground like that.

Wrex laid on his back, quickly aware of someone yelling. It was one man, and he was very high in the air from what it sounded like. Wrex's eyes went wide as he looked up to see Ramirez, almost flying, directly towards where Wrex laid.

Wrex rolled, and not a moment too soon either, as Ramirez crashed onto the floor where Wrex previously laid. Wrex put his hands up and eyed Ramirez as both combatants circled each other. Not even 10 minutes into the match and both men were already sweating, a testament to the brutality they were giving each other.

Over in the crowds, Garrus yelled "C'MON GET BACK TO KILLING EACH OTHER!"

Nyreen sitting next to him said "Garrus! I never imagined you to be so violent."

Garrus turned his head to her and said "There are many things you don't know about me. If you'd like to get to know me better how about a date?", he asked her. Finally it seemed that Ramirez's advice was paying off, too bad he was fighting a Krogan to enjoy any of the credit.

Nyreen intrigued said "Alright, but I expect to be taken to an exclusive restaurant."

Garrus responded "You got it." Both turians turned their attention back to the fight and saw that Wrex and Ramirez had gone back to attacking each other.

Ramirez swatted a punch at Wrex's torso, followed by a powerful kick to his right knee, before retreating back.

The attack rattled Wrex, but it didn't caused him too much damage. He took a long punch, extending his arm with the strike and swung at Ramirez. Ramirez blocked the hit, but even then it caused him momentary pain on his forearms.

'_Fuck that Krogan can hit hard.',_ he thought as he engaged Wrex. Bending his arm, Ramirez nailed Wrex in the face with his elbow and slammed him to the ground. Wrex, using his immense strength, pushed Ramirez off of him.

When Wrex grabbed his nose he felt a line of orange liquid leaking from his face. "Ha! This is what I'm talking about!", exclaimed Wrex.

Ramirez charged at Wrex, throwing his right leg back and his right fist forward simultaneously in a superman punch. The punch connected with Wrex and caused him to stumble back a few steps.

Wrex recovered and crouched down and launched a low punch to Ramirez's gut. The punch caused Ramirez to be sent into the air a bit. When he came down he felt the need to get an immense breather as the punch did some serious damage, however this did not stop him.

'_Damn that punch really got me. Jesus Christ is stings as if I had gotten stung by an entire hornets' nest.', _Ramirez thought

Wrex stepped forward and leapt, his left leg swinging up at Ramirez's ribs with a strong kick. Ramirez dodged the attack and used the opening to do his favorite move, the machine gun fist. He hit Wrex in his torso, with six rapid, powerful punches to the gut, followed by a kick to the chin. Wrex's vision became blurry, and before he knew it he was falling back, the pain of hitting the floor overloading his senses. This is where a Krogan's redundant system was most useful, as it numbed the pain Wrex felt and allowed him to get back up quicker, though even he had to admit it took some effort after that last attack.

'_So the pyjack can fight afterfall.', _Wrex thought as he got back up. He let out a groan, long and painful. Ramirez stood at a safe distance in a combat form.

"You done?", he quickly asked Wrex.

Letting out a laugh, Wrex said "Not even close." He panted out, his breath heavy. He stepped towards Ramirez once more, his fist clenched and ready to unleash hell.

Taking three quick steps to close the distance, Ramirez threw two punches at Wrex. They landed lightly, but the attack kept Wrex from charging at him.

Wrex leapt of his feet, something no one saw a Krogan do, and brought up a front kick, quickly followed by series of punches. Ramirez dodged, stepping side to side and quickly rolling to his left to avoid getting hit. Ramirez threw quick punches in areas where Wrex was exposed and quickly retreated to a safe distance.

Wrex then charged Ramirez, yelling "BLOOD RAGE!" Ramirez was stun at the sudden change in Wrex's attitude and fighting style, that he was unable to counter when Wrex grabbed him and flung him seven feet into the air. The crowd let out a deafening roar. Ramirez came crashing down hard and you could hear the sound of the impact a quarter mile away. Ramirez appeared to be done, the hit causing him massive trauma to his torso. As Wrex turned to leave the ring, he heard the crowd cheer. Turning back around, he saw Ramirez getting back up.

'_I'd admit this pyjack has courage and spirit. Almost reminds me of myself. Almost.' _Wrex thought as he witness Ramirez getting back up.

Wrex, getting close enough, threw a wide hook, aimed at the side of Ramirez's face. Ramirez ducked, but just barely, and took the opening at Wrex's ribs to strike, followed by a nasty upper cut to the bottom of Wrex's face. However after taking the nasty hit, Wrex swung his leg and kicked Ramirez's right knee with as much force and strength he could muster. You could hear the sound of a loud snap and the crowd cringed, when Ramirez let out a cry of pain. Wrex, then hit Ramirez with a straight jab to face, hard.

Ramirez was thrown across the ring, rolling on the matted floor, his arms flailing, giving the indication he wasn't going to back up. As Ramirez fell to the floor, Wrex once again turn to leave thinking the fight was over. That was until he heard Ramirez yell out his name. "Wrex this isn't over!"

With a smirk, Wrex turned around to face Ramirez. "Why is that you can't stay down?"

Ramirez retorted by saying, while on his knees "Why can't you put me down."

As much as Wrex admired Ramirez's courage and spirit, even he could see that any fight from here on out would be heavily one sided. Ironically, Wrex guessed, the only part of Ramirez's body that hadn't failed him yet was his mouth, go figure, he thought.

When Ramirez tried getting back up, he was successful, but his body moved roughly. Rising to feet was tiring, but he was successful. Already Ramirez was seeing stars, and his vision was failing him. He had a nasty black eye, and for some reason he found it difficult to stand up straight when he put his weight on his right foot. The short term amnesia or the memory loss, can be attributed to Wrex's hard punch to Ramirez's face.

Wrex came running at full speed, intent on finishing the fight. As he neared Ramirez, he struck, letting looses a series of powerful punches and kicks. Ramirez was able to dodge a few of them, but not all. The attack took its toll on Ramirez as he wheezed out for air. Wrex launched a punch, committing to a long strike to the face. No human had been able to take two straight punches from a Krogan and been able to stand. Ramirez responded by pulling a strike past him and hitting Wrex in the armpit with a left hook.

To an amateur fighter this would be a strange choice of target, but upon a closer look, many would find this was the opening Ramirez needed. By hitting Wrex in that area, Ramirez managed to nullify Wrex's punch and went on the attack. He punched Wrex in the dead center of his torso with a combination of powerful kicks and punches. He then grabbed Wrex's face from behind and brought up his right knee in a powerful arc. The impact, while successful, tore Ramirez's tendon, however running on adrenaline he didn't notice the injury to his right leg. However, many in the crowd saw he was bleeding from his right foot and Wrex was bleeding a lot more from the face, which was slightly swollen.

The matted floor was no longer white; now it was a mixed of dark crimson and orange liquid, as blood from both fighters poured out of their bodies like water from a fountain.

Wrex attempted to punch once again, however Ramirez wrapped his arm around Wrex's armed and by pulling on it, broke Wrex's arm. The sound of bone snapping alerted Wrex that he would have serious injuries after this fight was over. Ramirez, then kicked Wrex's left leg from behind. This caused him to go on one knee and Ramirez let loose a round house kick. It connected with Wrex's face and sent him falling towards the floor, his vision becoming a haze.

"You know, I didn't think you would last this long against me, no has." Wrex admitted as he got back up slowly, sweat and blood pouring from his face, which he wiped using his arm.

"I didn't either. I figured I would've been unconscious by now. I've fought Thresher Maws, entire armies, and survived some of the worst pirate assaults in history, but you are one tough son of a bitch." Ramirez said, in between heavy breaths.

"I'm glad you aren't. This is a story worth telling every Krogan about!" Wrex shouted. He was impressed by the young titan's endurance, courage, and will. It was too bad, he figured, that he would have to stomp on it in order to win, Wrex thought in his head.

Ramirez let out a smirk and was about to say something, however he was caught off-guard when he saw Wrex coming at him like a speedingtrain. Wrex tackled Ramirez, grabbing him from the waist and slamming him to the ground. He then proceeded to punch Ramirez in the face, whom countered by bring both of his hands up to protect his face. Unfortunately this is what Wrex wanted as he punched Ramirez in the gut hard. Ramirez, let out another yell of pain, and his body flailed and arched after being hit hard in the stomach.

Normally a punch from a Krogan that hard would've been enough to kill a normal human and even powerful enough to cause a Titan to need surgery and treatment. Satisfied with his work Wrex got up, however Ramirez, through unknown energy, swept Wrex's legs making in fall forward. Quickly, Ramirez put his left leg behind Wrex's neck, looping the shin of it under his right knee. He pulled Wrex's left arm, now caught in Ramirez's legs alongside his head, pushing Wrex's right shoulder into his throat, thus choking him. The triangle hold was starting to work; Wrex's eyes began to budge outward as his face turned red, the blood in his head now trapped as his neck was clamped shut. Wrex struggled, throwing his body forward and up to his feet. Ramirez leaned back, trying to be as heavy as possible.

Wrex scrambled, his arms trying to desperately search for a weak spot in Ramirez's hold. However, he used his Krogan strength to pickup Ramirez and slowly rose him into the air. Now six feet in the air, Wrex brought him crashing down on the mat. Desperately Ramirez held on, even as Wrex picked him up and slammed him down again . Wrex, knowing he needed to get air, picked up Ramirez once again, whom was prepared for another power bomb. However, this time Wrex got a running start and jumped, which sent him high into the air. This time Ramirez was up ten feet in the air and once both gladiators crashed onto the mat hard, the ring collapsed on itself.

To say the crowd was entertained would be an understatement, even Shepard was amazed at the spirit both of his friends showed, however he was pretty close to bringing up the tranquilizers if the fight didn't end soon.

Wrex rose, now filing his body with much needed air. He watched as Ramirez slowly rose to his feet. Wrex came with a straight palm and it connected with Ramirez's face, which was already swollen. Wrex continued on the attack, ensuring getting as many hits as he possibly could. In attempt to finally end it Wrex brought up a punch, which was aimed at Ramirez's neck. Ramirez, however countered, by spinning to his right and brought up is leg, while spinning in mid-air, and kicked Wrex in the back of the head. Wrex stumbled forwarded, but didn't fall.

Quickly turning around Wrex charged at Ramirez, whom he expected would dodge, leaving Wrex an opening to finish the fight. However, Wrex charging was what Ramirez was counting on as he was about to let loose a powerful move. Bringing his hand up to punch him, Wrex was confused when Ramirez didn't move from the oncoming attack. That was when, merely a few inches from his face, Ramirez swatted Wrex's punch with his hand; simultaneously using his left elbow and leg, Ramirez lunged forward. He used Wrex's own momentum against him, as he unleashed a deadly powerful counter elbow assault at Wrex's rib cage. The sound of ribs snapping could be heard all the way up the audience.

Shepard, at that point signaled the guards to tranquilize them, however they were not fast enough.

Stumbling back and lacking breathe and knowing he couldn't take much more damage, Wrex charged at Ramirez, who was also charging at him. Both men were intent on being the victor. Ramirez leapt up in the air for another superman punch, and Wrex intent on using Ramirez's own momentum against him, like he did his, brought his arm up for a punch as well.

The crowd was recording the fight and this instant would resonate throughout the galaxy and would further the debate, on which was the deadliest warrior Krogans or Titans.

Ramirez's punch connected in the dead center of Wrex's face and Wrex's punch hit the side of Ramirez's face. Ramirez spun in mid-air towards his right, once Wrex's punch connected and he fell to the floor unconscious. Wrex, likewise fell once Ramirez punched him, however he fell back. Both warriors laid on the floor unconscious and the crowd in that instant was too shocked to say or do anything. Even Shepard had his mouth wide open after seeing such display of carnage.

After a few minutes the crowd cheered as the long, brutal, but severely entertaining fight concluded with a shocking ending.

Shepard made his way over to where Ramirez and Wrex laid side-by-side of each other. "What is their condition?" he asked Chakwas, now concerned with both of his team mates well being.

Chakwas, along with other trained medical personal, checked their heart beats with a sethoscope. "They should be fine. Their heart beat is unusually high , well I wouldn't say unusual considering what they went through, but they should be fine. At least they are breathing and are in a somewhat, barely stable condition.", she informed Shepard.

Shepard smiled. "Good, I couldn't possible afford to lose either of my heaviest hitters." He watched as they moved both Wrex and Ramirez were placed onto a stretcher, after having both of their armor taken off. The medical team, then proceeded to take them to the med-bay.

Shepard then walked over to the betting table, where there were some angry betters.

Garrus angrily asked "What do you mean we can't take our bets?", the crowd behind him, shared his sentiment.

Joker bringing his hands up said "Hey don't blame me. Both Ramirez and Wrex were knocked out, so none of you can really take the pool."

"Then who can?" Saren asked, his eyes narrowing at the flight lieutenant.

Shepard then said from behind them "That is simple really." Motioning his hands to Joker and himself, he said "Me and Joker win, since we betted on Wrex and Ramirez being knocked out simultaneously."

Garrus asked Shepard, with a hint of suspicion "How did you know that would happen?"

Shepard replied "Simple, Wrex is too strong to be taken out and Ramirez is too stubborn to ever be put down."

Joker added "So today we now know what happens when an unstoppable force collides with an unmovable object."

"And that would be?" Tali asked, clearly not understanding the metaphor.

Joker continued, "They cancel each other out, or in this case, they end up destroying each other and everything near them."

Joker and Shepard then collected their bets, while leaving many unhappy betters about the fight's conclusion.

* * *

Ramirez awoke slowly, his eyes being blinded by the bright light of the medical bay. Looking around, he saw Wrex already awake and his arm in a cast. "So who won?" Ramirez asked him.

Grunting Wrex, answered "No one. From what I heard from the doctor when I woke, the fight was a tie."

"A tie? Aw c'mon. After all that we don't know which was the better man?" Ramirez whined.

"Wrong."

The voice of someone else caused both of them to turn to see Shepard entering alongside Dr. Chakwas. Shepard continued as he walked over to them "You both are the better men. Probably amongst the finest I have ever seen and that my friends is a short list." Slapping his hand down, he said "You both should be proud."

Unfortunately as Shepard was concerned with his speech, he failed to realize when his hand hit Ramirez's injured leg. "OW FUCK!", he grunted when he felt a massive surge of pain from his injured leg.

"Uh, sorry about that.", Shepard apologized sheepishly.

"No problem, just don't do it again.", was Ramirez's response.

"So who won the bet?" Wrex asked, genuinely curious as to who took the betting pool, considering him and Ramirez were both knocked out.

With a big smile, Shepard answered "Me and Joker."

"Well that explains his motivating speech." Ramirez said once he was told that only two people profited from the fight. However, he couldn't resist and asked "How much was the pool?"

Shepard, keeping his smile, said "over one million credits!"

Ramirez and Wrex went wide-eyed after hearing the amount. Seeing his friends faces, Shepard said "Considering the amount earned, I figured it was only fair if we split it between four ways, though Joker wasn't initially happy about it."

"It seems fair." Ramirez said. Wrex nodded in agreement.

"Oh, before I forget, the fight between the both of you is circulating on the extranet as we speak. The video has over 6 trillion views in just four hours and Citadel news is going to make a story about it, along with other news sources." Shepard informed them.

"Well at least I won't be remembered as the guy that got eaten by a Thresher Maw." Ramirez said.

Shepard then walked out of the med-bay as Dr. Chakwas, along with some of her assistants, went to work on patching them up.

* * *

Shepard went to the elevator and planned on seeing what was on the OSD card. He took a look at it when they first left Noveria, but it was only a glimpse and it showed the evolution of the geth's weapons and strategies. He made sure to copy that information on a separate OSD card and planned to give it to Tali as a pilgrimage gift.

Overall he was happy with the result of the fight; both Wrex and Ramirez bonded slightly and each had earns the other personal respect as a friend, not just as a fellow warrior.

Once the elevators door opened he saw Tali, his favorite crew member for obvious reasons, standing in the center of the elevator. "O-oh, hello S-Shepard.", she stuttered out, clearly nervous.

Stepping into the elevator, Shepard asked "Hey Tali, anything you need?"

Tali looked down, avoiding Shepard's gaze. "Well, I was planning on installing a few upgrades to the Normandy, not that she needs them, but was planning on asking you first for permission."

Pressing the elevator to go to his cabin, he said "Of course Tali. If you think there is way for you to improve life aboard the ship go right ahead, just inform Engineer Adams before you do anything and maybe Joker as well; he's obsessed with the ship."

"Right Shepard." She said. Neither of them talked about the elephant in the room, which was their sexual encounter in the engineering bay.

Shepard decided to break the awkward silence, by reaching into his back pocket and handing Tali an OSD card. "Here you go Tali, for your pilgrimage."

Taking the card in her hand, she asked "What is on it?" eyeing the card curiousy.

"Just the evolution of Geth weapons systems and attack strategies." He replied nonchalantly.

"J-just the evolution of get…..do you realize Shepard that this is possibly the greatest pilgrimage gift that anyone of my kind has obtained!?", she stated clearly happy with the information.

Looking back at him, she said "I wish I could repay for this Shepard."

Just then the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal Shepard's quarters. Stepping outside the elevator and opening the door to his cabin, he said "Well if you really want to repay me for that gift," motioning over to his bed, he said "I can think of a few ways that can be possible."

Tali, smiling underneath her helmet, responded "Lucky for you, I've taken some immuno-boosters.", she the leapt to Shepard's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Shepard then closed the doors to his cabin and the two proceed to share Shepard's bed.

* * *

Shepard awoke the next day, slightly earlier than normal, and noticed Tali was still sleeping. Cautiously, he tried to get out of bed, without alerting her.

Unfortunately this was impossible as Jokers voice came over the loud speakers of the ship. "Commander, the Council is on the line and wishes to speak with you. Want me to patch them in?"

'_Dammit Joker, why is it you choose the worst possible times to report anything.', _Shepard thought.

"Affirmative, Joker." he replied. He then noticed Tali was awake.

"So I guess it's time to get back to work?", she asked rather glumly.

"Unfortunately yes." replied Shepard. Both of them then dressed back into their attire. Shepard dressed himself quickly and helped Tali with putting back on her suit.

Shepard walked into the conference room and walked over to the councils holograms. "What is the emergency councilors?", he asked.

Valern was the first one to speak. "Shepard it seems that one of our STG teams on Virmire has gone dark. We are requesting the Normandy to assist in uncovering the whereabouts of the STG team stationed there."

'_Sounds more like an order than a request.' _Shepard thought. He noticed how the other three councilors were not necessarily happy, either they didn't want Shepard's involvement or more likely the Salarians didn't inform them that they 'd be sending an STG team towards the planet.

"What can you tell me about their mission?", Shepard asked Valern.

"They were tasked with confirming reports of sightings of Balack planet side." he answered, with slight hesitation.

'_Aw so that's why the other three councilors are mad. Because the Salarians didn't tell them the critical intel and instead of sending a Spectre, they sent an STG team instead.', _he thought.

Shepard then said, in a neutral tone "Don't worry, you can count on me councilors.", he then disconnected the line.

Over the loud speaker, he ordered "Joker maker head-way towards Virmire."

Joker responded "Aye, aye captain. Must infuriate you that the Salarians sent some else to do your job, then they sent you help them.", he said hearing the conversation.

"Just go Joker." Shepard responded. He was a bit agitated that the Salarian government didn't inform anyone else of their crazy raid or the critical information that they had uncovered.

* * *

On the Salarian border, a Salarian fleet was communicating with a newly discovered race. "Another space-faring race discovered and shortly after discovering humanity, this is amazing!" one of the Salarians said excitedly.

While it had been over thirty years since Humanity had been discovered, on the Galactic timeline it would be considered as a day.

"Yes, however this race seems dependent on Element Zero, unlike the humans." The leader said examining their tech.

"What do we know of their race?" asked another Salarian.

The leader, replied "Their race's name is Raloi and their government's name is the Confederation. There are a reptilian, bipedal race, native to the planet Rolan, named after their species name. All other information is being downloaded to STG and Salarian servers."

"What does the Councilor say, we should do?" one of them asked.

"The councilor wishes to establish friendly contact with them." The leader replied.

"And what of the humans?" an ensign asked, worried that they hadn't inform any of the council members, but also worried this stunt would sour relations between both species since they were near human space.

The leader replied "Do not worry about them. They are mostly distracted by that terrorist batarian to worry about what we are doing. Pilot take us in and send the first contact package.", he ordered

Unbeknownst to them, a Cerberus cloaked corvette was operating in the system and was transmitting all data from the Salarians and Raloi to Alliance officials in order to give them an edge in negotiations. In truth, Cerberus had been the first to discover them, however like the Salarians, they choose to monitor them before establishing communications. They found that the Raloi's government was a mixture of Turian and Human. All in all, a new race was joining the Citadel in the near future.

* * *

A/N: And that concludes this chapter. I know in the codex it says their avian and wear suits, however in favor of this fanfiction we will be disregarding that and I will be including this race's tech in the codex update in the next chapter. Let me know how you like this fic. Until next time


	22. Chapter 22 - Raloi

A/N: I've put a lot of hard work on this chapter, so please REVIEW!. Some of the tech might appear a bit early, but this is on purpose. I've changed my mine this a codex/chapter update hybrid

* * *

**New Alliance technology:**

_Titan armor and weapon: _ The next generation of Titans wear full suits of heavy powered exoskeleton body armor of Kevlar 5 over an outer shell of a multilayer alloy of remarkable strength. It is capable of extravehicular and submersible activity or operations in toxic atmosphere and is hardened against EMP and radiation, and has filters that are completely effective at removing toxins and bacteria from local atmosphere. The suit is able to regulate body temperature in order for the wearer to perform in all environments and conditions. The suit comes with a Data General Motion Sensor System (DGMSS) and a Versatile Atmospheric and Undersea Lift Jet Unit (VAULJ), though most people refer to them as jump jets or jet packs. The jet pack was reportedly created and patented by PCS/Jenner, an Alliance supplier of technology and inventions. They are also equipped with a prototype high rate-of-fire assault rail gun carbine. Using the technology from the Tesla cannon, scientists managed to produce a weapon capable of bypassing shields and kinetic barriers. Plain and simple, the MX carbine, firing superheated slugs which causes painful laceration and burns in unarmored targets and the use of case less rounds reduced the weapon's overall weight and make the user untraceable, it one of the deadliest firearms in the Alliance arsenal. Its drawback is its cost, so naturally only Titans are equipped with these carbines.

_O.I.T armor and weapon: _Possibly the only known force to wear more armor than a Titan would be a O.I.T trooper. They wear advanced, self-sufficient powered suits made from the same composite used in the newest Titan boa tank armor. Its advanced life support systems allow the wearer to survive in heavily toxic contaminated areas. In addition to being able to survive in such conditions O.I.T Troopers are equipped with jump jets, allowing them to move long distances in seconds, often dropping into the heat of a battle as reinforcements. For combat the O.I.T Troopers carry an advanced portable Tesla gun based off the same design employed in the new Titan boa and Bush master tanks. Besides protection from light weapons fire, the armor also absorbs the recoil from the Tesla gun that it produces and increases the wearer's strength and power. Some O.I.T Troopers do one handed push-ups, just like Titans, while in their power armor when idle, and they can run faster than regular riflemen. Squads of four O.I.T Troopers are deadly foes, often accompanying larger tanks on their way into combat. Their suits can be upgraded with sensor packs giving them limited stealth detection abilities and with advanced power packs which amplify the suit's performance, resulting in increased resilience and firepower, and allows the suit to self repair and also give the wearer medical attention. A drop pod delivers O.I.T Trooper reinforcements.

_A.C.S armor: _The newer A.C.S armor has new hardened plates and prototype photo-reactive panels to turn the wear nearly invisible. The nearly is applied, as only when the wearer is still can they be truly camouflaged. It features a heads-up display on their helmets, and a supply of oxygen for about twenty minutes and is equipped with a cushioning layer of ballistic gel and nano-diamonds that provide more protection, without the bulk. Although the new photo-reactive coating could mimic a wide range of electromagnetic radiation, it is still sensitive to overload, so the wearer would still be vulnerable for several seconds after a flashbang or an overload hit while the panels reset, but that is what the armor is for.

_Alliance soldier armor and weapons: _A typical squad of Alliance soldiers come with four riflemen, two machine gunners, and two anti-tank engineers, which possess anti-tank mines and rocket launchers . Note: Often one member of the squad comes with a sniper rifle to provide long range fire. The newer line of composite armor are made from lightweight composite alloys that are grayish in hue. The set includes improved vests, arm and thigh pads, as well a better fitting helmet. The helmet has basic motion sensor and a heads-up display and even a built in back-up galactic translator.

The new ARC4 rail gun assault rifle is now the standard rifle of the Alliance army. Having better penetration and reliability, it's simple design and quick repairs make it the ideal weapon for the job. It also comes equipped with a standard issued 67mm single-shot airburst grenade launcher, for fortified targets.

The M283 S.A.W is used in heavy engagements where sustained or suppressive fire is required. It was created on the Colony world Red Kursk by Lanx. It is rugged and extremely reliable and has a low-powered scope for improved accuracy.

The Guardian MK. 2 missile launcher is designed to engage virtually any vehicle on the battlefield. It is a high-performance fire-and-forget (FAF) guided missile: the operator aims at and nominates the target. Upon firing, the weapon guides itself to impact the user-selected target. Meanwhile, the user is free to do something else, such as move to another location or get under cover. The Guardian deals devastating damage to whatever target it hits. The operator can 'pick a trajectory' of the rocket as it fires. After a successful target lock-on, pointing up and then firing launching the weapon in a top-down arc. Troops can stay in cover by firing around a corner and letting the homing system do the rest. If the Guardian detects its target to be an aircraft, it detonates its tandem warheads in an airburst manner, creating a potent "flak" and blast effect. This is usually enough to take down a nearby air vehicle. Also it can fire the new EMP rockets, which the older variant couldn't .

_Titan boa tank: _ The Titan boa tank is designed with long-range operations in harsh environments in mind. For this purpose, apart from twin cannons, it is covered in thick, hexagonal armor. The vehicle is designed to incorporate an organic engineer crew to maintain it in the field. They could independently repair the vehicle to 50% effectiveness. The Titan boa Tank's fire power and armor were so impressive to the extent that it can destroy three Hierarchy, grand tanks in combat and still be able to run. This test did cause the Hierarchy to then create a new line of tank called the predator tank. It has a distinctive H shape that comes from Abrams, Inc.'s patented quad-drive tread system, originally developed for the bush master tank. Each tread has two independent high-torque HTSC (High Temperature Superconductor) electromagnetic motors. The main power source are dual Mil-Spec CVJF (Combat Vehicle Jet Fuel) ducted turbine generators. This combination gives the Titan boa speed, durability, maneuverability and IR (heat signature) reduction. The tank is equipped with dual 175-mm rail gun cannons on the turret and comes, in the vein of earlier models, with two 4.75-inch dual missile pods attached at the sides, specially designed to attack infantry and aircraft. Note: various rifle men have been known to sit on the treads, however it not advised. It is sixty feet long, thirty feet wide, and weighs 189 metric tons. It's maximum speed is 18 km/h.

* * *

**New Salarian technology:**

_Salarian stealth tank_: The new Salarian stealth tank is an invisible hit-and-run vehicle, which provides valuable mobile anti-air support along with anti-tank firepower. Their stealth and speed make them excellent scouts. They are made to out-gun anything it can't outrun and outrun anything it can't outgun. It has two articulated treads, which gives it an aerodynamic design and stealth generator similar to what the Alliance uses, most likely stolen. It should be worth mentioning that when information of the vehicle was leaked to Alliance officials, (ahem, Cerberus, ahem), the Salarians experienced a hack in their national funds. The credits lost were enough to pay a government for six dreadnoughts. The tank is capable firing volleys of guided missiles, numbering up to 16 rockets per volley and has a 129mm mass effect cannon, however once they fire the power routed to the stealth generator is then rerouted to the weapons as the tank can't power both weapons and the stealth generator.

_Salarian V-stealth bomber: _The V-stealth bomber utilizes the light bender stealth generator to render itself invisible to the naked eye. However, it becomes visible once it drops it payload and after a few minutes it becomes invisible again. The Alliance military has increased funding for newer anti-stealth detectors. It also has a front mounted twin nose AA 40mm turret. They are very expensive to produce, are incredibly fast, and have lighter armor than their Council counter-parts and is extremely vulnerable to AA fire. A single Guardian missile can bring it down.

_Particle Beam Cannon Artillery (PBCA)_: The Particle Beam Cannon is a newly Salarian designed, powerful particle beam emitter mounted on a versatile six-wheel chassis, giving the vehicle a high degree of mobility. As a long-range artillery vehicle, the Beam Cannon sacrificed heavy armor in favor of firepower and cost-effectiveness. Some people refer the beam cannon as a laser cannon, but this is simply not the case and shows ignorance on the individuals part.

The Beam Cannon was highly effective against vehicles and structures, especially when in groups.

The Beam Cannon has a unique property. Multiple Beam Cannons firing at the same target could combine their beams in order to produce a single beam with firepower greater than the sum of its parts. Beam Cannons close together will combine their beams into one powerful beam that is more powerful than if they were firing individually. The formula for mass Beam Cannon damage per second is 78 n^2, where n is the number of Beam Cannons merging their beams together. This powerful combination of beams is especially strong against heavily armored structures and vehicles, such as Titan boa or Predator tank.

* * *

**New Turian technology:**

_Turian Thanix cannon: _Research on Mass effects cannons by Turian scientists have made a massive breakthrough. Costing as the same as a frigate, the Thanix cannon is the single most powerful element zero run weapon in the galaxy. The Asari and Salarian governments have shown interest in purchasing massive amounts of Thanix cannons for their own fleets. The Thanix's core is a liquid alloy of iron, uranium, and tungsten suspended in an electromagnetic field powered by element zero. The molten metal, accelerated to a significant fraction of the speed of light, solidifies into a projectile as it is fired, hitting targets with enough force to pierce any known shield or armor. The gun can fire reliably every five seconds. The weapon's relatively small size allows it to be mounted on most fighters or frigates, giving them firepower rivaling that of a cruiser. Currently there is being research for an up-scale version for dreadnought use. Alliance scientist have been brought in exchange for 5% cut of all profits gained from the weapon.

_Turian Predator Tank:_ After evaluating the performance of their out-dated grand tanks against other newer tanks from other militaries, Turian Hierarchy generals realized they needed a new tank to counter other militaries tanks. Thus the 85 ton Predator tank was born, and it currently forms the backbone of Turian armored corps. It is effective against most armored units; any vehicle that _isn't_ a heavy armor unit like a Titan boa tank, where the Predator counters with superior numbers. Its main armament is a powerful 150mm mass accelerator cannon with a 50mm coaxial machine gun.

* * *

**New Asari technology:**

_Asari Athame artillery walker: _The galaxy's first ever walker to ever be put to military use and be piloted. While mechanical walkers were not common place in Asari military ranks, the innovation by other races have caused them to invent an unconventional method for waging war that is in line with their military hit and runs. As a result, the Asari Military Board ordered its Corps of Engineers to design a vehicle which could provide artillery support well beyond the enemy's ability to retaliate. The results were four different proposals, one of which came to be known as the Athame walker. The Board were so impressed by the design that they ordered a prototype, and in August, 2183, the first vehicle rolled - or rather, walked - off the assembly line. It stood 60 feet tall, had a 39-foot spread, and a top speed of 40 miles per hour. Future performance tests revealed that it could hit targets, with a certain degree of inaccuracy, from 25 miles away, and cover ground rather quickly. With the aid of Asari commandos, it is predicted it can hit targets even further away.

_Asari Silaris armor: _Asari-made Silaris armor can resist even the tremendous heat and kinetic energy of starship weapons. The armor is nearly unsurpassed in strength, second only to Alliance ship armor, because its central material, carbon nanotube sheets woven with diamond Chemical Vapor Deposition, are crushed by mass effect fields into super-dense layers able to withstand extreme temperatures. That process also compensates for diamond's brittleness. Diamond armor itself has two limiting disadvantages. First, while nanotubes and CVD-diamond construction have become cheaper in recent years, it remains prohibitively expensive to coat starships or aircraft larger than fighters in Silaris material. Second, the armor must be attached to the ship's superstructure, so shock waves from massive firepower can still destroy the metals beneath the armor itself. Currently all Asari ships, up to cruisers and a few dreadnoughts, are undergoing retrofits to install this armor. The Salarian Union has made purchases to have this armor installed on their new dreadnought.

* * *

**All Known information on the Raloi:**

_Raloi:_The Raloi are a reptilian, bipedal race native to the world Rolan. They can best be described as a cross between a krogan, human, salarian, and turian. They have the eyes and facial structure of a krogan, which give them 240◦vision, have a crest similar to a turian, however it is shorter and they only have one, the nostrils are similar to that of the salarians, and their body structure is nearly identical to that of a humans. Like the majority of other races they are levo-based life forms and have two genders, male and female. They do show signs of discipline, however they greatly dislike contradiction as it can be seen as a sign of lies and untrustworthiness, unless the individual explains why they've change positions and opinions so suddenly. It is not uncommon for a Ralio to admit they were wrong or change opinions, however it is greatly advised to do research into the topic or opinion.

_Biology: _ Their iris can be green, blue, or amber. They most resemble a bipedal version of the dinosaurs during the Jurassic period on Earth. They seem to have short stony bumps, along their spinal cord and shoulders. This can be in order to store water, unlike most other species. This allows them to operate extended periods without food or water, much like the humans and krogans. The Ralor do posses a sort of thick hide, it is thick enough to stop a turian talon, but thick enough to stop a stab from a knife. They operate best in hot climates and while they are capable of operating in extreme winters, most Raloi would avoid it if possible. Raloi typically stand between 6 feet to just under 7 feet. On average they weigh about 224 pounds, it should serve as an advisory that 75% of their body is pure muscle. They are the fastest space-faring race, able to run at an average speed of 35 miles an hour and are second only to the krogan in terms of strength. Their skin tone ranges from a light orange to a dark shade of brown, similar to a human. Raloi females lay eggs, the infants are surrounded by a protected with an outer shell and after about a month the eggs are hatched. The average lifespan of a Raloi is 272 human years.

_Culture: _Raloi, like the turians, posses a strong sense of public service. Though they are a bit different. Where a turian would put their personal interests with the group, in Raloi culture the group will help a member out in need of help. It can be noted that they are more individualistic than turians and more cooperative than humans. Unlike turians, the Raloi see anything that helps their race and society as public service, therefore they do have entrepreneurs and have listed them into ten classes. Class 1, can be used to describe with helping the environment or someone in need and class 10, is often used to describe doctors and scientists. Teachers, social workers, police force and soldiers are usually placed in class nine, while sanitation workers, inspectors and chefs are placed in four. The more a Raloi contributes to society the higher their class is. Having a low class is nothing to be ashamed about, after all not everyone can be a leader, but they can assist in any way possible. They are known for their love of privacy and frowned upon unnecessary spying and view it as a taboo, though in the case of war they are not hesitant to sacrifice certain rights in favor of their preservation as a race. One key note is that in arguments, while believing to be right, will approach things with an unbiased opinion as they possibly can, similar to how an Asari would. Despite this the Raloi have been known to fight wars. Other species will best describe their culture as 'Idealistic in beliefs, but practical in nature.' A notable trait in the Raloi is that given time they will be patient and enjoy preparing for the future, but when time is not a luxury they show signs of recklessness and an impulsive attitude. A strong offense in Raloi culture is racism, and believing one race is superior to another. While they freely admit, which race's belief systems has given them the most prosperity, they do not believe that this enough reason to claim to be superior as they believe every life works towards a common goal and each has their own purpose. Raloi are not easily influenced by outside forces, while they will see the others viewpoint and respect their beliefs so long as they don't hurt anyone else, they have a strong sense of individual identity and culture.

_Religion: _The Raloi believe that the universe is a sentient being that watches is over them and protects them. They are known to adopt certain aspects of their different cultures and applied it to their own. It can be predicted that they will accept Buddhism with open arms if given the chance. Their religious believes are a blend of Asari and Human beliefs, though it is not as diverse as their two groups. They have a strong sense of what is the Raloi equivalent of Karma , though it is not as severe or black and white as the humans, and as such their prisons are more geared to rehabilitation than punishment. They tend to be part of the more generous and polite races.

_Government: _The Raloi government is a democratic multi-branch meritocracy and is called the Confederation. Their government consists of three wings, science, military, and economic. Each wing is led by a head leader for a term of 5 years and are free to run as many times as they wish. However, the odds of a fresh political official being elected to any of these positions is slim as Raloi prefer to elect experienced and trustworthy representatives. They do have cases of impeachment, similar to that of the humans, though rare. For any decision and law to be passed, either the majority of all three wings or all three head leaders must agree. Disagreement is rare as each wing understand that their opponents, while they believe them to misguided, want the best outcome for the Raloi. That and for each wing to advance their interest they need the support of the other two branches, this reduces the risk of corruption. They do have a regulated militia that are capable of assisting in either wars, disaster relief, or assist federal authorities in pursuing dangerous fugitives. While all Raloi are able to vote and have a voice in their government and be represented, they must earn their right to hold office. This is due to fact that in Raloi culture, one is not willing to go out of their own way to help others will make a poor leader. The right to hold office can be earned by doing simple community service, inventing new technology, enlisting in the armed services, or just improve the society of the Raloi.

_Economy: _The fact that the Raloi have established a wing based on economy and funds does have a great possibility of misuse. The possibility of corruption is reduced when the leaders are educated economists and understand that while they can get millions of dollars from corporations, those corporations rely on the average worker and the weaker the workers are, the weaker the corporations and the government are. The Rolai economy is a mixture from capitalism and communism, borrowing elements from both types of economic systems. Over 90% of companies are privately owned, however they rest are state owned and the revenue gained from these companies profits are used to finance additional projects. Raloi have a strong social safety net, in order to ensure the average worker has help in their time of need and have a tax system. Raloi can choose where they want their taxes spent, such as social projects, military spending, education, and/or research into new technologies. According to the latest consensus, 39% of the Raloi government revenue is spent on military. Labor unions are also a part of the Raloi's economy, but are rarely used. They also have a great publicly funded health care system.

_Military: _The Raloi military is lead by the head general of the military wing. While Raloi are considered to be extremely patient and mellow, they do not hesitate to wage war. They believe that wars are necessary for advancement, as all new technology is made for the idea of preservation and survival, though most Raloi wish this wasn't the case. Their military doctrine is based on the idea of being attacked on multiple fronts, by multiple species and have organized their forces as such. In case of attack, their militias will serve as defense and strike formations. The defensive formations, with the aid of drones and droids, will contain the enemy; while the strike formations and attack the enemies weak point. A key component in the Raloi military is to quickly mobilize and take action, whether defensive or offensive in nature. They maintain a heightened state of readiness, advanced early warning systems, and a robust military intelligence capability. While an enemy is concerned with militia groups, their well trained and equiped military will be on the march. Unlike other races, the Raloi ensure that their military bases are well hidden, placed in strategic locations, and install 'normal' bases for their militias to use; giving the attacking force the assumption that this is their national army. The real Raloi military will aggressively attack an enemies weak point and their top priority is to capture or kill the highest ranking official in the battlefield, campaign, or leader to cause confusion and give the Raloi time. Their armored forces are supported by massive numbers of cheap 'battle droids', which are just basic mechs that can be easily disabled, however they compensate with immense numbers meant to overwhelm, reduce, and distract enemy forces. The Raloi military unlike other races, highly values versatility more than even humans do, however Raloi are not as adaptable as the humans. Their versatility is shown in their multi-role vehicles.

Their strategy and tactics is to combine offensive, defensive, and stability or civil support operations simultaneously as part of an interdependent joint or combined force to seize, retain, and exploit the initiative. They employ synchronized action—lethal and nonlethal—proportional to the mission and informed by a thorough understanding of all dimensions of the operational environment.

Offensive operations defeat and destroy enemy forces, and seize terrain, resources, and population centers. They impose the commander's will on the enemy. Defensive operations defeat an enemy attack, gain time, economize forces, and develop conditions favorable for offensive or stability operations.

Stability operations encompass various military missions, tasks, and activities conducted abroad to maintain or reestablish a safe and secure environment, provide essential governmental services, emergency infrastructure reconstruction, and humanitarian relief. Civil support operations are support tasks and missions to homeland civil authorities for domestic emergencies, and for designated law enforcement and other activities. This includes operations dealing with the consequences of natural or manmade disasters, accidents, and incidents within the homeland.

**Vehicles: **

_HAV32 MBT_**: **29 feet long, 24 feet wide, and weighing at 73 tons the HAV32 provides excellent firepower and speed. The main weapon, a MA12 123mm cannon, can be rotated 360 degrees and can be levitated to an 85 degree angle making the HAV32 a dual role MBT and artillery platform, being able to hit targets across a thirty mile radius. It has dual treads and has the capability to hover at about 10 feet, though it will not be able to fire its main weapon. A coaxial turret is placed at the side of the turret and other is placed on top to the main gun. The HAV32 can reach speeds up to 59 miles an hour, making it ideal for fast raids.

_RRV12 APC: _20 feet long, 14 feet wide, and weighing at 38 tons the RRV is an APC/AA vehicle. Able to provide safe transportation of troops, reliable speed and mobility, and engage armored targets and gunships, the RRV is a threat that no commander should disregard. The RRV uses a quad set of dual, armored tires that gives the RRV its speed. It mounts a 80mm, rotation able, mass accelerator cannon. All sides of the APC, feature a heavy mounted 50mm machine gun and a smart targeting multiple launch surface-to-air rocket system. It is able to transport up to 8 men, while having one driver and 4 gunners.

_Annihilator: _As the name implies, annihilators are bringers of destruction. It can even take on three titan boas and still keep running and firing. It has a dual, armored, quad set of tracks. It has a maximum speed of 30 miles an hour and can kill almost anything in one shot. Standing at 34 feet, having a width of 23 feet, and a length of 43 feet, with a weight of 147 tons, it is intimidating as it is deadly. The armor of these vehicles is 5 meters of titanium steel, making it a pain to destroy. It has a twin, 90mm Mass accelerator cannon on the front and back, however this is not the main gun. The main gun is a extremely large mass-driver cannon that fires 304mm slugs. They are more bases on treads, than an actual vehicle. It even has a anti-air rockets on top of the main gun. It's slow speed and vulnerability to infantry, causes Annihilators to only be deployed for defensive actions or large scale warfare. If a city is considered too costly to take, the strategy for the Raloi is to force a surrender from the city or face the firepower of an Annihilator on their city. Annihilator has a complement crew of 2 drivers, 3 spotters, and 6 gunners, and is able to transport 38 passengers. Strategies for dealing with an Annihilator is to take it out when it is being deployed via slow moving air transports or from long range.

**Aircraft:**

_Sonic fighter: _These triangular aircraft are used in supersonic air attacks and atmospheric dog fights, are capable of wiping out enemy aircraft by flying in from high altitude and destroying anything with its 30mm cannon or target locking missile launchers. It is able to attack ground vehicles the same way or by using their bombs, which carry a payload to destroy a large building. They are dual piloted and are 35 feet long and 12 feet wide and have 3 centimeters of armor and shields.

_Sky gunships:_ The Sky gunship is a large ground support aircraft that serves a dual role as both a long range infantry transport, and an anti-infantry and armor gunship. Its central compartment is capable of housing one infantry squad, with turrets on the sides and rear to allow the squad to fire and engage targets. For loading and unloading infantry, the Sky has to land or have its infantry rappel down . It comes equipped with two intermeshing rotors, giving it immense lift and high stability, as well as twin automatic cannons and rocket pods that can plow through enemy infantry and light armored vehicles and could be used to clear landing zones from hostiles. The amount of ammunition and fuel carried by the sky is sufficient to allow the aircraft to operate independently for days without refueling or rearming. The size is comparable to the mantis gunship.

_Grade-B bombers: _The grade-b bombers can be best described as a nuke strapped with wings. The revelation of such bombers appalled many citadel races for except humans and salarians, who actually thought it was a good idea since its cheap and does not require a pilot. The Asari have petitioned the Raloi to retire this class of bombers permanently, however the Raloi refused. So a compromise was meant, the Raloi would be able to keep these bombers provided they stationed them only in their borders, to which the Raloi happily agreed.

**Weapons: **

_Arc rifle:_ All the Raloi firearms, with the exception of their shotguns and missile launchers, feature the same overall blocky, rectangular barrel design. However, the gun that the Raloi special forces, Shadow Hunters, is known as the Arc gun. The ARC assault rifle, utilizes highly dangerous photonic current which has a high damage radius and damage capability. Upon direct contact with a biological entity, one hit from the weapon causes the entity to superheat and explode in a violent, swift, and often messy manner. Although a direct hit is the most effective, even minor superficial damage from the weapon can yield fatal results such as horrible burns and even dismemberment.

**Armor: **The Raloi have two sets of armor, one for their regular troops and another for their Shadow hunters.

_Kitlarn-class armor/Regular troop armor_: The Raloi regular infantry armor consists of a pressurized body suit, polymer vest laced behind 3 centimeters of alloy armor, and a advanced helmet and arm/leg pads. The full helmet comes with a full faceplate with an integrated communications and computer interface unit embedded within the helmet's collar, an IR visor and an integrated air filtration system are placed under an polymeric helmet. The design was highly modular and elements could be worn separately.

The vest was composed of advanced defense polymers, protecting the torso and groin with a utility belt integrated into the frame. The vest was complimented by leg and arm pads designed to protect the limbs of the user.

_Trans Kitarn-class armor:_ Trans _Kitarn_-class Shadow hunter armor: It weighs 20 kilograms and could cost up to 100,000 credits on the black market.

This armor is more expensive and provides better protection than standard Raloi armor, due to the special composition and novel chemical properties of its armor plates, along with the inclusion of deflector shields. It was also designed for easy medical injection via handheld dispensers. Kitarn Armor is highly customized by the shadow hunters who wear it. It is reinforced against EMP weaponry, following field testing where it was seen the armor's shields would be easily disabled by EMPs.

Several variations of this armor exists for different mission profiles. The ADSD _Kitarn_ armor was designed for deep-space and aquatic infiltration, featuring a fully-pressurized suit with a greater oxygen supply. _Night Ops _Armor featured a special stealth alloy that shielded the armor against sensors, however it did not render the user invisible.

The helmet of the _Kitarn_-class armor features a HUD or heads up display, that consistently displays tactical data such as the location and distance of a target, the health of the wearer, and the strength of the suit's shielding. The helmet is able to system link to others through the use of an internal communications antennae allowing each member of a squad to keep track of their comrade's health and location. Specialized internal sensors can detect the make, model, and relative accuracy of every weapon that a shadow hunter has ever used, and can adjust the format of the targeting reticule for differing weapons. The Helmet has a built-in filtration system which could extract oxygen from toxic environments. The visor was designed to incorporate electro-binocular and night-vision modes.

The body of the armor boasts reinforced duraplast plating for defense against mass effect-firearms fire and other anti-infantry weapons. Its design includes resistance to extreme heat and cold. The suit can be fully sealed allowing a shadow hunters to survive in vacuum for up to 20 minutes. The knuckle plate of the armor features a retractable blade for use in close quarter combat and covert encounters.

The backpack features specialized ammunition cartridges that holds various types of ammo, and is reconfigurable for many different missions. An extra oxygen tank for aquatic and space-borne environments, a large medical dispenser for augmented healing, or even an external communications array for long distance communications (i.e. space transmissions).

_Ships: _Raloi ships have a distinct blend of a blocky rectangular shape, with smooth curves. The Raloi ships are unique in the sense that instead of placing a Mass Accelerator along the hull of the ship, Raloi ships instead have three that are put in the front. The main cannon is placed on the side of the command deck and the front of the ship has two smaller ones.. In essence they have more firepower than their Salarian counterparts, but not the stealth capabilities. Raloi ships have both, small and large broadside guns along their hulls. Along with disruptor torpedoes, they have kinetic rods that are used in ant-ship warfare, which travel at a speed of 3600 kilometers per second.

_Raloi Navy: _2038 vessels. They have 9 fleets, each one having 125 vessels, however the 9 is still experiencing a shortage of the numbered vessels with only 113 ships.

736 - frigates - 420m - 500m - 7 kilotons

756 - cruisers - 700m - 730m - 15 kilotons

534 - heavy cruisers 750 m- 790m - 28 kilotons

9 carriers - 800m-1 km - 9 kilotons

5 dreadnoughts - 800m - 1.2km - 42 kilotons

* * *

10-24-2183 1184 hours (Citadel standard time)

When the Raloi confederation made first contact with the Salarian Union, it held twenty colonies and were more focused in first strengthen their navy and then expanding slowly. In addition, dozens of rock worlds, asteroids, and non-hazard gas giants were used to finance their economy. The Raloi have at least one space station per colony similar to the humans, however it is more for rapid deployment of troops and ship repair, than space warfare. After discussing terms and securing a deal for element zero shipments, the Salarian Union revealed the presence of the galactic council. The Raloi were a little agitated that this information was kept from them, until after they made a shipping deal, however the terms of it was only for five years and they could make additional deals with other races.

The three branches of the Raloi confederation were in an emergency session discussing the events of recent first contact. After reviewing the information of the codex, the Raloi were discussing whether to join the council or stay neutral.

"My fellow committee members," the Head Admiral of the Raloi confederation, Olesik Cal began. "It seems that, just hours ago we've made contact with a new space faring race. We now know that they are part of a galactic council, which they no doubt will ask to join us. What I ask of you now is should we join?", he asked them.

Shaw Frint, the head of the science wing, said "I believe we should join. Based on this codex that they have provided us, the council has great technologies that we can benefit from." The majority of the members in his wing silently agreed, believing this could usher in a new golden age for them.

Laref Gif, leader of the economy division, disagreed. "Let's look at this Council's track record. They condemn a race to extinction, once they are uplifted to fight an enemy they couldn't. After accidently breaking a law, the council once again condemns a race to extinction by stripping them of their power and forcing them to a life as nomads and are looked down upon. Finally, and my favorite part, after bombarding a Salarian colony, annexing an Asari world, and practicing slavery, knowingly and willingly, the Batarians were not only allowed to remain part of the citadel races, but were allowed to carry their horrendous crime unchallenged!", his words sinking into many cabinet members.

Olesik then added, "Actually it would seem the Batarians are no longer part of the Citadel, as they were expelled some years ago, by the then newest race to join the Citadel and Council, Humanity."

Laref retorted "2000 years and the Asari do nothing, but add in mammals and they do what needs to done? Pathetic, I figured that the most advance race in the galaxy would be able to handle a measly group of pirates and slavers disguised as a foreign government." Where reptiles were the apex predators on Earth, on Ralon mammals are seen as the top predators and are extremely deadly. Nonetheless, many agreed with his assessment.

Shaw then countered by saying, "While this may true, no government is perfect. And I ask you: if we are too expand who will we rely on in case of pirate attacks?"

Olesik decided to bring up the treaty of Farixen, that no doubt they'd be required to sign. "According to the codex the limitations of dreadnought are as follows, 5:3:1. Turians are allowed the maximum number of dreadnoughts as they are the Citadel's primary police force, though it would seem they share this responsibility with humans. Next are the council races, which are allowed three dreadnoughts for every five the Turians posses, ironic since both Asari and Salarians posses more than that limit. And at the bottom of the list are the associate races, which are allowed one dreadnought per every five the Turians posses."

They were murmurs and voice of anger in Olesik's wing, who believed it wrong for one race to dictate what numbers of ships another could posses. Though they were calmed down once Olesik explain that they were within the allowed limit.

Olesik, then informed them of the Council Spectres. "Finally the last issue I have with them is that they employ operatives that are above the law, under the impression of maintaining galactic peace. "

The entire military was in an uproar. Never have they ever heard of a force that wasn't held accountable for their actions. They believed that a corrupt Councilor could deploy Spectres for their own personal use.

"It is clear to me that they aren't offering much to convince us to join this Citadel. Not to mention that the Asari have a virtual monopoly in biotic amps, which I predict they will try to buy out our corporations. And let's not forget their extensive trade and social contacts", Laref stated to the assembly.

"Ah, but you are forgetting about the humans and salarians, who have small biotic corporations and no doubt they have had disagreement with the Asari in the past." argued Shaw.

This caught Laref's attention. "Using our knowledge in biotics and military training to give humans and possibly turians as well, with a preferred rate? Ha, I that'll be a good way to stick it to the Asari and it'll keep our economy afloat! I like it.", Laref said.

Olesik continued to speak. "I feel I should mention, that the humans managed to make a deal with the Council. In exchange for allowing Spectres to operate in their space, they must be accompanied by a team of Titans."

"What do we know about them?" questioned a general, within the Olesik's wing.

Olesik answered "Only there are extremely lethal and effective. They are not to be underestimated and some have even rumored that they are on par, or even above, the Krogans."

All the generals took a moment of pause. If this information was true, then no doubt a war between the Raloi and Humanity would be bloody, but with humans emerging as the victor. Their Shadow Hunters operated in the same numbers as the Alliances O.I.T troopers, however if the codex was anything to go by the Alliance's Titan's out-numbered their Shadow Hunters by about three to one.

"Based on this information, I believe it best to increase our military spending in purchasing more ships of all classes, with the exception of dreadnoughts and push more Shadow hunters into service." Olesik argued.

The fact their ships could destroy dreadnoughts in swarms, with the exception of humanity who possessed large and powerful ships, gave the Raloi insurance they will not be attacked by any race.

The debate to either join or remain neutral continued for hours, with both sides giving excellent reasons for their position. However, by the end the Raloi decided to join the Citadel, but only barely. They were in agreement, however to steer clear of the Asari purchasing any of their companies or any of their 'generous deals'. While they were cautious of humanity and the turians, due to their military might as well as defense agreement, the Raloi believed that they could be trusted. While they were extremely skeptical of the Salarians, due to their spying, unleashing the Racni, then the Krogan, and then the genophage, the Raloi conceded that they would need their scientists help to modernized their technology. The Raloi decided to curb the Salarian from spying on them, by hiring either quarians or humans to upgrade their cyber-security.

"Who will represent us?" Olesik asked the assembly.

"I will." came a feminine voice from Olesik's wing. He turned to see Marva Kolen, an extremely beautiful and curvy Raloi, who was extremely well educated.

If Olesik was honest with himself, he'd admit that he was in love with her. A good number of Olesik's generals were aware as well as members from other wings, and found it amusing. Their toughest general, who stared down massive forces, couldn't ask the women he loved for a simple date.

However, they knew this wasn't just the case. Marva's father, Gotren, was known to attack or destroy fellow Raloi's careers, who wished to mate with her. Naturally, she joined she military wing in order to get away from her father, much to his anger. He was a originally an economist cabinet member, and then later a scientist, before retiring four years ago. He is the CEO, of Gotrec Corporation, who have made breakthroughs in medicine, military, and arc reactor technology. The fact that he supplied and equipped the military, while having background in economics and science, was why many male-Raloi stayed away from Marva. She was currently 25 and reaching her sexual prime, which would last until she reaches the age of 249. Added with the fact that most Raloi get engaged by the age of twenty and the majority of females, that are political leaders, are either in the economy or science division has caused her to want to impress the male member of her species so one can finally want to be engaged with her. Especially when, if Raloi sexual urges aren't satisfied can be distracted, something her father clearly wants so he can use it as an excuse to remove her from her position. Unlike other wings, the military wing protects theirs fiercely and give each other a chance and warm welcome, unless they do something wrong.

Marva, who has been taunted by fellow female Raloi, mostly likely out of jealously for her beauty and attract many powerful and handsome male Raloi, believes this be an excellent opportunity to represent her species to finally give her what she wants or at least advance them.

Olesik, while knowing her father might kill him, said "Very well. You will leave in a few days and a Raloi taskforce will accompany you." There were murmurs in the crowd, not about his choice to select her, but the risk of letting his position get attacked by Marva's father. Many agreed to protect him, since he had protected many others who were wrongly attacked in each wing.

* * *

The Citadel was the utmost center of galactic power, it was a beacon in which all civilized space thrived and where any who joined were offered technology, peace, and prosperity. Though humanity and the turians already had this before they meet with the Citadel. Here the Councilors of the four ruling species, humans, turians, asari,and salarians.

Councilor Tevos barged into Councilor Valern's office and asked in a cool manner, with a neutral face "Councilor Valern, I believe you have something to do."

Valern responded "Can you be more specific please?"

Keeping a neutral voice, she said "About the events that transpired near your borders, concerning a newly discovered race."

"Ah, what is it that you wish to know?" Valern asked, rather calmly.

"Well you can start by explaining exactly why the Salarians initiated diplomatic talks with a newly discovered race, something that is clearly the role of the Asari." Tevos explained.

"Well you see Councilor," his tone implied the exact opposite of what he felt, which was calmness rather than annoyance, "The Salarian dalatrasses believed it best to first monitor the race, whose name is Raloi in case you are wondering, before establishing diplomatic relations. We did not want a repeat of the Batarians, Rachni, or the Yahg.", Valern threw in Rachni in order for the clear jab at the Asari's diplomatic record and impulsive attitude to immediately bring a new race into the Citadel to go unnoticed.

It would seem it worked, as Tevos relaxed a bit and said "I see. Well then in that case when is their arrival?"

At this Valern said "I was just going to call a meeting to discuss this, with the other Councilors. They are schedule to arrive in about 27 hours, maybe sooner if the information regarding their quick mobilization is anything to go by."

Just then, an Asari traffic officer reported on the Councilors personal omni-tool; "Councilors, there seems to be 25 unidentified vessels. We are standing by ready and awaiting orders."

Before Valern could reply, Tevos said "Stand down captain. They are a newly discovered race and are coming here for negotiations."

The Asari captain replied "Aye, Aye M'am."

Logging off her Omin-tool, Tevos turned her attention to Valern and said "It would seem the Salarian calculations were wrong. No matter, inform the other Councilors of the events."

As she walked out she thought, '_First the Turians, now the Salarians. Have the other races forgotten who created the Council? Or whose job it is to establish diplomacy? Asari influence is slipping, I need to hold a conference with the other Matriarchs and discuss the ramifications of such possibility.'_

Back in Valern's office, he was smiling. '_Salarian calculations may be wrong from time to time, however Tevos this time they were exactly right.', _he thought to himself. He saw what the other Councilors didn't. It was no longer the Council vs. everyone, now it was each Council race vs. each other. The Turians and Humans signing the alliance treaty tipped the balance of power, something he was sure the Asari councilor noticed.

As of now the Salarians needed a military ally that could stand up to the strength of the humans and turians. Some STG members suggested in uplifting the Yang, however this was vehemently opposed by the Dalatrasses.

Valern was not an idiot, he knew that the humans alone could defeat the council in a defensive war and possibly an offensive as well. Then include the turians and humans having a military, and an unofficial economic and diplomatic alliance as well. The salarians needed ensure their survival and power remained. While the Raloi military and navy was nowhere near the strength or size of the humans or turians, in truth they didn't need to be. The Salarians wanted a safe buffer zone between them and the humans, so by upgrading the Raloi military and having close contact with them, the Raloi could dissuade any force from attacking and risk Salarian intervention.

Matriarch Lidyana leaned forward in her command seat, observing the Raloi ships as they docked with the Citadel via space ports.

Tevos was busy scrolling over the various reports she had just received from her contacts regarding the Raloi and their culture. She took a breathe, thankfully this Confederation seemed to be peaceful unless provoked. Apparently their versions of a heavy cruiser fell just below the classification of a dreadnought.

'_Perfect_,' she thought, '_Another race with a powerful navy. At least they don't have the size of Elcor's, but just barely. Interesting, another race that has large numbers of biotics. Serric and the Armali corporations are not going to be happy about this.' _She then closed the reports and proceeded towards the Council chambers, where the other Councilors were probably already waiting.

The Council was currently discussing the revelations of another space faring race near the Salarian-Human border. The Raloi delegates were believed to arrive in a few short minutes, giving the council little time to prepare.

* * *

The now Raloin Ambassador, Marva Gorten looked out over the Presidium and was in pure awe. She was followed by a squad of Shadow Hunters, who served as her personal guard. Normally a contingent of regular troopers would do the job, so Marva wondered why Olesik insisted on deploying Shadow Hunters. '_Could it be that he is simply worried about having contact with a galactic government or is it something more personal?',_ Marva thought in her head.

She was brought out of her thoughts as they were met by a platoon of armed Turians and Humans. From what she read in the codex, they seem to be the stations security. They appeared similar to Raloi with distinct differences. Where the Raloi had six fingers, the turians had claws or talons, and humans only had five. Where the Turians had three separate long crests, Raloi only had one small one. The distinction between all three groups, was that both humans and turians had forward eyes, while Raloi had their eyes on the side.

"Welcome to the Citadel, Ambassador.", one of a turians spoke, who by the sound of their voice was a female and appeared to be the leader of the group.

"It is our pleasure to be here. I understand you're here to escort us to your Council?", Marva asked them, though she wasn't sure if they really were an escort, but decided to gamble anyway.

"That is correct.", the same turian said. "My name is C-Sec Officer, Minerv Malk. Please, follow me.", she ordered.

The turian and human party escorted her group through the Citadel to the Council chambers. Along the way, there were reporters and curious citizens from all kinds. _'So many species. How does the council keep them all from attacking each other.'_, Marva thought.

The entourage reached the Council chambers and Marva eyed the narrow bridge extending out over an empty chasm, where above it stood four individuals on separate podiums. The room, she guessed, was designed to reinforce the superiority of the Councilors. Already her first impression of them was not positive.

'_How can they lead a government of multiple species and believe themselves to be superior.', _Marva thought. No doubt her bodyguards shared her sentiment.

The Raloi group filed up the bridge and stood before the Council. The Asari Councilor was the first to speak.

"On behalf of the Council, may I welcome you to the Citadel. I am certain that your species have much to offer the Council. Under our guidance….", Tevos began courteously before being interrupted.

"I agree Councilor, the Raloi people have much to offer the citadel, however the question is what the Council has to offer us?", Marva stated with confidence and authority. She quickly realized that Tevos, while giving darling little speech, just said what the Raloi can do for them, not what they could do for her race. Many Raloi were watching the broadcast and she wanted to ensure that they were proud of their race's appearance and impression.

Initially caught off guard, Tevos recovered and continued "Well by joining the Citadel you will receive technological advancements in medicine, infrastructure and manufacturing, and will be able to expand your markets to all the associate races.", certain that this was enough to persuade the Raloi ambassador, Tevos stopped and awaited the Raloi Ambassador's response.

To say it was not what Tevos expected would be an understatement. Marva gave it to Tevos hard. "So what you are saying is, if we don't join then we aren't allowed to trade with any other citadel race? Is this an attempt to force us to joining on weaker terms or ones that favor your side? We Raloi believe that any race or individual can do whatever they want, so long as they are not hurting anyone else. Now tell me Councilor, would we be hurting anyone by trading with any of the other Citadel races if we were to remain separate?"

The face of Tevos, which was pure shock, caused the other councilors to inwardly laugh, however they were careful not to show it. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Tevos continued "No of course not. As a separate power you would be able to trade with whomever you wish, so long as it is a race affiliated with the Citadel."

Marva nodded at Tevos words. While she could have said 'What is it of your business who we trade with', Marva wanted Tevos to believe that she had reeled her in. Marva said "Very well. Now I must ask you, how long will it take for our race to establish an embassy or even a council seat?", she asked.

Tevos responded "Whenever a race shows that it is capable of handling responsibilities they are granted an embassy a nd once they've contributed to the citadel they are awarded with a council seat."

Marva had Tevos where she wanted. "So then you are going to give the Volus a council seat." It was more of a statement, than a question.

"Excuse me?", Tevos asked.

Marva continued "Well from what I learned, the Volus have single-handily created the Citadel currency and economy, yet still you've yet to give them a Council seat. Why is that? Is creating an standard economy, which I might add none of the Council races managed to do, not count as an extraordinary service to the Citadel?"

Following her words, Ambassador Din Korlack, among other associate races, yelled "They are right!"

"Give the Volus a council seat!"

"You've given one to humans, why not us?"

'_It seems these Raloi, know how to stir the races and the odds in their favor.', _Udina thought.

Sparatus had similar thoughts. '_I must admit her beauty lowered my guard and I was wrong to do it. Need to watch out for that one.'_

Tevos attempted to calm the crowd down. "Please everyone stay calm." Turning her attention to Marva, she said "While the Volus have contributed greatly to the Citadel, a council race must be able to provide fleets, resources, and economic aid in case of disaster, none of which the Volus can currently supply."

_'Damn it she got me….wait a minute….the treaty of course!', _Marva thought as she prepared to counter Tevo's words. "How can they provide fleets if you restrict them with the treaty of Fairxen?" She decided to go a step further and say "And please Councilor, explain how the Volus can't provide economic aid? Are you insulting them, because last time I check they created the Citadel economy."

At this point every associate race was at an uproar. While Marva's words were a bit misleading, as the treaty only limited dreadnought production, but not other vessels, the other races didn't pick up on that. The Volus were outraged, especially when Marva mentioned that Tevos seemed to offend them, by saying that they couldn't provide economic relief. Already messages were flooding Ambassador Din Korlack's personal terminal saying to boycott Asari corporations, obviously the messages were sent by angered Volus.

Tevos attempted to change the conversation. "If the Volus are interested in applying for a Council seat, then they can set a different meeting. However, these negations are meant to welcome you to the galactic community."

This seemed to calm the Volus and the associate races, however the damage was done. The turian Hierarchy and human System Alliance would use this momentum to attempt to grant the Volus a Council seat, giving the humans and turians a 3 to 2 vote on anything. Any failed attempts by the Salarians or Asari to comply would result in a campaign blitz by the humans and turians and question why they haven't given the Volus a Council seat in order to mount pressure on them. Since the Volus monitored the galactic economy, it would only be a matter of time before they cave in or risk their economies.

Marva continued, "Councilor, I'll be frank the Raloi want only two conditions in return for joining the Citadel."

"And what might that be?" Tevos asked. She was prepare to only agree with what didn't give the Raloi an advantage in the galactic Citadel.

"An embassy and any Spectres operating in our space must have an Alliance Titan team accompany them." Marva stated.

"May I ask, why you want the Alliance interfering in your affairs? Surely the Raloi are more than capable of handling their own issues." Tevos said and showed her many years of an Asari Matriarch.

Marva countered by saying "Our space borders the System Alliance, therefore a threat to us, would be an immediate threat to the humans; and since the Citadel does represent co-operation between races, I see no reason why they shouldn't assist."

"Very well these terms seem acceptable." Tevos admitted. She knew when she had been beaten, however this was only one round. No doubt large Asari powerhouses will steer clear of the Raloi.

Marva, gave a brilliant display and many back home were pleased with her performance, including Olesik and her father, though he wouldn't admit to anyone. She realized that her performance did come at a cost. It was likely that Asari corporations would deny any investments or deals with the Raloi, but this was to be expected. By praising the Volus, the Raloi managed to secure their appreciation and trust and by extension the Turian Hierarchy, who will most benefit from the Volus maintaining a Council seat. It is likely that the associate races like the hanar, drell, and elcor well trade with the Raloi after Marva's speech. Therefore, Marva managed to obtain diplomatic, economic, and military aid, now that only left scientific aid. This left quarians, salarians, and humans as Marva's viable options. Marva concluded that she could use their borders to their advantage, no doubt the Salarians and Humans would like to establish a buffer zone between each other, which gave her leverage when dealing with either group. Either way she had secured the Raloi a bright future ahead.

* * *

Following first contact, the Raloi received praise from other races, including some of the council races. While the Raloin navy is small it is powerful, as their ship classes are larger than their counterparts of other races. In spite of its lacking in numeric and tech areas the Raloi navy was upgraded by the Salarian Union, who wished to set up a buffer zone between them and the System Alliance. Thus the Salarian Union signed a treaty with the Raloi that guaranteed mutual military, economic, and scientific aid between the two governments, in exchange the Raloi gave the Salarian companies a preferred rate, when mining Raloi special colonies, which were gas giants that had an overabundance of minerals.

The System Alliance in retaliation offered to upgrade the Raloi's cyber warfare division for free. In turn the Alliance would be able to use certain shipping lanes and set up early warning systems near their border, to which the Raloi agreed.

Of course the Salarian Union was well aware this was just to ensure that the Alliance would be able to detect Salarian ships operating near their space, however they let it pass as it was defensive in nature and didn't show interest in wanting to establish space ports in Raloi space. Alliance interest in the Raloi was more geared to shipping and mining deals and the usual contact between races.

* * *

And there you have it the longest chapter I have ever done. At 1000 words. So again REVIEW! :)


	23. Chapter 23- Virmire Pt 1

A/N: I'll be conducting the poll to see which character you guys want guarding the nuclear bomb. Don't forget to review.

* * *

10-24-2183 0139 hours (Citadel standard time)

* * *

Shepard was not pleased to say the least. Following the discovery of the Raloi, the Council momentarily called off all operations until diplomatic relations could be established. Any vessel that contained heavy weapons and was logged in a colony's shipping manifest would be momentarily impounded. This was probably due to the council's own paranoia that a sudden pirate attack or another affiliated vessel would jeopardize the negotiations. That being said, the Normandy was currently orbiting Virmire for the second day in a row and waiting until they could make planet side. Luckily they managed to refill on supplies at a nearby refueling station. At least Wrex was able to recover, Ramirez just barely, because no doubt extra heavy fire will be needed on this operation to find the STG team gone missing.

Over the ship's comms Joker's voice rang out all over the ship. "Shepard it seems we are all clear now. Proceeding towards the planet now."

Shepard, after hearing the update, called everyone to the briefing room. Once they were all there, Shepard looked at all of them and said "We all know why we are here. We are here to find a missing Salarian STG team that has gone missing."

Wrex let out a grunt of disapproval. He didn't like having to help out Salarians in general, especially those affiliated with STG. They were personally responsible for creating the Genophage that now plagues all Krogan.

"I know some of you may not like this," Shepard was obviously referring to Wrex. "However we need the intel they have on Balak and possible any of his contacts."

"What intel do we have on the planet Commander?" Kaidan inquired.

"What we know so far is that it is a lush world with a humid tropical terrain, so I suggest you all bring lots of water." Shepard answered.

He continued, "Since we have no other intel we'll be splitting up into three teams. Nyreen, Garrus, and I are team 1. Ramirez, Wrex, and Liara are team 2. And finally Saren, Tali, Ashley, and Kaidan are team 3. Everyone got it?" he asked them.

They all nodded. "Good now prep up an prepare to deploy." Shepard ordered them. They each got ready, gathering arms, armor, and any other supplied vital for the mission.

Joker came over the comms and said "Uh, commander I have good news and bad news."

Sighing, Shepard asked "What is it Joker?"

"Well the good news is that I've been able to trace a signal coming from the planet, which is probably the missing Salarian team. The bad news is that the planet has massive defensive towers and if I get to close to them there is a small chance that I'll get shot at." Joker answered.

"Alright Joker take us in low and as close as you can. We'll insert in vehicles to cover more ground quickly." Shepard then made sure each team took a vehicle. Saren's team will use a Bushmaster, Ramirez's will deploy via Jaguar and do recon, and Shepard's own team will deploy with a Prowler. He even took the omega drone with them in case things get too intense.

"Don't worry Commander I'll get you underneath their radar." Joker told Shepard, as his team got onto the vehicle.

Over their radio Wrex grunted. "If we die, I'll make sure to haunt that Pyjack and maybe even make him more crippled than he was before. "

Before Shepard could respond, Saren beat him to it. "Don't worry Wrex, Joker will get us onto the planet safe and sound."

Over the comms Joker responded "Well it's nice that someone has a little faith in me."

The Normandy swooped down over the planet's sky and all three vehicles dropped out of the hangar bay one by one. They each made landfall safe and sound.

"We've got a clean drop, Commander. You may want to inform Wrex that his afterlife services are no longer required." Joker said to the group.

"Cocky that one." Wrex grunted in reply.

The group could see why Virmire was considered a paradise world. The river near them was cool, while the sun warmed the exposed member's skin tempting them to relax on the riverbed.  
"Damn I want to retire here." Ashley said to no one in particular over the radio.

"I'm sure it'll be a nice place to take a vacation if you don't mind the mines on the beach, the smell of death in the air, and the possibility of being attacked and killed by pirates." Kaidan retorted in a rather polite voice.

Shepard cut the chatter short by telling Joker to stay out of range. "Joker stay out of range of those guns, we'll disable them and contact you once their down. Continue evasive maneuvers."

"You mean for the first time I won't have to endanger our only method of transportation? Commander I'm shocked I tell you." Joker sarcastically said over the radio.

"Don't push it Joker." Shepard warned.

"Uh r-right Commander, sorry. Joker out."

"C'mon people let's move. Ramirez take your team and do recon on the area ahead. Saren and I will set up a comm-channel with the STG team and see if we can pinpoint their exact location." Shepard ordered.

"You got it Shepard." replied Ramirez and did as he was told.

* * *

**24 minutes later**

After seeing a few animals, Ramirez contacted Shepard via the Jaguar's short range radio. "Shepard there seems to be indigenous wild-life in the area and something's got them spooked."

Shepard asked "Any sign of enemy hostiles?"

"Negative." Ramirez responded.

"Alright then, continue with your mission. If you see any sign of enemies fall back and we'll link up with you as fast as we can." Shepard ordered.

"Roger." Ramirez replied and cut the link.

Wrex, manning the turret, spoke up. "Ramirez take us to that ridge over there and stop." he said, pointing at a ridge a dozen meters to their left.

"No problem, Wrex any reason though?" Ramirez asked. He did as he was told and drove over to where Wrex indicated.

"I have a bad feeling we are going to find something we don't want to see." Wrex whispered in an almost ghost-like whisper.

The sound of Wrex's voice made Ramirez's hair at the back of his neck stand up. Few things made Krogan cautious and if Wrex was right then this was not going to be good.

"Should we try to inform Shepard about our suspicions? Liara asked them, a little frighten about their sudden cautious behavior.

"Not yet. We don't know what is on this planet or if it is tracing any sort of long-range comms." Ramirez answered.

"But haven't we already used long range to communicate with Shepard's team?" She asked them again.

"No, we used short range radios. Right now using the QEC communicators is too risky." Ramirez answered Liara.

'_Poor girl she's a scientist, not a soldier. She doesn't deserve to be here and be put in harm's way.' _Ramirez thought.

Ramirez pushed on the brakes, essentially stopping the vehicle and everyone got out. Wrex lead the team to the edge and pointing to a large structure warned them "There, that is what my gut's telling me to avoid."

Ramirez followed the direction of Wrex's finger and saw a massive structure standing at least 80 meters tall. What seemed like lightning storms were coming from the structure and was probably the cause of the radio jamming.

"By….the….goddess." Liara muttered upon seeing the massive structure.

"Get down!" Ramirez quickly muttered to them. They did as he told them, choosing to hide in behind deep vegetation and vines. Before they could questioned the reason for Ramirez's orders, they soon got their answer.

Below them was a massive Geth convoy consisting of Geth Colossuses and what appeared to be Krogan made Tomkahs.

"Krogan Tomkahs? Not good." Wrex whispered to the group.

Liara asked Ramirez, "What should we do? Contact Shepard or continue reconnoitering the area?"

Ramirez answered Liara's question by saying "Well we don't know what's ahead and if we stumble upon a battalion sized force we'll be screwed, so contacting Shepard will be the best option."

Walking over to the parked Jaguar, Ramirez got out a pair of custom made binoculars. He handed it to Wrex and told him "If you see any hostiles advancing on our position, yell okay?"

Taking the binoculars, Wrex replied, with a grin "Yea, yea. Don't worry I'll tell you if we're in danger."

Ramirez then got on the Jaguars radio and tried to contact Shepard. After a few seconds, he was successful.

"Ramirez, what do you have?" Saren asked on the other line.

Ramirez answered "We got an enemy convoy consisting of multiple Geth Colossus and Krogan Tomkahs. There is also a massive structure emitting strange lighting. We believe it to be the cause of the radio jamming, but we're not sure."

"Can… ou rep…. that oer?" Saren asked, static disrupting the comm link.

"I said we have...," Ramirez began, but was stopped after he mysteriously lost the signal. "Damn it! Piece of shit won't work." Ramirez stated with much frustration. He even began banging on the radio, in the hopes that it might re-establish the signal.

"I believe that will not get the radio working Lieutenant Commander." Liara told Ramirez.

Sighing, he responded "Yea, but it sure beats doing nothing."

At that point Wrex shouted to the team, "Ramirez seems you were right. The geth must've been monitoring all radio signals, because a lot of them are coming our way!"

"Shit! Everyone back on the Jaguar now!" Ramirez shouted to them.

"What!? And miss a great battle?" Wrex questioned. In truth Wrex wasn't interested in fighting the geth, but rather was interested in finding out what those Tomkahs were doing here.

"Wrex we don't have time to argue." Ramirez informed him.

Grunting, Wrex got on the Jaguar and the squad proceeded to drive off towards Shepard's position.

Unfortunately for them a Geth drop ship appeared over head and proceed to fire on the squad.

"Ah you have got to be kidding me!? Ramirez shouted as he veered the Jaguar to the right to avoid the drop ships fire.

"I'm afraid that this is not a joke." replied Liara.

"It was a rhetorical question." Ramirez spat out.

This seemed to quiet down Liara, who appeared hurt by Ramirez's words.

'_Shit I hope I didn't hurt her. I'm just trying to keep us alive.' _Ramirez thought.

"Ramirez hold this piece of trash still, so I can shoot that drop ship!" Wrex yelled.

Right now, Ramirez was using the planet's thick vegetation as cover to avoid fire and possibly lose the drop ship as well. This hope was crushed as a Geth rocket trooper appeared out of nowhere, right in front of them and pointed its weapon at the oncoming Jaguar.

"Laria open the door, don't ask why just do it!" Ramirez yelled to Liara, who was sitting in the passenger seat. She did was she was ordered and at that moment the Geth rocket trooper fired.

Ramirez simultaneously opened his side of the door and veered hard towards the right. The rocket accelerated at Ramirez at a fast speed, but he was able to witness the close call, that probably saved his and his companions lives.

The rocket and the Jaguar were momentarily perpendicular towards each other. The rocket shot through Ramirez's door, and narrowly missed Ramirez's and Liara's bodies as it shot out through Liara's side door. He then pushed the gas pedal and accelerated on the dirt road they were now on.

"By the goddess, that was amazing Ramirez!" Liara exclaimed. She owed her life to his quick thinking.

Geth rocket troopers and drones started to pop at every corner . The Geth drop ship seemed to disappear and Wrex instead focused firing at the geth troopers.

"These pieces of walking metal are starting to get me angry and you do not want me angry!" Wrex yelled at the team.

"Wrex if we weren't in a life-threaten situation I'd be laughing at your clever use of a parody." Ramirez told him.

"Never understood why different species are so stressed during combat. For Krogans being in a fight is second-nature especially for…" Wrex was cut off by Ramirez.

"WREX!" Ramirez yelled at him for not shooting at a couple of Geth, who almost got a lucky hit.  
"Don't worry on my shooting, just keep driving." Wrex told Ramirez, who was more bouncing the Jaguar instead of actually driving.

Turning to another corner they saw the Geth ship reappear behind them. "Wrex our friend seems to be back, you know what to do."

Rotating the Gauss cannon, Wrex yelled at the ship "MEET MY LITTLE FRIEND PYJACKS!" He then fired two rounds, one in the port side of the ship and the other right in the cockpit.

The result was that it fell and started rolling over the ground. "Ramire…." Wrex began, but was once again cut off. This time by a sudden stop, which lunged his head forward causing him to hit his head.

Before Wrex could ask why Ramirez had stopped, He told them "Wrex, Liara out of the vehicle, NOW!"

Realizing something was wrong, Wrex got out of the vehicle and understood why Ramirez ordered them out of the vehicle. In front of them was a cliff and behind them was a massive force of Geth troopers. As fate would have it, the Geth drop ship stopped rolling once it barely touched the jaguar. This provided them with additional cover.

"Weapons are free, fire at will." Ramirez told his team.

Wrex being extremely clever, detached the Gauss cannon from the vehicle and Ramirez followed by taking the forward placed mini-gun . The only one who didn't have a large weapon was Liara, who upon seeing their display of prowess, felt that she was useless, however Ramirez told all of them to keep firing.

The squad showed immense bravery, taking heavy fire and dishing it out as well.

Ramirez and his team were dropping over a dozen of geth troopers by the minute, but they just kept coming.

Wrex fired his Guass cannon, killing 4 troopers. He then switched his line of fire to the right flank, eliminating an additional squad of geth. Under Wrex's fire the geth seemed to be dropping like flies. It was no surprise that the geth focused the majority of their fire on him. He, unlike the others, was actually enjoying the fight.

"Ha! You think walking robots are a match for URDNOT WREX!" he roared to them, though like the machines they that they were, they were unfazed by Wrex's taunts.

Liara used her biotics to lift three troopers, before gunning them down. She then created a barrier as a geth trooper fired a rocket at them. After that she unleashed a series of warp and throw attacks in order to keep them at bay. Laria, upon seeing a geth pryo, shoot the tanks and incinerated another 5 geth.

"They seem to just keep coming. I don't know how long more we can hold out." Liara warned the group.

"Just keep firing and hold them off!" Ramirez ordered as the air was filled with bullets and the occasional thrown grenade.

Ramirez, like Wrex, was mowing large numbers of geth. The ground was filled with black grease and twisted metal. The machines simply walked over their fallen bretheren and kept firing unfazed. A geth rocket drone appeared and fired its missile at him. Ramirez quickly ducked and narrowly missed the rocket by a few centi-meters. He then got back up and started firing again on the geth troopers.

At that instance another geth drop-ship appeared; immediately both Wrex and Ramirez started firing upon the ship. In a matter of a few seconds the drop-ship's shields dropped. Wrex, using the detached Gauss cannon, fired at the ships center causing it to spin out of control and fall right under the geth forces. After unloading another wave of fire on the geth, the mini-gun stopped firing.

"Great it's out of ammo!" Ramirez yelled, but he remembered about his Cain. Pulling it out he aimed at the geth.

"You guys may want to get down!" Ramirez warned his team.

As soon as he fired, all of them ducked down awaiting the massive impact that was about to occur. The ground shook as if it had undergone a recent earth-quake. The blast was so powerful that Geth platforms were flung over Ramirez's cover and down the cliffs behind them.

After a few seconds, they looked up and saw carnage everywhere. Turning his head to them, Ramirez said "I think we've got all of them."

However, he was wrong as a massive concussion shot at their location tossed them aside. Wrex, being the first one up, looked around towards the direction of the blast. He did not need to look for long as he saw a twelve foot tall Geth prime.

Yelling, Wrex charged at the prime intent on taking it out or distracting it long enough for Ramirez and Liara to get escape. Wrex impacted the prime's torso, causing it to move a few inches. Wrex then kicked the prime's leg and punched it's torso. It seemed to have a little effect as it swatted Wrex with its hand.

The strike caused Wrex to fall back towards his left. He then looked up to see the prime standing over him and saw it raise its foot. It brought its foot down and stomped on Wrex, or at least it attempted to.

Despite being an aged Krogan, Wrex was still incredibly strong. Being able to grab a hold of the prime's foot, Wrex prevented the prime from crushing him, but each passing second the distance between the machine's foot and Wrex's face was shrinking.

Barely a few inches from his face, Wrex felt the prime loosen its force. The prime registered fire on its shields and attempted to discover where it came from. At that instance Ramirez appeared behind the machine and jumped on its back, shooting at its head with his pistol.

"COME ON STUPID MACHINE SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Ramirez shouted as he dangled from the primes back.

The distraction allowed Wrex a breather and a moment to get up. He saw Ramirez was struggling to hang on the primes back as it was trying to shake him off. Wrex charged at the prime, his shoulder impacting the prime's weak point near the waist.

Wrex tried to throw the geth off balance, by grabbing one of the prime's legs. The prime responded by raising both of its arms and clubbing Wrex on the back.

The blow caused him to go on one knee, which the prime took advantage by bringing its leg up and kicking Wrex in the face. Momentarily forgetting about Ramirez the prime brought up its hands to finish Wrex off with a powerful punch.

Ramirez then saw a structural weakness between the prime's arm and shoulder. Getting his 13 inch blade out, Ramirez stabbed the prime and twisting the blade, managed to pry the primes left arm from its body.

"Take this you fucker!" he shouted as he fought the prime and attempted to disable it.

Its attention was once again switched to Ramirez. He slammed Ramirez to a tree and was bucking hard trying to get him off. However, Ramirez held on and tried stabbing the Geth prime in the head. The prime jerked its arm and hit Ramirez in the ribs extremely hard. The blow caused Ramirez's grip to loosen a bit and the prime took advantage by grabbing him with its sole remaining arm and flung him to the ground.

He fell with a thud and to keep him down the prime kicked him in the gut. Looking for a weapon nearby, the prime grabbed its spitfire and walked over to Ramirez, who was still lying on the ground. Pointing the gun at his head the prime prepared to fire, but was stopped by a warp attack from Liara.

"Stay away from him." Liara warned the machine as she attacked it. Liara threw warp attacks with her remaining strength and fell on one knee tired and exhausted. The prime attempted to attack her, but was stopped by Wrex.

"Take this." he said as he tackled it from the side bringing it to the ground and started punching it. Likewise it also punched and kicked Wrex. Not being able to hold off for much longer, Wrex was near losing the upper hand. However, Ramirez grabbed the dropped spitfire and shot the Prime in the face continuously until it was destroyed.

Breathing heavily Ramirez told the group "That was...some fine work…out there…..you should be proud."

Wrex, likewise tired, grunted "He wasn't that difficult, though his shields were tough."

Liara, who by now had recovered, said "I do not think that geth have genders, Wrex."

Unfortunately a Geth Colossus appeared and prepared to fire its main gun at the group.

"Shit everyone get back!" Ramirez yelled to his team.

The Geth colossus fired its gun, however Liara managed to create a barrier field to protect them. The blast proved to be far too powerful and Liara collapsed, without a word.

"LIARA!" Ramirez shouted. Running to over to her, he picked her up in his arms and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He managed to catch up to Wrex, who was at the edge of the cliff staring at the ocean beneath him.

"We have to jump." Wrex told Ramirez.

"Are you serious!?" Ramirez asked.

"Which do you prefer, broken bones or Geth bullets?" Wrex questioned him. Each second they argued the Geth Colossus was nearing closer and closer, until it was within weapons range.

Looking behind him to see the Colossus charging his weapons, Ramirez said "Fuck it broken bones heal lets go."

Without another word Wrex and Ramirez, who grabbed Liara by the waist, leaped over the edge of the cliff and plunged to the waters below. Not a second too soon either as their position where they once stood was vaporized by the Colossus's guns.

Satisfied that there were no more threats, it turned around and walked back towards the geth base.

* * *

The target was locked, the main gun was loaded, and Garrus fired killing a Geth Colossus. Garrus preferred the sheer firepower of the prowlers cannon, since it was one shot one kill.

They were accompanied by Saren's team riding in a bush master tank, which were also engaging hostile forces. Both Shepard and Saren accelerated their vehicles ramming any geth in their way. Following their lost connection with Ramirez's team, Shepard's location was attacked by geth and krogan forces. Shepard then ordered the two teams towards the geth towers in order to disable them.

The vehicles bumped and rocked violently as enemy rocket launcher fire impacted against them and geth forces being crushed under the weight of the vehicles.

"….Well, that works as well." Garrus mumbled as he fired the cannon.

"That seems to be the last one, Commander." Kaidan upon checking the prowlers sensors.

Joker's voice came through the comms. "Commander, the Normandy is experiencing turbulence, after dodging the last round of ant-air fire. I'm going to have to take it back at high altitudes, so you'll momentarily be on your own."

'_Things must be getting bad.' _Garrus thought as he saw the Commanders face, whose frown confirmed the reports.

First they had to fight through an army of Geth to disable the AA guns, so the Normandy can land. Then they had to find the Salarian team on the planet. Shepard had to be angered at the news, Garrus was willing to bet his sniper rifle on it.

"Fine, keep the Normandy safe while we deal with those AA guns." Shepard ordered Joker.

"Roger that Commander, taking the Normandy up." Joker responded.

Shepard saw a Colossus nearby ahead of them along the sandy beach. Garrus was certain the Colossus likewise had seen them. Instead of slowing down, Shepard continued at his current speed, along with Saren who was firing the main cannon. The combined fire and impact of both vehicles caused the Colossus to be nothing more than scrap metal.

"Someone try to reestablish contact with Ramirez's team." Shepard ordered.

"Commander I've been trying for over the past hour, chances are that there hiding from the Geth forces or are possibly engaging them on their way to the AA towers." Nyreen told Shepard. If she was honest with herself, Nyreen would say that she two was worried that Ramirez and his team hadn't reported in following the communications blackout. While short range radios were working, long range communications were being actively blocked.

Ashley and Kaidan tried desperately to avoid clawing at the edges of her seat as the Mako dipped and buckled over the crags of the rocky formation that adorned Virmire's lush surface. The surface was coated with more 'interesting terrain' than either one of them would have preferred to experience.

"If I could make a suggestion?" Kaidan asked Saren, trying to maintain a calm composure, despite his obvious distress from Saren's driving skills, which were only a slight improvement than Shepard's. In fact if Saren was any better, he'd be bad. Shepard, however seemed to be a lot cause. No doubt Nyreen and Garrus were suffering or were at least experiencing nausea.

"Sure Lieutenant, what that might be?" Saren asked, his voice was barely audible through the scraping of rock and crashing of trees and wild waters splashing against the windows as they attempted to dodge Geth fire. Said Geth, which seemed to appeared from nowhere.

"Well I was wondering if you could get the Bush Master back on the beach?" Kaidan asked him.

"When the Geth are destroyed Lieutenant, when the geth are destroyed." Saren answered in a rather polite yet demanding voice. Obviously he was referring to the fact that Kaidan was the Bushmasters gunner and he had yet to eliminate the enemy forces.

After several more bumps and dead Geth later their ride was once again smooth. Tali exhaled, and allowed her back to ease against the chair for only a brief moment when Saren spoke up.

"Looks like they're waiting for us up ahead, Commander. Could try to decelerate and hit them from long range, the Bush Master is more than ideal for the job. We can at least soften them up a bit if nothing else."

"Agreed. Ready for a little payback guys?" Shepard asked his team in the Prowler.

"Payback?" Nyreen questioned.

"Yea, payback. Garrus fires the gun, by the way Garrus make sure to set your first shot carefully, because they'll be returning fire once they see us. Got it?" he said.

"Remember who you are talking Shepard." Garrus replied.

Shepard nodded and turn his attention back to Nyreen. "And you will operate the heavy machine gun."

"You got it commander." She then switched seats, to where instead of operating the radio in the back, she was now in the forward section of the Prowler firing the machine gun.

"Almost in firing Range." Shepard informed the group. Once they were in weapons range he ordered them to open fire at the Geth fortifications ahead.

The vehicles decimated the Geth emplacements. On approach they saw the AA tower that looked like a giant gun.

"That is a big gun. You think we can take it out?" Garrus asked.

Looking through his vehicle's sight, Saren noticed that the AA towers could be brought down by shooting a structural weakness between the power core and the AA turret. Over the radio, Saren said "Garrus fire at the circular point on the AA tower."

"What are you thinking Saren?" Garrus asked, rotating the cannon unil the AA tower was in his sights.

"If I'm right, then the fire from the vehicles should be enough to overload the towers." Saren informed the group.

"Beats looking for an off switch." Garrus stated as he, along with Kaidan, fired on the AA towers.

They continued firing until the AA tower exploded in a ball of blue fire. Over the comms Joker's voice was heard. "Commander, the sky is clear and I'm on my way to the Salarians camp. I'll see you there."

Both teams got out of their vehicles to search the area nearby. "Joker, can you get a signal from Ramirez or any of his team?" Shepard asked, holding his breath to hear the news.

Solemnly Joker answered "Negative, Commander. Comms are still experiencing slight interference. I'll ask the Salarians if they've seen or heard anything from Ramirez's team."

Sighing, Shepard cut the comms. Wondering where Ramirez was or if he was even alright, Shepard punched the Prowlers side armor in frustration.

Seeing the Commander angry, Garrus walked over and tried to reassure him. "Don't worry Shepard, I'm sure that Ramirez, Liara, and Wrex are alright."

"We can't know that for sure." Shepard replied negatively.

Chuckling Garrus said "Sure we can. You've said it yourself, Wrex is too strong to be taken out and Ramirez is too stubborn to ever be put down."

Sighing Shepard looked up and met Garrus eye's. Patting him on the shoulder, Shepard responded "Thanks Garrus. Hopefully they're alright."

Tali walked over and asked "Shepard in a few hours it'll be dark. Do we continue on our way to the Salarian camp or do we stay here for the night?"

Thinking it over, Shepard responded "We'll continue on our way, but take a few hours to scavenge the area and do any necessary repairs."

"Alright Shepard." She then walked over to inform everyone else about Shepard's orders.

Both teams searched the area for any valuable intel and resources. They found contacts to several prominent Batarian bankers, who appeared to be supplying Balak.

After about an hour the team was preparing to head off, once they were done with a few more repairs.

Garrus double checked the scope alignment of his favorite sniper rifle, his gaze washing over it one last time before tenderly set it on the back of his armor.

Nyreen walked over to him and said "You know I think you sometimes love that rifle, then you love me."

Laughing slightly he responded "No, it's just that this rifle was bought by Ramirez and was given to me."

Seeing his worried face, Nyreen comforted him. Placing a talon over his, she said "They are alright I'm sure of it."

Garrus smiled and thanked her as they stared at the beautiful sunset. "You know this is almost relaxing."

Nyreen laughed and said "Almost?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I prefer a vacation that doesn't involve getting shot at." Garrus answered.

"Maybe one day Garrus." Nyreen told him.

Saren walked over to Kaidan and Ashley, who were busy loading newfound equipment onto the Bush Master. "Are you guys all set?", came Saren's unexpected call.

"Almost. You know we can be ready sooner if you helped us." Kaidan replied, not bothering to hide the exhaustion in his voice.

"Alright, I'm sure you can use all the help you can get." Saren told his team. He then helped them get the last of the equipment onto the tank.

Tali patted the sides of the crates, dislodging the courser grains of beach sand. It was unlikely that the stray particles would be enough to affect the functionality of the equipment, but Tali wanted to be thorough. She was obsessed with insuring that all types of equipment were maintain properly.

"Shepard, could you give me a hand with this one?"

Shepard was dragging a second crate through the sand, that contain rations for the team. Apparently before the Geth attack on the planet, there was a mixed band of pirates operating in the building as they managed to find Levo and Dextro-based amino acid foods.

"Sure, Tali. Just give me a minute." He grunted as he loaded the crate onto the Prowler

After loading the crate, Shepard walked over to Tali. Dusting his gloved hands against each other, he gripped the crate and lifted it. It was heavier than the previous crate, which meant either ammunition or explosive were packed into it.

Loading the crate, Shepard turned to the group and asked them if they were all set to go. He straighten their posture with words alone. Their affirmative response was firm and fast and they loaded onto the vehicles towards the Salarian camp.

On their way there, Joker came on the Commander's comm and said "Commander, we have a small problem."

"What kind of problem?" Shepard asked, slightly aggravated. Not only was one of his best friends missing and yet had made contact with the Salarian team, but now Joker had more problems to tell Shepard.

"The Salarians, have grounded the Normandy." Was Joker's response.

"Did they say why?" Shepard asked through gritted teeth. Now he was pissed. He needed the Normandy to search for Ramirez and his team and possibly rescue them, but the same Salarians that he was sent to rescue were now interfering with his command.

Joker responded slightly nervous and was careful not to anger him further. "The Salarian Captain can tell you once you get here."

"Tell him, I'm on my way." He scowled and accelerated on the gas. Over the comms, he said "Hang in there everyone. This is going to be a bumpy ride." Shepard was right as the Prowler and Bush Master accelerated together at top speeds rocking violently like ships riding through a storm.

* * *

Ending it in a cliff hanger, I know I'm cruel :)


	24. Chapter 24 - Virmire pt 2

A/N: Reminder review. This chapter contains a shocker for ME fans enjoy :)

* * *

10-24-2183 1839 hours (Citadel standard time)

* * *

The once cheerful and sunny day sun was now blocked by a blanket of gloomy night. Hunters were now on the prowl, looking for a weak or wounded animal to consume. Luckily Wrex managed to scare a few of them off, just before reaching the shoreline.

Stepping on the dry rough land was like a reminder to Wrex to how much he missed it. While Krogans were adequate swimmers, their heavy weights and near ton armor often caused them to sink. Luckily they were capable of holding their breaths for about two hours and thirty minutes.

"Well that was satisfying." Wrex grunted. He looked to his side to see Ramirez struggling to keep Liara above the water. Grabbing her from Ramirez's arms and lifted her onto the beach crusty sand.

"Fuck I think I dislocated my shoulder." Ramirez whined. He tried moving, but was gifted with immense pain.

Walking over to Ramirez, Wrex lifted his arm and said "Here, I'll put it back into place."

Becoming slightly worried, Ramirez turned his head. "Wait what do yo...," He began, but before he could finish, Wrex punched Ramirez's shoulder. "FFFUUUUCCCKKK! Damn, Wrex how about a warning next time!?" Ramirez glared at Wrex as he held his shoulder waiting for the pain to go away.

Without turning, Wrex sarcastically told Ramirez, "I did tell you I was going put back into place." Kneeling, Wrex looked down at Liara, who was still unconscious.

Walking over to Wrex, Ramirez asked "Any idea how we can wake her up?"

Getting back up, Wrex said "Yeah, but you may wanna look away unless you want to see Krogan testicles."

"Or how about we find a way to wake her up without having to urinate on her." Ramirez stated, slightly disgusted by Wrex's idea. Taking his helmet off, Ramirez walked over to the beach. He knelt down and using his helmet as a bucket managed to get water and walked over to Liara. Standing over her, he threw the water at her hoping it would wake her up.

With a splash the water splattered all over. Suddenly Liara woke up, shocked and confused. Seeing Wrex and Ramirez, and noticing that they were on a beach as opposed to the cliff, she asked them "How did we get here?"

Wrex was the one to answer her. "After you were knocked unconscious by the Colossus, Ramirez here grabbed you and we jumped off the cliff, which brings us here to this sunny paradise."

"Oh, I apologize if I was of any inconvenience while I was rendered unconscious." She said apologetically.

"Are you kidding? If it wasn't for you we'd all be dead." Ramirez told here.

"You and Ramirez maybe. But Urdnot Wrex, never dies!" he shouted.

"He never shuts up either." Ramirez retorted. He offered Liara his hand to get up and she took it.

"So anyone have any idea where we are at?" Ramirez asked them.

Liara shook her head and Wrex was gazing off to the horizion.

Seeing him like this, Ramirez shouted at him while he walked over to him. "Wrex! Wrex! Wrex are you all right?" Ramirez asked, placing a hand on his shoulder to see if his Krogan companion was alright.

Wrex's only response was "There. We need to go there." He said pointing to the structure they had seen earlier, though this time it was closer, much closer.

Cranking his neck to the side, Ramirez turned to face them and said "Well I hope you guys have brought your hiking boots, because it is going to be a long walk." He then started walking towards the structure.

"I don't think this is the proper time for a hike, is it?" Liara asked Wrex, clearly confused by Ramirez's idom.

"He was being sarcastic." Wrex told her as they both followed Ramirez.

"Oh. I'm very sorry." She said, though Wrex offered no response.

* * *

After a long and bumpy ride, Shepard and his team finally managed to reach the Salarian camp. Stepping off his vehicle, Shepard walked over to what appeared to be the leader's tent. Steeping inside he was met with various Salarians, whose skin ranged from cherry red to mucus green.

Seeing Shepard approach, the dark skinned, Salarian greeted him. "Aye Commander Shepard it is a pleasure to see you. I have as much intel as I was able to gather on Balak's facility and I believe that with it your main force should be able to….." The Salarian, however was interrupted.

"Whoa whoa hold on for a second. First who are you? Second what do you know of Balak's facility here? And lastly what makes you think we have an army with us?" Shepard asked irritated beyond belief. He was under an extreme amount of stress. As far as he knew, Ramirez and his team are probably dead. These Salarians grounded his ship, without prior approval or explanation and now he had to deal with whatever the Salarians were sent here to do.

Hearing Shepard's last question, caused the Salarian to frown. "A-are you….all that the Council sent?", he asked Shepard.

Shepard nodded. "For the most part yes, though we had an extra team, but as of now they're MIA."

"I…see." Was all the Salarian said. Exhaling he answered each of Shepard's questions. "My name is Captain Kirrahe, leader of what remains of my STG division…..", Before being allowed to continue, he was cut off by Shepard.

"Division? I was told a Salarian team was sent in, not a division." Shepard stated.

"And I was told they were sending a battalion to relieve us, but I believe the Salarian Councilor has lied to the both of us and quite possibly the Council as well." Kirrahe told him.

"How about you start at the beginning?" Shepard suggested.

"Very well." Captain Khirra then began his tale of how him and his team ended up in the situation that they were in.

"Like I said earlier we were originally a division, though you could say we've been reduced to a team by your standards." he began.

Looking up towards the sky, he continued "We made planet side three days ago, a bit before first contact with the Raloi. My division was the first one to make contact with them, however that is irrelevant. The first few hours of the operation went rather smoothly."

"I suppose your operation was just to investigate Balak's activities on the planet?" Shepard asked Kirrahe.

Sighing Kirrahe said "Originally yes, however after discovering the purpose of his facility our mission was then to destroy the it and any evidence pertaining to it."

"Why?" Shepard question.

Kirrahe looked as if he was debating whether or not to tell Shepard the truth. Finally he decided to tell Shepard. "It's purpose was to breed an army for Balak. From our information we believed it to be the cloning Yahg soldiers." In reality this was only a half-truth, while the facility was producing clone soldiers it was not the Yahg.

Skeptical of Kirrahe's words, Shepard asked "If Balak was cloning Yagh, then why would the Salarians not inform anyone else, since this is a clear major threat to Citadels space? And why would the Salarian Union send in an STG division and not a Spectre?" Shepard eyed Khirra wearily. Clearly he believed Kirrahe was hiding something and wasn't completely being honest.

"Well you see Commander, a lone Spectre would not be enough to deal with this threat and they are too valuable to waste. As for why we hadn't informed any one is quite simple. My government believed it best to discreetly handle this as to not cause wide-spread panic." Kirrahe explained.

Shepard still thought Kirrahe was holding information from him, but he realized he wasn't going to get anything else out of the Salarian captain. Nodding his head Shepard indicated for Kirrahe to continue.

"When we realized the intentions of the facility, a small recon team was sent in to gather intelligence. They were relatively successful, however we were unprepared for an all-out war." he told Shepard.

Walking over to his table, Kirrahe grabbed a few files and handed them to Shepard, whom looked at them quizzically not knowing what was on it. "You see commander these files contain the software codes the Geth are using to monitor our radios. While they aren't necessarily advanced, our cyber warfare suites weren't programmed to detect and evade these codes."

"And once your recon team transmitted what intel they had, the Geth attacked them and you." Shepard finished.

Kirrahe nodded his head. "Yes and once we managed to evade them, we sent a transmission asking for reinforcements once we were able to re-program our QEC's to evade the Geth codes. Clearly they worked, however the re-program caused an overload on the radios soon after and this is why we've been stranded here for about a day." With that Kirrahe inhaled air as he told Shepard all this information without stopping.

"What's your plan to attack the facility." Shepard asked him.

Indicating to his desk, which seemed to have numerous strategies and tactics. "After simulating over a thousand different combat scenarios, we've managed to narrow our plan of attack to account for the majority of unknown variables."

Frowning Kirrahe gloomily told Shepard "However these plans were based on the presumption that we would be relieved with a combat force, rather than a team. No disrespects commander."

Shepard replied "It's quite alright."

Leaning over his desk and eyeing the various battle plans, Shepard asked Kirrahe "How long will it take for you to come up with a new strategy considering our small force?"

Kirrahe answered, almost with a hint of exhaustion, "To create one that is most likely to succeed will take at least a day."

"You have got to be kidding me." Shepard stated. He was now infuriated.

'_A day? A whole fucking day? Fuck, we have a stranded team and now we have to wait an entire day just for these Salarians to come up with a plan of attack.' _Shepard thought.

Struggling to maintain control, Shepard told the Salarian "Just….do it." With that he walked outside he saw his team was offloading gear and was setting up camp.

He saw Tali walk over to him and he smiled.

"What did they tell you? How long until we attack Balak's base?" She asked him in her accented voice.

Sighing he answered her "Well the base is presumably used for cloning creatures and the Salarians are busy coming up with a plan to attack them, which might take a day."

Grabbing his arm, she told him "Well don't worry Shepard everything will turn out alright, you'll see."

Smiling at Tali's words, Shepard said " I hope you're right and that Ramirez is okay. Anyway thanks for cheering me up Tali.", he then kissed her helmet.

Tali seemed to be blushing under her helmet. "N-no problem Shepard. I-I need to get back and help the girls sent up the tent." she wriggled her fingers as she always does when she's nervous.

Chuckling at her anxiety, Shepard told her to not to worry and to get some rest, while she still could and not to overwork herself like she always does.

"Don't worry Shepard I'll make sure to get plenty of rest." She then walked away towards her tent all the while unaware that Shepard kept staring at her rear the whole time.

Assured that nothing bad would happen to her, Shepard starting walking over to his tent. On the way, he told the team to built camp and to get some rest. They did as they were told and after building their own tents each stepped inside to get some shut-eye.

Nyreen, Tali, and Ashley shared the same one, which wasn't a surprise since they got the largest tent. Saren and Garrus share another one, though this one was more tear resistant than the others for obvious reasons. Shepard and Kaidan shared the last one that was the closest to the Prowler. Guarding the perimeter were the Salarian-made booby traps and the omega drone.

Shepard pulled his armor off, but not the combat fatigues and made sure his guns were all within arm's reach.

Shepard slipping a knife under his pillow, caused Kaidan to comment on his habits. "Paranoid commander?" he asked him.

"Combat ready lieutenant, not paranoid. If we get attacked I want to be ready and I'd advise you to do the same." Shepard answered.

"I'll make sure to take that under consideration." Kaidan replied. He then got inside his sleeping and drifted to sleep.

Shepard, unlike Kaidan, learned the hard way to always to be prepared. Even after all these years the events of Akuze still haunted him. The screams of his fellow soldiers, the cries for help, and the smell of burnt flesh filled him with dread. It did help that he wasn't the only survivor of Akuze, but he still felt he could've done something to save more. He knew that Ramirez had it worse and that he hid it behind his sexual encounters with women.

Thinking of his friend, Shepard whispered to himself "Wherever you are Ramirez I hope you're okay and not in any danger." Shepard after a few minutes fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

12 Kilometers from Shepard's position/Salarian camp. Ramirez stealthily approached the lone Geth, which was guarding the watchtower to Balak's base. Like a ninja, he quickly hacked and disabled the geth. Satisfied with his silent kill, Ramirez grabbed the geth platform and climbed down to re-group with Liara and Wrex.

Crouching, Ramirez whispered to both of them. "Here's the plan. We'll use this geth's platform to sneak in. Once inside we'll gather as much intelligence on the base as much as we can, got it?", he asked them.

"You think the geth are going to be convinced to open the doors, just because you show them a broken pile of scrap?" Wrex asked Ramirez, in a silent as Wrex could speak . He was very skeptical about Ramirez's plan, because one he didn't think it would work and second he wanted to blast in rather than sneak around.

"Well if that doesn't work we'll do it your way Wrex." Ramirez told him, in a whisper.

"But we don't have enough firepower to take on a base." Liara told them. While she was not afraid to take risks she, unlike the others, believed this to be suicide.

"Sure we do. We got Wrex, what else do we need?" Ramirez sarcastically countered.

Before Liara could say anything, both Wrex and Ramirez set off towards the camp's entrance. Careful not to activate any of the sensors scattered throughout the base, Ramirez and his team wriggled their way towards the entrance, with Wrex having the most trouble.

Wrex and Ramirez were bewildered to find that, aside from a few geth that they managed to silently deactivate, to find no other defenses.

Silently grunting, Wrex said "I'm not liking this Ramirez."

"Because this is easy?" Ramirez asked him, hugging the wall beside the entrance with the geth platform in hand.

"Because there are no guards. Feels like trap." he growled.

"Well the geth rely more on sensors than on guards." Liara clarified.

"Thank you." Ramirez said nonchalantly as he held the geth upward and activated the entrance's scanner to request permission to allow entrance.

It seemed to scan the head piece only of the geth, probably believing that was enough to determine organic from synthetic. There was also a camera right next to the scanner, which was used mostly for visual confirmation.

Over the line the sound of geth computerized speech was heard.

Ramirez, using a voice disguiser, responded "Our voice module has been damaged. Requesting authorization for repairs."

"This is never to going to work." Wrex said, believing Ramirez to be an idiot for thinking otherwise.

Over the comms the geth, then responded in a mono-tone deep voice "Permission granted. Welcome back platform 4-3R. The geth will be sending drones to oversee platform's 4-3R assigned tasks while said platform is repaired."

With that the entrance gates were opened allowing Ramirez and his team to sneak inside, with the geth platform in case they were to need it again.

"What were you saying?" Ramirez, mockingly questioned Wrex.

"I stand corrected." Wrex responded.

They then heard drones and possibly Geth troopers approaching and all three of them quickly searched for a place to hide.

Liara indicated over to the ventilation shafts, which were extremely wide to hold a prime by the looks of it. "We may be able to hide in there."

Opening the shaft's vent, Ramirez quickly motioned to Liara and Wrex to quickly get inside. The team shuffled inside and Ramirez re-sealed the vent just as over the corner approached a squadron of drones and a Krogan team.

One of the Krogans muttered "When are we going to see some real action?"

The leader by the looks of it, replied "When you are ready. Now MOVE!" he ordered them. They quickly filed out of the base and headed to their destination.

"Krogans working with the Geth? Just what is going on here?" Liara questioned as she, along with Ramirez and Wrex, witness the Krogan team walk alongside the Geth drones.

"Good question. Wrex, have Krogans ever been known to collaborate with other races?" Ramirez asked him.

"Only for self-interest, but I've never heard of Krogans ever working with machines. Something is very wrong here." Wrex responded.

"Did anyone notice that the grunts all looked alike?" Ramirez asked them.

Wrex answered "Yea, most likely clones, but their leader was completely different. I recognized that armor-plate paint. It belongs to Clan Reforn, a sub-faction of Clan Weyrloc. If their involved in any of this, then you can bet its nothing good."

Ramirez let the words sink in as he turn his head back to the opening in the shaft where he saw the Krogans and the Geth walk by.

Liara informed them of a path down the shaft. She lead them, since she was the smallest and most agile. Ramirez followed behind her, while Wrex brought up the rear guard.

They came across an area, which looked liked the facilities cooling and maintenance systems. It seemed clear of enemy troops, however Ramirez wanted to make sure.

Motioning Liara to move aside, Ramirez got out his rifle and loaded a sticky camera to aimed it at the rooms ceiling. The sticky camera is a launcher-capable surveillance camera with a titanium anchor prong. It is capable of providing surveillance in thermal, night, and electro-magnetic vision.

Firing the camera at the ceiling it stuck silently without any noticeable noise. He then brought up his tactical PDA on his wrist and with it was able to control the camera's movement and be able to see everything from its vantage point. Scanning the room in all visions, Ramirez saw that there were no hostiles, but were many trip lasers and motion sensors in the area.

"The good news is that there is no enemies in the room, but the bad news is that there are a lot of counter-measures." Ramirez told them. In the back he could hear Wrex growl in aggravation.

"Don't worry, I've come prepared for this type of scenario." Ramirez stated proudly. Searching for device in one of his pockets, Ramirez got out a strange robotic insect that resembled a giant beetle.

The beetle was one of the Alliance's newest inventions. It featured a sentient AI, though not as powerful as the ones installed on ships, it was designed for intelligence gathering and surveillance. Ramirez had named the device Chameleon and had grown a bit fond of device, almost like a pet.

Dropping it down on the shaft's floor, Ramirez said "Okay Chameleon your time to shine." Activating it, it became aware of it's surroundings, and though incapable of direct speech it was still able to communicate with body gestures and the sound of its beeps.

"You actually named the bug?" Wrex questioned dumfounded.

"How about you don't worry about my personal life, Wrex." Glaring at Wrex from the front. Wrex only grunted in response.

"Tali is going to freak when she realizes that you have a bug that is self aware. And Daro might experiment on it." Liara told him.

"Fist off he's a he, not an 'it'. Second off Tali is not going to freak out, cause she is never going to find out and neither is Daro." Ramirez responded in defense of Chameleon as he was navigating the rooms counter-measures on his way to the terminal to deactivate the security in the room.

"How can you be so sure?" Wrex asked him.

"Because Chameleon is always with me inside his sealed compartment that powers him up and I've taken special precautions just in case." Ramirez said as he smiled underneath his helmet.

Wrex left it at that not wanting to know what he meant. He decided instead to change the subject. "How much longer until your 'pet' shuts down the security systems?"

"In about 3..2…now." Ramirez's prediction turned out to be true as the security measures were put into place were deactivated. Chameleon then managed to crawl his way back to Ramirez's position and was then place back in his containment chamber. Getting out the shaft, the team looked around for any critical systems they could disable.

After searching Liara called them over. "Wrex, Ramirez you may want to observe this." she told them.

They both walked over to here and stared at the information on the terminal. It contain information of critical system and servers that were critical to the facility's function .

"Yes jackpot." Ramirez exclaimed, excited at the treasure trove they managed to obtain. "Okay it seems a few of the backup generators are stored here as well as a few servers. The rest are deeper in the facility in the server room." Looking back at them, he said "We now have our objective. We'll plant charges here and in the server room, hopefully that would cause a momentary blackout so we can escape. So are you guys ready for this?" he asked them.

"You can count on me Lieutenant Commander." Liara responded cheerfully.

"You know me, always ready for a fight." Wrex replied.

"Alright, plant half of your charges here and set them for remote activation." He ordered

After they were done planting the charges he motioned them to follow and he stealthily lead them through the facility via shafts and pipes. They managed to come across and elevator shaft and Ramirez told them that they would use the elevator to speed the operation up. Problem was that the elevator was three floors up. This earned Wrex to growl in protest, but he followed Ramirez's command even if he didn't like it.

"When I said I was ready for a I fight I meant assaulting the bases not sneaking around." Wrex grunted as he jumped to reach the second set of railings. Krogan were meant for all-out devastation, not sneaking around.

"Don't worry Wrex just a few more until we reach the elevator." Ramirez casually responded.

They were close to the base's server room. However, they still needed to go through the medical bay, before they could get there. Ramirez was able to jump and reach the un-used elevator and once he managed to open the trap door, he secured and then dropped a rope to make it easier on the others.

Liara was the first to grab on and make her way up to the elevator. "Well that sure was physically involved." she said.

Wrex, putting a hand on the rope, asked "You sure this rope can hold me?"

"Yes I'm sure Wrex now hurry up."

Wrex, hesitantly pulled on the rope a few times and once he was sure it wouldn't tear under his weight began climbing. Once he was able to reach the elevator floor, he told Ramirez "Never again." After that he sat in the corner, tired from the jumping and climbing. Krogan were excellent warriors when it came to strength, numbers, and devastation. However this compensated for their horrible agility and slow mobility.

Ramirez was sure Wrex would get over it and pressed the elevator button to go to the medical bay, which was beside to the server room. The elevator didn't have an option for the server room directly therefore they had to go with the second-best option.

After a few seconds the elevator came to a stop and the squad filed out. They were not prepared for what they were about to encounter. Once they stepped out of the elevator they saw Krogans inside strange chambers, filled with a blue substance. Among other things there signs of experimentation and Krogan body parts and blood littered the floor.

"By…the goddess!" Liara squealed, witnessing the barbaric seen before her.

"Hijos de su puta madre. What was going on in here?" Ramirez said, disgusted by the scene before him.

Wrex was the only one unfazed, probably already seen such carnage and possibly worse. "We can't help them, but I would like to know what Krogans are doing here." Wrex said.

Ramirez nodded and walked over to a terminal and activated. It turned out it was a recording on the tests being done here. The voice sounded like a female Salarian.

It began explaining the events that went on in here.

"Entry number: 1293, Cycle:67.

Initial tests are showing progress, while the Krogans are experiencing an urge for violence this is to be expected. Immune systems are strong, reflexes are stellar, and their combat are unrivaled by any normal Krogan. After months in progress we've finally managed to create the first batch of Krogan super-soldiers far superior than even the Alliance's titans. Balak is requesting more Genophage-immune Krogans to be produced immediately. Already we have an entire battalion sized-force kept in stasis pods and once we are ready the Council will be destroyed and…." Before the recording could continue, Wrex rewind the recording to make sure he heard correctly.

"Genophage-immune Krogans. Genophage-immune Krogans. G-geno..phge….Kro." The recording then malfunction.

Wrex stood there mesmerize by the news he had just heard. "Genophage-immune Krogans." Wrex repeated in a whisper.

Knowing what he was thinking, Ramirez asked him "Wrex I know this seems like good news, but you know we can't let these Krogans loose."

Wrex was immediately angered and turned around shot-gun ready and growled "So then what? We just destroy my kind's only hope for survival!?"

Liara was stunned and afraid at the confrontation between both men. Ramirez calmly continued "What I'm is these Krogans are extremely dangerous. You've heard the recording they are going to use them to wage war. If we can we'll download the cure for the Krogans, but Wrex you know if you can't control them or keep their anger in check a fate far worse awaits them."

Wrex knew he had a point. He said, lowering his shot-gun, "I just want my race to have a future." Wrex then stared at the floor, disappointed that his race couldn't see reason.

Ramirez approached Wrex and, putting his hand on his shoulder, said "And we'll make sure they have one together."

Wrex then grabbed Ramirez in a hug and said "You are a good friend, James."

"K, now l-let…me go…..can't breathe…" He gasped out.

Wrex set him down and said "Tell anyone about this and I'll dismember you in your sleeps." Wrex warned Ramirez. He didn't want anyone to think he was going sentimental or worse soft.

"No problem Wrex. Now let's get that information." Ramirez, along with Wrex, walked over to the another terminal, this one associated with medical reports, DNA testing, and development of cures, and started to download all relevant information on it.

However, Ramirez noticed a problem. "Shit. Wrex it seems the information on the Genophage cure is incomplete, but some of it appears to be slavage-able."

"A half-cure is better than no cure." Wrex responded and Ramirez began downloading, what he could.

Liara looking at one of the cameras, informed them "It appears we might have company."

"In how long?" Ramirez asked.

"In about three hours max." Liara replied.

"Good enough to set up a defensive perimeter." Wrex stated.

"Exactly what I was thinking , Wrex." Ramirez said. The team then got to work setting up barricades and traps, while they waited for the download to be complete.

* * *

At 4:00 a.m in the morning Shepard was awaken by a Salarian, who said that they've managed to come up with a plan. Getting ready Shepard ordered Kaidan to go inform the team to get ready.

While Shepard, Saren, and Kirrahe were discussing the plan, everyone was getting everything ready for the mission.

As a Tali was taking inventory, a Salarian walked over to her.

"Never thought my unit would be seeking help from a quarian."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tali objected, fearless of the Salarian STG member.

"Any help is better than no help," he shrugged. "I would have preferred to see a turian task force, human titan team, or even an asari commando unit, bu-"

"Shepard has fought worse enemies and so has Saren.", she hastily defended her friends.

"Yes, I suppose that is to be expected from a spectre and titan," Suref nodded dejectedly. "Skills are not the issue here, though numbers are. A small team are not enough for an assault on this scale. Balak's base is enormous, and the fortifications are some of the toughest I've ever seen. Geth troops and drones are everywhere and maybe even worse things inside."

"I have fought the geth many times with commander Shepard," Tali stated proudly. "They are very strong, but their intelligence is limited to their own programming. As organics, we have the advantage of adaptability. Their numbers are no match for our minds."

"I wish I had your confidence," Suref frowned. "The odds are still in the geth's favor and our reconnaissance will only take us so far."

Tali folded her arms across her chest. She knew the salarian was right, and her efforts to reassure him was not getting anywhere. She had to admit that things did look bad. The salarian had very flatly remarked that he expected casualties would be high. That irritated her. How could anyone speak so lightly of death.

The flotilla may have been heavily militarized, but most people back home appreciated the tragedy of lives lost. Perhaps non-quarian soldiers had to stay focused on their jobs above all else, even if it meant downplaying the loss of their comrades in battle.

Tali was young and she was not a soldier. To shrug off the death of a friend seemed disturbing, at best. She then thought of Ramirez and hoped he, along with Liara and Wrex were alright.

"Tali", someone called out to her. She relaxed the tense muscles of her arms, and found herself in the shadow of an armored turian.

"Yes?"

"Shepard's has given me command of the support team. It's mainly just to sweep up behind his assault element, check for any valuable intel, and keep the geth from sneaking up behind him."

"That can be very important, Saren. Shepard made a good choice putting you in charge of it."

"Maybe, but you do realize that not everyone is going to make it out alive," He then stared at the night sky. "You just got to make sure to live your life the best you can. I've lost both Desolas and Nihlus. We were like family, the three of us and now I'm the last one."

Tali felt sorrow for Saren. It must've been hard having to lose two close friends. Tali hoped she would never have to deal with that sort of pain.

"Anyway just make sure to keep yourself safe out there, Tali."

"I'll do my best Saren. Same goes for you."

Saren walked off, chuckling at Tali's words. He knew that, unlike her, he would be fighting on the frontlines and when you're in the frontlines there is no such thing as being 'safe'."

Garrus did not consider Balak to be the usual sort of scum he dealt with during his days at C-Sec, however he knew the man was incredibly dangerous. One way or another the batarian terrorist would be brought to justice. Garrus was a bit honored being part of this noble mision.

"We should get moving in a few minutes. Sure is going to be a hell of a fight."

"Spirits watch over us while we embark on this crusade." Garrus said, knelling on one knee and praying to his deities.

"Never imagine you to be religious, Garrus." Nyreen said, surprised a man like Garrus was religious. While she was religious herself, she was far more liberal in her believes.

Sighing, he said "Not everyone is going to come back alive. A little protection won't hurt."

Knelling down beside him, she said "You're right in that regard." Both of them then prayed together and hoped they would see each other after the mission.

"Here is our most reliable assault plan for Balak's base." Kirrahe said, handing Shepard the documents.

'_Finally we are going attack, hopefully Ramirez will be nearby.' _Shepard thought. "I assume that means that you're coming."

"Of course." The captain nodded. "We are converting our ship's drive system into a twenty-kiloton ordance. Crude, but effective."

Hearing this, Shepard became confused. "Twenty kilotons? The Normandy has the same amount of firepower, can't it just blow the base from orbit?", he asked.

Shaking his head, Kirrahe explained the problem with Shepard's proposal. "Negative, Commander. You see, an orbital strike may be able to eliminate the some of the base, the majority of the facility underground will remain untouched. We have already tried that with no success and we will need extraction, and we cannot risk your ship becoming damaged."

Shepard nodded at Kirrahe's explanation. He had to admit the salarian had accounted for as many variables than he ever could.

He glanced over to Kaidan briefly, his subtle nod confirmed it was a viable plan.

"Nice," Ashley said. "We can blow the base and wave it good-bye as it explodes in a ball of fire."

Saren then walked inside the tent and asked "Have we gone into the details of the plan?"

"Not yet, though we are about to." Kirrahe told him.

Kirrahe then explained the plan to everyone else. "The bomb must be taken to the center of the facility. We'll need to infiltrate the base, disable the AA guns near the facility, and pacify any ground resistance."

"The bushmaster and the prowler can provide cover as you make your way into the base, Shepard." Saren added, hoping to make use of the vehicles.

Kirrahe nodded. "My team was able to salvage three beam cannon artillery vehicles and they'll give you more firepower."

"How do we sneak inside?" Kaidan asked.

"My men have identified three separate ways we are able to infiltrate. The sewers, warehouses, and an underground monorail station." Kirrahe informed them.

"Garrus, the drone, and I will go through the sewers. Saren, instead of being in charge of the rear guard, you'll lead Kaidan and Ashley through the warehouses and guard the bomb. Once we give the all clear, you'll place and arm the bomb at the provided coordinates."

"That's great Shepard, but who's going to be in charge of the rear-guard?" Saren asked him.

"Nyreen will be more than capable for the job." Shepard answered him. This change of plans was unexpected, but Shepard needed all of his best men and women attacking the geth.

"I'll split my men into two teams. One will go through the underground monorail and the other will stay with the rear-guard and keep the geth off of our backs." Kirrahe said.

"Tali will go with you. She'll provide expertise in geth counter-measures and will no doubt be a valuable assets." Shepard said.

Kirrahe then gave an inspirational speech to Shepard's and his men. "You all know the mission and what is at stake. I have come to trust each of you with my life, but I have also heard murmurs of discontent. I share your concerns."

Walking through the group of soldiers, he continued "We have been trained for espionage. We would be legends, but records of our actions are classified. Glory in battle is not our way. Think of our heroes: the Silent Step, who defeated a nation with a single shot. Or the Ever Alert, who kept armies at bay with hidden facts."

Staring at each men and women he would fight alongside Kirrahe bravely told them "These giants do not seem to give us solace here, but they are not all that we are. Before the network, there was the fleet. Before diplomacy, there were soldiers. Now as soldiers we go into the empty abyss of darkness with the hope that we will see the ray of light. Together we shall succeed!"

Applause erupted across the camp as Kirrahe finished his speech. After minutes of planning Shepard ordered everyone on the vehicles once they were ready. They drove all the way there in heavy armor.

* * *

Ramirez's redundant discharge of armor-piercing rounds came to an abrupt halt. He changed clips on his rail gun carbine and leaned out of his cover and fired at the nearest geth.

"This is what I love doing!" Wrex shouted, shooting a geth with his shotgun thus destroying it.

Firing out of her cover, Liara was wondering if Wrex was being serious. "You mean you are actually having a good time?"

"Absolutely!" Wrex answered.

"Just worry about the geth and we'll be fine, Wrex." Ramirez shouted over the gunfire. The download on the Genophage cure was completed a couple of hours ago, however they were met with a Krogan team that alerted the facility to their presence. Of course those Krogans were already dead, but the geth that kept coming weren't.

"You'd think that with their losses, the geth would be less intelligent and coordinate with their attacks." Liara said.

"Maybe they have a central server." Wrex suggested. He lifted two geth troopers and shot them before going back into cover.

"Frag out!" Ramirez yelled out, pulling the pin off the grenade. He threw the grenade at the group of Krogans. The explosion caused all three Krogans have limbs torn off, yet miraculously they still continued to fight.

"How much damage can these fuckers take!?" Ramirez switched to his grenade launcher and aimed his rifle at the Krogans. Once they were in his crosshairs, he fired and the round detonated at the Krogans feet killing them all.

"Well that seemed to work. Any idea how many they have left?" Liara ducked just as a geth fired a rocket at her. As an archeologist she was receiving more combat experience than a C-Sec operative in just a few weeks.

"Look at it this way the more we kill right now, the less we have kill later." Wrex grabbed a geth hunter that was attempting to flank him and tore it to shreds. Two other geth troopers and Wrex exchanged heavy fire. Wrex's strong armor and shields proved to be an advantage as it allowed him to take immense fire. As a result he managed to kill both geth troopers and few more hunters.

"Liara set up a barrier field and Wrex use your botics to suppress the geth, while I flank them!" Liara set up the field, while Wrex used biotic attacks to keep the geth down. Ramirez used this opportunity to run to the right side of the medical bay. Ramirez took cover behind a medical scanner and leaned out of cover to fire on the geth. They were caught unaware by Ramirez's ambush and were consequently destroyed.

"Ramirez cover me, I'm going for the rocket!" Wrex yelled diving for the anti-armor weapon. Liara and Ramirez tried to suppress the numerous geth, but there were too many to hold off. Thankfully Wrex's armor and shields proved to be a life-savior and allowed him to reach the weapon.

Once he got it, he fired the rocket at the bulk of the geth troopers killing a good number of them. He was joined by Ramirez and Liara and together they began turning the tide of the firefight.

Once the geth were all destroyed, Ramirez addressed his squad. "Let's keep moving before they can regroup." They then navigated the destroyed medical bay and were careful not to alert more hostiles, whom it seemed were preparing for a massive defensive operation.

* * *

After reaching Balak's base, Shepard and his team disembarked and covertly made their way towards the sewers. Saren was getting his team into position and Kirrahe was about to reach the underground monorail station. Their rear guard made sure to keep Geth forces from flanking them.

Garrus was not to happy having to crawl through a sewer. "Ugh, Shepard is this really necessary?" he whined.

"C'mon Garrus this strengthens your immune system." Shepard said with a smirk. He was in the lead, followed by Garrus, and the drone guarded their rear.

"Well in that case I think Tali would have appreciated if you brought her along, instead of me." Garrus grumbled.

"Well I don't hear the drone complaining." Shepard pointed out.

"He's a machine, Shepard. He doesn't have a sense of smell."

"**That Is Correct: Vakarian, Garrus. However, I Do Have A Sense Of Hearing." **The drone countered, slightly offended by his words.

Shepard's personal comm link beeped indicating a message was coming through. Activating it, Jokers voice filled his ear. "Shepard Kirrahe's team is in position as well as Saren's. I should warn you, that Nyreen is facing Colossus' and rocket troopers. It seems they are aware of your position."

"Copy that Joker." Shepard then cut the link.

"What to tell me what that was all about?" Garrus asked him.

"Well it seems the geth are aware of our presence, so that means no more sneaking around."

"Perfect, now how about we get out of these sewers?" Garrus asked, hopeful to be anywhere than where he currently was.

"There seems to be a weak vent above us along with a few geth and batarian soldiers so be ready." Shepard warned.

"Always am."

"In 3…2…NOW!" Shepard and his team sprang from the sewers firing at the enemy soldiers.

Garrus popped a batarian with his sniper rifle. He then quickly shifted targets and fired two shots at a batarian, one in the head and the other in the torso. Garrus had to move into cover to avoid an enemy grenade, exploding seconds after he found cover.

The omega drone fired at two geth primes weakening their shields. They attempted to retreat, however the drone fired its grenade launcher killing both primes. A squad of Krogans appeared, but they became pinned down by the drones fire.

"Krogans!? What are they doing here?" Garrus shouted as he kept firing at them.

"Does it matter?" Shepard rhetorically asked.

"Look a turian! Lets tear his mandibles and make him eat them!" One of the Krogans hollored.

Garrus having heard this, yelled "As a turian I'd say yes." He switched to his assault rifle in the close quarters battle.

Shepard fired at a geth platform and killed it. He tried to move up, but out of the corner a batarian caught him by surprise. The batarian knocked Shepard's rifle from his hands and attempted to engage him in hand to hand combat. The Batarian threw a punch, which Shepard blocked. He then kneed the batarian in the gut causing him to bend over. Shepard took advantage by grabbing him in a human shield and, using the batarian's pistol, engaged the squad of Krogan.

"Is it just me or do they seem tougher than regular Krogan?" Garrus asked after noticing how the Krogans were able to take more damage before going down.

"I'd say these Krogans are tougher than the ones we've fought in the past." Shepard kept his fire up, though his human shield was starting to become riddled with holes. The krogans fired a concussive round, though luckily for Shepard his human shield took the brunt of the attack, but it reduced the corpse to severed limbs. Shepard took cover and ordered the drone to keep their fire up his fire.

Another three squads of batarians and krogans showed up to reinforce their comrades. If the odds didn't change, Shepard and his team were in risk of being overrun.

"Shep-" Garrus began, but was caught off by a massive explosion from the wall behind the enemy's position. Momentarily stunned they were caught unaware as rocket, grenade, and biotic fire eliminated them.

"Don't move or we will fire on you!" Shepard demanded pointing his gun at the unknowns. The dust made it difficult to identify the three combatants that just saved them.

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" asked a Hispanic accented voice that Shepard immediately recognized.

"Ramirez?" Shepard asked stunned at seeing his friend here of all places.

Walking through the dust, Ramirez's face was revealed. "In the flesh." He was soon joined by Liara and Wrex.

"Liara, Wrex! Spirits we thought you were dead." Garrus said to the group,

"Thanks for vote of confidence Garrus." Wrex said sarcastically

"What are you guys doing here?" Shepard asked them.

"Well long story short: We were ambushed, jumped off a cliff, and snuck ourselves in here by about three hours ago, and we've been here since." Ramirez explained.

Nyreen's voice was heard through their radio. "Shepard, We are outnumbered out here! We don't know how long we can last. Kirrahe has informed me that a battalion sized force is en route towards the base. I suggest you detonate that bomb now."

"Roger that. Saren have you heard everything?"

"Yes, Commander. We are priming the charge now, though we are still engaging enemy troops. We've picked up a team of salarians on our way here that were held captive. Don't worry commander we'll hold the line." Saren explained.

Cutting the link, Shepard addressed the team. "We have a situation here. It seems a large force of geth are on their way here, so we are detonating the bomb sooner than later."

All six of them made their way towards the elevators. Taking the elevator towards the upper floors, Ramirez detonated the charges that they planted earlier.

"May not stop them, but at least it might slow them down." Ramirez said.

Shepard agreed with his friends assessment. When the elevators doors opened they came across a strange room with a red hologram in the center.

Walking towards it, Wrex said "Why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen."

Just then the hologram spoke, in a deep threating voice, to the squad. "You are not Balak."

Ramirez went wide-eyed. "Uh…Shepard I think it'd be a good idea to either leave or destroy the room immediately."

The red hologram seemed to take offense. "Insignificant creatures. You do not understand my kind's presence, but soon you shall. Just like the ones that came before you, you too shall fall."

"Wait! What are talking about?" Before Shepard could get an answer it blinked out.

Nyreen once again came on the line "Shepard the tower is moving!"

"What do you mean moving?" Shepard questioned, confused on what was happening.

"I mean the tower is not a tower, but a large walker! Some kind of giant squid mech, we are bugging out Shepard sorry." She said.

"Don't apologize, get away as for as you can and call Joker to get in the air. Saren arm the bomb and get the hell out of there!" Shepard ordered.

"No can do, someone has to stay here and guard the bomb. And Shepard, Kirrahe's team have encountered heavy geth presence and need assistance. I've already told Kaidan and Ashley to take the salarians with them and escort them out, along with the wounded. You know what you have to do commander, good luck." Saren said his last words to Shepard.

"Good luck to you spectre." Shepard then cut the link. "Alright people let's move we need to get out of here."

Before they could leave, Liara called out a cube in one of the shelves to the group. "Wait commander this seems to contain Prothean technology."

"Then take it with us." Shepard ordered. They then ran towards Kirrahe's position in order to save them. Thankfully they were a few hundred meters above Kirrahe's position.

* * *

After cutting the link, Saren turned his attention to the tunnel in front of him where the clanks fo geth feet was heard. He fortified his position with mines, sentry turrets he found laying around that he reprogrammed, and makeshift barricades.

The timer of the nuke was at 10 minutes. Though Saren made sure to also have it set to remote detonation.

Saren faced down the geth and thought of his brother and Nihlus. In a low whisper he said "Don't worry Desolas I'll see you soon."

The geth emerged from the tunnels in immense numbers firing at Saren. Saren activated the sentry guns and began firing at the geth. Throwing grenades to reduce their shields, Saren expertly destroyed three of them with one round of his sniper rifle. The narrow tunnels provided Saren with an advantage. but the geth had numbers.

They fired their weapons at him. One of their rounds grazed his shoulder.

"AHH!" he cried out in pain. The heat of their weapons burning his flesh. He responded by detonating the mines destroying platoon sized geth force.

Broken circuitry and sparks were all over the floor as the fight ensued. A geth prime threw a grenade at Saren.

It detonated behind him, causing his shields to be momentarily disabled. Saren still continued firing at them. He fired a concussive shot at the prime, the shot lowering its shields. He then threw a grenade, however when Saren exposed his arm a round tore right through it.

"Damn! Is that all you got you stupid machines?" Saren asked.

Saren managed to drop three more geth hunters and another prime, before a rocket destroyed his sentry guns. The geth advanced and Saren detonated the last of his proximity mines in hopes of slowing them down.

Saren tried running towards the bomb hoping to take cover behind it. However, a bullet impacted his left leg, wounding him.

He turn around to see the geth merely a few meters from his position. Forced to fight in the open, Saren made his last stand. Looking through his cracked helment, Saren aimed his rifle and pistol at the geth and opened fire.

"FOR THE COUNCIL, FOR THE HIERARCHY, FOR MY BROTHERS!" Saren fired his weapons all the while showing immense bravery. A round hit him in the waist and left shoulder blade. However, he refused go down. He destroyed another jumper and rocket trooper. A hunter tried to attack him from behind, but Saren spun just in time to avoid its attack and fired his rifle into it head.

However, this left Saren exposed. A geth fired a concussive round towards Saren. The shot hit him in the back hard and caused him to fall forward. He turned around and fired from the ground. The ground became littered from his fallen enemies, all around him was a testament to a spectres skill and dedication.

They kept firing at him endlessly, though even after suffering numerous wounds Saren was still firing. A geth Juggernaut blasted through Saren's barricade and with its weapon in hand fired at Saren.

Luckily Saren managed to take cover behind a the bomb and looked down to his wounds. His armor was pretty much melted and his mouth was dripping blue blood. Saren looked at the bombs timer and it read:1.12 until detonated. Knowing he would not last that long, he did whatever a noble turian would do and detonated the charge. Saren vanished in a bright light, along with anyone or things near as the bomb exploded. The radius caught anything in a 5 mile radius.

The walker, as it turned out to be a reaper destroyer was severely crippled from the blast. The Normandy, along with all the vehicles, fired at the reaper. Thankfully its firing chamber was jammed and it allowed the team to destroy it. It exploded in a ball of blue and purple fire

From a safe location, Shepard and his team watched the explosion from afar. No one said a word and for a good reason. They had just lost a valued crew-member and friend. The Normandy descended on their position and silently they each stepped on board.

Ramirez gave one last glance towards the destroyed base and said "I hope where ever you are, your alright Saren. Watch over us and don't worry we'll see each other again at heaven's bar."

* * *

On the Normandy Shepard and Ramirez were investigating the strange Prothean cube. They were alone in Shepard's cabin trying to figure out what it was or what it contained. Shepard must have accidentally activated it, because it sprang to life. A strange glowing orange light appeared before them.

It spoke to them almost as if he was expecting them. "Hello there. My name is Vigil, a Prothean AI, and I've been waiting for someone to find me. You are not Prothean, but you are organic and have Prothean code embedded inside of you. It is fortunate that there is still hope to counter the reapers influence in this galaxy."

Shepard and Ramirez exchanged looks both of confusion and excitement. "Uh how is it that you are speaking English and not Prothean?" Shepard asked him.

"The Prothean code inside of you allows me to communicate in your language, almost like a natural translator inside of your brain. My purpose was to relay information to whoever found me that contain such code."

"Information? What kind of information?" Shepard asked.

"Information on the conduit and I believe it best to hurry." Vigil stated.

"Why? It's not like Balak and the reapers now about the conduit, right?" Ramirez questioned Vigil.

"Unfortunately it seems likely. They have discovered another Prothean beacon on Virmire that would allow them to access information on the conduit." Vigil explained.

"Well tell us about the conduit. Is it an artificial mass relay? Or archives on advanced Prothean technology?" Shepard asked.

Vigil shook his head. "Negative Commander. The conduit is a massive underground complex that contains the last remaining Protheans."

The information was a shocker to both men. Shepard was the one to break the silence. "And where is the conduit?"

Vigil's next words would cause frustration among both men. "According to my calculations and information on your star charts, the conduit is on the planet you now call Eden Prime."

"WHAT!? On Eden Prime? Oh that's just perfect, we go around the galaxy chasing a rouge batarian terrorist only to find out the answers we were seeking were in the same place we started looking perfect." Ramirez angrily said, face palming.

"No time for regretting the past. We have our mission." Shepard walked over to the comms and tried to get Joker on the line. "Joker patch me in to the council and make head way towards Eden Prime as fast as you can. Don't ask why just do it and tell the council this is an emergency."

"Alright Commander. Just hope you know what you are doing." Joker the tried getting the Council on the line.

Shepard looked at Ramirez and asked him "You ready to finish this?"

"Hell yes." he responded getting into his armor and grabbing his gun.

"Go and gather the team. They'll want to hear this." Shepard ordered.

"Aye, Commander. Wait until Liara hears about this." Ramirez said as he stepped into the elevator.

Shepard turned his head towards his cabin window. As he stared into the darkness of space, he thought '_So this is it. The end of the beginning.'_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long update, but i'll say it was worth it. I know vigil was a VI though this is to show that the superiority of the protheans and how they advanced a little more than the reapers wanted. Also get ready to see Javik and his prothean army!

BTW: Titans are genetically engineered not augmented like the Spartans from halo. In the ME codex it states alliance soldiers undergo genetic engineering so no 'Titans are just Spartans.' No titans are not on par with halo's Spartans. They are barely a match for Krogans and will need heavy weapons to take out a Yahg.


	25. Chapter 25 - Return to Eden pt 1

A/N: This chapter has been put into a lot of thought for your enjoyment.

* * *

10-27-2183 1275 hours (Citadel standard time)

* * *

The small yet elaborately decorated conference room was a favorite place for the councilors to discuss sensitive matters without worrying about prying eyes of the public and had nothing to hide. However, this was not the case and this room had been used to discuss classified intelligence and matters of citadel security. It was now that the current councilors were in this room and were discussing such matters. The four Councilors sat around the large wooden and plastic table.

"I'd say now is the perfect time to attack the Terminus systems and end their tyranny on their people and ours!" Udina yelled across the table. The Council was currently arguing what would be the correct form of measure in response to the terminus systems due to the actions of Balak and the slavers.

"I must disagree with you. We have evidence that the Hegemony is not actively supporting Balak as a whole." Argued Valern. He, unlike Udina, believed that a war with the terminus systems would solve nothing and only leave a power gap for someone, possibly worse, to take it.

Sparatus opted to provide his opinion on the matter. "While I disagree with my fellow colleague Udina in taking a fight to the Hegemony, I believe it best to increase fleet production and crack down on raids and pirate bases harder."

"But that will only increase their desperation. There must be a peaceful way to deal with the Batarians. We can ask them for reparations and as a show of good faith we can allow them to trade with Citadel species." Tevos suggested.

"The only thing Batarians and pirates will ever trade is people for money. There is no negotiating with them." Udina snorted.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Councilor, but didn't you have something similar on your planet Earth a century back. The rouge country of North Korean then is very similar to the Batarians now, yet it took you almost a century for you to retaliate. May I ask why that was?" Valern asked Udina. In truth is was a very similar situation, though there were some noticeable differences.

Udina hated the smug smile the salarian councilor had on his face after asking him that question. Udina knew it was meant to discredit him, however he would counter the councilors point. "You are correct Councilor, however that was because the North Koreans were brainwashed and any direct war would have likely caused a nuclear response by their government. However that all changed when the Alliance created the titans. I'm not at liberty to discuss what occurred, however I assure you that the North Korean government was broken and after a massive relief effort by various countries, the people of North Korea finally had the option to step out of the shroud of terror that had held them in bondage for so long. Today there is no North or South Korea only Korea and that is all thanks to direct intervention." Udina stated his point and stared at the salarian councilor with a smirk of his own.

"But if they were not directly involved then we cannot punish them. After all this was an isolated incident." Tevos then leaned forward in her chair looking at each councilor. "If we declare war, not only will it be bloody, but we can expect the Hegemony to abandon all rules of warfare and use similar tactics as the Krogans during the rebellions. Is that what we want, to send our brave men and women to the gates of death for the actions of one man?" Each councilor was affected by her words. Even Udina had to admit, it was a good point, said even better.

Sparatus, as a turian, knew the hard life that was the military and the sacrifices many families have to endure for many more to live freely. "While I am reluctant to send our men and women to their deaths, we cannot let these attacks go unanswered. If we do nothing we risk more pirates becoming braver and conducting riskier raids. Look at Mindoir or Elysium, already the enemy is marching towards our gates and it's our responsibility to push them back."

"What do you suggest Councilor?" Tevos asked him.

Putting his elbows on the table, he went into deep thought of what must be done. Finally he said "Would an embargo not work? Surely their economies are crippled and the threat of sanctions should be enough to bring the Batarians to the negotiating table."

"I'm afraid not. This would only cause an increase in their desperation for supplies and materials, thus leading to an increase of pirate raids on our colonies and shipping lanes even with our current defenses in place." Valern stated. While he would like nothing more than to ensure the Salarian Union protection from such a fate, he knew the Batarians would hold nothing back when they have nothing to lose.

"Well we must do something." Udina urged. As humanity's councilor, he would insure that his people will be safe from such barbarians.

While the Alliance hardly got attacked by pirates, their expansion into the Traverse and their small navy has caused some civilians to be captured and sold into slavery. Surprisingly enough, any humans captured would often escape with many other captives. Their stories ranged from sneaking away to staging a riot and escaping in the chaos. Udina was not an idiot, while he was thankful for the return of many captured humans, he knew that they alone couldn't escape from pirates or the Batarian military. He has heard rumors that Red Hand mercenaries have come across men and women in white and yellow armor operating in territory, even they would consider suicide.

'_Could this possibly be the creation of an Alliance black op team? If so why wasn't I informed? Surely something as politically volatile as this would cause the Alliance to inform me of such a move.' _Udina was in deep thought about the implications of such actions on the Alliance part.

Little did he know, however that Valern was also having similar thoughts. Gathering reports of STG teams operating in the terminus systems, he concluded someone must be assistance humans exclusively in escaping, but the question was who?

_'It seems not even Udina is aware of who is helping humans escape from the Batarians. I do not know to either be relieved or worried. Udina not being informed tells me that he has no connections with these operatives, but, as humanity's councilor, if he doesn't know then who can? Must see to it to gather information from the Shadow Broker' _ Valern thought.

"I agree, Councilor. Therefore I have a proposal: If the Batarians do not take responsibility for the actions of Balak, then they risk direct Council intervention on their borders." Tevos proudly stated.

"It seems plausible enough. Though I still argue to have spectres deployed to ensure that their dreadnought production is either sabotaged or delayed." Sparatus suggested. He knew that the Batarians were building large cruisers and had a total of nine dreadnoughts in their possession. While still remarkable far behind the Hierarchy, he wanted to make sure they don't ever posses more. Since they were not a part of the council, they were unbound by the treaty of Farixen and that worried him.

"And what about the geth?" Valern question.

"The geth have not been seen outside the Persus Veil for almost three centuries, even we saw on footage that the geth attacking us are nothing alike to the ones the quarians have encountered. For now I'd recommend we remain vigilant and do nothing to provoke them." Tevos answered.

"What of the quarians? No doubt they will use this as an excuse to attack the geth and will no doubt be obliterated. While whatever they decide to do is their own business, I fear an attack on the geth may provoke them to war with all organics not just the quarians." Sparatus concluded. He was well aware that the geth posses a navy almost as big and strong as the turians and this unnerved him. If the Hegemony and the geth ally against the Citadel, the results will be catastrophic.

"Let the Asari republics deal with the quarians, Councilor. Now I realize you've also called a meeting to petition for the Volus to be granted a council seat."

Nodding at Tevos and stood up and began walking back and forth. "The Volus have been the Citadel's bankers for almost the entirety of its creation and I ask you that if this is not enough contribution, then nothing ever will. The Volus are mounting immense pressure on my government and without their merchantable expertise we cannot maintain our large fleets and maintain our role as the galactic peace keepers."

Udina then began to talk. "It is true Councilors. Many of our corporations have contracts with the Volus protectorate and our economy is strongly intertwined. If they are denied a council seat then it is likely that they will recede from Council markets. Frankly councilors, our economy is run by them and I fell it is time to grant them a higher responsibility."

Tevos listen to both her co-workers statements. She knew that Volus corporations have been departing from Asari markets, resulting in massive amounts of credits lost. Sooner or later, she realized, the Volus were going to get a council seat. She looked at Valern and asked him "What do you think Valern? Should we grant them a seat on the council?"

Sighing, he replied "If we don't I fear the Salarian Union will have a depression and right now they can't afford that with my government discussing settling five garden worlds and another dozen for mining."

Nodding her head, she turned to Sparatus and said "Very well. Sparatus inform the Volus protectorate that they will be given their council seat."

Sparatus gave a bow and was preparing to leave, before a spectre walked into the room. "Councilors forgive me, but we have a call from Commander Shepard and he says it's an emergency."  
"Put them on the private line." Tevos ordered.

The spectre nodded her head and got on her radio to delivers Tevos' orders. Moments later Commander Shepard's hologram appeared in the room.

"Shepard what can we do for you?" Udina asked wanting to get straight to the point.

"Councilors, I don't have much time, but we need to mobilize a fleet and move on Eden Prime. I've just learned Balak is sending his troops there as we speak and he is going to attempt to obtain the conduit." Shepard explained to them.

"What exactly is the conduit, Commander?" Valern asked, wanting to know more on the device.

"You're not going to believe me, but based on a prothean beacon, it is many porthean stasis pods with live protheans in them!"

"By the goddess! Live protheans? Commader, are you sure of this?" Tevos asked him.

"Hundred percent, Councilor."

"Very well, Shepard. I'll get online with Hackett and attempt to get the Alliance fourteen and thirteen fleets to mobilize on the planet." Udina quickly said, getting up from his seat and almost running towards the Alliance embassy.

"And the Salarian Union will provide the salarian second fleet to assist." Valern reassured.

Shepard nodded, thankful for the extra support. "Thank you councilor, I must go now to prepare my team."

"Good luck Commander." Sparatus told him. As much as he would like to also deploy a fleet to the planet, the Hierarchy's fleets were busy engaging Batarian and Geth forces elsewhere.

After the video feed was cut off the remaining councilors sat there contemplating the possibility of live protheans.

* * *

**SSV Corvette Normandy**

Commander Shepard was in the weapons locker room gathering all the weapons they had. Everyone knew it might come to a massive battle and everyone was packing extra armor, weapons, and other necessities. He skimmed through the Normandy's inventory to see what heavy weapons that they had. He decided to take the cain, grenade launcher, and missile launcher with them; Wrex and Ramirez grabbed the heavy weapons and made sure that they were all loaded.

"Joker how much longer until we exit FTL? he asked.

"We will be arriving at Eden Prime in four hours." came the quick reply of Joker.

"When we exit, I want the Normandy's scanners and sensors online and a full scan of the system."

"Roger that Commander."

Getting extra clips for his weapon, Ramirez asked "So how bad do you think it'll get down there?"

"I don't know Ramirez, but we have to prepare for the worst." Shepard told him.

"Shepard, whatever happens there it's been an honor serving with you." Garrus told him in his usual flanging voice.

"Garrus make sure to duck out there."

"Turians don't know how to duck, but I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Tali and Nyreen were in the medical bay gathering as many medi-gel as they could carry.

"By the amount of medi-gel you are taking I'd imagine that you getting for a war." Dr. Chakwas told them after seeing the amount of medi-gel that they were taking. They'd practically took all her supplies, leaving behind empty cabinets.

"Well doctor we expect the worst down there." Nyreen countered.

"Just be careful out there dear. We have already lost a beloved member of this crew." She said solemnly.

"I will doctor, don't worry."

"This should be enough for your mission." Daro said in her accented voice.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Tali said.

They left the medical bay and towards the elevators. Stepping inside, Nyreen pressed the button for the elevator to go to the cargo bay. Once there, they began loading the medi-gel on blue jays.

* * *

**Approx. 4 hours later **

Shepard was tasked with stopping Balak. Already it had cost him to lose a fellow friend and he would be damned if Balak wasn't stopped here. Whether or not there were live protheans on Eden Prime, Shepard was about to find out. On the bridge he stood behind Joker awaiting exit from FTL.

"All systems are online and functional. We will be exiting FTL in 1 minute. Preparing FTL exit protocols." Joker reported.

Shepard nodded and began walking towards the elevator. On his way there, on the comms, he said "Crew members of the Normandy, I know you are tired. We have lost a good friend getting here, but we got here. We will ensure his sacrifice was not in vain. We will not go down without a fight and we will stop Balak here. Strike with speed and courage. Let this upcoming battle carry us to peace. Good luck to all of you."

"Dropping from FTL….now Commander." Joker reported.

Immediately upon exiting warp space, Shepard and the Normandy's crew witnessed an entire force of over 3000 ships blocking the planet. The force consisted of various batarian, geth, and even some reaper, both destroyers class and the dreadnought class, ships.

"We are going to need help Commander." Joker reported upon laying eyes

Just then the system's relay was powering up and the entire Salarian second fleet arrived. Moments later the Alliance thirteen and fourteen fleets arrived through warp space.

The voice of Admiral Hackett was heard throughout the ship and many others. "Shepard, I need you to meet up with the ground invasion and deal while with the ground forces we'll deal with the ships."

Shepard was quick to respond. "Sir, who's leading the ground invasion?"

Hackett merely said "An old friend. You see soon enough, now go commander." He then cut the link.

Many of the corvettes in the Alliance navy cloaked and with a frigate escort descended on the planet. Hackett had organized his ships into four battle groups. Battle group 1, which contained all carriers with a guard of corvettes and a few destroyers, were to stay at the rear and deploy their aircraft to make strafe runs on weaken ships. Battle group 2, which had the remaining frigates pair up with destroyers, were to attack cruisers and frigates in order to weaken them. The cruisers and battle cruisers, which made up battle group 3 , were ordered to engaged the reapers destroyers and the batarian dreadnoughts. This allowed battle group 4 to destroy the larger reapers ships. Of course this meant all battle ships and dreadnoughts, which were few in number, would be reserved for the larger ships and would only provide covering fire.

* * *

**SSV Dreadnought **_**Heart of Sol**_

Hackett took a quick glance around the familiar bridge of one of humanity's most advanced and powerful ship. It was illuminated by blue overhead lights and orange consoles. He sat in the center of the bridge, amongst his men.

He made sure to have scrolled through the various reports and data streaming into his omni-tool on the details of his mission. He knew he was against long odds, but he was confident that he would not fail. Twice he'd made sure that the joint fleet was operating at peak performance. Reactors were operating at full capacity, shields were at one hundred percent, weapons were online on the various ships, and each had their orders.

_'They are ready of what is about to be asked of them.' _Hackett thought looking at his men.

"Sir the Salarian Admiral in on the line requesting a connect." Madison, the ships AI, informed Hackett.

"Put him on."

The hologram of the salarian admiral, Jaleon Redrin replaced the image of Madison. "Admiral according to my analyst the reaper forces have shut down the orbital systems. If a ground team can recapture the power plants on the planet, then we should be able to bring the back online."

"Very well, Admiral I'll deploy A.C.S and Alliance troopers to take the power plants, until then I fear we must make do with what we have."

Bowing his head, the Salarian Admiral disconnected the link from Hackett's ship.

'_Probably thought that I would've actually requested an STG team to recapture the plants. Like they wouldn't try to figure out how the reapers managed to disable them in the first place.' _Hackett thought.

"Madison have the relay nuclear mines been detonated?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. My calculations show a massive debris field."

"Good. have all carriers move to that location with an escort."

"Very well, sir." Madison hologram then vanished from the bridge.

He got on the comms and said, in his usual gruff voice "All ships move in and engaged the enemy forces."

The council and reaper fleets exchanged heavy fire, lighting the darkness of space. The Alliance had a total of over 16000 space-capable aircraft, ranging from drones to their fighters and bombers. The 3600 drones of the Alliance navy sped towards the enemy fleet and began strafing runs. Of course they would be slaughtered if they engaged larger ships, which is why they were used only on frigate class vessels and enemy aircraft, depleting them in order for the Alliance and Salarian bombers to begin their runs.

The fleet of 600 ships moved together, almost in precise synchronization like a ballet formation. The larger ships having longer range, fired first on both sides. The enemy fleet had the advantage of rate of fire and numbers. However, Hackett had the advantage in power and while his ships fired at a slower rate, they did not have to discharge their main weapons on a planet's magnetic field. He knew he had to get the enemy fleet away from the planet or else they could continue their level of fire.

"Sir, the enemy fleet is maneuvering and orienting itself into attack formation." Madison informed.

"What of their weapons systems?" Hackett asked.

"I'm detecting a large concentration of heat from the enemy ships. Sir, they are powering up their Mass Accelerators and are firing…..now!"

Thousands of explosions rocked the entire Human fleet. Massive orbs of pure energy ripped apart some of the frigates and corvettes that were making planet fall. However, the majority managed to make it and while their loss was depressing, it allowed the Alliance frigate and destroyer battle group to move towards the enemy's right flank.

"Sir the frigates _Vodograd _and _Thermopylae _are down." The AI informed Hackett.

"Tell the cruisers to fire their disruptor torpedoes and geothermal missiles in knife fights and to save their rail gun cannons for long range fire. And I want targeting solutions on their large ships.

"Aye, Admiral. Anything else?"

"Have battle group four fire their missiles on the nearest target ."

"Very well." The Heart of Sol's AI delivered his orders to the Alliance battle group.

Hackett had only one other dreadnought at his disposal, the Shield of Argos and he was saving it for their inevitable brawl with the 15 reaper capital ships.

The massive amount of the missiles and torpedoes that both classes of vessels managed to fire was incredible. Over 360 streams of bright lights flared across the open space and impacted on their targets. The blast managed to destroy 5 enemy cruisers and damaged 3 frigates.

Madison appeared on Hackett's tac-screen. "Sir the destroyers and frigates are launching their EMP warheads at the enemy frigates and cruisers."

The EMP warheads are a strange creation in the Alliance arsenal. In the vacuum in space an EMP burst cannot exist since empty space has no magnetic field. However, that is the magnificence of the warhead itself. Having a self-sustaining magnetic field inside a capsule, it is then surrounded by delivery system that mimics the conditions for an EMP to occur. It has a smart system that enables it to falsely replicate itself on enemy sensors, without a unique code you cannot know which one is the real one. It has a razor-sharp point in order to penetrate armor and once it detects electronics it detonates. Depending on the location of the detonation it can momentarily disable the ship or completely destroy it. Since the delivery system contains gamma rays, it is advised to wear a bio-suit when manufacturing or repairing such a weapon.

"Hmm, have they launched their missiles?" He asked her.

"Negative."

"Very well. Tell them to continue their evasive maneuvers and to only engaged damaged targets." Thinking his head on how he could finish the fight, he asked the AI "Monica have you been able to penetrate the reaper ships?"

"Negative. Both them and the geth seem to have unusually strong warfare suites and a large proportion of my processing power has been diverted tasked to fend their cyber-attacks off attacks off.

The enemy cruisers that had survived the EMP strikes were severely damaged and life-pods could be see being launched from the ship.

"Tell the salarian fleet to engage the enemy's left flank." Hackett ordered.

"Very well. Done Admiral." Madison responded.

Hackett had noticed that whereas the enemy fleet formation had been previously advancing towards his ships, the sudden approach of ships on both their flanks seemed to give them a moment of pause. They had almost seemed to completely halt their forward motion, which Hackett took full advantage of.

"Monica, order Battle group four to advance along the enemy fleets center and try to divide them. And tell Captain White to launch all the carriers aircraft."

"Right away Admiral."

* * *

**SSV Super Carrier **_**Mercury**_

Captian White, had been given the go-ahead to launch her fighters and bombers. Over the comms, she ordered "All aircraft launch, I repeat all fighters launch."

Thousands of aircraft were soon pouring out of all the carriers hangars. They raced towards the enemy's aircraft.

White, on the line with several bomber flight leaders, said "All bombers target cruiser and dreadnought class vessels and if necessary drop your nuclear payload."

"Affirmative m'am." was her reply.

* * *

Alex Rider and his team of 19 bombers were currently navigating through the firefight that was occurring in space in attempt to destroy their targets.

"Let's keep this nice and easy, people." He said to his team.

"You think we might be thanked after this?" Arnold, one of Alex's compatriots, asked him.

"Maybe. Does it matter?"

Before Arnold could respond, Kristina hollered into the comms "Sir new target! Geth-class dreadnought in sector Alpha-23, bearing 13 by 47! Their launching interceptors."

A dozen or so interceptors changed course and were on intercept course with Alex's bombing unit.

Alex got on the comms and said "This is B-1 squadron leader, anyone out there requesting assistance. We have bogeys at 13 by 47."

The geth interceptors were only minutes from their position and were preparing to fire. Just when it seemed they were about to tear up Alex's unit, four of the geth interceptors exploded. A feminine voice came on the line. "Roger that B-1. We are engaging bogeys now."

"Thanks for the assist." Alex told the mysterious woman.

"Don't mention it."

Turning his attention to his unit, he said "Alright people let's take out that dreadnought."

When they were over the dreadnoughts they dropped their payload. With a series of synchronized flashes, yellow streaks appeared on the geth ship as explosions weaken the kinetic barriers. One of the bombs managed to take out a GUARDIAN laser, however the dreadnought was still kicking.

"Coming in for another run, this time make sure to drop your nuclear payload." Alex told his team. His reply was a series of affirmatives.

The GUARDIAN lasers of the geth were too busy trying to fend off other bombers and fighters that it was nearly over-heated, which was the perfect window for Alex's team.

"Drop bombs…now!" he yelled.

Once again, a series of explosions rocked the ship, though this time the bombs did more than just weaken the kinetic barriers. The combined nuclear attack caused the ship to detonate and a bright aura soon replaced the ship.

"Alright people lets head back and rearm."

* * *

**Eden Prime**

**1 hour into the attack**

Chaos was everywhere, that was all anyone could see in the streets of Eden Prime. Shepard's team were advancing towards the prothean excavation site, with Anderson and the 34th Infantry division and the 2nd Titan platoon. They were getting pounded by Geth artillery fire and the best they could respond was to simply take cover in the destroyed buildings.

Major Denison and his men were able to destroy a few of the artillery emplacements before a geth counter-attack overran their position. Now all that remained were corpses on the streets. The local militia were generous enough to gather the bodies and place them in a make-shift morgue.

From the shelter of a collapsed hotel, Anderson huddled over the tac-camera in the middle of the table. They were joined by the 56th airborne, or more precisely what remained of them. The majority of their unit had been killed during the intial drop by Geth AA fire.

Garrus who had been sniping anyone that got near peaked through the window to see a massive enemy force headed their way. "Shepard, I see the enemy and they're coming with heavy armor."

Across the room, Ramirez stood up and started directing troops in a hurried manner. "Alright, soldiers I want a firing line across the enemy line through this building. Spread out to the streets below if you have to, don't bunch up. Anyone with a heavy weapon get on the roof and start picking off their armor!"

He didn't need to repeat himself and the soldiers moved into place with little trouble. Ramirez gestured Shepard over to talk, and Shepard made his way across rubble quick as he could.

"Shepard we need to move now. There are a fuck-ton of geth and batarians headed our way and they have more men than we have ammo."

"I know," Shepard appeared to be thinking. Finally he said "Ramirez take 78 men and go around the hotel and flank them from the rear. The narrow streets should create a kill zone if you disable their rear guard."

"What? And just fucking run for it without linking back up or having additional support?" Ramirez was incredulous. Sure he would do what was necessary to stay alive, but Shepard's plan meant men and women would actually die before they could get a shot out.

"The fight is about to get real nasty and I need someone I can trust leading the men. Once the fight starts we won't have time to link up, so instead make your way towards the excavation site. Don't worry about leaving anyone behind just make sure you pull your men out of there to fight another day." Replied Shepard.

"Roger that. Good luck John."

"Good luck to you too, James."

Ramirez walked off and began gathering men for his ambush. A titan and a few Alliance troopers were busy setting up whatever rubble and furniture they could find and were stacking them into a make-shift barrier. The rest were checking weapons and handing out grenades and ammo.

Scanning across the room, Ramirez saw a familiar face on a soldier that he fought with on Therum . "Bradley? John Bradley? Damn never thought I'd see you again." he said, handing his hand out.

Bradley shook it and replied "Same here, though I guess fate has a funny way of throwing people together."

"Right you are. Listen I need men for a high risk op and figured you may want to volunteer."

"Well it sure beats sitting here." Turning to one of his men, he ordered "Foley, go and tell Connors and Jones that we are leaving."

The sniper went to do his assigned task.

"Get your men geared up, and we may need extra help so I'll gather up more men." Ramirez told him as he walked out of the room.

"Roger that."

Looking out the window Bradley could see that the geth had nearly reached their positions and there were already shots being fired from both sides. He frowned as he looked to the sky. It was filled with a blanket of black ash and flames throughout the city of New Persia only made visibility worse. "I'd kill anything if it meant we had air support…."

Carrie Sherman grinned and said "Damn Captain, I'd thought you'd be more optimistic."

"And I'd thought you'd be less perky, staff sergeant."

Ramirez returned and told Bradley that they were ready. "Captain it's time to move out."

"Let's go men." Bradley ordered. The men and women chosen for the task filed out. Ramirez lead them across open ground, around the narrow streets, and into the buildings on the side. The geth were passing them and Ramirez told his men to hold fire until the enemy's rear showed itself.

"Conners you ready with the guardian?" Jones asked his squad mate.

"Yeah, just make sure you don't get hit." Conners replied, setting the heavy weapon on the window sill.

Foley chuckled before ducking behind a couch as a incoming rocket took a house less than 2 blocks away and turned it to ash. "Looks like the machines aren't fucking around…." he muttered to Bradley. Looking back he saw Ramirez was taking up a firing position.

The geth's rear was roughly 26 yards away and were aiming what looked like artillery pieces towards Shepard's position. As he watched the artillery being set up, the geth infantry fanned out across the streets and started to launch smoke grenades all over to cover their advance. In just a matter of seconds the air was shrouded with smoke. Ramirez could still hear the sound of the geth marching; the sound of their feet banging on the ground.

Before Ramirez could give the order to fire at will a massive form wandered into the street in front of the building. One of the soldiers next to him screamed "HOLY FUCK!" before opening fire on the strange figure.

Enemy fire tore through the smoke and forced Ramirez's men to take cover. Some were too slow and were sprayed with enemy rounds. He looked over the barricade and saw geth and batarian troops emerging from the smoke screen.

"SWITCH TO THERMAL AND OPEN FIRE!" He screamed.

The geth's crackle of fire was drowned out by a boom Connor's guardian impacting one of the geth's artillery pieces. The explosion caused some of the enemy troops to stumble and were sprayed down by Ramirez's men.

In the midst of the enemy stood a monster of machine and metal. It was a huge creature standing at 12 feet tall. Nearly its entire body was covered in heavy plated armor and from a massive head piece it looked at Ramirez. It was a Geth Juggernaut and it locked its weapon on Ramirez's building.

"Fuck my life." muttered an annoyed Ramirez.

Then all hell broke loose.

The juggernaut let loose a barrage of bullets into the building. Rifle, Sniper, and missile fire rained down on the geth's position. The juggernaut bore down on Ramirez's position as it fired a rocket into the building. Debris fell onto the streets below. Sherman got a wine bottle, and making a makeshift Molotov cocktail, threw it out the window down to the batarians blew. Their screams could be heard through the heavy firefight.

Suddenly, there was a 'pop' and the juggernaut exploded into a mist of circuits and armor plating. The batarians scattered in panic and confusion. Ramirez slowly looked up and saw Connors holding a smoking Guardian and giving an exaggerated thumbs-up.

"Damn good work Connors." Ramirez said to him.

"Thanks, but I think we still have a lot of those machines left." Connors informed him.

Ramirez nodded his head before turning his attention back towards the fight. He popped out of cover and fired a few rounds into the approaching geth troops. He saw a batarian go down having lost half of her head to a sniper round. His men were doing well, the narrow street had forced the geth and batarians to bunch together and made it a killing ground, like Shepard had predicted. He had made sure to destroy the enemy's rear vehicles preventing them from escaping.

Desperate for cover several batarian soldiers had managed to swarm their way up to the ruined hotel and were slowly advancing on the defenders. Lines of fire sailed through the air and incinerated many of the cover the Alliance soldiers were taking cover behind. A few of A.C.S troopers howled in agony as their bodies were lit on fire only to be cut down by batarian fire.

Jones detonated the mines that he had set up. The hotel shook and lurched to the side. Another of his detonations caused the structure to shatter. Batarian soldiers screamed as they were crushed in falling wreckage.

"Do they ever give up?" Ramirez whispered to himself. With his objective completed and enemy troops advancing on their position he decided it was time to bail out. "Bradley gather your men and get the hell out of here! Me and the rest of the titans will cover you! We'll regroup at these coordinates, now go!"

"Copy that Lieutenant Commander." Bradley said. He tapped his com twice to signify retreat. He personally wasn't happy with the decision, but he had his orders.

Ramirez and the remaining titans fired their weapons on the advancing batarians. They were cut down by grenades and heavy fire.

Once Bradley and his men were outside, Ramirez shouted over the com system "Alright men, we're pulling out!"

Just then a rocket explosion rocked the building and it started to collapse.

"Shit! EVERYONE OUT!" He shouted. Ramirez ran towards the nearest window and jumped for it. It was a leap of faith, jumping out of the third floor of a building.

He hit the ground hard and pain was felt throughout his body. As he looked up he saw the building coming down on him and then…..everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Will Ramirez survive the collapsed building? Will Shepard and his team make it to the prothean site? Will I stop talking as if this was a weekly episodic show? Find out on the next chapter of Heart of sol.


	26. Chapter 26 - Return to Eden pt 2

A/N: Last ch. got only 1 review. Just one. Thank you Nas4a2 for giving me feed back. See I use reviews to gauge the tone of the story so that you guys might enjoy it. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

* * *

10-27-2183 2275 hours (Citadel standard time)

* * *

**Eden Prime **

Ramirez slowly opened his eyes, seeing darkness in a hazy vision. Everything was a blur and he couldn't see very well. He was groggy and his body felt as if it was set on fire. Ramirez heard the stomping of feet, but couldn't tell who it belonged to.

"Hey, Captain! Looks like we got a live one here." Ramirez heard one of soldiers above him said in perfect English.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get him out of there!" he heard the leader say.

The rubble beneath him seemed to lessen and it was not long before he was exposed to the night sky. His vision was becoming clearer and once he could see fairly well he saw the face of none other than Captain Bradley.

"B-Bradley? I thought I told you to leave." Ramirez told him, attempting to get up.

"Whoa take it easy there. You may be a Titan, but you're still human. Anyways you told me to 'get the hell out of the building', you never said anything about going anywhere else." Bradley said.

"How many are left?"

"Men? Just my own. The rest left with Major Alef towards the center of the city."

Ramirez was about to respond when a droning noise began to drown out the sounds of combat. Ramirez turned his eyes upward and saw the figure of a reaper destroyer.

His face turned pale at the sight of such a monstrosity. "DESTROYER!" Screamed Ramirez. The rest of the men didn't need to listen to anything else. The men of Red squad broke from what-ever cover they had and ran as fast as they could for their lives.

As they ran, streets four blocks behind them were incinerated.

12 kilotons of pure red light shot through the Destroyer like an erupting volcano. Any Alliance or Salarian troops positioned in any of those streets were immediately turned to ash. Any of the Batarian forces that had failed to advance far away from the blast were also annihilated.

Ramirez was leading the rest of Red squad, when he heard Jones yell "L.C! We've got an abandoned Jaguar over here, and in good condition too!"

"Get it running! That Destroyer is coming for another attack!" Yelled Ramirez.

Jones got into the Jaguar, followed by the other three members of Red squad. He poked his head out of the Jaguar's driving seat. "She's jacked up and ready to go!"

Ramirez made sure Bradley and Sherman made it aboard the Jaguar before jumping on. Just as he leapt inside, he saw the destroyer was beginning it's second attack. "GO! GO! GO!" He screamed.

Jones didn't need any further encouragement, he hit the gas with enthusiasm that sent the rest of the squad bouncing around the Jaguar's interior. They spent several intense minutes as Jones swerved and jumped through the broken streets of New Persia, while Connors rode shotgun and mowed down enemies with his M283. Then with a sudden lurch, the Jaguar slammed to a halt sending the men and women careening to the front of the passenger compartment.

"Uh, captain….you might want to see this." Jones spoke quietly as if in shock.

Bradley made his way to the front ready to chew Jones for stopping without any orders, when he spotted what the sergeant major wanted him to see. It was Division HQ. It was destroyed, completely. The buildings that had served as HQ were now reduced to smoldering wrecks.

"We're fucked…." whispered a visibly shaken Foley. "We've got no communication, no backup, no support, and now no one else in our unit…."

Fearing for his friend, Ramirez tried reassuring him. "No, they've must have evacuated or re-deployed. There is still a battle in the waging in the city….our troops can't just be stranded and isolated."

Bradley was unable to reply. As far as he knew, they were the last surviving soldiers of the 34th division. He stepped out of the infantry transport, along with Ramirez, and walked to the structure that used to be HQ.

'_That's it the Batarians had won. It was merely a day into the attack and already they've managed to destroy the HQ.' _Bradley thought.

The sound of Bradley's men cheering cut through his despair and he turned to look at what they were cheering for.

Two miles down the road the destroyer they had escaped from, tumbled to the ground like a collapsing sky scrapper. It was on fire and as it fell, large explosions tore it apart. Overhead the of the destroyer stood two Alliance destroyers and three Salarian frigates and they were landing troops. The sky was filled with Alliance troop transports, O.I.T pods, and Eagle fighters.

It took Bradley a minute to recognize what he saw. He hear Connors yell "It's the goddamn navy! We've finally got air support and reinforcements! We are fucking saved!"

"Pack up men," Sherman shot Ramirez a glare and he added "and woman", this seemed to satisfy her, "We still have an excavation to go to."

The next few hours were spent watching the air force tear apart the Geths tank column before fresh Allied ground troops moved in to retake the outskirts of the city. However, the battle was not over as this was merely the first wave and the geth were about to launch their remaining four at the Alliance's lines in a final bid to take the city.

* * *

**10 kilometers from Ramirez's position.**

"1 hour until we reach the excavation site, commander." Said Kaidan as he drove the bush master.

Cursing and groaning, the bulk of the 34th division began to ready themselves for combat. When word reached Anderson that a destroyer was headed towards the division HQ, he got on the nearest com link and warned General Tokarev. He, along with the majority of his men managed to escape, however they had to leave behind the heavy vehicles.

Rousing himself from a 2-hour nap, Wrex began checking his weapons. "How long until we see some action Shepard?"

"I think you may want to be careful what you wish for." Shepard answered.

Wrex just grunted. Shepard looked around the interior of the bush master as the rest of the 34th division were forced to walk. They had taken turns of course, but that didn't speed up the push towards the site. The good thing was, as the men prepared themselves, that Shepard didn't have to relay any commands. Anderson was doing the majority of the shouting and since the men and women had been trained for this, he didn't need to speak to give out orders at all.

"Captain Anderson I'm seeing a large geth force advancing towards our position across the other side of the riverbank." Garrus warned him.

"What is the size of their force?" Anderson asked.

"I'd say they have more troops and armor by the looks of it." Garrus responded.

"How far out are they?"

"About thirty minutes out. Forty if we can suppress them."

"Engage if you have to. I don't want to give away our position away."

"Roger that."

"A-company, can you read me? A-1 report." Anderson asked on his helmet's microphone.

"We read you Captain. What are your orders? Need us to take out enemy armour?" Replied a deep masculine voice. The voice belonged to First Lieutenant Coats and he deliberately mispronounced the British spelling of armor to annoy Anderson since they were both from the United Kingdom. Since they had to reorganize their troops after taking heavy losses no one unit was comprised solely of one branch. This meant that the 34th Infantry division contained tankers, O.I.T troopers, and even the 56th airborne that they had picked up had been folded into C company.

"You're hilarious A-1. I need status update on your troops position." Replied Anderson

"We are green, Central. Just say the word and we'll be ready to attack."

"Roger that A-1, Central out."

Anderson turned his attention back to the men, who without having been told, had already deployed from the vehicles and started setting up firing positions. The terrain they were now on was far different in the city. While the city offered many ambush points for defenders and attackers alike, the open-wooden farmlands and forests of Eden Prime made it a killing ground for large scale armor warfare. There were trees and towns everywhere to provide cover, but not enough to be a problem to navigate through or around.

"Alright last weapons check, then get ready for the greatest tank battle in the 22nd history. I want heavy defenses and keep guardians for vehicles only."

The troops cheered in response just as there was a 10 minute warning until contact. Suddenly a constant booming was heard .

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Shepard screamed to his men. The barrage hit the main force and caused limbs to be torn apart and bodies to be mangled.

Out of the woods of the northern riverbank came out a large geth and batarian force compromising of 300,000 troops, 1000 artillery pieces and over 3400 tanks and colossuses. They had a numerical advantage over the Alliance defenders as well as quality of troops as theirs were fresh and the Alliance soldiers were exhausted having fought all day.

The Alliance could only muster 65,000 troops of mixed branches, 300 Rhino artillery pieces, and just 750 vehicles ranging from tanks to troops transports. Anderson had to admit these were long odds had it not been for the fact that he had 79 falcons and the new Titan boas to even the odds. The titan boa tank had not previously been tested in combat and now Anderson was about to see if they were up to the task. Outnumbered, outgunned, and outmatched the Alliance soldiers bravely stood their ground.

Guardian troopers, as standard riflemen called them, fired their rockets at the colossus'. Heavy machine gun fire and artillery pieces fired on the advancing infantry. An unending stream of bullets tore possible enemy into shreds while falcon gunships fired on the artillery pieces before could inflict massive causalities. The geth managed to shoot down a tenth of the falcon gunships.

The advantage the Alliance held was that the Alliance defensive line had naturally made ravines and the Alliance and Geth positions were separated by a wide river. Shepard looked to his left and right as he kept pace with his team's advance into the ravine. The large boulders also provided excellent cover.

All along the river geth hovercraft, along with their colossus', were crossing the river. A veritable tide of paste white was pouring across their riverbanks, only to be cut down by guardian fire.

"Anderson! We have hard contact with geth forces! Minimal losses on our side, but there is no sign of any enemy fortifications or emplacements!" Shepard acknowledge the report with a quick tap on his comm then aimed his rail gun carbine at the nearest krogan soldier. He fired and shot the krogan in the eye, but it still charged. Feet away Shepard's location the Krogan was attacked with machinegun fire. After what seemed like eternity, the krogan fell with a loud thud.

"Stay in position and await further orders." Anderson responded.

"Roger that."

Looking back at the frontlines, Shepard could see fifteen geth colossus had crossed the river and were charging their weapons.

"Anyone with a guardian fire on the….!" Shepard began to tell his men. The deep loud bust of multiple cannons firing caused Shepard to pause in mid sentence and crouch in his cover. Standing back up he spotted a pair of Titan boa tanks to his left firing their main canons

They were systematically slaughtering the Colossuses. Their shells tore deep into the geths armor and caused them to explode, sending parts flying everywhere.

"Armor superiority." One of the tank crews said as they rolled off further down the beach to assist other troops.

Those two words expressed the feeling that the Alliance soldiers felt. "I swear to god those tankers like to blow up anything they can." muttered Shepard.

"Well it's all good so long as you're not the one being blown up by them." Garrus remarked as he fired his sniper rifle. Bodies littered the riverbank as the enemy forces pushed towards the enemy trench lines.

Anderson seeing the battle being played out, ordered Coats armored company, 78 strong, to mobilize. "Coats get your company and move them 2 klicks to the left and hit them from behind."

"Roger that commander." Coats said as he got his armored company, which consisted of 13 titan boas and 65 bush masters, and got started moving towards their objective.

Anderson ordered a few of the falcons of make strafing runs along the river to give the infantry some breathing room. They managed to take out about 65 enemy artillery pieces and damaged another 7, but the rest were still operational. Then he had an idea.

"Squadron leader, F-1 do you copy?" He asked.

"This is F-1, we copy central." Replied the squadron leader of the falcons.

"F-1, have your gunships outfitted with incendiary rounds and fire on the woods."

"Uh…with all due respect….why, ahem central?"

"If I'm right then that'll destroy the geth's cover and allow us to find their hidden artillery. The very least it could do is at least suffocate any remaining batarians still hidden there."

"Copy that, heading back to station to rearm. Be advised we will be unavailable for about twenty minutes."

"Roger that, F-1." Anderson then got on the comms and got a direct link with the 8th air force. The commander of the 8th air force was Lieutenant Colonel Ashley Colber. She relied on strategic attack and defensive formations to harass enemy air and armor assets while the troops on the ground advanced. She was one of the more….cooperative air wing commanders.

"Lieutenant Colonel Colber, I need to request some of your broadsword bombers." Anderson stated.

"Well, Captain," she said in an accented German voice," Right now the bulk of my angels are busy supporting other troops or are being repaired."

Angels, that was what she called her pilots. The idea amused Anderson, however he needed those geth artillery pieces destroyed. "Anything you can spare we'll take." Anderson pleaded.

"Very well captain. I have fifteen rapiers and twelve broad swords currently refueling, once they're ready to go you'll be the first be receive support."

"I appreciate it." Anderson then cut the feed.

Craters belched smoke all along the river banks where guardian missiles fired on the enemy. What was once a beautiful blue river was now a blood and black synthetic oil mixed body of water. Shepard was disgusted to say the least.

"Commander the geth are placing a bridge over the river." Tali warned him.

Shepard looked at the geth's side of the river through goggles and sure enough the geth were placing a brigde.

An extremely long vehicle that seemed to be a bridge crossing mounted on a half-track drove right into the river. Extending all the way towards the other end of the river.

"Anderson we have an enemy bridge vehicle and it needs to be destroyed." Shepard said on his comms.

"I'm getting similar reports along the entire line. Rhino artillery is firing, but Shepard they are limited." Anderson responded.

"We'll make do then." Shepard cut the line as he fired his rifle. Shepard noticed that the batarians and the geth were getting closer and closer to the trenches. He hoped they wouldn't get any nearer.

It was vain hope.

Alliance troopers poured machine gun fire in hope of trying to turn the tide. However minutes later 2300 batarians and geth were across the riverbank and making their way towards the riverbank. Artillery fire from both sides killed anyone exposed.

"Shepard we are under constant fire! We need air support, now!" Kaidan told the Commander.

Just then 4 falcon gunships flew low over the muddy terrain and made strafing runs. Flying low over the battlefield fired on the numerous bridges destroying them. Any geth and batarians on them either were killed in the initial blast or drowned. However, the geth's AA fire managed to destroy two of the falcons. It was clear that the Alliance troopers needed rapiers or broad swords aircraft, or else they would soon be overrun. Things were critical for them and they have suffered heavy casualties due to the enemy's artillery pieces.

The Alliance armor was starting to become overwhelmed. Already they had lost 35 Jaguars, 43 Prowlers, and 23 Bush masters. However, they inflicted casualties on the geth 3 times over. Surprisingly enough none of the titan boas seemed to be even moderately damaged; they seemed to just fire and reload repeatedly.

Already there were reports that the more lightly defended southern line had collapsed and was retreating setting up a new defensive line. The bulge in the Alliance line caused Anderson to reprioritize his artillery fire away from the bulk of the geth forces and to the southern line to cover I-company's retreat.

Bullets sprayed the Alliance positions. The nearest Batarian body was only 300 meters from the riverbank and they were nearing closer. A corporal yelled "GETH DROP SHIP!"

Shepard looked up to see a geth drop ship descended on their position. Shepard ducked as the geth drop ship opened fire on the trenches. The blast caused Shepard to fall forward, when the firing stopped he saw the body of the corporal and he had a hole where his head used to be.

Getting back up, Shepard saw a batarian pyro soldier, who had managed to make it across the river, incinerate a squad of Alliance soldiers. Their screams echoed in his ears as the smell of burned flesh filled his nostrils. Aiming his carbine at the batarian soldier, he fired and shot the gas tanks. The batarian soldier was engulfed in flames.

'_I guess that's karma for you.' _Shepard thought. Knowing that the enemy was getting closer, he shouted to his men. "Now will a be a good time to use your grenade launchers!"

"HA! This is what I'm talking about!" Wrex said as he placed a rather large knife at the end of his gun. He got out of cover and ran to the nearest batarian soldier. Shepard almost pitied the poor batarian, having a krogan charge at you is a hell of a site. Wrex impaled the retreating Batarian on his knife and flung him in the air. Wrex fired his shotgun, leaving the Batarian embedded on his knife with a rather large hole where his stomach used to be.

Discarding the batarian corpse from his gun, Wrex took cover and began firing at the closest geth. "HA, THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Wrex shouted. The more trigger happy alliance soldiers followed his lead and began getting out of the ravines and moved forward. The trees and rocks provided excellent cover as they engaged the enemy forces.

"Spirits, Wrex has gone insane!" Garrus muttered, wide-eyed at the carnage Wrex was unleashing.

"Maybe, but our positions are being destroyed by the geths artillery and we need a way to halt the enemy." Shepard told him.

Garrus firing his sniper rifle was able to kill a batarian crossing the river. "What we need is to destroy those bridge crossings."

Shepard nodded his head. "Well Vakarian think you can help me take them out?" he said with a smirk.

"Sorry, but you seem to forget that Turians can't swim."

"You're not afraid of a little water, are you Garrus?" Shepard asked mockingly.

"Afraid of the water? No. Afraid of drowning? Absolutely." Garrus answered.

Shaking his head, Shepard got on his com. "Kaidan you're with me. We are going to attempt to destroy the nearest bridge, so bring a lot of P-10 cause we are going to need it."

"Roger that commander."

The Alliance fought desperately to hold the line. They knew that if they fell here, then the entire invasion might be compromised. Losses were mounting on both sides, but as the fighting progressed it became clear that the fire coming from the geth was more than the Alliance could return.

Anderson was seeing his men were dying by the dozens each time they took out a colossus. He needed a solution and quick. Analyzing the situation he realized that he had to move his armor back so they could have a superior firing position, but that meant that his infantry would be momentarily exposed to the numerous enemy infantry and armor. Deciding to make the hardest decision of his life, he ordered the bulk of his falcons to fire on the enemy positions with everything they had, buying his armor time to pull back.

_'I hope this works.' _Anderson thought.

* * *

The massive tracer rounds gave the green vision of night goggles a spectacle of dancing lights. The thermal vision on the tanks allowed them to see through any smoke screen and the general darkness of the night.

It did not happen every day to be tasked by the head of division, and this was the first time for many young recruits of A company. Although they were veterans among the men, these men were rare. And being tasked with assaulting the geth's rear meant everything was at stake.

Major Coats led his men to a ridge and once they managed to reached it, he heard one of the privates yell "TANKS! A SHIT LOAD OF TANKS!"

Coats peered through his gunner sight, and over the ridge, 2 miles away he saw a massive force of geth Colossus and the new batarian heavy tank, codenamed 'four eyes' in name of their four mass accelerator cannons. The batarians called them ogres due to the intimidating look of the tank, though the sight of the titan boas themselves also sent an emotion of fear.

The massive armored company consisted of about five hundred combined enemy tanks.

Coats said to his men "All tanks take forward." However, none moved. They seemed to be paralyzed with fear.

"What the hell is this? I say move!" One again none of the tanks moved.

"I will not have cowards in my company!" With that Major Coats tank moved forward. Moments later another one followed. And slowly one by one the Alliance tanks took their positions along the ridge.

"They are two miles out begin firing." Coats ordered. As of a symphony of orchestra, the line of tanks fired at will.

Having the superior position, Coat's men were able to inflict massive amounts of casualties in the opening salvo.

Dirt and rock near their position was vaporized under the firepower of the geth and the batarian orgre tanks. "Major they are closing fast!" said a fellow tanker.

"Keep firing. They only get through us after they've destroyed us. Do I make myself clear?" Coats told his men.

Even though they were inexperienced and young, they knew that without their sacrifice the main force would be encircled an destroyed. A series of affirmatives were heard and they fired their main cannons.

"Major they are coming over the ridge….now!" A tanker said as he destroyed an ogre tank.

"Everyone in full reverse!" Coats told his men. As his tank retreated, the front canon faced the enemy forces and he fired it continuously.

"SHIT MY TANK IS STUCK! ITS….." Screamed a tanker, whose tank got stuck in the terrain. He was silenced as batarian ogres and colossuses fired on his tank. Killing him and his crew. The smoldering wreck of a bush master stood silenced as the enemy forces pushed onward.

Both sides being exposed guaranteed heavy losses on both sides, however the Alliances superior range allowed them to destroy targets further away. With the conditions they were fighting in, the ease of switching from night to thermal vision allowed Alliance tankers to see the Batarians before they saw them.

In the ensuing hours clouds of smoke and fire illuminated the battlefield as Batarian tankers, using their superior numbers, made a deep thrust into the Alliance positions. As the Alliance tanks retreated, one bush master mistakenly turned left.

Corporal Erich Stein was driving his bush master tank as he tried to avoid fire. He had to fire and move repeatedly to avoid being fired upon. Firing his canon he navigated through the wreckage of vehicles. Having been cut-off, Stein had driven left instead of backwards as his nerves took over. A force of 9 ogres and 13 colosses pursued him.

Staff Sergeant Mikhail Vas fired the cannon as best as he could, making every shot count. They were down to only just 8 anti-armor shells and 1 heavy explosive volatile shell or HEVS. It was said to be enough to sink a 20th century frigate and was only to be used when all other ammunitions were depleted. Vas hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Reload. Reload." Vas told his tanker crew in his Ukrainian accent.

"We are going as fast as we can.", Rane Frec replied as he, along with Pachorowitz 'Pac' Rostev, loaded a shell into the canon. They were both from Poland and had served six years with each other. Almost instantly the shell was fired, destroying a geth Colossus.

"Hurry up on the next round!"

"Why don't use the gauss cannons while we re-load!?"

Vas mentally face-palmed himself. How can he have forgotten about the Bush masters secondary armaments. Switching over to the gauss cannons, he fired two 55mm shells at a colossus. The rounds tore through the armor, but was still operational.

'_Maybe I should use those for ogre tanks instead.' _Vas thought as he the deep penetration of the cannons, but also the lack of any interior explosion.

"Reloaded fire when ready. Vas contact left!" Pac told him.

Rotating the main cannon 40 degrees to the left, Vas fired the telsa cannon. The round ripped through the Batarian ogre tank's hull causing it to exploded.

However, he failed to noticed that two ogre tanks and a colossus managed to advanced on his right and they fired. The batarian missed, though managed to hit the ground next to the bush master causing it to become stuck. The Colossus managed to hit the left side treads and it was destroyed.

"Fuck we're stuck!" Stein cursed.

"Pac, Frec load the HEVS into the cannon!" Vas ordered them.

Without another word they obeyed and loaded the shell into the cannon. Vas aimed at the colossus and fired.

The recoil caused the tank to slightly fly back and ram right into a tree. The round accelerated towards the colossus and the second the round made contacted, caused the colossus and the ogre tanks to vanish in a bright light. Vas had to avert his eyes from the intense beam of energy. Once the light vanished. Vas looked at where the enemy tanks once stood.

All that remained was a crater. "AHAH! Now that is an explosion my friends!" Vas cheered as he was delighted to witness the destruction of the enemy tanks.

"I don't think this is good." Stein muttered as he tried to make the tank move. Just then three ogre tanks moved into firing position and aimed their guns at the bush master.

"Eбatb!" Vas cursed in Ukranian. "Pac load teh main cannon."

"It's already loaded." he said.

Vas got on the sights and aimed on the ogres. He clicked on the trigger, but nothing happened. He tried again to no avail. "The cannon is jammed!" Vas told them.

Then he interior of the tank shook as the ogre tanks opened fire. "Shields are down and the front armor is compromised! We can't take another hit like that!" Rane said to his crew.

The Batarians seemed to be reloading their tank cannons. It was now that Stein said to his team, "Forgive me lads, this is my fault. If only I hadn't gotten nervous and retreated instead of going left we probably wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't blame yourself, Erich. Like our successes, we too share our failures." Pac told him.

"Either way, I think I should mention it's been an honor serving with this crew, even its filled with Germans and Poles." Vas grudgingly admitted.

The Batarians seemed as if they were about to fire and the crew of bush master tank nicknamed 'Iron arrow' awaited their fate.

However, fate seemed to intervene. From the woods behind them massive amounts of green lines streaked across the woods. Flashing lights all around them. The ogre tanks were destroyed and the remainder seemed to be attempting to escaped.

"What is going on? Who's firing?" Stein questioned.

"Vas is it the 2nd armored battalion?" Pac asked him.

Rotating his cannon to see who saved them. Vas said "Ugh…no Pac…its O.I.T troopers."

The crew groaned at their now known saviors. O. and tankers had a constant rivalry to see who could destroy the most amount of vehicles. Opening the hatch door, the crew piled out and came face to face with a O.I.T trooper.

"Well look what we've got here." Female voice said from inside the suit.

"Thank you for saving our asses…" Stein said letting the woman introduce herself.

"Warrant Officer Esablle Mont of the 8th assault battalion. We are heading towards the capital."

"Listen we have an armored company taking heavy fire about 300 meters to the East and further down about a klick we have a division fighting an immense hostile force."

"What division do you belong to?"

"The 34th Infantry, lead by Captain Anderson. Though they are taking a beating and we were tasked with assaulting the enemy's rear."

Mont just listen and when Stein stopped talking she got on her com. "Colonel Haney did you catch that?"

"Affirmative. "

"What are your orders sir?"

"Well if we make a push towards the capital we'll probably be slaughtered." Taking a moment of pause he said "Alright change of orders. Our mission now is to assist Captain Anderson, though why a Naval commander is leading a ground force I'll never know. I want 2 platoons of bush masters and prowlers take a pressure off the armored company to the east and all falcon gunships commence recon in the area. I don't want surprises."

The troops did as they were told and the Rhino artillery platforms moved into position to be able to hit the coordinates, where Anderson's men were fighting. Of course they were protected by four prowlers and four bush masters to ensure they weren't destroyed.

"Mont you lead the QRF while we make our way towards objective head point." Haney ordered her from his Archon mobile command vehicle. He managed to find the location of Anderson and downloaded it to Mont's and her task force radars to help them navigate.

"Roger that sir. Alright mobile infantry load up and follow me. Jaguars too." She said as she activated her jump lift unit and flown into the air. The rest of her troops soon followed suit. The O. were sometimes called mobile infantry due to their suits that allowed them to operate above the levels of regular infantry. The Battalion's Jaguars, carrying a total of 270 troops, followed her.

"So what about us?" Pach asked wanting to be of some use.

Tapping into his comms, Haney said "Since you know the fastest route there, you're navigating from my vehicle."

"Perfect." Vas muttered stepping into the Archon vehicle.

"So what are we dealing with?" Haney asked.

"At least three to four divisions of Geth and Batarian soldiers." Stein answered.

Haney reclined back into his bolted-down leather chair. On a monitor in front of him, he saw enemy and friendly troops positions. He strategize every little detail he could from the geth's size and power to the terrain of the battlefield.

The Colonel shook his head as if to clear out mental cobwebs inside his head. "Hitting the enemy's rear will be impossible since they have artillery everywhere. Best bet would be to the enemy's own bridge head to thrust deep into frontlines and break them. It'll be costly, but we have the superior range and armor."

With that Haney ordered his men forward and digested the rest of the information he had of the battlefield. He designated zones for drone airstrikes, which he had over 400 at his disposal.

'_This will certainly cause a nasty surprise.' _he thought.

* * *

"Shepard the charges are set." Kaidan told him.

"Let's get back to the team." Shepard told him . They swam underneath the water to avoid detection by the enemy troops. When they made it back to Alliance held territory, he detonated the charges killing anyone that was crossing it.

"Shepard get down, we are about to unleash a wall of grenades." Ashley told him.

Shepard and Kaidan took cover underneath a boulder and not a second to soon as Alliance motor and grenade fire exploded on the Batarian positions. The carnage was immense as bodies from both sides were everywhere. Amidst the battle, insects descended on the dead bodies spreading disease towards the attackers and defenders. Of course the Geth were immune to this, which allowed an immense advantage.

Anderson, seeing his tac-screen saw that there was a gap in the geth's line about half a mile wide. Deciding to take the gamble, he got on the comms. "Shepard, do you read me?"

Shepard on the other line, said "Loud and clear Anderson."

"I need you to led a team and push into the gap in the geth's line. It's risky commander, but we need that artillery pieces destroyed."

"Consider it done, Anderson."

Just then the sounds of Rapiers and Bombers were heard over head. The Rapiers flew in low and the fire from their Gatling guns, chewed out any enemy soldier to be out in the open. The broad sword bombers dropped their ordinance on the enemy held woods and were lit on fire. The effects was similar to Napalm as anything close to the bombs detonation was set ablaze. Batarian soldiers, who were on fire, screamed in pain and agony. They tried to make a run for the river in hopes that it would extinguish the flames. Only a few managed to make it, while the rest died in the inferno.

Shepard muttered "My god it looks like hell." Witnessing how much fire was being set ablaze.

The good news was that the bombs not only did they cleansed the area of enemy troops, but also provided a smoke screen. This prevented the geth from using their artillery pieces to full effect. However, their AA turrets managed to destroy 47 Rapiers, though the bombers reduced their visibility range.

Anderson then ordered his remaining falcon gunships and Rhino artillery to fire on the enemy positions. He only had 23 Falcons and 123 Rhino artillery pieces left and he planned to use them to full effect. Already the Batarians managed to break through his flanks and he was in danger of being encircled. So when he had his armor on the high ground, he ordered them to fire.

The nearly 800 hundred geth and batarian soldiers crossing the river were slaughtered. The tanks fired on anything that didn't have two eyes. As soon as the advanced stalled, Anderson ordered his men to advance and capture the bridge heads.

All of a sudden drone and artillery strikes hit the enemy lines and the surprise attack allowed the Alliance troops to seize the initiative. Neither side was willing to retreat from the battle and is soon became a massacre. Bodies seemed to be littered everywhere. From the river itself to some of the trees in the area. Shepard had never seen such carnage, since Akuze. Just then O. flew into the battle field using their jump jets. Their heavy weaponry tore through ogre tanks as Jaguar troops transports offloaded fresh troops. With these factors in play the tide seemed to be turning.

With little armor remaining, the Geth and Batarians retreated, detonating as many bridges that they could before they were killed with Rapier fire. Despite the damage, there were still three bridge crossing still functional. It had taken four hours, but finally the geth positions were eliminated, however there still remained the capital. Alliance high command was sending in 13 divisions of Alliance troops. Already the Salarians were in the city inflicting heavy losses, but also suffering them as well.

Anderson looked over the casualties they had suffered. The numbers made him looked to the floor. 15,000 infantry were dead or wounded. 34 Falons, 233 armored vehicles, and almost all their ammunition was depleted. This was the responsibility that command brought. Luckily were being relieved by the 101st airborne division and the 7th Alliance army group.

As high as the Alliance casualties were, the geth and batarians were even higher. 83903 soldiers were killed, another 4820 were taken prisoner, 1738 vehicles were destroyed, and over 783 artillery pieces were destroyed. Some of the artillery could have been destroyed by the geth themselves to insure their loss minimized any advantage the Alliance may have in the victory.

"Shepard, change of orders. You and your team head towards the excavation site. We'll pursue the retreating enemy forces." Anderson ordered

"Roger that. Alright everyone on me." Shepard ordered his team. "We are heading for the prothean site in a Prowlers, so make sure to get some rest on the way there. Now I know some of you are tired, so we'll take shifts on the driver wheel. I'll take the first, now load up."

They did as ordered and Shepard climbed into the driver seat, with Garrus riding on the passenger side. They then set off for the prothean dig site.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it folks. Next time on Heart of sol we shall see the initial dick attitude and response of Javik and his constant reminders on how we are all primitives.

On a side note: What are the prothean anyways. Reptilian? insectiod? mammal? amphibian? arachnid? arthropods?


	27. Chapter 27 - Return to Eden pt 3

10-29-2183 0129 hours (Citadel standard time)

**SSV Heart of Sol  
**The CIC echoed in a buzz of activity. Targeting systems were locked, engines were kept at optimal performance, and the Heart of Sol's main cannons were fully charged. Due to their numerous rail gun cannons, the Alliance developed a revolutionary method of naval space warfare. Hackett had two of his rail gun cannons fire constantly, while the other two simply stood silent. When the forward cannons needed to reload, he would have his other two cannons fire. This allowed the large ships to maintain a constant wall of fire and allowed them to drive back waves of ships.

Hackett took control of the battlefield display and sent targeting solutions, to the now active orbital defenses. The orbital platforms weren't strong enough to one-shot kill a reaper-capital ships, but it was enough damage it and allow a vessel to destroy it.

"Jackson! Bring us to vector two-three. Madison, launch the missile pods A-D on the destroyer!" Hackett ordered his flight lieutenant and his AI.

Hackett felt the inertia of the ship maneuvering and the main cannons firing. Shifting their main armaments to bear down on two Batarian dreadnoughts and five Reaper destroyers. Beacons of bright blue lights flared across the strategic screen of Hackett's console as the ship's cannons began firing at the newly designated targets. The destroyers were able to maneuver from the opening salvo, but the batarian ships exploded as the rounds and missiles impacted their ships.

The defensive orbital platforms in the system became synced with the fleets actions. Their massive rail cannons fired on large enemy ships such as cruisers or larger. The enemy's frigates were able to maneuver and were attempting to destroy them with kamikaze-style suicide attacks. Already five platforms were destroyed and Hackett's corvettes, with Salarian frigate assistance, attempted to engage them. He was reluctant to have the Salarians so close to the Rail gun platforms, but he had no other choice. Said cannons could easily disrupt a reaper capital ship and the fact that two were already down at the cost of five 'ion cannons' was now testing that logic.

"Madison, are the reaper destroyers in knife-range? He frantically asked the ship's AI.

"Negative Admiral," Madison yelled. "Ladar indicates that they're just within the extreme range of the gauss point defense fire!" The ship shook violently as the destroyers simultaneously fired on the Alliance dreadnought, knocking several crewmen to the ground as the kinetic barriers stopped the rears rounds.

"Shields are at 77%, Admiral." Madison informed Hackett.

"Get us a firing solution on their outer line!" He shouted before the display was updated with the energy signature of a repeat capital ship.

It seemed as the reapers were attempting to disable the Heart of Sol's shields. Just the reaper destroyers were about to fire, the_ SSV Superior_ battleship came along the port side of Hackett's dreadnought and fired all of its rail gun cannons at the Reaper capital ship and destroyed it. The capital ship was torn apart and its destruction caused the enemy destroyers to retreat, two of which were destroyed by the Alliance cruiser _SSV Mars_.

"Sir, firing solution plotted!' Came the voice of Madison, with the screech of the main cannon echoing through the hull of the ship as it fired.

The other ships in battle group four engaged the Geth ships. The surviving sixteen destroyers of the Salarian fleet did the same, their main armaments letting loose a volley of super light yet powerful material towards the enemy ships. Hackett watched as the rounds impacted three Geth dreadnoughts. They were destroyed almost instantly, however the remaining Reapers fired back a volley of their own.

Red lighting crackled around its various tendrils and accelerated at the Alliance battle group. Hackett's ships shook as the volley hit the hull of the ship. "What is the strength of our shields?"

"At 39% Admiral," Madison informed him. "Sir! The _SSV_ _Indian_ has been destroyed, but there are life pods launching from the ship."

"Oder an immediate search and rescue."

"Very well."

"Ion cannon defenses are locked and engaging!" The yell of the communications officer echoed throughout the ship. Hackett watched as the rounds of the orbital defenses accelerated at the hostile ships and collided against their hulls. The hull of a Capital ship turned from an oily black to a molten purple as it took the full force of the attack. Several crewmen let out an appreciative whistle as their screens displayed the direct hit.

Suddenly Hackett saw the signs of an imminent FTL jump as several batarian dreadnoughts suddenly glowed a faint blue and then vanished into the dark space. Alarms sounded as the danger of close Ladar warning screamed out across the CIC. The display shifted to show more than eight enemy signatures were now within three kilometers of his battle group.

"Rotate the Rail gun cannons and every ship fire their port-side missiles on vector 67! Execute evasion protocol!" Hackett shouted out the orders. Battle group four engaged the Batarian cruisers and dreadnoughts in knife fight range. The top priority was the four dreadnoughts, then the cruisers.

"Targeting solution acquired!" Madison yelled as three Salarian frigates were destroyed by the combined firepower of the enemy vessels.

"Fire!"

The joint firepower of the Alliance ships into the enemy ships. The ships that didn't immediately evade were destroyed. The high energy of the rail gun cannons tore through the kinetic shields of the enemy fleet. Over thirty contacts were destroyed with another twelve disabled, but were still operational.

Battle group 1 showed up and took pressure from Battle group 4. "Acquired new target, designated enemy Capital ship." Madison informed Hackett. The human fleet had firepower on their side, but they were hopelessly outnumbered.

He had lost over 230 vessels of all classes, but carriers. The enemy fleet had lost 690 but had another 2310 at their disposal. So Hackett ordered all available aircraft to destroy any Reaper ships as they were the strongest in the enemy fleet.

"Sir, the capital ships are falling back. The other ships are covering their escape and emerging on our position." Madison informed him.

"Divert all power to the weapons systems," He snapped "All guns engaged the enemy ships!" He ordered. Hackett called back all ships and repositioned them. Now they were in a V-like formation, with the weaker more agile ships in the back and the stronger, slower moving ships upfront in layers. Of course the carriers also remained in the back. Hackett made sure that the Rail gun platforms were still firing, destroying 23 ships each minute. Gathering his ships together, he prevented them from being overwhelm.

This was a new revolutionary formation, never being done before. Hackett had a genius idea. By putting his stronger ships in the front, they would be able to fire and continue advancing in a frontal assault. Any ships attempting to flank them had to deal with the many drones, aircraft, and ships in the rear. The enemy was caught completely by surprise and Hackett took advantage.

Main cannons and broadside guns barked at the enemy fleet, shells impacting and destroying anything they could. The enemy fleet attempted to regroup, however Hackett made sure the drones and bombers made bombing runs in the center to keep that from happening. Enemy fighters tried to shot down the Alliance bombers, but they were within the umbrella protection of Alliance fighters and broadside turrets. Slowly the enemy fleet was being pushed back.

The carrier battle group sent in all their remaining bombers, and using their nuclear warhead instead of their usual ordinance were able to destroy one Reaper capital ship, four Reaper destroyers, and nine Batarian frigates. Of course in order for them to be able to dodge enemy point defenses, their cluster bombs were taken out in order to make them more maneuverable. Now down to about 2100 ships, the enemy fleet decided to use their superior numbers.

The Reapers sent over 709 vessels of cruiser class or smaller towards the enemy fleet in a mad charge . Hackett countered by having all his remaining fleet fire their disruptor torpedoes and EMP warheads. The massive ordinance collided with enemy ships and detonated 217 of them. The remainder were taken out by Alliance bombers and combined fire. Unfortunately six Salarian cruisers and three Alliance frigates were destroyed.

Hackett soon realized that the suicidal charge was geared to allow the enemy fleet time to regroup. The enemy fleet was now regrouped, however Hackett had a nasty surprise for them. Behind the enemy fleet emerged the Alliance's 18th and 14th fleets. The Reapers were stunned at the turn of events.

The fleets' salvo crashed against the Reaper ships like a tidal wave of destruction. Approximately 130 contacts were destroyed. Rail gun fire tore through great swaths of armor plating, vaporizing critical internal systems. The Reapers managed to turn and open a combine barrage of 2 megatons of firepower. The Alliance 14th and 18th fleet moved their advanced drone frigates, corvettes, and destroyers to take the brunt of the attack.

Though these advanced drone ships cost huge amounts of credits, it was decided to better sacrifice drones than actual personal. All 276 Alliance vessels were destroyed, however it allowed the remaining ships to fire another salvo. It destroyed 4 Reaper capital ships, 77 destroyers, 6 Geth dreadnoughts, 120 Batarian cruisers, and 61 frigates.

Outnumbered two to one, Hackett ordered all ships to engaged the reapers ships. Coordinated by each ship's AI, each Alliance vessel picked a separate target, and then fired an immense salvo of Rail gun fire. Normally this would have been an issue since there was a risk of friendly fire, but the use of AIs meant that their shots were approximately 97% accurate. The dreadnoughts _Heart of Sol_ and _Defender of Argos_ fired eight 1500 ton ultra-dense depleted uranium rounds racing towards the hostile ships. The enemy fleet didn't stand a chance as the rounds smashed into their formation, the massive kinetic force instantly overwhelming their barriers and shattering the smaller ships to pieces. 4 Reaper capital ships were outright destroyed.

The remaining capital ships fired their main cannons and destroyed the _Defender_ _of Argos _dreadnought. The ship exploded in an immense fireball, illuminating the darkness of space as debris from the ship collided with other vessels. The sight paralyzed the Alliance navy as the ship with its 9000 crew members were sent to oblivion. Never had an Alliance dreadnought ever been disabled, let alone outright destroyed. The Reaper capital ships then locked on the _Sword of Nexus_ and fired. The dreadnought exchanged fire with the Reapers, but was severely disabled in the fight. _The Heart of Sol_ and _Shield of Sol_ fired their main cannons and obliterated the capital ships.

"Madison what is the status of our main cannons!?" Hackett ordered.

"Sir they are at 55% and still recharging." Madison responded.

Without the leadership of their capital ships, the remaining enemy fleet unleashed everything they could at the joint Alliance and Salarian fleet. Their immense firepower destroyed another ten Salarian cruisers and four Alliance battlecruisers. The enemy fleet would not surrender and the Alliance fleet would accept none.

Firing everything they had on the remaining enemy fleet, they were engulfed in an immense bright blue ball of light and exploded in a massive fireball. Debris was sent flying everywhere and Hackett's ship shields was finally overwhelmed and dropped.

_'Hell of a time for the shields to fail.' _Hackett thought as he read the status of his ship. Overall it was stable, but there were some fires in some bays and deck nine was completely compromised. He then looked at the carnage that was left in the aftermath. Bodies of dead crew men from both sides floated in the darkness of space.

"Madison order all remaining carriers planet side with a cruiser escort." Hackett ordered.

"Done. Anything else?"

"Oder all remaining ships to conduct search and rescue. They're still might be survivors left." Hackett then walked out of the command bridge into his personal cabin. Grabbing a bottle of scotch, he poured some into a glass and drank it until it was empty. Despite the victory, Hackett felt nothing, but pain and was depressed. Of the 1012 Alliance and Salarian ships that went into battle, only 490 were still operational.

_'Less than half made it.' _Hackett thought as he poured another glass. This time he toasted to the nearly 200,000 Alliance and Salarian fallen sailors that perished in the massive battle.

**Eden Prime**

Shepard clutched his MX carbine tightly as they reached the excavation site. A quick check confirmed that there were Batarian presence in the area. The team moved through the abandoned buildings careful not to alert the Batarians. Ashley and Garrus were covering them from the top of a building and were keeping eyes on the Batarians. Kaidan, Nyreen, and Tali moved to the left and silently killed any lone wandering guards they saw. They were tasked with ambushing the batarians in case the plan went south.

Shepard led Wrex and Liara over towards the nearest building. Taking cover behind the rubble, Shepard peeked over the edge to see a batarian ogre tank guarding the area. The single tank rumbled down the narrow area, turret traversing left and right. It was supported by heavy infantry.

_'Perfect, a tank!' _Shepard thought seeing the tank doing patrols. The fact that there was a tank in the area made it harder to sneak around the area.

Wrex wasn't disturbed, in fact he smiled. Hefting a guardian on his shoulder, Wrex aimed at the tank. "This is going to be fun." Wrex whispered.

"No, Wrex." Shepard said. "We don't know whether the bastard's got a sniper covering it."

Wrex looked crestfallen, but didn't argue. In fact the danger of a sniper wasn't a concern to Wrex, but more of a threat the rest of the squad.

Shepard opened the building's door to sneak a peek through the opening. There was a large concentration of enemy troops. With a tank in the area, there wasn't much room for error. On one hand they couldn't sneak around forever, but on the other hand his team wasn't necessarily equipped with heavy weapons. Then he had an idea.

"Kaidan are you there." Shepard asked on his comms.

"Here Shepard. What do you need?" Kaidan responded.

"Get your 283 machine gun and take up position on the rock 30 meters to the left. Once Wrex blows up the tank, you light anyone that has four eyes, got it?"

"Yes." Kaidan said as he set up his S.A.W on the rock and went into a prone position.

"Wrex try to sneak around to the tank's rear and fire the guardian from there."

With a nod, Wrex left Shepard as he attempted his best to sneak round to have a better angle at taking out the tank.

"Sniper team do you have targets on any high ranking officials?" Shepard asked. Sniper team was Ashley's and Garrus's field sign to make it easier when communicating.

"Well there is a enemy batarian giving out orders to the rest." Ashley told him.

"Good enough. Alright once everyone is in position Wrex will destroy the tank and that'll be the signal to attack." Shepard told his team.

Once everyone was in position, Shepard gave the order and the Batarians were taken completely by surprise.

_Woosh-BOOM! _The sound of a guardian missile flying and obliterating the Batarian ogre tank alerted the entire base to the team's presence

Before one of the enemy commanders could order anything he was sniped in the torso. To the west Kaidan suppressed them with heavy fire, while Nyreen and Liara used their biotics to levitate or slam any batarian light infantry. The Batarians best strategy had always been to attack with superior numbers, but know they were pinned down and hopeless.

Garrus fired his heavy Widow sniper rifle while Ashley suppress the enemy officers with a the repeating shots from a Viper. While Garrus delivered raw power, Ashley provided suppressing fire. The combination proved to be deadly as they single-handily killed twenty-five Batarians.

Then Shepard saw possibly the one man he hated the most, Balak. Shepard charged at him. Tackling Balak to the ground, Shepard commenced to repeatedly punched Balak in the face. Yellow blood leaked from Balak's face as Shepard's punches made contact with his face.

"AHH! GET OFF OF ME YOU DISGUSTING HUMAN!" Balak yelled. Managing to knee Shepard right above the pelvis, he then collided his elbow with Shepard's face.

Shepard was knocked to the ground. Balak got up first and brought up his weapon and aimed it at Shepard who was still on the ground. Seeing the commander on the ground, he started to gloat. "You humans think that you're all so smart. Ha! The truth is that your are nothing more than stupid apes. I will be a hero to the Hegemony for killing the great Commander-" Balak didn't get to finish.

As Balak was gloating, Shepard got a pile of dirt and threw it at Balak's eyes. "HAAHAA!" He screamed as he momentarily was stunned.

Shepard seized the initiative and fired his pistol. The shots managed to deplete Balak's shields, however a squad of Batarian soldiers approached ready to defend their commander. Seeing Shepard, they fired their guns, forcing him to take cover.

Balak, who had recovered from Shepard's dirty trick, ordered "KILL HIM!" he then fled the scene.

"Everyone, Balak is here! I repeat Balak is here! Do not let that four-eyed fucker escape!" Shepard ordered his team. He was absolutely enraged at simply the sight of the Batarian. However, one could not blame him as Balak was responsible for the atrocities on Akuze, the pirate attack on Elysium, and the death of Saren Acterius.

"Shepard I see him. I'm suppressing him now, but I am going to need help." Kaidan told the Commander.

"I'll be there soon enough. Garrus,-" Shepard began, but was cutoff by Garrus.

"Already on it, Shepard." He said as he and Ashley fired their sniper rifles killing half of the Batarians.

Shepard fired the remaining Batarians and pursued Balak. As he turned a corner, he barely managed to duck as a knife was swung by a Batarian soldier. Shepard then kicked him in the stomach causing the Batarian to bent over, which allowed Shepard to grab and snap his neck.

Balak was only a few meters away from Shepard and he was closing on him. Balak grabbed a near-by missile-launcher and fired it at Shepard. Shepard immediately dived towards his left as his position was soon vaporized. Balak then rushed him firing his assault rifle.

The shots depleted Shepard's shields, but he managed to throw a grenade. The blast detonated by behind them. As both of their teams fought for control of the excavation site and bullets were literally flying over them, they each stared down each other merely a few feet away.

"One way or another it ends here Balak! You got nowhere to run." Shepard told him.

"HA! This is only the beginning. I will lead an army of pure Batarians against the tyranny of you humans. My people have suffered long enough under your kind." Balak taunted Shepard.

"What in the hell are you talking about? The Reapers? They'll destroy every single one of us including your own kind."

"LIES! You think yourself superior and for that you die!" Like a mad bull Balak, unseathing his knife, charged at Shepard fully focused on killing the man who has caused him so much trouble.

Shepard's titan training immediately kicked in and stepped back to avoid Balak's swing. Balak swung at Shepard's exposed neck.

Shepard dodged, but not before the knife slashes his neck. Crimson liquid oozed from Shepard's neck down to his armor.

Overly arrogant on his abilities Balak, thinking he could get another lucky strike, swung his knife at Shepard's torso.

Shepard saw the strike coming and stopped Balak's attack by grabbing his arm. The blade stopped merely a centi-meter from Shepard's armor, which by now was damaged immensely during the fighting on Eden Prime.

Balak went-wide eyed as he saw his attack had failed and was now completely exposed. With a smirk, Shepard brought up his right hand, which held his own knife and stabbed Balak in the neck.

Balak gurgled as yellow blood poured out of his neck. He stumbled onto one knee, all the while staring at Shepard. He struggled to say "This...is-s...no-ot...what w-wa..s supp..osed...to hap-pen."

Looking into his eyes, Shepard told Balak "No, but this is the way it ends." With that Shepard pulled the knife embedded in Balak's neck and he went limb as the life was slowly and painfully sucked away from him.

Just then an Alliance Jaguar showed up in the center of the battle field and ran over six poor batarians. A heavy armed fire team pulled out and together with Shepard's team managed to eliminated another twelve Batarians. The remaining Batarians threw down their arms and surrendered, not because they were afriad, but because all of their platoon's officers had been killed and they were no outnumbered.

"Bradley order your men to secure them." Ramirez said as he walked over to Shepard.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." Shepard said to his friend.

"Oh I was just waiting for the perfect time to make an entrance. Though after you've left me back at the hotel, I sort-of had to find my own method of transportation."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yep." Looking at Balak's corpse, Ramirez said "Looks like you've fucked him up good."

"Well it looks like you just got here just in time." Shepard getting on his comm link said "Liara since you are the Prothean expert we are going to need you down here."

"I'm on my way Commander."

The ruins on Eden Prime were not much to look at. Batarian excavators had already dug out an entrance into the ruin complex. This could explain their horrible fighting since it would appear that they were constructions workers as opposed to the battle hardened Batarian soldiers the Alliance has been fighting for the past two days.

Searching the area, several items of interest had been recovered for scientists to later study. Shepard and his team walked over the center catwalk over to a tomb-shaped object. Stopping just in front and allowed Liara to examine it.

Scanning the object, Liara confirmed it contained a live Prothean. "By…the goddess! A live Prothean! This has to be the single most historic discovery in galactic history and here I am actually investigating one!"

The initial scan revealed that the pod had a layer of heavy metals to block radiation. It seemed to be powered by some sort of battery.

"Do you know how to get him or her out of there?" Shepard asked.

"Based on the scans I've done the schematics of the pod reveal that only beings with active prothean code can open it. Shepard only you can open the pod!" Liara exclaimed.

Shepard walked over and placed his hands on the pod. Everyone stared in absolute silenced waiting for the pod to activate. Then about a minute later….nothing happened.

"Well this is a waste of time." Wrex said getting impatient.

"Something must be wrong. The schematics clearly state anyone can opened it so long as they've been exposed to prothean beacons, which the commander has been." Liara going over her notes failed to remember the full events of her initial encounter with the Normandy crew.

"Sure I was exposed to the beacon on our first time on Eden Prime, but so was…Ramirez!" Shepard said, realizing why the pod wasn't opening.

Everyone turned their heads to see Ramirez, who had suddenly felt extremely conscious at having all eye's on him. "Uh….why are you all staring me like that?"

"Ramirez get over here and help me open this pod." Shepard said. Really it sounded more like an order than a suggestion.

Walking over he said "I just want to state for the record that I am not comfortable with this."

"Stop being a baby and put your hands on the pod." Shepard told him.

Hesitantly putting his hands on the pod, it began to glow green and then it opened. Shepard and Ramirez stepped back as Liara pushed in between them to get her first look at a live prothean.

Inside the pod was a strange, four eyed creature wearing crimson combat armor. Its wide, angular head was still for a few seconds, then its eyes snapped open.

"Remember, for us it has been fifty-thousand years, but for him it's been only a few minutes!" Liara warned.

The prothean jumped from his pod screaming in an unintelligible language. No one dared move in fear the prothean would mistake it for a hostile action.

Shepard tried to appear peaceful. Slowly approaching the prothean, he said "We come in…."

He was cut-off as the protehan placed his hand on Shepard's face. Shepard fell still, his eyes focusing on things that weren't there. Ramirez told the team not to fire as they waited for the strange contact to be over. Shepard slipped back to reality.

The prothean retracted his hand and spoke perfect English. "Asari….Krogan….Turian…Human? It is as I feared, I'm surrounded by primitives!"

Liara was the only one not to catch on the insult. "You know of our races?" She asked

"Know? My kind was responsible for up-lifting your races." He said.

"Didn't work out well with the Krogan." Garrus muttered, earning him a punch by Wrex.

"What is your name?" Shepard asked him.

"My name is Javik. Commanding officer of the 200,000 prothean soldiers. Second only to General Morak " He said with pride.

"Uh…sorry to rain on your parade, but you're the only one we've managed to find." Ramirez told him.

As if to emphasize his point, Javik tapped on the pod and suddenly approx. 200,000 pods arose from the ground exactly alike to Javik's. Tapping commands on his pod, he automatically released the remaining protheans.

Turning his attention to face the team, which were shocked by the numerous prothean, Javik asked "How long has it been?"

"About 50,000 years." Shepard informed him.

Javik seemed to go ballistic at the news. "I demand to speak with your ruling emporer immediately!"

"Emperor? We don't have an emperor. We have a galactic council that oversees the development of other races."

"Foolish naïve primitives. In my cycle, there was only one empire. Any that resisted were crushed and subjugated. All new races had the choice to join us or to bombarded to oblivion. We even used some of the more aggressive species in our cycle to wage war on the reapers."

"WHAT!? But all evidence points to your government being a democracy! We structured our council based on this!" Liara said. She just got handed one of the hardest truths of the universe, assumptions always lead to unexpected realities.

"Then you are possibly the most foolish primitive. Even more than the Earth-monkeys." Javik responded.

"Wait. Exactly what races did you use in your war?" Ramirez asked.

Javik turned his attention to Ramirez and said "Based on your knowledge, you would call them dinosaurs. They were used as expendable cannon fodder meant to drain the enemy troops. We also utilized the Rachni, which were able to rebel against our control. "

"Wait, but the dinosaurs have been extinct for over 65 million years. By your logic, 50,000 years ago they would still be roaming around Earth." Ashley stated.

"Then you are an idiot. The Reapers intentionally accelerated the age of fossils to ensure no-one discovers the pattern of each race dying every 50,000 years. They are very skilled in their manipulation I suggest you do not underestimate the Reapers human." Javik told her.

Shepard, taking the diplomatic approach, said "Well we need you to testify before the council."

"Do you fight the reapers?" Javik asked Shepard.

Shepard nodded his head.

"Let us leave this world."

"SSV Normandy, this is Commander Shepard requesting an immediate pickup."

The voice of Joker was heard. "Roger that commander. Heading to LZ now."

Turning his attention back to Javik, Shepard said "It's good to have you on the team." He extended his hand.

Javik just look down at it and walked away without another word.

"What a dick." Ramirez said. The rest of the group shared the same sentiment, except for Liara.

After informing Anderson of the news, Shepard was tasked with getting to the council ASAP.

As the shuttle approached the frigate, Javik leaned out of the window. "So your kind has finally managed to land a dreadnought on this world? Maybe you're not as primitive as I initially thought." Javik said, seeing the_ SSV Sword of Nexus _being repaired.

"Well we've managed to stay independent of element zero." Shepard told him.

"Aaah. I see." Javik fell silent, before the Normandy passed the defense fleet. Javik saw the aftermath of the massive naval battle that occurred overhead. He counted fifteen destroyed reaper capital ships.

_'Fifteen reaper capital ships destroyed and one human dreadnought destroyed and another crippled? There may yet be hope for this cycle._' he thought.

The ship then went into FTL and Javik witnessed firsthand human innovation, though he didn't seem surprised as the council races originally were.

Javik stood before the council having delivering his speech in the private chambers. The citadel was a buzz at the discovery of the protheans. Many new casts tried to get coverage. Though they were distracted by a prothean walking around the citadel to be bothered that one was talking with the council. The ruse allowed Javik to enter the citadel undetected and allow to have his private meeting with the council.

All four councilors had a face of shock on their faces when they heard the truth of the prothean downfall. The private chambers was completely silent, one could hear the subtle noise of leather being moved as the councilors changed their sitting positions.

Tevos was the first to speak "It seems there is only one viable option. Prepare for war."

Sparatus opted his own opinion. "I will hold a meeting with Palaven's top primarchs and will call for an increase for military spending as well as speed up the construction of the orbital defenses."

"As will the Alliance, though I must ask what will we tell the associate races?" Udina asked.

"That is rather quite simple. We state that the geth managed to get their hands on a working prothean beacon, which allowed them to build the large dreadnoughts, but was soon destroyed by spectres. With the Council-terminus war over, we can simply state the reason for an increase military spending is a cause from that war and any who is concerned of future attacks should support the movement." Valern said rather quickly.  
"Yes that would work." Tevos said. "Though we must go further. I believe it's time for us to call for all associate races to increase their fleets. Races such as the Raloi and the Volus should be able to provide a strong navy to perform as scouts."

Sparatus looked at Javik and said "Can we count on your support?"

Javik merely looked at him and said "The reapers are responsible for the deaths of trillions of lives in my cycle. They destroyed my people's way of life and reduced our once mighty empire to simple refugees! Rest assured turian my kind will fight alongside yours and avenge our people!"

"Can we ask for any information you may have on building stronger ships?" Sparatus asked.

"A better navy as well as a better cyber defense systems. If it's true that they are AIs, then I fear our simple VIs will easily be overwritten in cyber warfare." Valern stated.

The other three councilors were reluctant to give the Salarians a better espionage equipment, but at least all of them would be getting the same upgrades.

Javik then stated all that he knew of the once might Prothean navy. When he was done he said "We'll need more than just an army. We will need a team that can hit the reapers in their weak points without having to risk fleets."

"Head Admiral Hackett is already taking care of that situation as we speak." Udina said.

"Then I will join them, however General Morak wants to personally train such team to insure that they are ready and able to engage reaper forces." Javik told Udina.

Following the testimony from Javik on the events of the Prothean downfall. Alliance high command completely made a immense retrofit to Acturus station. They began construction of a network of rail gun cannons, second only to the 'Turtle's shell' defenses in the Attican Traverse following the events on Mindoir. They also pulled all of their top diplomat officials and began a massive compartmentalization, spreading out their ambassadors and performing raid drills on the station.


	28. Chapter 28 - End of part 1

A/N: Well it has been a blast writing part 1. Now we go onto Part 2..

* * *

10-30-2183 1275 hours (Citadel standard time)

* * *

**Palaven **

The Normandy landed on the hot dry planet of Palaven, the Turian home world. No less than 36 GMACs and three Hierarchy fleets guarded the planet. Any attack on Palaven would be suicidal.

Stepping down the steps of the dock, breathing deeply filtered air from his helmet into his lungs, Shepard saw that everything had a sparkle like a city of silver.

"Welcome, Commander."

Shepard and his team turned in the direction of the voice. It was a group of people greeting him with a few familiar faces up front. Shepard stepped forward and shook Primarch Fedorian's hand.

"It's good to see you, Primarch" Shepard said. The team was still deeply troubled by the events on Virmire, the death of Saren, and his sacrifice that would eventually lead them to finding the Protheans.

"The feeling is mutual, though I wish it was under better circumstances." Fedorian said.

The two walked in silence for a moment, passing through chairs as people gathered around in wearing outfits. The men and women gathering at the ceremony wore their military uniforms. "The funeral will begin in a few hours, so…if you'd like it would give you time to say goodbye."

"Thank you Primarch."

"Don't mention it Shepard."

The ground team of the Normandy came up behind Shepard as they shared the same grief in their hearts.

After everyone had arrived, the ceremony began. The shots fired from the Turian Phaeston rifles echoed in the air as they gave the twenty gun salute.

Primarch Fedorian gave a speech on a podium. "We are gather here today to pay our respects to an honorable soldier, son, brother, and father. Much like his older brother Desolas, Saren gave his life not only for the Hierarchy, but for all of council space. Many have perished in this awful war from all races and while we wish to pay our respects to them, we simply cannot for they are many. However, we can honor those, whose actions went above and the call. Saren Acterius known to many as a spectre, friend, and family member gave his life so that others may live. It is with my immense pride that I posthumously award Saren Acterius the Nova Cluster medal."

A cheer of applause soon followed, but it was one filled with grief as much as pride. Many Turians were standing proud at having served with such a courageous soul.

Slowly, Saren's casket was lowered into the ground and was welcomed by Palavens soil as if welcoming a lost son.

After the ceremony was finished Shepard told the team to head back to the ship. Of the original crew members only Shepard, Ramirez, Liara, Garrus, Nyreen, Ashley, Kaidan, Chakwas, and Joker remained. Tali and Daro had gone back to the fleet in order to warn the Quarians about the Reaper threat and hopefully talk the Admiralty Board from declaring war on the Geth. Of course Daro, like the cold woman she was broke up with Ramirez. He had taken it pretty hard, the once sarcastic cheery Ramirez was now a shell of his former self. Hopefully with time he would return to his former self, hopefully all of them would return to their former selves. When Saren died, a bit of everyone died with him.

Even Wrex, who had left in order to rally the krogan clans, was a bit sadden at Saren's passing. "At least he died as a true warrior." he told Shepard on the Normandy. Of course Ramirez and Wrex had filled him in on the Genophage cure. Shepard was annoyed deeply, not only had Khirrae lied to him, but also used his team in order to eliminate a threat to the Salarian Union. In order to get back at them, and since he trusted Wrex, Shepard made sure any evidence of the cure being taken by a Krogan were erased.

As they neared the Normandy, Shepard noticed Head Admiral Hackett was standing in front. Walking over to him, Shepard said "Sir, a pleasure to see you." He, along with the rest of the crew, saluted.

Hackett saluted back and said "At ease Captain."

Shepard having heard Captain instead of Commander was utterly confused. "Captain sir?"

"That's right Shepard. You out of anyone has deserved it, though your promotion is not the only reason why I'm here."

"What's going on?" Shepard asked.

"Off the record, the council is building a team and they need someone they can trust to lead them. What do you say Shepard?"

"I'll accept on one condition?"

"Name it."

"I have my same old crew with me, along with any of the council's personal choices."

"Done, though Captain I must inform you that the team, training, and new ship is being handled by Cerberus. Now the Council isn't exactly happy with dealing with a black op team, but they have no other choice. They must be able to disavow any connection with this team and Cerberus handling everything gives them just that." Hackett warned.

"Wait did you say new ship? Sir, I assure you the Normandy is still functional."

"That may true Captain, however it isn't exactly the most advanced warship anymore. Trust me when I say you'll definitely be impressed with your new ship."

"Alright Admiral, you can count me and the rest of the Normandy crew in."

"Glad to hear that Shepard. Rendezvous with Cerberus officials at these coordinates. They'll take you to an uncharted planet, where you and many others will train to become the most deadly team possible."

Taking the coordinates. Shepard gave one last salute and turn to his team. "Are you guys ready for this?"

Ramirez was the first to answer. "Commander Ramirez, now I like the sound of that." he said with less emotion than he normally would have.

"Just remember who's in charge." Shepard teased trying to get Ramirez's spirit back.

"Remember who does everything." Ramirez shot back in an almost whisper like voice. He had a slight smirk though it didn't contain the spirit his remarks usually had. Ramirez then stepped into the Normandy without another word or looking back at his worried teammates.

"Poor James. I hope he gets better, because I have a feeling we're going to need him at his best." Kaidan said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry, he has dealt with worse. He'll be back to the once spirited, sarcastic, and annoying Ramirez we all know." Shepard told him.

"I think you've just described Garrus, Captain." Nyreen remaked.

Garrus shot her a offended look as she said that, though it wasn't serious.

"Well anyway Shepard, you can count on me and Alenko." Ashley stated with confidence. Kaidan gave a nod of his head as confirmation.

"You saved my life once, Shepard. Serving with you seems the right thing to do." Liara stated. She was far from the socially nervous archeologist that he found on Therum. Now she was a confident and capable Asari biotic.

Shepard turned to Garrus to see his answer. "How bout it Garrus? You in?"

"Well you'll need someone to bring style into the team and someone has to cover you and Ramirez's asses. Count me in."

Shepard turned his attention to Nyreen, who he assumed would say yes. "Wherever Garrus goes, I go Captain."

Smiling at the dedication of his team, Shepard led them onboard the Normandy and they all proceeded to fly towards the coordinates.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

Deep in the outer rim of the Milky way galaxy eerie blackness punctuated by beams of various colors from many ships characterized the space around the lone station. The natural scenery of a thousands, possibly millions, of ships floating around dead in space made the space around the station look like a massive graveyard.

Within the massive station, an arthropod insectoid -like being was typing command into its terminal.

Soon a red hologram of a squid like being appeared on the being's console. Red lighting crackled around its various tendrils and menacing lines of red running lights woven into its hull.

In a deep mechanical-like voice it spoke to the being. "Was the mission successful, general?"

The now identified General replied "Yes Harbinger. Sovereigns distraction allowed us to infiltrate the system and obtain specimens of the Yahg. Their immense size and strength will serve us well in the coming invasion. Already our clones number in the hundreds of thousands."

Harbinger was pleased at the results. "Excellent. Have your Collectors infiltrated the Batarian Hegemony?"

"Of course, however our ships need to remain hidden or they will be exposed. We only have a fleet in the area. The bulk of our fleet is still here, guarding the station."

"Very well. General make sure our plans are not discovered, nor should the location of our Node ever be even suspected of existing."

Said Node was responsible for the power of the Reapers, it served as their brain so to speak. Every Reaper ship ever to be assembled came from the within the large Node. If it was ever to be discovered the survival of the Reapers would be at risk.

"Fret, not Harbinger the organics of this cycle, like the ones before it are unaware of its existence."

"Best to keep it that way General."

"Of course."

Harbinger's hologram disappeared from the screen and the Collector general resumed its task of directing the other collectors around the station.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Please review and tell me how I did with the story. Good? Alright? Bad? let me know.


End file.
